I'm a GIRL?
by Stardust98
Summary: England's magic fails him again! A few nations get turned into girls! Hilarity, chaos and madness occur! Follow them as they survive Victoria's secret, THAT time of the month and a lot more! But, as couples grow closer, there are a few things standing in their way. Rated T for language, France and other stuff. Pairings inside. REWRITING CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1: I'm a    GIRL?

**EDIT: As of now, this story is being rewritten. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>As England looked through the large oak shelf, looking for a specific book, he grinned.<p>

_? Transformation Spell_

_-5 rose petals_

_-2 pomegranates_

_-4 swan feathers_

_-1 jade stone_

_-A tuft of female deer's hair_

_-Sweet myrtle_

_-Pure, clean water_

_Mix the ingredients. Clear your mind. Think of the person or thing you want to transform into a ?. Now chant the following words in a loud, clear voice. Do not allow anything to break your concentration, as this could result in unfavorable results._

The words were smudged a bit.. This _was_ an old book after all, given to him when he was a child. Ah well. He could still sort of make out the words, and that was good enough to him. He took a deep breath before beginning. "Oh Goddess of the Moon that lights the night, So charming and wise, so gentle and bright, Drawsnewid nhw I mewn I merched. Give me your power! Drawsnewid nhw I mewn I merched. Drawsnewid nhw I mewn I merched. Drawsnewid nhw I mewn I merched. Give me your power and might! That makes the mortals tremble with fright! Drawsnewid nhw I mewn I merched!"

The circle began to glow and Arthur smirked to himself; soon he would be able to show every one of those wankers that he could do black magic without messing up.. He realized his mistake too late; he had been concentrating on the wrong people at the time. _Shit_, he thought, slightly panicked.

The circle glowed a bright purple before sending five beams of light in different directions. Arthur could only stare as one of them came back, carrying something.. no wait.. _someone_. It lightly placed the figure on his couch, and then, quite suddenly, he was pushed back into the wall by a strong force and got the wind knocked out of him. As he was regaining his lost breath, the circle glowed again, brighter than before, and then the light started to dim, until it was gone. Rubbing his sore shoulder, he remained there for a few moments, eyes in shock. England knew that the spell went wrong; he wasn't concentrating on his intended victim. But.. what _did_ he do?

He slowly made his way to the couch, not knowing what he would encounter once there. When he got there, he flushed a deep was America. But, that was not the reason the Brit's face was a deep crimson color.

He was a girl.

He (she?) still had the same dirty blond hair but now it was up to his (her?) shoulder and he (She?) still had that annoying cowlick on her head. Not much had changed except that she didn't have glasses anymore and she was much curvier. England was snapped out his thoughts as he tripped began to fall forward. It all happened so fast, he hadn't noticed where his arm was until he felt something soft under America's t-shirt. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red again as he quickly removed his arms from her breasts and took a few moments to recollect himself before waking the sleeping nation up.

He shook America's arms gently, trying to wake her. Maybe that wasn't such a good decision because unfortunately, he wasn't prepared for what happened next. The younger nation's eyes opened and flashed with alarm. Her fist collided with his jaw, and he was, once again, flung against the wall; today was most definitely not his day today. "Who are you and what do you want? Tell me before I kick your ass!" She asked, glaring at him.

"It's me you idiot!" England glared at her back, gingerly rubbing his aching jaw and wincing at the pain. "Jesus.. ow, did you really have to throw me against the wall? Damn, that hurts.."

"Iggy?" Her blue eyes widened with shock.

He crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes. "Who did you think it was, you git?"

"Some burglar or something.. I dunno!" America looked around, noting that she was strangely suddenly at England's house. "Why the heck am I at your house? What happened?"

"You _could_ have broken my jaw!"

"Heh, sorry about that.. Are you okay?" America must have finally realized that her voice was different, because she looked at Arthur with suspicion. "England? What happened to my heroic voice?"

"Well..."

The girl crossed her arms and glared at him. After a few seconds, her eyes slowly widened and she looked down at her new mounds on her chest. Then she let out the loudest scream, shrillest Arthur had ever heard. Well, second to her scream when she watched horror films."England, what did you do to me!?"

The Englishman sighed, ready for the outburst that was sure to come. "Don't get too mad, but.. I accidentally.. turned you into a girl.."

"What!?"

"It was an accident!"

"You turn me into a girl, and you say don't get too mad!? Of course I'm going to get mad! There I was, playing video games with Tony and minding my own business, and I suddenly end up at your house with lady parts and a high-pitched voice!"

"Will you calm down and listen? I might have just used the incorrect spell! I'm sure there is a cure, I just have to look for it. It's probably in one of my books.. If we look for it together, we'll have you turned back into a male and send you on your way in no time, alright?"

"This is all probably just a dream. God, this _has_ to be a dream.. Magic doesn't exist, so this is impossible!" America pinched herself for confirmation, and yelped at the pain. "This isn't a dream.. oh my _god_.."

"I wonder if any of the others got affected by this.." He wondered aloud. "Ugh, if only I had gotten the correct spell.." He wondered aloud.

"Why did it have to be meee? Why couldn't it have been you? You already act like a girl!" America pouted.

"Screw you."

"What time?" America asked cheekily, smiling brightly.

"Just shut up," England snapped, rolling his eyes at America's immature joke. "Eugh, this is a disaster.. Anyway, while you are stuck like this, were going to have to make some changes. You can't walk around wearing those." Arthur said, referring to the t-shirt she was wearing.

"But.. why can't I just keep my normal clothes on?"

"Simply because your clothes are much too big for you now. We're going to have to go buy you some later."

"Fine." America pouted again. England sighed. He was supposed to be working now. He didn't even know if any other countries were affected. He was starting to get a bit overwhelmed with all the stress. He sat down on the kitchen table and tried to blink tiredness out of his eyes."Aw, you look tired, Iggster," He narrowed his eyes at the nickname, but America ignored him. "You know what? You look like you need a hug or something. Come over here, bro."

"No."

"C'mon. You know you need as hug."

"No."

The younger nation pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, you don't deserve my amazing hugs anyway." She stuck her tongue at him in a childish manner before plopping down on the couch.

"You do know were going to have to give you a temporary new name, right? I can't call you Alfred in public."

America jumped up and down excitedly. "Ooh, ooh, let me pick one! If I let you pick one for me, you're probably going to pick the girliest one! Hm, what about-" The younger nation was interrupted by voices outside.

"Let me go, I'm going to kill him!" England froze slightly at the familiar sounding voice, laced by an also familiar Italian accent.

He frowned when he heard someone else talking. "Roma, calm down, please. Veneziano, can you try to calm your brother, er, sister, down please?"

His day was just getting worse and worse wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Petals: The rose is a symbol of pure love and femininity.<strong>

**Pomegranates: Pomegranates are a symbol of fertility and femininity.**

**Swan Feathers: Swans are also symbols of femininity because of their beauty and gracefulness.**

**Jade Stone: Jade stones (also known as Green stones) represent luck, purity, beauty, virtue and grace. It also represents a few human qualities like sincerity, loyalty, justice, intelligence and chastity.**

**-Stardust98**


	2. Chapter 2: Angry American

**Hey readers~~~! Sorry for not updating! Thanks for your reviews! Ok, so I agree with Sierra Paige, Allison HAS been used lots of times! I'm starting to like Alexis or Amelia . . . Please vote on my poll~**

**VOTES:**

**Allison: 4**

**Amelia: 7**

**Alexis: 7 **

**Abigail: 1**

**Alice: 1 (Wasn't one of the choices but watevs. XP)**

**Winner is Alexis~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

**I might make a send in your letters fic. With Puerto Riiico~ Watch out for it~**

**Warning: Some of the characters might be a bit OOC. There is also a teeny tiny bit of Prussia/fem! America here. So tiny, you may not (read: probably will) notice it. Imagine them together, just for a second. Am I the only one who think they would be kinda cute together? But don't worry; this will be UK/fem! US if you all want it to be.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day outside England's home. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, people were actually picking up their dog's shit (AN: I hate when they don't.) and the sky was clear.

Nah. Not really.

"Ve~ Fratello or er, Sorella, calm down please!" Italy tried to calm down her brother (or sister?) but as always, Romano(a) didn't calm down.

"That bastard's gotta go NOW." Romano looked like he was going to kill someone. (Even though he really can't . . .XD)

"Stop it before you do something stupid," Germany said, restraining the raging Italian.

"Shut up potato bastard! Nobody cares about your opinion! Besides, you should be happy that I'm trying to kill that tea bastard and not you."

"Aww Lovi~ *Por favor ten paciencia~" Spain patted Romano's head, barely missing the curl. (A/N: I wonder what would happen if he tried to flat iron it . . . XD)

"Fuck you."

"You really want to?" Spain's eyes were wide as saucers.

"N-NO! What m-made you think t-that? (Uh-huh. Sure. You can't deny him forever Romano~) You really had to choose right now to not be oblivious?"

Italy looked at Germany questioningly. The German just sighed and shook his head. They suddenly heard voices from inside.

* * *

><p>"America! Don't open the door you idiot!"<p>

"Aww c'mon Iggy~ what's the worst he, um, I mean she, can do?"

"Oh I don't know . . . Possibly **kill** me!"

"Don't worry! The hero is here!"

"You mean heroine."

"Wait. Did you just say heroin? NOOO! I don't want to be some drug!"

"It's heroine you idiotic Yankee."

"Shaddup limey."

"Shut the bloody hell up."

Then they heard sobbing.

"I'm sorry Iggy. I didn't mean to . . ."

"I-it's okay . . . Er, don't cry . . ."

Romano managed to get out of Germany's grasp and knock the door down. There they found a sniffling America, and a shocked England.

"Que paso?" Spain looked at Arthur accusingly.

"I-I don't know! She just started crying and . . ."

"America are you okay ve~?" Italy looked on the verge of tears as well.

"S-stop crying idiots!" Romano looked like he was about to join their tear fest.

"What the hell?" Germany and Spain mirrored England's shocked face.

"DAMMIT! Stupid fucking girly feelings!" Romano wiped her tears away angrily.

"CURSE YOU HORMONES!" America yelled.

"A-are you guys okay . . .?"

"Yup! So what are we going to do now?" America suddenly brightened up, Italy following shortly after. Romano just scowled his usual scowl.

"Lovi? Were you crying?" Antonio looked at the scowling girl.

"No! Stupid tomato bastard." Romano was red in the face. He didn't look like a tomato (he only looked like that to Spain) he looked like a giant zit.

"Language Lovi~"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"While you guys are stuck like this, I guess you can stay here. Problem is, I only have two guest rooms," England said.

"I'm NOT rooming with that pervert!" Romano said as he tried to get out of Spain's grasp.

"Well, let's focus on that later. What are we going to do about your clothes? What about your names? There is also the UN meeting tomorrow to worry about." Ludwig tried to look stern, but blushed as Italy clung to his arm.

"Oh crap! That's tomorrow! Shit I forgot!" America looked panicked.

England sighed. "We'll have to go shopping then . . . Not right now though."

"Ve~ I wonder what it feels like to wear a skirt . . ." The nation beside Italy got redder at the thought.

"You are NOT making me wear a skirt. Skirts are evil." America glared at the male nations threateningly.

"I agree with the burger bitch on this one." Romano(a) crossed her arms and looked away.

"What about your names then?" Spain asked.

"I like Alexis. It's special like me!"

"Yeah. You're VERY special." England rolled his emerald eyes.

"Felicia is fine! Ve~"

"Lovina is okay. But, this better be fucking temporary!"

"Yay~ I can still call you Lovi~"

"Oh shit." Lovina sighed.

"It is. I just have to find the cure. For now, just get settled in your rooms . . ." England headed to his library and brought back a pile of spell books.

"C'MON GUYS! THE HERO INSISTS THAT YOU ROOM WITH HER~!" Alexis fist-pumped.

"Stupid American . . ." England glared at her.

"Ve~ I would love to room with you!"

"Fuck my life. Why can't they be NORMAL people!" Lovina looked at each one with disgust.

"Lovi~ that's not nice~"

"Shut up. Let's just go to our rooms and get this the fuck over with."

Lovina took Felicia's and Alexis' arms and dragged them to the room. England and Germany watched them, dumbfounded, while Spain had a dreamy look on his face.

"Isn't she perfect?"

"Uh, sure?"

"We'll have to go shopping later. I just hope that no one else has gotten affected." England looked at the closed door and winced as he heard Lovina's shouting. "We got enough to deal with. Right now, let's just focus on turning them back to normal."

"Are you sure you want to turn America back?" Antonio asked cheekily.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" England blushed a light red color. (Now HE looks like a tomato XD)

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Lovi~ calm down. Mr. England didn't mean to turn us into girls . . ."<p>

"Once I get turned back into a boy, I'm going to rip. Him. Apart."

"Aww c'mon! I'm sure Artie didn't mean to!" America jumped into bed closing her eyes and sighing contentedly

None of them heard the snickering in the guest bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Where did you put the cure for the spell?" Germany was getting frustrated. They were almost done checking every book in the library!<p>

"I don't know. I'm sure it was her-"

Arthur was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream heard from the girls' room. The three men rushed to the door, only to find that it was locked.

"America? America, are you alright?" England started pounding on the door. Was it a rapist? A serial killer? Or even worse, both?

"Stand back." Germany took a few steps away from the door, braced himself, and knocked the door open with his shoulder. They burst in, and found Prussia on top of a struggling America and France advancing towards the Vargas twins.

"Ohonhonhon~ Angleterre, you never told me you had guests . . ." Francis had a predatory gleam in his eye.

"Get away from me you fucking pervert!" Lovina slapped France in the face as he tried to grab her by the arm.

"So un-awesome of you not to tell us."

Alexis was struggling madly, kicking and trying to punch the albino.

"Get the hell off of me you dirty ass pervert! Get off before I kick yo ass!" America's voice was laced with venom.

"I like 'em feisty . . ." Prussia purred. (O.O)

"Stop! That's America, Italy and Romano!" England shouted, face red with anger.

"No way! Those three are obviously not girls." Prussia brought his and America's face closer.

Wrong move, because the blue-eyed nation kicked Prussia in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall.

"How . . .?"

"It's me you dumb ass! The United fuckin' States of fuckin' America!"

"Well, that's definitely Amérique . . ."

"Shut the fuck up ya Frenchie! Who you think you are comin' up in here and trying to molest us like that? Huh? HUH? Who the HELL do you think you are? AND YOU!" She proceeded to whack Prussia on the head. "You're no better! Don't start frontin' or we'll have to take it outside!"

"Um . . . America?" Germany nervously tried to stop the girl from popping a vein.

"Did you just interrupt me? ME? Well, let me tell ya something, I can take ALL of you! It's all me here people! It's ALL ME. You can't do shit about it. So just sit the fuck down and shut yourself down or be ready to fight outside."

"Uh. . ." Francis realized his mistake too late.

"OH! We fightin'! Let's go right here, right now, forget outside!"

"Someone hold her!" Germany and Spain went ahead to restrain her. A fuming America in her ghetto mode wasn't easy to though, so it took Lovina and England to help.

"Yo! Calm down alright? Just calm down. Take it easy . . ." Prussia looked into America's eyes sternly, his ruby eyes gleamed with a silent message.

The other nations looked at him, surprised. Gilbert was actually being mature? It's a miracle!

America looked at him for a few moments, blue eyes filled with anger. Then, her eyes flashed and slowly but surely, they went back to their usual bright selves again. The other nations released her and Alexis chuckled nervously.

"Heh. Sorry guys. Guess I got a bit carried away huh?"

"A BIT?" England looked at her incredulously. "You pretty much reacted like a monste-"

America's eyes flashed angrily again.

"Better not anger her more. I'm not sure I can calm her down again." Prussia rubbed the place where the American had punched him earlier.

"How did you do that?" Spain asked Gilbert, mirroring everyone's surprised faces.

"Ya see, when you hang out with America to play video games, he can get a little competitive. It took me a while to figure out how to calm him down."

"Angleterre? Can Prussia and moi stay here? We will make wonderful company for the girls I'm sure . . ." France said, scooting closer to Felicia.

"Just don't try anything frog."

Twas' a beautiful day indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know a lot of people picture angry fem! America cussing with a Southern accent or something like that, but I picture her more as the ghetto cussing type. (Just in case anyone's offended, no offense!) I just think she is more hilarious that way.<strong>

**Wow! 2,067 words! I made this especially long for you guys! Next chapter, they go to Victoria's Secret! Yes, with France and Prussia. XD. Sorry for any OOCness. Con. Crit. Is greatly appreciated!**

**I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews!**

*****Stardust98*****


	3. Chapter 3: Mall Adventure! Pt1

**Hey people! Third chapter~ Thanks to all of you who reviewed~ and don't worry. You'll be seeing more of ghetto! Fem! America/Alexis in other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia. Neither any of the brands mentioned in this chapter.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Do they <strong>really<strong> have to come?"

"No, but who can stop them?" Alexis looked at her sympathetically.

Lovina sighed in defeat. Those two perverts Prussia and France were going with them to buy clothes and . . . other stuff. Well, this keeps on getting better and better doesn't it? I mean, would YOU want to go buy clothes and try them on with two pervs trying to get in your pants? (Or skirts, for that matter . . .)

Before they could head to the store, they needed to make some makeshift temporary clothes for the way there.

"Ve~ we're readyyyyy~!" Italy's voice called out.

"Alright then, come on out." England stood up, stopping a certain Frenchman from barging into the room the girls were currently changing in.

"Well, what do ya think?" Alexis smirked playfully, swaying her hips slightly as she strutted into the living room.

She got one of England's forest green shirts, cut it in half, and knotted it at the front. She borrowed some of his jeans as well, cutting then into shorts. She had her favorite bomber jacket on and it was big on her, making her look petite. She had some cowboy boots on, and who knows where she got them . . .?

"W-well, uh, er-" England stuttered and blushed uncontrollably.

"Very cute . . ." Prussia grinned at the American.

"Thanks! It's so hot outside so I decided to make something that'll give me some air!" America smiled brightly at Gilbert, making Arthur turn green with envy. (Not really, because then you wouldn't notice his eyes. They'd blend in!)

"Doitsuuuu~ Look at me~"

"What is it Ital- Mein Gott! I-I mean er, nice . . ." Germany cheeks were tinted a light pink when he saw Italy enter. She was wearing a navy blue army uniform with a skirt instead of pants. She must've sewed it together or something. (Ah well, who cares? Germany seems to looove it~)

"Don't I look cute~?" Italy looked at him hopefully, her hazel colored eyes gleaming.

"Uh, yeah sure . . .?"

"Yay~ Ludwig likes it~!" Felicia hugged the blushing German, who looked away from embarrassment.

"Yup. West loves it. A lot." The red-eyed nation smiled cheekily at his younger brother.

"Lovi~ Come out! I'm sure you'll look cute!"

"No fucking way. I can't believe you guys forced me to wear a skirt . . ."

"Don't worry. Si alguien te molesta, I'm gonna kill them with my axe, alright?" With that said, Spain flashed a cheery but kinda creepy smile to each and every one of the nations in the room.

"Fine. BUT, if any of you laugh or even smile, I'm gonna punch you."

When Lovina came out, Spain tackled her and started to cuddle his little tomato. Lovina tried to push Antonio off of her, even going as far as to punch him, (A/N: Don't hurt the smexy Spaniard! D:) but he still didn't budge. The more mad she got, the redder her face became, and that just made Antonio determined to stay in that position even more.

"Buhyoo~ you look like a ripe tomato~," He cooed.

"Get off me you idiot!"

"But you're so cute~"

"I said get off me dammit!"

"Can we get going now?" France was waiting at the door with an impatient look on his face.

"Oh shut it frog. The only reason you want to go is because you know where we have to go before we leave."

"Huh? Where do we have to go?" Alexis eyes shone with suspiciousness and confusion.

"You better not try to rape us. Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't fight." Lovina managed to push Spain off of her and gestured to her and the confused American beside her.

"Even though it's my cherished dream to do just that, that's not what's going to happen later~" Francis' face lighted up at the thought of what was going to happen later.

"Fine. Don't tell us. We'll get it out of you soon anyway. With our secret weapon. A weapon that you can never resist. The power of . . . SEDUCTION~!" Alexis did a heroic pose, Italy smiling innocently (of course not understanding what she was talking about) and Lovina smiling evilly in the background.

"Um, excuse us for a moment." England brought all the men to the kitchen, where he was sure the girls wouldn't be able to hear them.

* * *

><p>"Mon Dieu! What are we going to do? I could never resist such temptations . . ." France didn't look worried at all. He was just probably hoping that one of them DID flirt with him.<p>

"I agree with Franny. Who would be able to resist being seduced by cute girls? I know I wouldn't be able to." Prussia's ruby eyes glanced back at the living room for a while before turning back to the men before him.

"I agree with them too. If Lovi ever tried to seduce me, It would be a dream come true~ She's just too cute to turn down~"

"Come on now! Are we bloody pansies? Or are we men?"

"We are men. This just proves my point. Most men wouldn't be able to resist such things." France eyes gleamed triumphantly for just a moment, before going back to their perverted selves again.

* * *

><p>"Alright girls! We can do this! Just try to seduce them into giving you the answer! I hate not knowing stuff . . ." America grinned brightly.<p>

"I'm ONLY doing this JUST to get them to fucking spill. NOT to flirt with Spain. No way I'd ever voluntarily flirt with that tomato bastard."

"Keep telling yoursel that . . ." America muttered.

"What did you say?" Lovina narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing!"

"Ve~ Are we leaving now?"

"Sure let me just get the guys." Alexis left to get the males, who, were planning something of their own.

* * *

><p>"OMG! Those clothes are like, so cute~" Alexis squealed in delight when she saw the wide variety of stores and their latest fashions.<p>

"Let's go to this one! Sorella, please come too? Ve~"

"Whatever. Those clothes ARE kinda cute . . ."

"Great let's go!" The excited American girl dragged her friends into Aeropostale.

"Kesesesesese~ this is too good! I'm totally gonna use this as blackmail the next time America plays video games with me!" Prussia took out his phone and followed the girls, recording the conversation.

"Better follow him so that he doesn't do anything stupid . . ." Ludwig followed his snickering brother into the store, with England, France and Spain not far behind.

Little did they know, the girls were about to begin Plan A of their little 'Seduce Them!' plan . . .

* * *

><p>Japan looked at herself in the mirror with wonder. What had happened? Why was he now a girl? Why does Goofy stand on two legs while Pluto is on four if they are both dogs? All these questions and no answers . . . She sighed before resuming to making herself a kimono. She should at least make herself look presentable. Japan looked at her kimono in despair before realizing one thing.<p>

Now she can do female character cosplay! And it would be more believable!

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sleepy looking Greece randomly walking in with a cute kitten clinging to his shirt. Good thing she had just put on her pink kimono. If Greece saw her naked . . . that would be too awkward.

She was about to explain when suddenly, a beam of light enveloped around her and Greece, knocking her out with a large unknown force.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~ Japan and Greece are finally here~<strong>

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter~ The mall adventure will most likely be three chapters. Here's a little sneak peek of the next chapter...**

"C'mon Gil~ Please tell me~" Alexis batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, scooting closer to the Prussian.

"I really can't . . ."

"C'mon~ The awesome you can surely tell me right?"

"Well, okay. We are . . ."

**MWHAHAHAHA! Give me 10 REVIEWS and I will update~**

*****Stardust98*****


	4. Chapter 4: Mall Adventure! Pt2

**Sorry for not updating~ Aww. Thanks for the 11 reviews~ I'm in such a good mood~ That's why I'm putting so many squiggly lines at the end of my sentences~ My friend came back from the Philippines~ I got a new HD T.V~ AND you guys gave me eleven reviews~ I love you all so much~!**

**Oh and I changed Italy's name from Feliciana to Felicia. Don't ask why.**

**I'm so excited! The Valentine's Day dance is coming up~ ;) Speaking about Valentine's Day, I'm going to write Valentine's Day one-shots! It'll probably be a USUK one and a Spamano one. Watch out for those!**

**Don't worry people! This isn't Pru/fem!Ame. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, everyone would become one with Russia~ ^J^ I don't own any brands/stores mentioned in here either.**

**Onward with our tale~!**

* * *

><p>"*I didn't know there were any *Aero stores in England! This is so cool!" Alexis ran into the store, immediately going towards the sweaters and sweatpants racks. (I LOVE Aero! And Hollister! And American eagle!)<p>

"I guess this is okay . . ." Lovina walked slowly towards the shirts, picking out her choices meticulously.

"Okay? This is awesome!" The American girl squealed every time she saw cute clothes. Then she stopped herself, grinning maliciously. "Felicia~ Lovina~ C'mon it's time~" The American led the twins to an empty fitting room. Felicia looked confused while her older sister looked flustered.

"Okay, here's the plan. I, as the amazing hero, will try to get Artie and Gil to spill, while Lovina will get Spain and Italy, you get Germany. The only reason I'm not mentioning Francis is, because I'm sure none of us would want to get raped today." America's eyes were bright with excitement and confidence.

"Ve~ what do I do?" Italy asked.

"Just . . . be yourself alright? Never leave Germany's side." Alexis smirked, knowing that Ludwig would not be able to resist Felicia's innocence and cuteness. "You'll do alright."

"I already know what to do with the Spanish bastard. But, why did you call us here?" Lovina crossed her arms impatiently. (She definitely was NOT impatient to be with Antonio. Of course NOT!)

"I called you here because this is our chance to carry out our awesomely heroic plan! There are some cute clothes in this mall! We have to do this 'cause I'm getting more creeped out every time the guys look at us . . ."

"Doitsu is hiding something? Ve?"

"Let's just get this fucking over with! I can't promise you that I won't punch the tomato bastard if he tries anything I don't like."

Alexis gave her friends a thumbs up before heading to her first target. She straightened her wrinkled shirt, flattened her hair and smiled as she tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Iggy~"

* * *

><p>Japan groaned as she felt a painful throb in her head. She pushed a sleeping Greece off of her and stood up slowly, studying her surroundings. She was at a mall apparently, standing right in front of an Aeropostale store. She shook her (cute) companion, trying to wake him up.<p>

"Where . . . are we . . . ?" he had asked.

"I believe we're at a mall Heracles-san."

"Okay . . . what are we doing here though . . .?"

Japan was about to respond when she heard familiar voices bickering in the store.

* * *

><p>"Artie~ Please tell me where were going~ Pretty pwease?"<p>

"A-America! No I w-will not tell you! S-stop hugging me like t-that!"

"Pleaaasssseee~?"

"N-no. Put you shirt up a bit!"

"Hmm?" Alexis looked down at her loosened shirt, which was almost showing her breasts. "You were looking there?" She gave him a bright smile, moving closer towards him.

"NO! I'm not telling you and that's final!"

"Fine." America stomped away, frustrated, before lightening up and smiling evilly when she saw Prussia. "Oh Gil~" She ran towards the albino, who, as soon as he saw her, panicked and ran.

"England-san? What happened to me?" Japan headed towards the flustered Brit, Greece right behind.

"Japan? Is that you? As if we didn't have enough to deal with . . ." England gestured to Italy hugging a blushing Germany and Lovina blushing as a happy-looking Spaniard nuzzled her neck. He narrowed his eyes as America caught up to Prussia, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Well . . . I was trying to cast a spell on that frog over there," he gestured to Francis, who was chatting up a group of girls. "When America appeared at my flat, as a girl. Italy and Romano are also affected . . . I thought there were the only ones though . . . Are there any more nations that were turned into girls?"

"There aren't any that I know of."

England sighed and Japan noticed how tired he was.

"Alright then. Better get you some too."

"I have to . . . go . . . my boss is having . . . a meeting today. See you tomorrow at the UN meeting . . .?" Greece looked at her, his expression was unreadable.

"S-sure . . ." Japan's cheeks were tinted a light pink.

Greece gave her one more glance and hugged her, before exiting the store with a lazy wave goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, with Lovina and Antonio . . .<strong>

"Get the HELL off of me you stupid bastard!" Lovina was (trying) to push away a smiling and happy Spain. "If you don't stop I swear I'll kill you!"

"Aww~ But you look so cute~ C'mon just one kiss~ Por favor?"

"NO! W-well . . ."

"Well?"

"M-maybe if you do something for me first . . ."

"What do you want mi tomate?"

The girl flinched when he called her that. "Just t-tell me what you g-guys are hiding." She crossed her arms and looked away so the Spaniard would not see the blush that was evident on her face.

"I really can't tell you . . ."

"Bastard . . ." And with that said, Lovina angrily stomped away.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Gil~ Please tell me~" Alexis batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, scooting closer to the Prussian.<p>

"I really can't . . ."

"C'mon~ the awesome you can surely tell me right?"

"Well, okay. We are . . ." Prussia was interrupted by an intense glare sent his way from a certain Brit.

"Don't worry America. You'll find out where were taking you. Just don't get mad, alright?" England walked over to Alexis and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay Iggy. BUT if any of you try anything, the hero will kick all of your asses." America stood up and followed the others out the store. Then, she stopped and smiled sweetly at the male nations. "Oh and you guys do know you're going to have to carry our bags right?"

All of them groaned and picked up the heavy bags full of clothes.

America giggled then stopped herself and looked at them in horror. "Did I . . . just giggle? NOOOO! IT'S ALREADY STARTING! I'M ALREADY LOSING MY MANLINESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!"

"This is the best day of my life," Prussia said. He smirked and held up the recorder.

"If you do ANYTHING with that recorder, I won't stop raging this time." She gave him a death glare before speed walking out the store.

"This time?" Japan asked, confused.

"Long story . . ." Germany sighed.

"Italy, you can stop now, you're going to know the secret in a few minutes." Germany tried to gently persuade the (adorable) Italian to let go.

"Aww~ but Doitsu you're so warm and cuddly~! Like a cute kitty~" She snuggled into his chest.

"Enough with the romance shit, let's go!" Prussia followed the angry American, a calm Japan and Lovina with the recorder.

* * *

><p>"FUCK NO! YOU WILL NEVER GET ME TO GO IN THERE!" Lovina struggled in Spain's grip as he pulled her into the *Victoria's Secret store.<p>

"It won't be so bad!" Spain smiled as he finally got the angry Italian to let go of the door handle.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, DUDE!" Because of America's super strength, the men struggled to get her into the store.

"Calm down America-san." Japan calmly stepped inside the store.

"America, just get it over with!" England struggled along with France and Prussia to get her in. Italy was already in and thanks to Spain's determination, Lovina was in the store too.

"NEVER!" The American just held on tighter to the edge of the door.

France smirked. "Angleterre, I 'ave one way to get her in ze store." He whispered the plan in the British man's ear, and the latter narrowed his eyes.

"Don't take it too far, frog! If you harm her I'll castrate you!"

The French man laughed. "I already know of your crush on Amérique. It iz painfully obvious."

"W-what are you talking about?" England stuttered, blushing heavily. (You little tsundere!)

"Um, hello? Angry American girl about to smack someone in the face here." Prussia gestured to Alexis, whose face was red with anger.

France smirked before snaking his hand up the girl's leg. He kept going up and up until . . .

"EEK!" America let go of the door and her and the three men tumbled into the store. Rubbing her sore head, she pointed a finger at France and her eyes widened. "Did you just . . . GROPE MY ASS?"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." France teased. England gave him a smack in the head right after.

"Ve~ are you guys alright?" Italy looked at them worriedly.

"Yeah . . . I guess so . . ." Alexis' eyes widened again when she saw the inside of the store. "Oh my god. . ."

Inside the Victoria's Secret store, almost everything was pink. Pink walls, pink racks, pink employee uniforms, pink merchandise . . . It was all eye-raping pink.

"MY EYES! IT FUCKING BURNS!" Romano(a) covered her eyes, cowering behind Spain.

"They did go a little overboard with the whole pink thing . . ." Japan shielded her eyes with her kimono sleeve.

"What are you talking about? Ve?" Felicia looked around, trying to figure out what the problem was.

"Kesesesesese~ this is awesome! Not as awesome as me though," Prussia laughed.

"Welcome to Victoria's Secret! How may I like, help you?" A familiar voice asked them.

"Feliks is that you?" Germany asked.

"Like, hi guys! Ooh England is that your girlfriend?" Feliks pointed at Alexis, who was too busy shielding her eyes to hear that question.

Japan, Spain, Prussia and France all giggled at the English man's crimson colored face.

"Why does everyone think that? No that's . . . America. Those two are Italy and Romano(a) . . ."

"How did this like, happen? OMG you three look stunning!"

"Thanks! I do look pretty hot don't I?" America was finally paying attention; she was currently wearing some random sunglasses to shield her eyes from being permanently blinded. "Oh and Artie messed up some spell, again."

"So anyway, you guys need like, bras and stuff right? Let's get started. What size are you?"

"What?" The three girls were confused.

"You don't know? Let me like, measure you then." Poland took measuring tape from a desk and gestured for Italy to come into one of the stalls. Italy looked confused and tilted her head to the side a bit. After a nudge from Germany, she headed inside.

"Ve? What are you doing? Stop that tickles~!" Germany blushed as he imagined some very . . . interesting images in his mind. (Naughty, naughty!)

"Size B. Alright next!" Italy came out, looking as (adorably) innocent as ever, and went back to hugging Germany.

"I'll go next. Just to get it the hell over with . . ." Lovina went inside the stall.

"D-Don't touch there! Is that really necessary? Stop it!" There was a lot of shuffling and moving of items heard from outside.

"Also a B. Next! Hurry up I don't want to be like, late for my spa appointment!"

Japan went inside without a word. The nations outside heard a sigh and *whispering followed. Japan came out, looking slightly upset.

"Hehehe." Alexis scratched the back of her head nervously. "Th-the hero is definitely not n-not scared. Nope!" She slowly entered the small stall.

"*Size C." England blushed when he heard what size she was. "I'll be like, right back with your bras." Feliks exited the stall and went over to a rack of merchandise.

"Dude . . . How can women go through that? It's basically RAPE!" Alexis shuddered and crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

"At least we got it over with." Lovina shoved Spain away as he attempted to hug her.

"Where's the frog?" England asked.

"There he is." Spain pointed to France, who was receiving numerous pieces of paper from a group of girls nearby.

"America bro, er sis, I'm NEVER going to let you live this down." Prussia stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Gil. GIVE. ME. THE. RECORDER." America glared at the Prussian.

"No."

**"GIVE. IT. TO. ME."** The blue-eyed female nation stepped closer to the Prussian and opened her hand.

"Fine. You can have it."

"Thank you." Prussia was about to put it in her hand, but quickly withdrew it.

"Just kidding! Kesesesesese~ you really thought I was going to give it to ya huh?" Prussia must've forgotten what happened in Chapter Two, because Alexis' eyes flashed and she looked angrier than before.

"You little fucker! You better give me the fucking recorder or I'll fucking cut you!"

Prussia gulped and ran towards the entrance of the store, America right behind.

"America, look out!" England's voice rang out.

"What . . .?" Alexis didn't see the figure in front of her and collided with it. She scrambled to her feet and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>MWHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGERZ.<strong>

**I'm really starting to like Alexis as America's name. It has so many nicknames! (Alex, Al, Ally, Lexie, Lex) I think I'm the first person to use it here. If I am, remember that it all began here! I love her name so much!**

***Aeropostale is scheduled to open in the U.K this year.**

***Victoria's Secret is also scheduled to have a store in the U.K this year.**

***About America's bra size, I didn't make her bigger than the Italies because she's my favorite Nyotalia character ever. (She is though.) It's because she has the same size in a lot of fics.**

**. greatly appreciated!**

**Look out for a Valentine's Day one-shot I'm writing! It's USUK!**

**Question for reviewers: Which is your favorite Nyotalia character? (MINE IS fem! America)**

*****Stardust98*****

**Next Chapter: Special Val Day and UN meeting chappie!**


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Valentine's Day!

**Herro everyone! Thanks for all the reviews~ here is a brand new chapter~ Check out my other fic! It's a letter fic! Send your letters to Puerto Rico~ Thanks for all your advice everyone~ Heart cookies for everyone *hands out cookies*~ Happy Valentine's Day~**

**THERE'S AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or DD (Dunkin' Donuts)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Shit."<p>

"Hello. Who are you? Become one with Russia, da?" Russia emitted a dark purple aura that America was too oblivious to notice.

"Not now commie bastard," Alexis snapped, getting on her feet and glaring at her rival.

"America?"

"Who else would it be?"

"You know, you should've stayed like this during the Cold War. It would've been more fun~"

"Get the hell away from me."

"Russia? What's taking so long, aru?" China came in, also turned a female. Her hair was in two buns and she was wearing a purple satin robe with large double sleeves that almost covered her hands.

"China?"

"America, aru? Do you know what happened?"

"England tried to do another spell thingy and failed epically."

"Yao, you want me to hit him with my pipe? Kol kol kol kol . . . ~"

"Put the pipe down. How many of you are girls?" China asked.

"Only four of us. Five if you include yourself." Spain came up, Lovina following.

"Hey China, you didn't really change much . . ." England joked, walking up to the group, a blushing Germany and a giggling Italy behind.

"Shut the fuck up, aru."

"Well, were going to have to meet again at the meeting . . ." Arthur said. "After the meeting, come to my flat. You can stay there until we find out how to turn you and the rest back to normal."

"Well, see you then, aru."

"See you later my American comrade~" Russia winked at America and laughed as he left the store with China.

"STUPID COMMIE! Can we just go home . . . .?"

* * *

><p>America slowly opened her eyes and smiled. It was Valentine's Day~ she jumped out of bed and shook Felicia, trying to wake up her friend.<p>

"Feli~ IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY!"

"VE!" Italy jumped and almost fell off of the bed. "Oh, it's you America . . ."

America bounced over to Japan's bed and shook her arm too.

"Japan! Japan! It's Valentine's DAYYYYY~"

"America-san please stop. You're hurting my arm . . ."

"Heh. Sorry. I forgot about my heroic strenghth.

"Will you bitches keep it down?" Romano(a) shook and angry fist at them, before attempting to go back to sleep.

"Aww cheer up, dudette!" Lovina flinched at the girlified (don't know if that's a word . . .) version of dude. "Besides, they're giving a DD's special today~ we have to go before all the free heart donuts you get when you buy a coffee run out!" Alexis scrambled to the closet near Italy's bed, pulling out black jeans, a red hoodie and black boots. She ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I swear one day she is gonna be so fat, we could easily roll her down the hill at the park . . ." Lovina sighed.

"Sorella~ don't be so mean~ while America's in the shower, let's get breakfast~!"

"Whatever."

Felicia, Sakura (Japan's name~) and Lovina went out of the room, Lovina cursing when she was greeted by a certain (sexy) Spaniard.

England made his way upstairs, unaware of what he was going to encounter once there. He slowly made his way up with a tray of breakfast for Alexis, the stairs creaking in every step. He passed room by room until finally getting to the girls' room, not thinking of knocking first.

He stopped himself when he heard the shower being turned off and the bathroom door opening. He turned back to go outside of the room, but it was too late.

America came out, drying her hair with the towel and humming 'The Star Spangled Banner' and didn't notice the 'gentleman' having a major nosebleed before her.

She was naked.

England just stood there completely transfixed by her curves . . .

Until he saw Alexis staring at him in shock.

"I-Iggy?"

Arthur's face was a dark shade of red and he was still staring. _'Idiot! Look away! Look away!' _he thought. But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make himself look away.

Then, Alexis screamed so loud that Arthur got out of his trance and bolted out the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm such an idiot . . ." England mumbled while banging his head on the wall. "Dammit . . ."

"Bonjour! 'appy Valentine's day Angleterre! Hm? What 'appened to you?" France came, holding a red rose that materialized out of nowhere.

"Leave me alone frog . . ." England kept banging his head on the wall. America chose that moment to come out. When she saw Arthur, she gave a nervous squeak and rushed downstairs, almost falling on her face and injuring her foot again. (Remember that episode? XD)

"Ah! You are 'aving problems with l'amour?" Francis smirked, a knowing glint in his eye as Arthur glanced at the spot the American was once standing at.

"No I'm not! What in the word made you think that?" England turned away and headed downstairs, France following.

"Pfft! I know about ze crush you 'ave on Amérique for a long time! It waz really obvious, all those arguments you two 'ad were clearly built up sexual tension."

"I said leave me alone you bloody frog!" England walked faster downstairs.

"I can tell she feels the same way. I've seen the way she looks at you~ I can 'elp you~"

'_S-she loves me t-too? Wait what am I saying? I don't love her! Right . . .?' _"Stupid frog! Who said I needed help?"

"Then you won't mind if I hit on her, non?" France grinned because for him, it was a win-win situation; if England said no, he would be able to flirt with America, if England said yes, he would be able to spread the feeling of love (AKA: L'amour).

'_Yes.' _"N-no! I just care about her in a **FRIENDLY** way! If you do so much as touch her I'll-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk . . . Japan waz right when 'e said you are a tsundere or whatever it's called . . ."

"WHY YOU-"

"Hey guys? Are we going to DD's or what?" America waited at the door, the others already outside.

"Yes, we'll be there in a moment," he turned to the smirking Frenchman, "I'm watching you."

* * *

><p>"OMG DD'S IS SOOOO GOOD!" America bounced happily as she ate her donut and drank her coffee.<p>

"The awesome me declares this donut as officially awesome! But NOT as awesome as me~" Prussia grinned as the cashier handed him his donut. Said cashier person was looking at Alexis nervously.

"Um, Alexis-san?"

"YESH?"

"Er, don't you think you had a little too much . . .?"

"NEVER! THE HERO CAN HANDLE MORE THAN ONE DONUT!" She immediately went to the cashier and asked for more donuts.

Germany checked his watch. "Come on! We are going to be late for the meeting!"

The countries left DD's and headed towards England's house, where the meeting was coincidentally being hosted. They watched as America ran to the house, munching on donuts and drinking coffee for 'energy'.

Looks like America truly does run on Dunkin'.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone. I'm sorry for being late. We had a few . . . complications on the way here," England glanced at America, who was currently sleeping, her sugar rush being over. He was happy that she was asleep actually, it would've been quite awkward if she was awake with England sitting next to her (another coincidence~), due to what happened this morning. "Please make yourselves comfortable so that we may begin."<p>

"Ve~ Germany? Do we HAVE to eat the scones England made us?"

"I don't want you to have a stroke or something, so don't eat them."

"Germany?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

" . . . ."

"You don't love me?" Italy's eyes were starting to water a bit.

" . . . Y-yes . . . ."

"Yay! I love you too! You are my bestest friend~ ve~" Germany flinched and sighed when he heard the words 'bestest friend'.

"Ja . . . You're my f-friend too . . ."

"Ve~!"

". . . So how do you think we should end world hunger?" England asked.

"OOH! OOOOH! I KNOW, I KNOW! PICK ME~" Alexis waved her hand in front of England's face, making sure he saw her.

"Anyone? Anyone at all?" Nobody raised their hands.

"Pick me~ the herooooo~"

"Yes, America?" England hissed through clenched teeth.

"WE SHOULD SEND DD'S TO ALL THE CHILDREN~" America was bouncing in her chair.

"Alright, who gave her sugar?" England looked around at all nations accusingly.

"Kesesesesese~ sorree~" Prussia's eyes glinted mischievously as England sighed and beckoned for America to continue. Alexis flinched when England looked at her. She probably remembered what happened this morning . . . This didn't escape England's notice, and he winced as he was reminded of the events that occurred earlier.

"Um, well, m-maybe we should make our c-citizens stop wasting so much food and g-give that food to the p-people who need it . . ." America stuttered. A few nations whispered amongst themselves. The usually cheery nation never stuttered!

"That's actually a good idea," Arthur said, surprised that America actually came up with an idea that made sense. "We-"

"Well, I disagree with both of you." France flipped his 'beautiful' hair and looked away with a 'humph!'

"Why is that frog?"

"Simply because I want to and can." Every nation groaned. Here we go again, one of their fights is about to happen . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . and . . .

"SHUT UP FROG! NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK!"

"LIKE ANYONE CARES ABOUT YOUR OPINION **EYEBROWS**!"

"OH THAT'S IT, **YOU ARE DEAD**!"

England FLUNG himself over the table and on top of France. It literally looked like he flew! Meanwhile, Prussia got a frying pan to the head because of him trying to molest a certain frying pan holding female nation. Russia was terrorizing the Baltic trio and female China and Japan were running from an excited South Korea.

"C'mon Aniki and Japan! There's actually breasts that I can grope now da-ze~"

In the middle of all of this chaos, America sat quietly, thinking about the incident that happened that morning.

'_Why didn't England look away . . .?'_ She thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a screech that came from Spain.

"Lovina! Watch out!"

Lovina jumped out of the way just in time to not get hit by a certain French man being hurled out the window. England smirked when France gave a girly shriek before falling. You know that cartoon whistling sound that happens when something falls? Yeah, that's what they were hearing. At least until they heard a thump.

They all rushed to the window to see what had happened to Francis. Turns out, he landed on garbage bags. He was currently screaming at England on how he would have to pay his dry cleaning and hair and spa treatment and all that crap.

"DAMMIT! IT WAS SO CLOSE TOO!" England yelled his frustration. A few others nodded in agreement.

And that's when it happened.

Liechtenstein walked past the nations, talking to Hungary about yaoi or something, and she was carrying a box of Swiss chocolates. Big mistake.

"CHOCOLATE~!" Everyone jumped Liechtenstein, clawing, scratching, kicking, licking; they were basically doing anything to get the chocolate.

England took this opportunity to walk over to America and explain what happened. When she saw him, she was about to leave, but he stopped her.

"America . . . I wanted to uh, apologize for this morning . . ." England said awkwardly.

America's face suddenly brightened and she gave England such a big hug that the Brit couldn't help but blush and smile, FINALLY showing the 'dere' in tsundere.

"Nah. No need to apologize! It wasn't that big a deal!" Alexis said.

" 'Wasn't that big a deal'? I just saw you nak-without clothes!" Arthur looked at her in surprise.

"Did ya like what ya saw?" Alexis smirked playfully at the blushing English man.

"N-no!" When he saw Alexis' eyes water _'Are girls really THAT sensitive?' _he quickly muttered a quiet 'yes'.

"Here you go. I wanted to give you this as part of my apology." England handed a box to America and when she opened it, her cerulean eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Swiss chocolates? Thanks a bunch dude!" She hugged the Brit again, causing the tint on his face to become darker.

"I k-knew you liked t-them so I-"

"Like them? I love them!" America grinned at him, stuffing pieces of chocolate in her mouth.

"I'm glad you like them."

"Iggy~ I got you something too~" The excited girl grinned, hiding something in her 'manly and heroic' purse that appeared out of nowhere.

"It better not be one of your 'coolest gifts ever' you almost got everyone killed the last time at Prussia's birthday! Who gives someone an elephant on steroids for their birthday?"

"Hey! Gil liked my gift! And besides, I thought the steroids would make it cooler!"

"Yeah, until he got a broken leg."

"ANYWAY, wanna see your surprise~?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but sure." England closed his eyes and braced himself; just in case another elephant came stomping in. You can never be too sure of these things you know. They could just come out of nowhere and be like 'GIVE ME SOME PEANUTS!'

"I got us tickets to the Las Vegas Bellagio Hotel! This is going to be AWESOME!" Alexis fist-pumped.

"Not as awesome as me though!" Prussia called from the pile of nations that were STILL struggling to get the chocolate.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better." America rolled her eyes playfully and after a few moments the sound of her melodious laughter was heard.

'_She wants me to go with her to Las Vegas? The two of us? ALONE?' _England blushed as he imagined him and Alexis at one of the most elegant hotels in the U.S.A.

"Oooooh~ you're going to Las Vegas? Can we come too?" Prussia suddenly joined their conversation, followed by the gender bents and their . . . companions.

"Oh um, actually we were going to go alon-" England was interrupted by America.

"Sure! You guys can come! Good thing I bought extra tickets just in case! We leave on Friday!"

'_I'm such an idiot. How could I believe she would go with me to Las Vegas?' _England thought.

As soon as all of them left, America tapped England on the shoulder.

"Thanks again for the chocolates England. You're a good friend!" Alexis gave Arthur one more hug before leaving as well.

However, the American was unaware of the Brit flinching when she said the word '_**friend**_'.

'_Why didn't it feel right calling him friend? That's all he is to me, right?' _America didn't stop feeling that pain in her chest for a while though.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this was a UKfem! US centric chappie, not much Spa/fem! Roma or Ger/fem! Ita. Sorry! **

**I'm going to have to post my Val Day one-shot tomorrow TT-TT I have too much H.W.**

**Prussia you cock blocker. ;)**

**Please review on my letter story~!**

**Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated as always~**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

*****Stardust98*****

**P.S: I went to the Bellagio Hotel before. It's enormous! When you see it, it just blows you away!**

**P.S.S: I picked Friday for them since this Friday is the start of my Mid-Winter Vacation~ Don't worry. I'll update before Friday. **

**Next chapter: They go to the zoo.**


	6. Chapter 6: rAnDoM Mini Stories

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! MY COMPUTER WAS BEING AN ASSHOLE. If you can, check out my story, Letters to Puerto Rico~! (SHAMELESS ADVERTISING) AGAIN I'M SORRY. Okay so Burning Pyre asked what happened when China got turned into a girl. In this chapter, we are going to have flashbacks of what happened when Italy, Romano and China got turned into girls. You guys kinda know what happened when Japan got turned into a girl (Chapter 3). America and Japan are still going to be in this chapter, but they are going to have random mini stories. There will be lots of funny moments and FLUFF in this chapter. Before I forget, here are the descriptions of the female nations. . . Just in case! (Hope this helps Emily Nigma~!)**

**Fem! America**

**Human name: Alexis F. Jones**

**Shoulder length amber hair and big blue eyes.**

**Default outfit: White crop top with short shorts and cowboy boots.**

**Fem! Italy (Veneziano)**

**Human name: Felicia Vargas**

**Brown hair in a messy ponytail and amber eyes.**

**Default outfit: Pretty much the same clothes as Male! Italy except that she now wears a skirt.**

**Fem! Italy (Romano)**

**Human name: Lovina Vargas**

**Long brown hair with a green hairband and brown eyes.**

**Default outfit: Same outfit as Male! Romano but she now wears a skirt. (Much to her displeasure.) (But Spain is happy~ :D)**

**Fem! Japan**

**Human name: Sakura Honda**

**Short black hair with pink lotus flower and bright big brown eyes.**

**Default outfit: Pink kimono.**

**Fem! China**

**Human name: (Give me suggestions if you don't like this name!) Wang Li (Li being a common name in China.)**

**Black hair in two buns and dark brown eyes.**

**Default outfit: (This is what she wore in Chapter 3) Purple satin robe with large double sleeves.**

**LONG A/N . . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor any brands or stuff mentioned in this chapter.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Aniki~ Aniki~ Are you awake yet, da-ze~?" Korea walked into China's room. At this point, China was tired of buying new doors because Korea would just knock them down.<p>

"Five more minutes, aru . . ." China turned so that he wasn't facing the annoying nation.

"But Aniki I'm sooo hungry . . ." Korea pouted and rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

"Go make it yourself," China snapped.

After a few seconds of silence, Korea suddenly ran towards China's bed, knocked down Shinatty-chan to the side and jumped on the sleeping nation.

"KOREA, ARU! YOU ALMOST BROKE MY ARM! PICK UP SHINATTY-CHAN RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HIT YOU WITH MY WOK, ARU!" China roared, rubbing his sore arm.

"Woks were invented in Korea, da-ze~!" Korea grinned. "Make me breakfast~"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Only if you make me breakfast. Please Aniki~"

"NEVER, ARU!" The older country growled.

"Fine. Then you won't see Shinatty-chan for a long while, da-ze~" Korea got off of the bed and took a step towards the plush kitten that was currently on the floor.

"Okay, okay! I'll make your damn breakfast, aru." China's voice got more high-pitched at the end of the sentence. She widened her eyes in surprise and covered her mouth. 'What just happened . . . ?' She thought.

"Aniki? Are you okay?" South Korea looked at her, eyes glinting with curiosity.

China didn't respond, instead, she looked at herself in the mirror and screamed. Korea covered his ears and winced at how loud it was.

"I'M A GIRL, ARU?"

"What do you mean? You're just the same as always, da-ze~"

"Don't you see any difference?" China gestured to her chest.

"Nope. It's as flat as always."

China looked down. How could he not see it? There were two bumps right there! Wait did he just call her FLAT?

"You're such an ass!" China's eyes got teary as girlish feelings took over.

"What the hell did I do?" South Korea asked, confused.

"Never mind. Just go downstairs and I'll see you there, aru." China ushered Korea out of the room and locked the door.

'I might as well try to adjust to being a . . . girl . . .' China shuddered and rubbed her temples to ease the sudden migraine that was coming.

The older nation went to his closet and got out an old box. She brushed the dust off of it and smiled. 'Thank god I kept this. . .' She opened it and took out the purple satin robe she had stored over the years. Why? No one knows . . .

After fixing her hair and putting on the robe, China was about to make some more adjustments but then she stopped herself. 'What the HELL am I doing? I'm getting used to this WAY too much . . .'

She headed downstairs and ignored Korea's shocked face when she appeared.

"Why is your hair like that? And why are you wearing girl's clothes, da-ze~?"

"I already told you idiot! I'M A GIRL! I'm going to kill whoever did this, aru."

"So that means . . . you have . . . real breasts, da-ze?"

"Yes, why- WAIT A MINUTE, ARU. KORE-" China tried to stop him but it was too late. She got tackled by the grinning man and felt hands groping her chest.

After a few moments of yelling, kicking and groping, our beloved countries settled down and Korea released China.

"See you later Aniki~" And with that said Korea went out the door.

China got up and straightened her robe. She stopped herself, eyes wide with horror. 'Why the fuck do I keep acting like this?' She thought.

That's when she heard it.

It was like that cartoon background music you hear when a shark is in the water and it's about to eat someone. You know, that angsty orchestra music, kinda like the one you hear in the episode of SpongeBob when Mr. Krabs got his millionth dollar and a giant clam stole it. I'm going to shut up now . . .

Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, that's when she heard it.

"Yao! Nice weather were having, da? Russia's eyes shone in the random dark corner of the kitchen. (China really needed to get that light fixed!)

"Hi Russia . . . What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see my little Yao-Yao." China blushed a little at that, and attempted to hide it with her big sleeve.

"Oh . . . hey don't you notice anything different?" China gestured to her body.

"No, everything is normal. Why do you ask?" Russia looked at her with that innocent smile, purple eyes unusually soft.

"What? Why doesn't anyone notice that I'm a **GIRL** now?" The girl childishly stomped her feet angrily. "NOT FAIR, ARU."

"I noticed. I was just joking earlier," Russia said calmly.

"Y-you did?"

"Da. You look so cute Yao~" Russia grabbed China's waist and brought her closer to him.

"T-thank you . . ." China blushed even more.

Russia smiled at her, his eyes shining with warmth and leaned down, bringing his lips to hers. . .

"ANIKI~ I forgot my breakfast, da-ze~" Korea cockblocked, running into the kitchen.

"KOREA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ARU."

"This is fun, da?"

* * *

><p>Romano's eyes fluttered open and he woke up, his head throbbing. It probably wasn't a good idea to tackle Germany when he was standing in front of an ice cream cart. He would anything to protect his Fratello from that stupid potato eater! He checked the time. 7:30 a.m. Romano decided to go back to sleep, when, suddenly, he was poked by the Spaniard next to him. Oh yeah, he was at Spain's house...<p>

"Hola bella~! Que estás haciendo aquí~?"

"What are you talking about you tomato bastard? I'm clearly a man. You're the sissy here, not me."

"Feisty are we~?" Spain grinned, snaking his arms around Romano's waist.

"What the hell? It's me, Romano you idiot!" He whacked Spain on the head.

"Roma? Is that you?" Spain asked.

"Obviously. You're slower than I thought." Romano got out of bed and started walking toward the bathroom. He stopped when he felt a sudden weight on his chest. "What the fuck?" He looked down and his eyes widened in horror. "No . . ." He reached into his pants to see if it was there. It was gone. "NOOOO! What did you do to me?" She glared at the confused Spaniard.

"I didn't do anything! I'm just as confused as you are!"

"Why couldn't it have been you?" Romano wailed, eyes getting teary.

Spain got up from bed and walked towards the girl. "Hey don't cry. Look at the bright side!"

"What bright side?" She sniffled.

"The one over there." He pointed to the brightest part of the room, due to the sunlight coming in from the windows. "It's so bright...My eyes are going blind."

Romano glared at Antonio. "Bastard." She was on the verge of tears again.

Spain went over to close the curtains. "No llores Lovi." He came back and hugged the tearing girl.

Romano stayed in his embrace for a few moments, relishing the warmth that emanated from his tan chest. That's when she remembered that Antonio was shirtless. She blushed heavily before pushing the Spaniard away and crossing her arms, looking away.

"Put a shirt on you pervert!" She snapped.

Spain emerald eyes glinted with confusion for a few seconds before he looked down and grinned. "Ah, so you were looking there?"

"N-no I wasn't! I mean how could y-you not n-notice it? I-I mean . . . Just shut up."

"I'm just joking with you. You look so cute as a girl~"

"I will chop up whoever did this, put them in a bag and throw their body part into a fire!" Romano's eyes glinted maniacally. "Yes, this will be much fun ~"

"Did you . . . did you just use a tilde?" Spain pointed up to the little squiggly line at the end of Romano's sentence.

"Don't break the fourth wall bastard! I gotta go make a call." Romano stomped out of the room and growled as Spain whistled playfully at her retreating form.

Romano dialed Italy's number and prayed that she wasn't the only one like this. You might've expected to hope that her brother wasn't turned into a girl, but she really doesn't want to be the only one.

"Ciao~ who is this~?" A high-pitched voice sounded on the phone.

"Veneziano? Is that you?"

"Yeah~ I woke up as a girl~ I don't know why~"

"And you aren't panicking?"

"No~ Doitsu was here to cheer me up~"

"WHAT? HOLD ON FRATE-I MEAN SORELLA, I'M COMING!" Romano hung up and ran upstairs.

"Hurry up and get dressed tomato bastard! My Sorella is about to be raped by that tomato bastard!" She proceeded to run towards the door.

"Wait Lovi~! You have to put on some clothes too!" Spain yelled.

Romano looked down at her boxers and shirt.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" She ran upstairs to change.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ another pretty day~" Italy yawned, stretching his arms and legs. "Fratello? Are you awake~?" He said drowsily. He got no response. "Hmm. Probably at big brother Spain's house~"<p>

As she got up, some blue jays came in through the window, helping her into her bathrobe. It was like that Snow White thing when the animals helped her clean. Italy hummed with the birds, stopping for a while when he realized that his robe was a bit too big. 'It's probably nothing.' He thought.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, he went downstairs to make his breakfast. His clothes were big on him too. He went to look at himself in the mirror. He saw a girl with long brown hair instead of a boy with auburn hair.

"VE? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?"

She rushed downstairs when he heard the knock on the door. When she opened the door she was relieved to see it was Germany.

"VE! GERMANY! I woke up, and then the birds helped me into my bathrobe, and then I took a shower, and then I got dressed, and then I got hungry so I went downstairs to make breakfast, but my clothes were big on me! So then I got scared and I thought I was in a nightmare and then I heard the doorbell ring, and then I saw it was you, and then I told you everything that happened! I don't understand! I didn't do anything bad I swear!"

Ludwig didn't respond for a few seconds. Italy was . . . a girl? 'A cute one at that.' He thought. His cheeks turned a light pink when he realized what he just thought. 'What the hell? Did I just say Italy was cute?'

Italy was starting to get worried. Was Germany angry with her? She hugged the tall German, too oblivious to notice his cheeks getting darker.

"Ve~ G-germany are you mad at m-me?" She looked at him with a kicked-puppy look. "Because if you are, I'm sorry . . ."

"No Italy, I-I'm not m-mad at you . . . I'm just a bit s-surprised . . ." Germany smiled slightly at the Italian.

"Yay~ Doitsu isn't mad~!" Italy snuggled her cute wittle head into Germany's chest.

Ludwig slowly but surely, hugged her back.

_RING! RING! _The phone rang.

"I'll be right back~!" Italy skipped towards the phone in the gourmet kitchen.

Germany stood there for a moment before going inside and slowly walking to the living room, sitting down on the couch and putting his hand on his forehead. 'Why did it feel so nice when Italy hugged me? He (or she) is just a friend . . . right?'

"Germany! Germany! Guess what? Romano turned into a girl too~ That means he's my Sorella now~"

'So Romano turned into a girl too?' Germany was glad she wasn't coming here.

"Sorella's coming here right now~! She REALLY wants to see you~! She said she wants to talk to you alone~"

Aww shit.

* * *

><p>Japan walked towards the little bench under the tree that would have its new cherry blossoms today. She always loved seeing the pretty pink flowers come to life. As she waited, she looked at the little fish swimming in the pond nearby. This was her favorite spot. It was just so peaceful . . .<p>

"Hey Japan . . . what are you . . . doing here?" Japan looked up to see Greece with a white kitty clinging to his shirt. He looked at her drowsily.

"Oh, Konichiwa Greece-san . . ." Her voice was soft and shy. "I was just waiting for the cherry blossoms to bloom. I do this every year . . ."

"I see," Greece said, looking up at the tree above them. "May I . . . join you?"

"Oh um, okay . . ." Sakura blushed, scooting over let Heracles sit.

Japan looked up to see Heracles looking at her. "What is it?" she asked.

"Your eyes . . . your brown eyes are pretty . . . they look like the amber topaz gemstone . . ."

That's when the cherry blossoms started blooming. One by one, they each slowly opened to reveal a beautiful pink flower. It was like the cherry blossom tree came to life right in front of them. It was certainly magical. Pink petals slowly cascaded down, falling onto the pair.

Sakura blushed and turned away. Greece looked up and caught a stray cherry blossom. "They're really beautiful . . . like you . . ." Sakura turned to him, surprised, and he put the flower in her hair.

Japan was speechless; she couldn't find the right words to say. "I . . ."

"Here . . . I want to give you this . . ." Heracles reached into his pants pocket and took out an amber topaz on a chain. "In Greek mythology . . . it is said that the topaz protects the owner from all evil." He smiled. "I want you . . . to be safe . . ."

Her hand trembling, she took the gemstone and examined it. It shone and gleamed under the sunlight. It was flawlessly crafted.

"Arigatō . . ."She smiled softly at him. They both returned to looking at the flowers start to bloom.

* * *

><p>"IGGY! IGGY! WHERE IS TEXAS?" Alexis screeched, throwing couch pillows on the floor, searching for the lost glasses.<p>

"Quiet down git. I already got enough complaints from the neighbors every time you visit." England looked at the aspirin bottle longingly. 'It might help him with his migraine . . .'

"THIS IS IMPORTANT! I NEED MY GLASSES!" She didn't really need them. She could see perfectly without them.

"Ugh . . . Someone kill me now please . . ." England started heading for the medicine cabinet.

"Artie~ Help me find my glasses~ Please~" she whined, stomping her feet childishly.

England ignored her. 'I swear if she keeps this up, the next morning, the news is going to have a new story about a British man that hanged himself because of a girl . . .' she had been going at it for HOURS.

"Fine. Maybe France will help me." She wasn't really going to get France. She just knew that if she said that Arthur would help her.

"No! America wait! Fine, I'll help you." He blushed when America smiled at him. "B-but only because I'm better at f-finding things than that frog!" He stuttered.

"Yay~" Alexis went back to looking in the living room, tossing more objects around.

"You better pick up that mess you're making!" England called.

"Uh huh, whatever." She said distractedly. He knew she wouldn't really pick it up. He smiled. 'Just like America to do that.'

England looked back at the aspirin in the medicine cabinet and saw what he was looking for.

"America, I-"

"DID YOU FIND THEM?" Alexis saw the glasses in his hands and ran towards him. "Hurray~ Thanks Iggy~"

"Wait no don-" Arthur was interrupted by America as she tackled him, temporarily forgetting about her strenghth.

"Artie? Are you okay?" No response. She hauled him up on one of her shoulders and took him upstairs. Once there, she put him gently on the bed.

"Artie~ Wakey, wakey~" She poked him gently on the side. He groaned and his eyes opened.

"Thanks for finding my glasses. Sorry for tackling you . . ." She smiled sheepishly.

" 'S no problem." His speech was a bit slurred, due to the pain he felt on his jaw because of a CE RTAIN American. Not mentioning any names, just saying . . .

"Thanks again!" She put on her glasses and grinned, only to frown as they slid off and onto the bed.

"Guess they're too big . . ." She then grinned as she got an idea. "Or they probably represent ANOTHER part of my body~" She gestured to her chest and winked playfully at the blushing Englishman.

"Bloody git . . ." He said as he tried to wipe off his nosebleed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a bit rushed~ I wanted to update as soon as I could. Giripan for the win~ X3 I'm sorry if Japan's was too short. At least the fluffiness makes up for it right? shot/**

**Translations:**

**Arigatō: Thank you (Japanese)**

**Konichiwa: Hello (Japanese)**

**No llores: Don't cry (Spanish)**

**Hola bella! Que estás haciendo aquí?: Hey beautiful! ****What are you doing here?**

**Sorry for any OOCness. The next chappie might be out tomorrow.**

**Words: 3,598**

**Oh and I'm going to get surgery on March 14****th**** I'm kinda scared, so please hope it goes well. I'm going to need some time to recover after that day, so I might not update after March 14****th****.**

*****Stardust98*****


	7. Chapter 7: The Zoo! Pt1

**Thanks for your reviews~ also, thanks for wishing me luck on surgery. It made me feel a lot better~ Enjoy this new chapterrrrr~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any brands and stuff mentioned in this chapter. DON'T SUE.**

* * *

><p>"No." England narrowed his eyes at America.<p>

"Please~ I promise we won't cause trouble!" She whined.

"Oh, please. You said that last New Year's party. Next thing I know I'm getting arrested because SOME of us couldn't hold our liquor," England grumbled.

"But that was some good ass tequila! Besides, there's no alcohol at the zoo!"

"Ve~ I want to go to the zoo~!" Felicia chirped.

"I want to go too~ I want to see las tortugas~" Spain grinned.

"Fine, we'll go. BUT if ANYONE gets in trouble-"

"Loosen up old man!" England was interrupted by America. He glared at her, and was about to say something, when he was interrupted by Romano.

"How the hell are we going to drive there? Felicia can't drive, there is no way I trust the potato bastards and those fucking perverts," She gestured to Germany, Prussia and Spain. "To drive since I'm sure we'll get in an accident in a matter of five seconds. Besides," she blushed with embarrassment. "I can't really . . . drive either . . ."

"Well how about England driv-" Germany was interrupted by America.

"No way! I'm the hero so I should drive~!" America said, pointing at herself proudly.

"I have a bad feeling about this . . ." Japan said worriedly.

"No, don't let her drive! She's going to kill us all!" Lovina scowled at the American.

"Oh don't worry! I played lots of racing video games in the past! How hard can it be?" America said as she sat in the driver's seat. Or what she thought was the driver's seat.

"You git. The wheel is here!" England gestured to the other front seat.

"I knew that!" Alexis got out and sat in the other seat. "Alright you guys can sit now."

The nations looked at each other, trying to figure out where to sit so that they wouldn't be sitting next to a person they didn't really want to sit next to. Italy went in first, Germany was about to sit next to her when Lovina glared at him and sat next to her sister, dragging Spain in behind her. Prussia and France followed, and Germany sighed as he sat next to the French man. England sat in the front seat, claiming it was to 'watch the git just in case she crashed.'

Everything was going fine for a few minutes. Until a certain French man decided that this would be a good time to molest the driver.

America just delivered a quick punch, letting go of the wheel as she did so. The car tires let out a loud screech as the car slid sideways.

"Oh shit! It's almost like Felicia is driving! Burger bitch if I get hurt, Imma send the mafia on your ass!" Lovina screeched, blushing as she held on to Antonio for dear life.

"You bloody wanker! Keep your hand on the wheel!" England yelled.

"Stop! I can't focus with all of you yelling!" America snapped as the car once again slid sideways.

"America-san, maybe you should stop the car-" Sakura yelled as she almost fell forward.

"I'm too awesome to die! You guys can die but this world needs the awesome me! Gilbird help me!"

"Piyo~" Gilbird chirped before flying out the car window.

"VE! I don't want to die!"

"Everyone shut up! We're nations! We can't die! But that however, doesn't mean we can't get injured! Now, everyone will be quiet to let America focus!" Germany commanded.

Everyone immediately settled into an awkward silence. Well, until Francis decided to be a pervert again.

"Don't touch her, frog!" Arthur glared at France.

"Jealous, Angleterre~?" France said, winking at the now blushing Brit.

"N-no! Shut up frog!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Lovina snapped.

"Lovi~ that's not nice," Spain wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Get off me tomato bastard!"

"Ve! Sorella! You almost broke the window!"

"Why Gilbird? WHY?" Gilbert wailed, already missing his cute yellow friend.

"Everyone shut the hell u-" America's eyes widened as she saw the red brick wall they were about to crash into. "OH CRAP! EVERYBODY JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!"

Everyone then proceeded to scramble out the open windows. They jumped out just in time to see the front of England's car smashing into the wall. Then, they heard that cool rock music you usually hear when there's an explosion in the movies. Well, the front of Arthur's car exploded.

England just stared, wide-eyed, at the fire burning the front of his car. Meanwhile, Germany was trying to soothe a crying Italy, France was cheering that his 'beautiful' face wasn't hurt, Japan was helping up a coughing America, and Prussia was still wailing, crouched in a fetal position, rocking back and forth. It was quite the sight to see. I mean, if you passed by and happened to see this, wouldn't you stop and stare?

A crowd started gathering and stopped to stare at the seven nations and the English man's burning car. After Antonio helped Lovina up, she glared at the crowd, blushing from embarrassment.

"What? You wanna take a fucking picture?" She said, giving them the finger as they left.

"Iggy? Are you . . . okay?" Alexis hesitantly asked, putting a small hand on the older nation's shoulder. She jumped, startled, when England turned with his eyes still wide open.

"Yes, of course. Let us enter the zoo shall we?" He whispered and led the way in.

"Mr. England is acting creepy . . . ve~" Felicia whimpered.

"Let's go!" America yanked Arthur's arm and dragged him into the zoo.

"Ooh~ C'mon Lovi~ let's go see the tortugitas~" Spain dragged a cussing Lovina towards the reptile exhibit.

"Wait guys! We're not supposed to get separated!" Germany yelled in vain. He pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I'm surrounded by dumbasses.' He thought.

"Kesesesesese~ Well, looks like you guys are stuck with the awesome me and Franny-pants~" Prussia grinned. "Let's go to the bird exhibit~!"

"Mon chérie Italy, why don't you give Big Brother France a big hug?" France said, smirking pervertedly while opening his arms out wide.

Germany glared at Francis warningly before checking on Italy.

"Ve~ Look at the cute kitty~" Felicia put a dainty hand on the fence that protected visitors from the tiger exhibit. A tiger approached her and she felt its soft striped fur.

"ITALY!" The three men proceeded to get the little Italian away from the hungry looking beast.

* * *

><p>"Aww~ Miralas Lovi~ Son tan lindas! Buhyoo~" Antonio was pointing to the turtles who were all staring at him in wonder, their cute little eyes wide. They were currently ignoring all the other tourists, keeping their attention on the (sexy) Spaniard.<p>

"Just hurry up so we can get out of here tomato bastard," Lovina said, angrily Then, her eyes widened when she thought of something. "OH SHIT! WE LEFT MY SORELLA WITH THE POTATO EATER! WE HAVE TO GO!" She tried to run to Spain, but tripped instead, accidently hitting the 'OPEN' button. As a result, all the turtles were let out, and they immediately went crawling towards Spain.

"Buhyoo~" He said, picking one up and petting it. Others clung to his pants and shirt with their tiny claws.

"Hey! They let the turtles out! Someone call security!" A little kid said.

"You wouldn't," Lovina hissed.

"I would," The little kid hissed back.

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would no-"

Lovina stopped and her eyes widened in fear when the kid's mom came in, two security men following behind her.

The kid immediately started tearing and pretending to be the victim. "Mommy! That mean old man-lady made me sad!" He said, pointing to Lovina.

She glared at the small boy. "I hate you."

"Hey you two! Stop right there!" Security started running towards them.

"RUN YOU BASTARD!" Romano screamed ran out the reptile exhibit, dragging Spain and his turtles with her.

"Roma! Go without me! Take the turtles somewhere safe!" Spain pleaded.

Romano's eye twitched. They were about to get fucking arrested, and all he could think about were his fucking turtles?

"Fuck you."

"Lovi, you said you didn't want to."

"S-shut u-up!"

* * *

><p>"England-san? Where is America-chan?" Sakura asked, looking around.<p>

England pinched the bridge of his nose. He was already irritated enough that his car was destroyed (he had more cars anyway.) now he had to go look for some stupid American.

"HEY GUYS!"

They turned around to find Alexis riding an emu. The emu halted in front of the two gawking nations at her command.

"Hahaha~! See Iggy! I'm the better rider!" She stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Stop being so vulgar America-chan!" Japan scolded.

"Huh?" America looked clueless for a moment before taking a look at the blushing Brit and then she nodded in understanding. "Ohhh~ but I didn't mean it like that." She giggled.

You see, when America was younger, she had challenged England at a horse race. He won and shouted 'I'M A BETTER RIDER~!' at her.

England turned around to find a girl looking at him curiously.

"Yes?" He smiled at the girl.

"Umm, why did you take the hairy caterpillars from the bug exhibit and put them on your face?" The girl asked.

"Security! These three have stolen two caterpillars and an emu from their exhibits!" A woman shouted.

"Crap!" America whistled and two other emus came. "Hop on dudes! We need to find the others before we get arrested! I don't have any money for fines!" England and Japan hoped on and went to find the others.

England's eyes widened when they saw a nation in their way. He tried to stop the running bird, but it wouldn't halt.

"Wait! Stop!" The girl shouted. When she realized it was too late, she shut her eyes and braced herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short, I wanted to give you guys something. I'll update tommorow or later~<strong>

**Translations-**

**Miralas Lovi~ Son tan lindas!: Look at them Lovi~ They're so cute/pretty!**

**tortugitas: little turtles**

**tortugas: turtles**

**Mon chérie: My dear (similar to mon cher)**

*****Stardust98*****


	8. Chapter 8: The Zoo! Pt2

**Guten Tag everyone! I've noticed that the number of reviews I get for each chapter is decreasing. It's kinda discouraging me to continue this fic. :( Anyway, here's the 8th chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any brands mentioned in this chapter. I just don't alright?**

* * *

><p>"Italy did you REALLY have to pet the tiger?" Germany asked as he ran for his life. Thanks to the small Italian, the tiger had leaped over the fence (the zoo has safety issues) and was know chasing them with a hungry look in its eyes. The striped beast roared and growled every time one of them barely escaped its grasp.<p>

"I'm sorry Germany! I don't want to die! Please don't kill meeeeee!" That being said, Felicia sped ahead, leaving Germany, Prussia and France in the dust.

"I'm too beautiful to die!" France said, running alongside the brothers.

"Wait I have an idea!" Prussia grinned.

…...

…...

…...

…...

"Well? Are you going to tell us?" Germany was getting a bit tired. That fucking tiger was fast goddammit!

"Oh you wanted to know now?" Prussia asked.

"Oh no, I didn't want to know about the plan that could save us from this brute. Maybe later when were in its stomach." Germany's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh okay then." Prussia went back to looking forward and concentrating on not getting mauled/eaten.

"Bruder you're such an idiot!" Ludwig gave Gilbert an intense glare. "Just tell us the plan!"

"And 'urry! It iz getting closer to us!" The three looked back just in time to see the tiger leap over an ice cream cart and rip some of Francis' cloak off. "Mon cher cloak! Why couldn't it have been England instead?" France wailed, clutching the now ripped fabric.

"Okay so first, you have to get behind me." They did as he said, a bit hesitant though, since that meant they would have to get nearer to the giant cat. "Then I do . . . this!" Gilbert then pushed the back, attempting to get them closer to the tiger.

Luckily, (for them) Prussia pushed Francis and Ludwig to the back of a food truck. The beast leaped over the truck, completely ignoring the two countries it just jumped over. It kept its eyes on the 'Prussian' running for his life.

We learn a valuable lesson kids. Always think your plan through, or you might die. :)

So basically;

Prussia's plan=EPIC, EPIC FAILx10.

"Bruder! Help ME! The Awesome Me needs your help! Brudeerrr!" Gilbert risked looking back once, and as he did so, he tripped on a pebble just as the tiger leapt at him.

"Hey you there! What do you think you're doing to Tiny?" One of the zookeeper came just in time to see 'Tiny' land in a garbage truck.

"Tiny?That fucking demon isn't tiny at all! It almost un-awesomely killed me!" Prussia yelled, outraged.

"You three are going to get out of this zoo right no-" He stopped and stared at something behind Gilbert. Germany and France looked and gawked at what the zookeeper was staring at. When Prussia turned around, he stared too.

Lovina and Antonio were running from the zoo security. Spain was being dragged by the cussing Italian, who was also grabbing random stuff and throwing it at the angry guards, attempting to slow them down.

"Get up tomato bastard! Forget about the fucking turtles! We're about to get arrested dammit!" The Italian girl shrieked.

"But Lovi~ These turtles are so cute. How could I let go of them? And if I get up, you won't be holding my hand anymore!"

"JUST GET UP! I'll hold your fucking hand!" Romano was starting to run faster, Italian running powers coursing through her veins.

"Fusososososo~" Antonio laughed.

"Stop laughing like that! You sound like a freaking rapist . . ." Lovina blushed as she held the Spaniard's hand.

"DOITSU! Help me!" Italy burst into the scene while being chased by . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . angry monkeys.

"Italy? What the hell did you do?" Germany asked.

"I saw this cute little baby monkey and I wanted to be its friend! But then I accidentally knocked it out because I fist-pumped and I hit it and fell and now its mommy and daddy are mad at meeeeee!" Italy stopped in front of Germany, breathing heavily. "Help me Germany! Please don't let them kill me! I still have so many things to do! I don't want to die!"

The monkeys and policemen were getting closer. Tiny was also almost out of the garbage truck.

"RUN!" Italy and Romano grabbed two men each (Romano making sure not to grab France or Germany) and took off running like Italy in a training session. Tiny got out of the garbage truck about two minutes after they took off and joined the policemen and the monkeys in chasing the terrified countries, which was kind of stupid because the tiger could've just eaten one of them instead of the countries, but then again, nothing makes sense in this . . . interesting story. If you want to call it a story that is.

* * *

><p>England's eyes widened when they saw a nation in their way. He tried to stop the running bird, but it wouldn't halt.<p>

"Wait! Stop!" The girl shouted. When she realized it was too late, she shut her eyes and braced herself.

"Holy shit!" America's eyes widened when she saw the girl. "Japan, go!" She called. Upon hearing this, Japan halted her emu and leapt to save the wailing girl. As soon as Sakura got her to a safe place, Alexis halted her emu and got a random lasso that appeared from thin air and stopped the bird the Englishman was currently screaming on.

"Whoa, there," she said, a bit of a Southern accent showing. The emu stopped after a bit of struggling, and England screamed a bit more times before calming down and blushing with embarrassment.

"A-America t-thanks," Arthur stuttered.

Sakura smiled at the blushing Englishman. 'Such a tsundere . . .' she thought.

"No prob! The HERO is always here to help!" She laughed. It wasn't her loud, obnoxious laugh. It was a tinkling melody that was music to England's ears.

"America, er, I-"

England was interrupted by the girl that was saved by Japan a few moments earlier.

"What the hell is wrong with you, aru?" China glared at Arthur. "I almost died!"

"China? What are you doing here?" Japan asked.

"Well, Korea was being annoying as always, so I decided to get away for a bit. I came here to find you guys to see if you found the cure. I'm starting to develop a love for yaoi and stuff, so I've been getting worried."

"Oh yeah! Hungary called us and told us about yaoi. Isn't it adorable?" America squealed.

"Hai. I have been busy making some mangas recently." Japan joined the conversation.

"WAIT. What the fuck did I just say?" America got on her knees and looked up at the sky dramatically. "Oh my god . . . I can't be turning all girly and soft! The transformation is getting worse! NOOOO!" She epically screamed, shaking an angry fist at the sky.

England opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted, once again, by screaming coming from behind him. The four nations turned around and saw complete and utter chaos.

They saw a crying Italy running beside Germany with France in tow, and Lovina was running beside Spain and Prussia was behind. She was cursing and throwing things at the mob behind them, but she was crying too. Try to imagine that!

"VE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Felicia yelled, scared.

"GET IN THE CAR!" France screamed, clutching his 'beautiful 'air'.

"Idiot! If you hadn't molested the burger bitch, we would've still had a ride home!"

"I was just spreading l'amour! Something you'll never feel!" France retorted.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Lovi! That's not nice," Spain scolded.

"Yes it fucking is. LEAVE THE DAMN TURTLES!" Lovina tried prying some of the turtles off of him, but for some reason, they wouldn't budge. At all.

"Aww. Fine. But can I keep some?"

"Whatever! Just keep running!"

America, England, Japan and China just finished herding the large birds into their exhibit, before panicking and running alongside the others.

"Dammit! We should've kept the birds!" America face-palmed.

Spain tripped on a random object on the floor like those girls in the movies that ALWAYS do it when the killer is near, which pissed the authoress off. Anyway, his turtles got off of him and turned around, glaring at the monkeys, policemen and 'Tiny' with their beady black eyes. They formed this giant turtle, and kept the mob back, allowing the nations to escape.

Unfortunately though, 'Tiny' leaped over THAT and landed in front of Italy, Germany immediately got in front of her, and she grabbed his arm. Ludwig blushed at the contact.

"Ve . . . Nice k-kitty . . ." Italy whimpered, smiling weakly.

"Lovi, I'll save you~"

"Shut up bastard! Can't you see we're about to be eaten?"

"Take 'im instead!" France shoved Prussia in front of them. "He tastes 'awesome'!"

"Oh thanks! I knew one day you would realize how awesome I am!" Prussia grinned. Then he narrowed his eyes and glared at France as he suddenly realised exactly what that sentence meant. "Hey! I don't want to get eaten!"

After that, something amazing happened. Something so surprising, that many people would remember that amazing moment for decades to come.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Italy killed the tiger.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

NAH. Just kidding.

Actually, Gilbird came back and stood in betwen of them and the carnivore. He landed right in the middle of them, and stared at the tiger.

At first, nothing happened. But then, Gilbird's face morphed into something that looked like a friggin' rapist. His eyes got bigger, eyebrows appeared out of nowhere, making England mutter something that sounded like 'Finally! I'm not the only one with huge eyebrows . . .' and he had a furious expression.

'Tiny' yelped and backed away, leaping back into his habitat.

Gilbird's face turned back to its adorable self. He flew on Gilbert's shoulder with a 'Piyo~' and cuddled on his owner's neck. Prussia and the other nations looked at the bird in wonder. The little chick just looked at them with a bewildered expression. Prussia gulped.

He would never think of his bird the same way again.

"GET OUT OF MY ZOO, RIGHT NOW!" They all turned to see that the zoo keeper and the police men had broken through the turtle barrier and were now heading towards them on full speed.

"RUN!" England shouted.

* * *

><p>They ran for hours, and finally sighed in relief when they saw a mall.<p>

"TO THE MALL!" America lead the way inside, where they were immediately met by Sears, Macy's, Walmart etc. England sighed.

Why did the HELL all this chaos have to happen in HIS country?

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS for all the comforting about my surgery guys. You made this girl feel better. COOKIES for all! *Hands out*<strong>**Okay so next chapter, they're going to go to Sears, Walmart and Macy's to mess with some stuff. That will be fuuuun~**

**Also, I got Gilbird's 'rapist face' here: pruhunspam (dot) tumblr (dot) com/post/13919875671/pruhun-doujin **

**Scroll down and you'll eventually find Gilbird . . .****Also I have a question;**

**PruCan or Franada?**

**It's for one of my future stories.**

**Oh, and feel free to ask me any questions! About the story . . . Upcoming stories . . . Butter . . . etc.**

**2,148 words. FUCK YEAH!**

**EDIT: Thanks for pointing out the mistake about Romano/Lovina's gender. I fixed it!**

*****Stardust98*****


	9. Chapter 9: Mall Adventure! Pt3

**100 REVIEWS? Thanks you guys . . . *tear* Thank you to xXRedPokerGirlXx for the encouragement! I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys look at my one-shot 'Alone' (READ if you like/don't mind PruHun.)**

**So far we have PruCan with 6 votes and Franada with ZERO! So I declare the winner . . .**

**PRUCAN! (Yesh!)**

**This pairing is going to be in my high school AU story. It's going to be slash though.**

**flyingsolo365: What do you mean . . .? O.O**

**The RoChu below is for FrozenBrokenSunflower!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, it would be CHAOS. But I don't so . . . DX**

* * *

><p>"And then, they tried to hurt meeeeee!" Italy whined, sniffling and tearing while telling the mall police about their . . . wonderful story of their visit to the zoo.<p>

"And I almost got trampled by an emu." China added, glaring at a certain Brit. He glared right back and gritted his teeth.

"I said I was sorry!" England looked pissed. No, not that he pissed himself, it was just that he LOOKED pissed, alright? Alright then.

"Uh-huh. You also said your cooking was good. But was that true?" France said, flipping his hair.

"FROG, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" England roared leaping to attack the French man.

America's eyes lit up and she took out a random video camera and started recording.

"I bet $30 on Iggy!" She said, knowing that the angered English man would win. Prussia and Romano agreed with her.

"Nah. I think mi amigo France is going to win this one." Antonio took out the money as well.

"Oh hush up Angleterre! Your just jealous because you don't 'ave 'air as sexy as mine!"

"YOU WINE-LOVING TOOL!"

"Um, we should go . . . they are catching up to us . . ." Sakura pointed outside the store and at the zookeeper and policemen from last chapter.

"To Sears!" Prussia led the way awesomely, ignoring the other nations' groans as he declared himself leader.

"Hahaha! Look guys! Told ya Iggy would win! Now cough it all up! I need to give China his, I mean her money," America smirked as Spain gave her the money. She flinched when she noticed that China was glaring at her. "Calm down! I'll owe you back . . . maybe . . ."

Cue face-palm.

"I think they went over here! C'mon!" The zookeeper was getting closer.

"Will you keep those meanies out for us? Pretty pretty pleaseee?" Felicia did her adorable kicked-puppy look towards the mall security.

"We'll try our best," They replied.

"Ooh! Can I get a badge like you guys please? I'm a hero too ya know!" America looked at them pleadingly. In the end, instead of a badge, Alexis got a police hat with her name written on it. It just made her look adorable.

"Aiyah . . . ." China sighed, looking at the American and shaking her head in mock disappointment.

While their pursuers were being kept away by the mall security,

"Hello China~" Russia greeted.

China jumped and turned around. "You almost gave me a heart-attack, aru! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She sighed once more. "What are you doing here . . .?"

"Just wanted to see you~" Ivan said, smiling gently. China blushed and avoided looking at him.

"Aw~ So cute~" America squealed. Then, she stopped herself and she looked at England. "Artie, you better find that cure soon ,'cuz this me squealing like some sap is just fucked up. Heroes DO NOT squeal!"

"It's Heroine! You know what? Forget it." England gave up and stomped off towards Walmart angrily.

"Wait up Iggy!" Alexis followed Arthur into Walmart. Prussia and France went right behind, hatching up a plan.

They named it . . .

"The Cock-blocking Plan (Of Awesomeness! :D )."

* * *

><p>"Hmmm . . . should I name you Mr. Tortuga or Pepe?" Spain mused, stroking his pet turtles shell*.<p>

"Who the hell cares? Just shut up and be quiet so they don't notice us," Lovina hissed, removing some merchandise so she could see Felicia and Ludwig.

"Why are you spying in them?" Antonio asked, petting 'Mr,Tortuga'. The little wriggled in his grasp, looking at him with his little black eyes, curiosity evident on his adorable face.

"I wanna see what that damn potato bastard does to my Frate-Sorella when I'm not around. Then I'm going to jump out of nowhere, and beat THE CRAP out of that potato eater!E 'il piano perfetto! MWAHAHAHAHa-" Romano paused as her voice got more high-pitched at the end. 'Alfr-Alexis wasn't wrong . . . It's getting worse . . .' "If you tell anyone about that, I'll fucking murder you."

"About what?" He asked, looking at her, curiosity in his green eyes.

"Nothing," Lovina was for once, glad of the Spaniard's obliviousness. She thought it was adorable, but no way in HELL was she going to admit it. She looked at his emerald colored eyes. 'They are kinda pretty . . .' Wait . . . What the fuck? Fuck female hormones . . .

"Ve~Germany? Does this skirt look cute on me?"

They immediately turned their gazes to Italy, who was wearing a white miniskirt. The tall German blushed and looked at Italy for a few moments before widening his eyes and looking away.

"That perverted bastard! He was looking at my Sorella like a freaking rapist! Why I outta-" She paused when she saw movement from the corner of her eye. She turned around and gawked at what she saw.

The fucking potato bastard was groping her little sister!

Her stupid oblivous Sorella wasn't even noticing a thing! The motherfucking sneaky potato eater!

She couldn't take this crap anymore, Lovina jumped out of her hiding spot and threw a random lotion bottle at the German, who immediately let Felicia go when he felt something hit his back.

"Was zur Hölle?" Germany turned around and sighed when he saw that it was Lovina.

"I don't know what the fuck you just said, but stop trying to get into my Sorella's pants!" She then glanced at Felicia's white miniskirt. "Or skirt for that matter! Fucking pervert!"

"I wasn't trying to rape he-" Ludwig was interrupted by the smaller Italian.

"Ve~ Doitsu was just giving me a hug!" Italy squeaked.

"I'll believe that when the potato bastard stops looking ugly!" Lovina retorted.

"Um, do you guys know if there is any lechuga around here? Mr. Tortuga is getting hungry . . ." Spain asked.

"Aww~ That turtle is cute ve~" Felicia chirped, moving to stand next to the Spaniard and pet the turtle.

"Idiots!" Lovina hissed.

"Oh look! I think they sell lettuce over there!" Spain pointed to a little fruit and veggie stand. "Let's go~!" He grabbed Italy's arm and rushed to the small stand.

"Oi! Tomato bastard! I'm watching you! You better not rape her!" Lovina gave Ludwig one more heated glare before following the two.

"I know I'm going to regret this . . ." Germany muttered before following also.

* * *

><p>"Ooh~ This one look very nice~" Russia picked up a knife and examined it closely, admiring the shine and its sharp point. Its <strong>VERY <strong>sharp point. It was one of those butcher knives. Yep, Belarus would love this knife section.

"Russ- er, Ivan put that down, aru!" China said.

"Aww~ China you're so cute~" Russia petted Li's head gently.

"S-stop that! And you aren't supposed to call me China in public, aru!" She looked around to see if anyone was there. Li sighed in relief. The coast was clear.

"Um, Russia-san, isn't it a bit dangerous to be pointing the knife like that . . .?" Japan timidly asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just practising for when I see America again~!" Russia grinned creepily at Sakura, she got the message and winked at China before going into the store Prussia, France, England and America entered a few moments earlier.

Li tensed as soon as Japan left and smiled at Russia nervously. Ivan gave her a smile and she found herself blushing under his gaze.

"You really are adorable~ It might be enough to make me want to be gentle with you when you become one with Russia." Russia smiled and hugged China, making the genderbent nation blush more.

"T-thanks . . . Wait, what?" China squeaked indignantly before covering her mouth with her sleeve. 'Did I just SQUEAK?'

Ivan looked at her in surprise before his eyes softened in understanding.

"Don't worry! You're not the only one! Everyone will become one with Russia someday!" His violet eyes sparkled as he said the last sentence. They didn't sparkle adorably or anything, it was more like . . . sinister. Yes, sinister.

"I'm not going to become one with yo-" China was interrupted by weird cackling heard behind one of the racks. Russia let go of Li immediately and his eyes were as wide as saucers as he turned his gaze to the rack from where the cackling came from.

"Big Brother . . .I'm ready for our wedding . . ." Belarus appeared, wearing a wedding dress (veil and everything), and grabbed two knives from the racks as soon as she saw China. "Get away from brother . . . NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>:( So short. Sorry. I'm kinda sick from the diet I have to have for the surgery. Anyways, Li is China's human name if you guys don't remember. I know this chapter isn't as funny as the others . . . TT-TT <strong>

**I'll update again before Tuesday probably. Maybe I'll double update, maybe not.**

**Again, I would appreciate it if you guys check out my other story: "Alone". Read if you don't mind/like PruHun.**

**Translations:**

**Mr. Tortuga(Spanish) : Mr. Turtle**

**E'il piano perfetto!(Italian) : It's the perfect plan!**

**Was zur Hölle?(German) : What the hell?**

**lechuga(Spanish) : lettuce**

**1,786 words.**

*****Stardust98*****


	10. Chapter 10: Mall Adventure! Pt4

**Thanks for the 11 reviews. Here is the next chapter! But first, let's answer some questions;**

**none emo username: Sorry! I tend to forget about some characters sometimes. He's in this chapter, don't worry.**

**xXRedPokerGirlXx: Yeah. Unfortunately, they don't have anything better to do.**

**ScienceWolf: Thanks for noticing! It's fixed now! :)**

**Note: Due to the surgery, this might be the last chapter for this week. Sorry . . . TT-TT**

**America WILL get angry in this chapter. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the brands mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"A-America! Get off of me this instant!" England tried to push the eager American off of him.<p>

"But Iggy~ I need a hug~ That game is scary!" Alexis pointed to the Playstation 2 game she was playing; 'Silent Hill 2'. They were currently in Game Stop because America saw this 'heroic' game she wanted to try and it would've been 'unheroic' and 'not cool' if England didn't go with her.

England looked at her, surprise evident on his features. 'Male America would've never admit to being scared.' He thought. 'He wouldn't even be scared of that game.' "Bloody hell America-"

"That's exactly what it was! Bloody hell! So much blood . . . blood everywhere . . ." America looked as if she was about to cry. "Dammit! I'm getting all soft and shit."

"Er, It's okay . . .?" England let her hug him and gently patted the tearing girl on the back.

"Aww . . . You guys are so cute together!" A girl and her friends passed by, squealing with glee at the adorably fluffy scene in front of them.

"W-what? We are n-not together!" England snapped indignantly, his cheeks getting a lovely shade of red.

"Well, you should be!" With that, the group of girl left, giving one more glance at the 'couple' before doing so.

"Thanks for cheering me up Iggy!" England gave a sigh of relief when the American appeared not to have heard anything.

" . . ." England said nothing, and just stared. He then started to lean in, and closed his eyes.

America did too, their faces inches apart. Everyone in the store stared at them, watching the tense moment. One person even shouted; "Hurry up already!"

"Bonjour mon amis!" France greeted. They immediately withdrew, blush on both their faces.

"Kesesese~ Hey guys!" As they withdrew, Prussia immediately saw this opportunity and got in between them, putting an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Hey Gil~!" America smiled, oblivious to the duo's intentions.

"Hey! So how's it going?" Prussia grinned, winking at Francis.

"Alright I guess. Hey you wanna play that game over there?" Alexis asked, unaware that she was technically helping Gilbert and Francis with their plan.

"Sure! You won't beat The Awesome Me anyways."

"I'll kick your ass!" America snapped, grabbing the controller for Player 1.

"But I wanna be Player 1~" Prussia whined, pouting and stomping one foot childishly.

"The HERO is always Player 1!" Alexis stuck her tongue out at him and he glared at her.

"I see you were having a moment there Angleterre~" France winked at England and gestured to the American who was (awesomely) kicking Prussia's ass in the game.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Arthur stuttered. France laughed, knowing that he DID know EXACTLY what he was talking about.

"Cock blocking you guys is fun~"

"There was never ANYTHING to cock block in the first place, frog!" England gave him a glare before turning around and sighing. Him and America . . . almost kissed . . .?

"Whatever. Keep denying your L'amour for Amerique. It just makes things more fun~"

"I'm not denying anything!"

"Oh, so there is something to deny?" France smirked triumphantly, snaking his hand under Arthur's shirt.

"N-no!" The Brit's eyes widened as he felt the Frenchman's hand. "STOP IT FROG!"

* * *

><p>"N-now Belarus. We're all f-friends here . . ." China took a step back from the insane woman.<p>

"No! Big Brother and I are going to get married, married, MARRIED! I'm not going to let YOU ruin our union!" Belarus glared at Li coldly. "We shall become one," Her eyes softened as she looked at her brother. "Forever and ever and EVER!"

"Natalya, go home!" Russia whimpered, hiding behind a rack. China looked at him in surprise. Only for a moment though. Who wouldn't be scared of Belarus?

"But brother, we are going to have many babies, babies, babies! Let us become one now!" Her eyes sparkled with affection when she stared at him. She turned to China and glared at her. Without warning, a knife was thrown at the elder nation and luckily, it landed next to her on the wall.

"What the hell, aru?" Li gawked at the knife imbedded in the wall. "What w-was that f-for?"

"STAY AWAY." Belarus glared at her more intensely, and a purple aura surrounded her.

"China go before she kills you!" Russia pushed said nation out of the store. He gave her one more glance before sighing and going back to his sister.

"What the fuck just happened, aru . . ."

Li's face lit up as soon as she saw who was playing with the kids near McDonald's. She immediately sprinted towards the fast food restaurant, not caring if she knocked people down. She was unstoppable. It was like a rhino on steroids . . .

"HI SHINATTY-CHAN, ARU!"

* * *

><p>"How the hell did you knock down one of the light fixtures while you were fighting?" America asked. Thanks to England and France they got kicked out of the store. She held them upside down and glared at them, not caring if people were staring (and taking pictures).<p>

"That was un-awesome guys! I was about to win that game!" Prussia glared at them and sighed.

"You guys should be very ashamed of yourselves!" America scolded, entering her mother mode.

I know what you guys are thinking. Some of you are thinking, 'OMG! Prussia and America are being mature! I thought that was like, England's job! Like, LML.

While (calm) others are like, 'Weird . . .'

Back to the story!

"It was his fault! That stupid wanker tried to molest me (again), so I defended myself!" England crossed his arms. "Oh and when are you going to let us go? The blood is going to my head at this point and I cant feel my legs . . ."

"Oh sorry~," Alexis apologised sheepishly, letting each of them go. They fell on their heads and groaned. The American muttered another 'sorry' before turning to France. "Is it true? Did you try to molest Iggy?"

"That's NOT my name!" England snapped. "It's ARTHUR! NOT 'Iggy' or 'Artie', ARTHUR!"

"I think it is rather cute, non?" France smirked at England, causing said nation to blush slightly.

"Whatever you say," America smirked before saying the next word. "Artie."

"Why do I even . . ." Arthur put a palm to his forehead and shook his head slightly.

"Anyway, was what Iggy said true?" She looked at France, a threat flashed in her blue eyes.

"No . . ."

Her eyes flashed. Oh crap . . .

"Don't you lie to me you fuckin' pervert! How dare you lie to me? ME? Now tell me the truth, or I swear on all that is smothered in ketchup that I will kill you."

"Oh yeah! Forgot to tell you guys, she kinda . . . overreacts to stuff when she mad . . . kesesese~" Prussia said, laughing nervously.

"I DO NOT overreact! What the hell are you talking about freak?" Alexis glared at him, and . . . her blue eyes seemed darker . . .

"She also . . . insults anything that moves . . ." Gilbert added.

"Okay, okay! It's true! I molested Angleterre at the video game store! But," France quickly used a kicked puppy look, which surprisingly was really convincing. "I was just so bored. And he hurt me right here." He pointed to his cheek.

"I don't see anything there . . ." The girl muttered.

"If you lean closer, you might be able to mon chaton. . ." Francis smirked when she wasn't looking. England saw this though.

"If you touch her frog I will-"

"So you are jealous~"

"N-no I'm not!"

"Whatever you say . . ."

Alexis leaned closer and that's when France made his move.

"Whoa! What the fuck?" She glared at the Frenchman, whose hand was on her breast. "You little shit!" She punched him in the face, sending him flying until he hit a wall.

"You forgot about her strength again didn't you?" Prussia laughed.

"Honhonhon~ I couldn't resist~ I like it when they're feisty~!"

"Ha! That's what you get, frog!"

Then, America's eyes softened when she saw who was walking out of CVS.

"MATTIE!" She tackled him and gave him a big hug.

"You . . . remember me?" He asked softly.

"Of course I do! How can I forget my bro like that?" She punched him playfully in the arm, and he winced at her strength.

Matthew stared at her. He never really got a good look at her since the meeting because of all the chaos. She was pretty adorable actually. Her large bomber jacket made her look small and fragile. He was a bit uncomfortable with the short-shorts though . . .

"What are you guys doing here?" Canada asked.

They just stared at him. How had he managed to calm America down like that . . .?

"Who are you again?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm Canada . . ."

"Hey Kuma~!" Alexis petted the little bear on its head, feeling its soft white fur.

"Oh, hi America."

Canada sighed, he never remembered him, but the bear always remembered other countries . . .

"Who are you again?" England asked, pointing at Matthew.

"I'm Canada! You know? The on top of America, eh?"

"On top of Amerique. . .?" France grinned suggestively. Matthew looked at him for a few moments, confused bit his eyes widened when he realised what he meant.

"That's just sick! Mattie's my brother!" Even America seemed to know what Francis was getting at.

"L'amour comes in many different forms, mon chaton."

"Hey guys have you seen Gilbird?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't kn-"

"Hey! Get this damn bird off my merchandise!" A guy who was at the fruit stand yelled. He was currently trying to get Gilbird off of some sunflower seeds, while also trying to get a certain turtle off some lettuce.

"Bad Mr. Tortuga! Eso no es bueno!" A familiar voice scolded.

"Hey 'Toni, can you help me catch Gilbird?" Prussia hurried towards the fruit/veggie stand. Yeah, didn't really feel like writing the word 'vegetables'. Yes, I didn't feel like writing one word but I felt like writing three sentences after it. Deal with it.

"Get away from my sister!" Lovina shouted at Germany. The German sighed and responded calmly.

"I wasn't anywhere near her."

"Yeah but you were **thinking** about getting near her weren't you, bastard? I don't want my sister's virginity to be taken away. One, she's my (stupid) Sorella, and two, how are we going to have our Virgin Olive Oil?"

"Ve~ Sorella does that mean you aren't a virgin . . .?"

"Hurry up with the lettuce tomato bastard." Lovina avoided Felicia's question, blushing of course.

Suddenly, a butcher materialised out of thin air and stared at Gilbird with a murderous glint in his eye.

"I've been looking for that little chick for years! Now, I'm going to have him for dinner!" The butcher laughed maniacally, taking out a butcher knife from his pocket. That must be a big pocket!

"What the hell is going on? What did Gilbird do?" Prussia looked at his bird questioningly. The fluffy yellow chick just tilted his head to one side as if he was confused, and chirped.

"Piyo~"

"That bird keeps on setting all my chickens loose! I've been losing business because of that rotten little bastard!" The butcher roared.

"Hey! My bird is too awesome to do that!" Prussia retorted, glaring at the butcher with his red eyes. It was kinda creepy.

"I'm going to kill it, once and for all!" The butcher, whose name tag said Bob, swung his butcher's knife around and cackled.

"I feel like I'm in one of those teen serial killer movies, dudes . . ." America mumbled, already making her way to Sears.

"You are not going to kill Gilbird!" Okay, Prussia was getting pissed now. He looked like he unknowingly bought himself an empty beer bottle pack, and knowing him, he was REALLY pissed.

"Yes. I. WILL." Bob got another knife and glared at all the nations. People just stared for a few moments before walking away. Wow thanks for helping these nations! You're all really helpful!

"Run, run, RUN!" Italy got in her running mode and ran into Sears with Alexis.

England followed as soon as he saw the knife flash in the sunlight, and Germany went also. Lovina went as soon as Germany went, and Spain of course, followed Lovina. Is this too confusing for you? If it is, here is an explanation (For Americans);

Spain followed Lovina who followed Germany to protect her sister. Germany went after Iggy went. Iggy followed Alexis and Italy. Alright? Alright then.

"C'mon we have to get to the children's section!" America commanded, making a sharp turn to avoid crashing into a stroller. Yes, a stroller. At least she didn't run into it.

"Children's section . . .?" Japan looked at her, confused.

"What the fuck? Why the children's section?" Romano asked (rather rudely, but you can't expect her to be nice . . .)

"Because, that psycho with the lame ass name won't expect us there!" Alexis hid behind a rack that had toddler's shoes. Felicia sighed. It was so out of character for her ya know?

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but whatever," Matthew sighed.

"What's wrong Feli?" America glanced at Italy, concern glittering in her cerulean blue eyes.

"It's kinda weird you know? Ve~ My voice sounds kinda like it was when I was younger. It brings back so much memories . . ."

"Oh . . ." Alexis looked at her symphatetically, but her eyes widened when she looked in front of her. "Holy shit! How the hell did HE get here?"

* * *

><p>China rushed toward the huge kitten. She tackled 'Shinatty-chan', scaring all the little kids that were around the cat before.<p>

"Huh? Aniki? Is that you?" Korea, who was in the cat suit, turned around. When he saw that it was indeed China, a grin appeared on his face.

"Oh crap, aru! Why now?" Li tried to run away, but unfortunately, Korea caught and glomped her. "Let me GO KOREA, ARU!"

"I missed you so much da-ze~"

"Ooh~ Kitty . . ." Greece walked up to Korea and petted him. You know, since he was still in the suit.

"Greece? What are you doing here?" China asked.

"I came . . . to see Japan . . ." He replied drowsily, a white kitten on his shoulder meowed.

"Korea, aru! Let me go already!" Korea let her go and Li turned to Greece and narrowed her eyes. "So, you and Japan . . .?"

" . . . She didn't . . . tell you . . .?"

"No. What do you mean, aru?"

"About me and . . . her . . . dating . . .?"

"She never tells me anything anymore!" China sighed. "Take care of her alright?"

"I think Japan is at Sears right now." When Greece started to go toward the store, Korea stopped him. "One more thing. Japan's breasts are mine." Greece just nodded and left.

China turned to Yong Soo and sighed.

"You have a lot of issues, aru . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation(s):<strong>

**Mon chaton(French) : My kitten (I'm currently trying to learn French.**

**Eso no es bueno(Spanish) : That's not good (I speak Spanish so . . .)**

**HURRAY~! CANADA-KUN IS IN THE STORY! X3 He's so adorable! **

***squeal * I wuv you too Korea-kun! Your so adorably hyper~**

**About the name Bob for the butcher: I couldn't think of any other names. ^-^ Oh and to anyone who's name if Bob, sorry if you got offended by America-chan calling your name lame :(.**

**The surgery went great! Though the IV shot hurt and I can't talk for a few days . . . At least I'll miss school so that means more updates~! Ugh my throat and chest hurt like a bitch :(**

**I'm having a contest soon! Whoever wins will get to be featured in this story for two or three chapters (The Las Vegas trip)! :D I just have to think of something to ask you guys . . . :'/**

**Review~!**

*****Stardust98*****


	11. Chapter 11: Mall Adventure! Pt5

**Sorry for not updating! Fortunately I recovered from the surgery well! Okay! I have the contest question! It's a guessing one though. :3 Two or three people can win!**

**I SAW THE HUNGER GAMES. IT WAS EPIC EPIC EPICx100000! :D **

**Question for Contest: What is MY favorite Hetalia (not Nyotalia) character? :D**

**Hint#1: That person is a European country. Another hint is at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DUN OWNZ IT. I DON'T.**

* * *

><p>"Korea! We have to get to the others, aru. Stop touching me there!" China smacked Korea's hand away. She had a feeling that the others were in some deep shit.<p>

Literally.

. . . .

Nah just kidding.

"Aww fine da-ze~" Korea was now out of the kitty suit (much to Li's disappointment). They heard screams from Sears, one sounded like America's, and decided to head there.

"Aniki!"

"What, aru?"

"Your breasts originated in Korea da-ze~!" Korea grinned, groping China's chest.

"KOREA, STOP IT NOW!" Li shouted to a giggling Im Yong Soo.

"NEVERRRR!" Korea continued to grope the older nation.

"I'm going to kill you!" China took out her wok and was about to hit the giggling nation with it, when he saw America hidden behind toddler's shoes.

"What the hell are you guys doing, aru?" She asked. Her question was immediately answered when America pulled Korea behind the toddler's shoes as a crazy-looking man came into view. After seeing the butcher's knife he was carrying, Li hid behind the kid's clothes with Spain, Romano and Germany.

"What the hell? Artie did you just touch my ass?" America whispered.

"N-no! Why would I ever d-do that?" A deep red color appeared on his cheeks.

"Honhonhon~ Angleterre! I did not know you would do something like that!"

"Sorry . . ." Korea muttered. When he saw America's breasts, he smiled widely.

"Korea. DON'T," Japan warned sternly.

"Huh?" America tilted her head to the side, confused. She was no longer confused when Korea grabbed her chest.

"Your breasts are mine da-ze~" America yelped as he squeezed them, laughing loudly.

"Get off of her you wanker!" England snapped.

"Everyone be quiet!" Germany commanded as Bob the butcher looked towards the pace they were hiding at. Then Ludwig sighed in relief as the man looked elsewhere. It was kind of stupid, because how can you not notice people hiding there, if you can easily see feet under the racks without having to bend down?

"Oi! Tomato bastard! Just because I'm this close to you DOES NOT mean I like you!" Lovina whispered harshly, giving Spain a glare.

Spain just smiled at her. He didn't really care about what she was saying 'cause hey, he has a girl basically sitting on his lap. He was just going to enjoy this moment.

"Germany~ I'm scared . . ." Italy cuddled up to the German's chest, whimpering softly. "Hug me~"

"I-it's okay Italy . . ." He whispered, thinking the others didn't hear him. Japan took out a random notepad and wrote something down in it, before hiding it somewhere currently uknown.

All of the girls squealed, (yes even Lovina) while Prussia made a disgusted face. The girls immediately glared at him and smacked him on the head.

"Ow! That was so un-awesome!" Gilbert rubbed the sore spot on his head, glaring at all of the females.

As soon as he said that, Bob the butcher looked at their hiding place and grinned, probably asking himself the question of why he didn't see them before when they were in PLAIN VIEW. Idiot.

"Oh shit . . . Stupid motherfucker . . ." Alexis muttered.

"What did you say to me?" Bob roared.

"Uh, I mean, er, you smell like . . . butter?" As soon as the American girl said those words, the rest groaned, England face-palmed.

"Nice save," China said sarcastically.

"Uh, thanks I guess . . .?" Bob looked confused for a moment,before returning to his (stupid) crazy self. "Now you will ALL DIE."

"WHOA! What the fuck? I thought you only wanted that stupid bird dead!" Lovina shouted indignantly.

"Yeah, but now I feel like killing all of you so . . ." Bob shrugged and polished his butcher's knife with his shirt lazily.

"How can he be doing that so casually . . .?" Sakura asked, eyes wide.

"Again, why does this have to happen in MY country?" England groaned. He could feel another migraine coming.

"Because, your country is utterly boring, like your fashion sense, and it needs some fun to liven it up!" France flipped his 'beautiful 'air'.

"Oh shut up, frog! You're just butt-hurt that NOT ONE of my female citizens likes you!"

"Make your eyebrows smaller, then come talk to me. I mean look at them! They're so big they are causing a shadow to appear over 'is eyes!" France pointed to his 'caterpillars'. Indeed, they were casting a shadow over his emerald eyes. Heck, even England knew that. But being the stubborn and prideful person he is, our loveable Brit wasn't going to admit to this anytime soon.

"SHUT UP! If you call YOUR face beautiful, then shit is the most gorgeous thing in the world!" England retorted sarcastically.

"You're just-"

"Will you two stop! Seriously, bickering when we're about to get killed? Verdammt . . ." Germany shook his head.

"Um, I'm still right here . . ." Bob waved his knife around.

"And you're still ugly," Lovina glared at the butcher.

"THAT'S IT. YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Bob charged, screaming some retarded battle cry.

"Holy shit! RUUUUN~" Gilbert pushed everyone behind him, saying that 'awesome people cannot die'.

"Aww shit!" Alexis cursed as she tripped over these shoes on the floor. Looks like some people don't know how to put things back! "It's just like the goddamn movies when this whiny cheerleader trips over something and then just stays there instead of standing up and runnin-" She was interrupted by England grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the way. When she looked back her eyes widened when she saw one of the butcher's knives imbedded on the floor where she once was.

She quickly took England's hand and led them to Walmart. She ignored the stares people gave her when they saw her rather . . . interesting group pass by. Some people even snapped pictures, only to be told by other people later that those must be photo shopped.

The pissed butcher threw a knife at Gilbird.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Don't worry! He missed! (Barely.)

They got cornered into a wall next to a rack full of shirts on sale. Buy two get them both 50% off! Sadly, in our world, that doesn't exist.

"Ooh! These shirts are cute!" Alexis squealed, picking up an American flag shirt.

"OMG! I HAVE to get this one!" China held up a Hello Kitty shirt, squealing at its adorable cuteness. Yup, it was that cute.

The guys just stood back and watched Japan, Romano and Italy. They were all like, 'Wasn't this girl a guy a few days ago?'

"It is cute, da?" Li turned around and jumped slightly when she saw Russia.

"Ivan, where the hell did you come from, aru?"

"Yeah! I thought we left you over there to die-" Prussia got interrupted by Russia slowly taking out his pipe from his pocket.

"Oh yeah, the commie came out of nowhere and joined us." America looked annoyed. Russia smiled at her, and she glared back. "He was asking where his little Li was. I'm too lazy to tell you the flashback, it's at the end of this chapter." She winked at China. In truth, she just wanted Ivan away from her. FAR AWAY from her.

"Y-you were asking for m-me?" China stuttered, blushing while still clutching the shirt.

"Yes, and I missed you."

"Ah, l'amour is all around us! Some of you can't see it, sadly. Yet . . ." Francis looked at the confused male nations (Germany) and the confused females (America and Italy). He sighed. Matchmaker France to the rescue~

"Guys, he's right there . . ." Japan pointed to the angry butcher stomping their way. Soon, they were all cornered into a very small corner.

"Get off of me bastards!" Lovina shouted angrily. When she saw Bob standing right there, her eyes widened and she went back to hiding behind Spain, who smiled happily and huggled his little tomato.

"Do I die this chapter . . .?" Sakura whimpered.

"Italy, stay behind me." Germany gently pushed Italy behind him and stared at Bob defiantly. Italy was either a) oblivous to the whole thing, b) thinking about pasta or c) an Italian. All three options are correct, because Italy was apparently just smiling and gazing into space.

"America, stay behi-" Arthur began, but Alexis just gave him a thumbs-up and grabbed two hangers on the floor.

"This is for JUSTICE!" She declared, before throwing the hangers like boomerangs and hitting the knives out of the butcher's hands. "Hahahahaha! See! I'm the HERO!" While she was having a heroic moment, Bob calmly picked the knives up from the floor, and faced them once again, with two knives.

"Nice knives, da?"

Well, that was a fail.

"Great. Thanks to you, we're going to get killed in Walmart!" England groaned.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be heroic!"

"It was you fault for acting like an idiot!"

"Drop dead, England!"

"Why I ought to-"

"This is not time to be releasing you sexual frustrations!" Francis got in the middle of both of them, giving them both a glare.

"I agree with France . . ." Japan said incredulously.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's righ-" Germany was interrupted by the angry Frenchman.

"The time is later tonight at my place. We can have a threesome!" France was smacked on the head by an irritated Brit. "Well, fine! Me and mon chaton will have fun!" He hugged America and stroked her hair gently, earning a punch to the face.

"Pervert, aru . . ."

"Perverts originated in Korea, da-ze~"

"I could tell, aru . . ." China said, looking Im Yong Soo up and down.

"You people really forget about others don't you! Let's just get this over with so that I can go back home to my wife," said Bob.

"Your wife must have really bad taste . . ." Gilbert muttered, holding Gilbird protectively to his chest.

Everyone giggled, but Russia giggled creepily, causing everyone to be silent.

"Why did everyone stop laughing?" Ivan asked.

The first knife was thrown, and it landed on the wall right next to Felicia, which sent the Italian girl into hysterics. She was quieted down by a reassuring hug from Germany, but she was still slightlty whimpering from the traumatizing attack.

They all closed their eyes shut and hoped for a safe trip to good ol' heaven, until they heard MANY cats yowling, and saw a familiar figure leading the army of cats.

"Greece-kun?" Japan whispered, eyes widening in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHA! Anyway, you guys have this chapter and the next to make your guesses. One guess each chapter. You can't be like '_ or_' for example. You can guess again the next chapter. Now here's the other hint;<strong>

**Hint#2: That person is NOT in the G8. **

**Sorry if you got offended by ANYTHING in this chapter. It's just for giggles and NONE of it is meant to be taken seriously!**

**Tell me if you guys want a flashback of when Russia joined America's group at Sears. I'll write it the next chapter if you guys want me to.**

**Remember, ONE CHOICE EACH CHAPTER. THIS ONE AND THE NEXT. THAT MEANS TWO CHOICES.**

**EDIT: The contest is CLOSED. I didn't expect for you some of you to get the answer so quickly! The answer was SPAIN. (DAT ASS *.*) Thank you for trying though! Don't worry, there will be more contests in the future.**

**Thank You!**

*****Stardust98*****


	12. Chapter 12: FLASHBACK :D

**Sorry for not updating! My laptop is broken (TT-TT) so that means slower updates.(From the house computer.) BUT, I will not give up!**

**Here is the next chapter of I'm a GIRL? Enjoy! Well, it's a short chapter, since it's only the flashback, but I wanted to post SOMETHING! I'm kinda having writer's block here so please bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Don't sue me! ;A;**

**pingo1387: Greece didn't get genderbended.**

**WINNERS OF THE CONTEST:**

**Californialoving**

**Luigified531**

**Little Contradictions**

**Velius Pseudonym**

**Nerdygal-lol**

**And HetaliaOverload! **

**Winners who ****DID NOT**** submit their OCs please submit them through PM or review. There will be more contests soon!**

**(Here is the flashback from when Russia joined America and her group. Hope you like it!)**

* * *

><p>"Oh . . ." Alexis looked at her sympathetically, but her eyes widened when she looked in front of her. "Holy shit! How the hell did HE get here?"<p>

Russia's eyes gleamed as he spotted America.

"Pryvet, Amerika~ Now that I found you, I can finally use the knives I got~" He smiled, even as she glared at him.

"In your fucked up dreams! I will kick your ass!" America shook an angry fist at him. "What're ya doing here anyway?"

"I'm trying to hide from my insane sister." Russia's eyes flashed with fear, but only for a moment before having that creepy gleam in them.

"Belarus? Insane? What do you mean?" Alexis looked at him, confused.

"You seriously never noticed America?" Canada said (whispered). He was ignored though, and he sighed sadly.

"She wants to marry me."

"Dude, you're lying. Belarus is nice! Well, when she's not calling me a capitalist pig and all that junk . . ." The American sighed before looking at him in understanding.

"HELLO! A psycho (un-awesome) killer is after us!" Prussia held Gilbird protectively in his hands.

"You're probably just too stupid to notice," Russia continued, still smiling.

"Shut the hell up! Go back to Russia!" Alexis was pissed.

"I'll do that when you lose some weight."

"OH, THAT'S IT. You think you can fuck with m-"

"Will you bastards shut the fuck up? I ain't going to die hearing you two arguing! Cazzo Morons Stupidi . . ."

"Calmate Lovi~ Quieres uno?" Spain held out a tomato, which Lovina took, blushing as their hands touched.

"G-germany? Ve~ Big Brother France is being weird . . ." They all turned to see France scooting closer to Felicia, the Italian girl moving away each time he came closer.

"I'm coming . . ." Germany sighed, before cracking his knuckles. Spain covered Italy's eyes while the others watched as France was beat up, Lovina's, Ivan's, Alexis' and Gilbert's eyes twinkling with happiness. Lovina because that pervert was finally getting fucked up, Alexis and Gilbert because it reminded them wrestling. Russia because he's creepy like that.

"Guys, we should all calm down . . ." Canada was ignored once again. I mean, I understand why he's (partially) invisible. You don't see any vacations prizes in game shows that are for Canada. Most people don't even KNOW Canada exists unless they look at a map. Back to the story!

"Who are you?" England looked at the Canadian, confusion in his eyes.

"I'm a fucking ninja that came from outer space to eat your pancakes." Canada snapped (murmured).

"Mattie? When did you get here?" America smiled. '_I wish I had my manly hero voice back.'_

"I WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME . . ." Matthew yelled (said).

"You should really talk more or you're going to be forgotten the next chapter," America advised.

"YOU'RE BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!1!one!1!" The tired authoress boomed from the heavens.

"Sorry!"

"Where is my little China?" Russia asked.

"How the fuck are we supposed to-" Lovina was interrupted by Ivan's glare. A glare that can interrupt people. Cool.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol . . ."

"We don't know Russia." Germany answered.

"Y-yeah the p-potato bastard is r-right . . ." Lovina hid behind a (very) happy Spaniard, silencing a (OOC alert) smirking Ludwig with a heated glare.

Luckily for Ivan, China was headed right towards them.

"What the hell are you guys doing, aru?" She asked. Her question was immediately answered when America pulled Korea behind the toddler's shoes as a crazy-looking man came into view. After seeing the butcher's knife he was carrying, Li hid behind the kid's clothes with Spain, Romano and Germany.

* * *

><p><strong>Cazzo Morons Stupidi: Fucking stupid morons<strong>

**Calmate Lovi~ Quieres Uno?: Calm down Lovi~ You want one?**

**Pryvet Amerika: Hello America**

**TT-TT I'm so sorry! It's so short . . . B-but I still updated right? /shot/**

**I have a question for you guys . . . **

**USUK or UKUS? If you have any questions about this question (LOL) PM me. I won't bite. **

**Review my little readers! 8D Sorry if that was creepy . . . O.O See ya laterz!**

*****Stardust98*****


	13. Chapter 13: Mall Adventure! Pt6

**I'm back~ this chapter is a continuation of chapter 11. They go to Las Vegas the next chapter! Yay~ I'm so GLAD you guys liked the flashback. **

**Okay, about the UKUS or USUK thing, I'm not going to use it for anything! It was just a question. But here are the votes;**

**USUK: 7**

**UKUS: 7**

**That was a close one! It's a tie! I like both but I like UKUS a bit better. Especially with pirate! Iggy . . .**

**You might see more of these question thingies. Alright! Onto the story of epicness!**

**Disclaimer: YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN IT. I ONLY OWN THE DAMN PLOT. (There's not really a plot BUT there soon will be! VERY, VERY, VERY soon!) Pasta~ =7=**

* * *

><p>"Greece-kun?" Japan whispered, eyes widening in surprise.<p>

"Japan . . . are you . . . alright?" Greece smiled at her drowsily.

"GOSH! YOU PEOPLE KEEP FORGETTING ME!" Bob said angrily.

"Who would want to remember your ugly self?" Lovina glared at him with disgust. That glare turned into a scared look once his butcher's knife shone in the sunlight.

"Hah . . . You think you've won? Well, wait 'till ya see my army of Australian Shepherd dogs!" Then, dogs appeared out of nowhere behind him. Well, what a coincidence. Greece comes with an army of cats and all of a sudden, Bob decided to show his dog army that materialised in thin air. That's so wonderful!

Fortunately though, Greece's cats outnumbered the dogs. And since the authoress can't write battle/fight scenes, she will instead entertain you with an argument from our beloved protagonists.

Isn't that great?

"I can't wait to go to the U.S . . . A t least that will mean that you imbeciles will be OUT of my country . . ." England muttered.

"Your terrible country . . ." France flipped his hair.

"IF we get to be alive for that . . ." Prussia grumbled.

"DUN, DUN, DUN~" America received glares from everyone after she sang that. Mostly because, A) that was unnecessary, and B) that didn't help with the situation. At all.

"Well, I might as well not waste this," she said as she pulled out a McDonald's bag, she took out a hamburger and started chewing on it contentedly. Everyone glared at her once again, but this glare was more intense than before.

"Where did you get that from?" Canada asked, only to be ignored. Again.

"What?" She asked.

"You had that hamburger THIS WHOLE TIME?" England yelled. "WHEN did you even get that?"

"I got it like, a few seconds ago. When everybody was staring at Heracles and his army of kitties."

"So, instead of getting HELP (like, waking up those sleeping security guards. They must be HEAVY sleepers!) you chose to go get a hamburger?" Germany sighed, surprised how incredibly stupid some of them were. He glanced at Spain, America, Romano and Italy.

Then again, he shouldn't be THAT surprised . . .

"Well, I can't do anything on an empty stomach!" Alexis snapped.

"Why didn't you get help so you could buy a hamburger AFTERWARDS?" England retorted.

"Hamburgers originated in Korea da-ze~"

"No they didn't, aru!"

"I . . . don't know!"

"Amerika is dumb, da?"

"Shut up commie!"

"Will everyone just shut the hell up?"

"That's not nice Lovi."

"Shut up tomato bastard!"

"Ve~ I want pasta . . ."

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP? RAISE YOUR HAND TO SPEAK. IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY THAT WILL HELP US GET OUT OF HERE, DON'T SAY IT!" Germany face palmed as America, Italy and Prussia put their raised hands back down.

"I wish I could go to a sauna or my hot spring . . ." Japan sighed as she thought about that relaxing pool of warm water at her home.

"When will the torture end, aru?" Li whined.

"I can end it right now if you want me to. I would do it just for you." Russia smiled at her.

"T-thanks . . ." China blushed, trying to hide it with her long sleeve.

Unfortunately though, America, oblivious to the romantic atmosphere, interrupted the touching moment.

"HEY GUYS! I found a way out!" Blue eyes twinkled with happiness as they stared at not-so-safe way out an open window.

"America, get down from there!" Arthur called worriedly from down below. "You're going to fall!"

"America-san, that doesn't look very safe . . ."

Now I bet you're wondering, 'HOW THE HELL did she get up there so fast?' The answer is . . . . Not going to be revealed at the moment! Mostly because the authoress is too lazy to type a reason right now. Oh well.

"No way! I'm the hero! I could do this!" She looked worriedly at the narrow path before relaxing. Alexis stood up and spread her tan arms out wide to keep balance. Unfortunately, Bob saw this and attempted to kill her using a butcher's knife. He threw it upwards. He missed, but it startled Alexis enough to cause her to lose balance and fall.

"America!" England shouted.

The American closed her eyes tight. _'I can fly, I can fly, I can fly . . ." _She thought.

She suddenly slowed to a stop.

'_Yes! I did it! I knew I could fly! I am the HERO after all!'_

As soon as she opened her eyes, she let out this (**not**) totally manly scream.

It turns out; she landed right into the butcher's arms.

As soon as she realized who it was, she relaxed (slightly).

"Oh! Dude, when I saw your face, I thought you were some beast or something!" America's eyes widened as she realized how offensive her words sounded.

"What's the difference?" Lovina shouted.

"You know, your comments don't help anyone . . ." Germany didn't flinch when the Italian scowled at him.

"Oh, are you finally done molesting my sister, potato bastard?" After she said this, she glanced at her sister in the German's arms and glared at him. "Hmm . . . I guess not."

"I'm not molesting her. I'm not a rapist or a molester!"

"Oh, you're just saying that because it helps with the guilt you feel afterwards. You're lucky this I'm stuck here because this tomato bastardo is hugging me too tight." Actually, Spain wasn't hugging her at all before, but as soon as she said that, she put his arms around her waist and gave him a glare before he could say anything. Ah, tsunderes . . . aren't they adorable?

"She pwned you da-ze~ By the way, did you know pwning originated in Kor-"

"IT DID NOT, ARU!"

"Let me go! Heroes are not supposed to be captured!" Alexis started to pound Bob's arms with her fists.

"Ow!" She still had her strength, so that pounding felt like stabbing. Now doesn't that sound fun~? So, he ended up letting her go. She immediately ran over to stand next to Arthur and flipped Bob off.

"That was such a fail, dude!" She mocked.

"So what? At least I'm beating those stupid ca-" Bob paused as he looked at his defeated dogs.

"Kesese~ you mad bro?" Prussia laughed.

"You might've gotten away with it today, but I'm going to come back! Maybe bot today, maybe not tomorrow, but I'll BE BACK!" He was so distracted that he ended up backing up into the glass door/exit. "I-I meant to do that!"

"Just leave you bloody wanker!" England glared at him. He was tired of all this!

"Fine!" And with that, the butcher left. FINALLY.

"What's going on here?" The NOW AWAKE security guards asked.

Great.

Turns out, the mall security finally woke up, JUST AS THE BUTCHER LEFT. That's so convenient. Yay.

"You . . . fail . . . at your job," Greece looked at them, face expressionless. Holding a blushing Sakura's hand.

"What . . .?" One of their security guards scratched his head in confusion.

Heracles ignored them. He turned to Japan and looked at her in the eyes. Emeralds gazed into . . . bronze? Copper? Whatever! Y-you know what I mean!

"Unfortunately, I won't . . . be able to stay . . . much longer. But . . . don't worry. Just know . . . that whenever . . . you're in trouble . . I'll be . . . there to help . . . you."

"O-okay. T-thank you . . ." Japan quickly kissed him on the cheek, before returning to her friends. Greece stood there for a moment, surprise evident on his features, before waving good bye and exiting the store.

"Oh, l'amour is wonderful, non?" France sighed happily, grinning like an idiot.

"Im tired ve~ Can we go home . . .?" Felicia looked at Germany with pleading eyes.

"I'm the mood for some food . . ." Alexis rubbed her stomach.

"WHAT? Weren't you eating a hamburger earlier?"

"But Iggy~ That was AGES ago!" She whined, giving him the kicked-puppy look she knew he couldn't resist.

"F-fine. I'll cook-"

"NO!" Everyone said quickly.

"Why not?" Arthur asked, raising his humongously huge eyebrow. (It could be a country!) "It could not!" He shook his fist angrily at the authoress.

"YOU'RE BREAKING THE 4th WALL!" Stardust warned from above.

"Fine. Anyway, why not?" He said, turning t the others again.

"Me, Japan, Francis, Lovina and Italy were already going to cook! The kitchen is full, aru!" China said, chuckling nervously.

"Alright then." England said.

"What about me da-ze~?" Korea looked at her innocently.

"No."

"Please?"

"No, aru."

"Pleaaasssseee Aniki~?"

"NO."

"PLEASE ANIKI~?"

"OKAY, ARU!"

"Yay, da-ze~"

"Vámonos a casa." Spain smiled, holding Lovina close (while avoiding her fists).

"I don't know what that means but, let's go home~" America led her friends out of the surely destroyed mall, and they headed to Arthur's house, towards the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Vámonos a casa: Let's go home.**

**Please VOTE ON MY POLL~**

**Sorry if this seems so rushed. I wanted to update as soon as I could! I have another random question!**

**PruHun or AusHun?**

**The net chapter will be the chapter with the OCs. Review~!**

*****Stardust98*****


	14. Chapter 14: The Weird Plane Ride

**So sorry for not updating! I had good scores on my test! Most of them were easy~! I'm so happy! 200 REVIEWS~ KYAAA~ Thank you guys so much! Without further ado, here is the next chapter! But before I forget, here are the votes for the question I asked last chappie!**

**PruHun: 8**

**AusHun: 7**

**(And even though it wasn't included) PruAus: 2**

**I like PruHun and PruAus I don't really like AusHun, but I tolerate it. It actually depends on the story. Remember; IT IS JUST A QUESTION. I'M ****NOT**** GOING TO USE IT FOR ANY OF MY STORIES! I just want to know what you guys think. 'Cuz if I put it on a poll, I know you lazy Americans will not even go to my profile to vote :P JK! (Not really.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Mountain Dew, or any stuff or brands mentioned in this chapter.**

**Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~ (OC's this chapter~!)**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Camilla!" Helena called. "We have to go!" She twirled her dirty blonde hair and watched her friend look at some mythology books. Her hazel green eyes scanned the city before her. It was so pretty! She didn't have time to look around though; Eleni, Emily and Sandy were waiting for them. When Eleni waited for a long time, she got impatient, and when she got impatient, she got angry.<p>

Not that she was never angry anyway.

"Wait! I have to select a book carefully. . ." Her dark green eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Yup! We have all the time in the world! Keep taking you time," Helena's voiced oozed with sarcasm.

"What are you talking about? We have to hurry!" After paying for the book, she grabbed Helena's arm and walked towards the hotel.

"What the . . . You know what, forget it . . ." Camilla smiled. Annoying people was so fun . . .

She suddenly stopped.

"I thought we were in a hurr-" Helena paused and face palmed when she realized what Camilla was doing.

"Hi Flying Mint Bunny~! What're you doing here?" Camilla waved to the little flying bunny that was in front of her. IT WAS SO DAMN CUTE!

"Are you talking to your imaginary friend again?" Helena crossed her arms.

"HE IS REAL, I TELL YOU! REAL!" Camilla pointed to the 'bunny'.

Helena sighed. "If we don't go now, Eleni will kill us. Literally." She turned around and headed for the hotel.

"Wait! Wait for me and Flying Mint Bunny!"

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna fucking kill 'em." Eleni couldn't take it anymore. They were supposed to be here an HOUR ago!<p>

"Aww, calm down Eleni. Maybe they got stuck in traffic!" Sandy said cheerfully as she played with her blonde hair.

"Stuck in traffic my ass!" I don't want to spend a whole day waiting for them!" Eleni paced back and forth. Well, she didn't have anything better to do now did she?

It soon got really quiet. The only thing heard was Eleni's pacing and the elevator whenever someone used it.

"So . . . um, how about those cars!" Emily pointed to some nice looking Porsches outside the hotel. What? She no like awkward situations . . .

Suddenly . . .

"I'M HERE!"

"Oh shit." Eleni tried to hide behind the lobby couches, giving the finger to anyone who looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Hi guys!" A girl with shoulder-length brown hair and blue streaks burst into the hotel. She was smiling widely; and appeared to be looking for someone.

"Oh, hey Violet," Emily and Sandy greeted with a smile. Violet smiled too before chugging down a can of Mountain Dew.

"What're you doin' here?" Sandy asked, looking at Violet with curious blue eyes.

"Oh, I just thought I'd join my bestest friends in the whole wide world~!" Her eyes were wide as she said this, and there could only be one explanation . . .

Sugar Rush.

"No more soda for you." Emily took the Mountain Dew from Violet's hands.

"I already finished it anyway. Where's Eleni~? WHERE? WHERE?" She looked around wildly, and Emily looked in the soda can to see if she did finish it.

She did.

"Oh, she's behind that there couch," Emily pointed to the white leather couch Eleni was currently hiding in.

"ELENI-CHAN!" Violet tackled then hugged the fuming girl tightly, Eleni trying to untangle herself from her.

"They sure are adorable aren't they?" Sandy smiled her bright smile, her blue eyes twinkling with amusement as she stared at them.

"Get the fuck off of me! Stupid-"

"_Hola amigos~" _ Catalina came through the already open (and probably broken) hotel doors. Her black hair shone in the light, and her long flowy colorful dress swayed side to side as she walked.

"Caw caw~! Caw caw~!" Her large red-fronted Macaw cawed from its position on her shoulder. A few children stared at it in awe.

"Why the hell did you bring that stupid bird here?" Eleni glared at the bird.

"Stupid girl~! Stupid girl~!" The bird flapped its wings as it cawed.

"Shut up! Stupid bird . . ."

"He is not _estupido_!" She patted the bird on its head before giving it a little treat.

"I hope that bird doesn't caw all night. If it does, that be music to my ears!" Sarcasm oozed from Eleni's voice.

"_El no va hacer eso_~ He's a good _pajaro_. Aren't ya?" Catalina looked at her bird. (A/N: Thank god I'm fluent in Spanish . . .)

"I'm a good bird~!" The bird repeated in English.

"I have a feelin' this is going to be the weirdest vacation ever . . ." Sandy laughed as the Macaw pecked at Eleni's hair. "Don't ya feel it too?"

"Indeed. Hey, Violet! I thought I said no more Mt. Dew!" Emily went after Violet, just as Camilla and Helena came in.

"Tee-hee~ that was funny Flying Mint Bunny!" Camilla's eyes widened as she realized something. Then she grinned. "Hey that rhymed!"

"Oh for the love of . . ." Helena face-palmed.

* * *

><p>"I GET THE WINDOW SEAT~" America rushed to her seat; her headphones almost fell of as she did so.<p>

"NO! Only AWESOME people get the window seat!" Gilbert tried to push past the American girl, but she didn't budge. After all, she still did have her strength.

"Aww c'mon~" Alexis whined. "It would make up for me having to sit next to you and France for the rest of the plane ride!"

"Ohonhonhonhon~ I can't wait_, mon chaton_," France winked at her and smiled excitedly.

"I will throw you out the plane if you touch her, frog," England glared at him, his green eyes flashed as he stared at the French man.

"Jealous?"

"No, of course n-not!"

"You are jealous, Arthur~" Everyone stared at him when he said England's human name. He didn't do that often.

"_Quoi_? We can't reveal our real identities while were here," he whispered.

"But . . . didn't we already shout each other's country names like, hundred times at the mall?" Italy asked.

"They probably thought we were _gente loca _anyway . . ." Spain laughed cheerily, hugging Lovina in the process.

"Tomato bastard! This why I'm not sitting with you!"

"Noooo~ _Por favor_, don't leave me!" Spain pleaded.

"You guys, hush, people are staring," Germany pinched the bridge of his nose as Prussia and America fought for the window seat.

"Excuse me, can you please take a seat? You're disturbing the other passengers," A flight attendant came up to the group, she had a forced smile on her face.

"Guys I think we shoul-" Canada was ignored. AGAIN.

Russia sat in the middle of one row, while China and Japan sat on both sides of the Russian. He looked at China with a creepy smile on his face, which made Li shudder. Sakura took out a notepad and wrote 'het doujinshi idea' on it.

"GIVE ME THE WINDOW SEAT~" Alexis whined.

"Kesesese~ NEVER!"

"Why did I have to go too . . .?" Canada quietly took a seat in between Spain and England.

" 'Cuz your my bro!" America was distracted for one moment. Prussia took advantage of this and sat on the window seat.

"Aww! Not fair! Do I really HAVE to sit in between you guys?" Alexis didn't notice France's predatory smile.

"Kesesese~ You mad br-"

"If you say that, I'll punch you," America threatened.

"Ve~ I get to sit next to Germany and my Sorella~" Italy happily sat in the middle. Germany sighed as he got a warning look from Lovina and sat next to the window.

Spain looked at England. They both glared at each other and sat down. They clearly haven't forgotten the whole pirate thing. The worse thing is, Canada chose to sit right in between the two.

Canada sighed.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p><strong><em>50 Minutes later.<em>**

"I was a way better bloody pirate than YOU ever were! I kicked your sorry arse!" England glared at the Spaniard, he had forgotten that the Canadian was between them.

"You weren't a better pirate, you were a fucking jerk!"

"Guys . . . Please quiet down . . ." Matthew was trying to get their attention, but it seemed like they didn't notice him. At all. Like always.

"Yup, keep on telling yourself that to make you feel better, bloody pedophile!"

"Guys, eh . . .?"

"_Que dijistes_? What did you just call me?"

"You heard me! Or are you too deaf . . ."

"Arthur? Antonio . . .?"

" . . . .You sorry excuse for a man!" England's face was getting red.

"Shut up! I'm not a sorry excuse for a man. You know why? Because unlike you, I get L-A-I-D. LAID." Spain's eyes glared with such an intensity, that Matthew wondered why Arthur didn't back down yet. The frown was so unfamiliar on the usually cheery Spaniard's face. It was so unusual to see him this mad.

England's was shocked. He looked like he hadn't expected that at all. The sweet, sweet silence hadn't lasted for a long time though, the English man's expression became one of fury, and he started with the insults again.

"GUYS!" They finally noticed him for the first time. He couldn't take it anymore! Canada was officially having the worst trip ever. He was getting a headache because of all the arguing, the flight attendant hadn't come arrived with his order of pancakes (he didn't even remember how he had managed to get her attention in the first place . . .), Kumajirou was growling at a barking puppy (which contributed with his headache.), and the air conditioner above him apparently was 'Out of Order', so he was practically dying in the heat.

"Oh, hello, um . . . uh . . ." England struggled to remember the name of the one before him. His (huge) eyebrows were furrowed in thought. (Making them look bigger.)

Matthew sighed.

"I'm Canada . . ." As soon as he lowered his voice, they were back to ignoring him and arguing AGAIN.

He sighed once more, and looked down to see that his bear had stopped growling at the dog. His bear gave him a questioning look.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou tilted his fluffy white head to the side.

"I'm . . . a three-legged carrot!" Kumajirou nodded and went back to growling at the puppy. Canada only said it because he was fed up with people ignoring him, but he had a feeling that this trip was going to head downhill. Not only because of what he said, but . . .

He looked at America, she was looking at England with a sad look in her eyes. As she turned back, he saw a tear slowly make it's way down her cheek before Alexis quickly wiped it away with her bomber jacket sleeve.

Something was going to happen. Something bad.

**Cliffie~! Kinda . . . Sorry it's short. And yes, I know the OC's didn't get to meet the characters yet, but they will. I will keep them in the story until they get to meet the characters and hang out a bit with them. Oh, and there will be a kareoke chappie~! Here are the songs the characters will sing: (I need some ideas for some characters . . )**

**England: You Will Always Be, A Frog To Me. (To France) This is a parody of Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. (Made it up myself! -is proud of herself-)**

**Prussia: I'm Awesome and I Know it. Parody of Sexy and I Know it by LMFAO. (-also made it up kinda-)**

**America ft. France: Barbie Girl**

**Italy:**

**Germany: German Sparkle Party**

**Romana:**

**Spain:**

**China: **

**Russia:**

**Japan:**

**Canada: **

**Please vote on my poll if you haven't already~**

*****Stardust98*****


	15. Chapter 15: Skydiving Catastrophe

**Here's another chapter~! A lot of your reviews said that America was crying because England was not paying to her, but that's not the case. It's something a bit more complicated. Anyway, on to the EPIC story!**

**Wait! Let me respond to some of my lovely reviews.**

**I noticed that a lot of you were confused with the beginning of the story. That was just a bit where I was introducing the OCs . . . Sorry for any confusion!**

_**Luigified531: It's me, Luigified 531! The thing wouldn't let me review... maybe because I was in the process of reviewing when my computer shut down... Those girls are on it, doggonit! We have quite a wide range of personalities there too, huh? I'm not sure who I feel worse for, Canada or America... I vote for Lexi! But Mattie did have it bad... Ohhhhh, Arthur... that was low for Spain to say...**_

Canada did have it bad didn't he? XD But, you will see why Alexis was sad soon enough . . . Hahahaha~ Well, that's Angry! Spain for ya! :)

_**The Fangirl with 1000 Names: Alexis? What's wrong? Oh no! She wants him to like him doesn't she? DOESN'T SHE!**_

We will see soon. ^-^

_**XxRedPokerGirlxX: Oh good lord! Barbie girl? -_- that will be hilarious! :D**_

Especially with France as Ken! (SURPRISE, SURPRISE!)

_**ScienceWolf: Aww... Poor Canada... :( OMG! AMERICA IS SAD CUZ IGGY ISN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO HIM/HER! lolz, this will be fun :D**_

Who? No that isn't why she's sad. You will see soon~

_**Vampchick2010: this is an awesome update. i think that the plane is going to be one hell of a ride.**_

It will. :D

_**Little Contradictions: My own OC...**_

karaoke...

...

STARDUST, YOU HAVE OUTDONE YOURSELF!

THIS IS AMAZING!

WOOOOOO!

ITS LIKE HAVING A SECOND BIRTHDAY!

You made me so happy just now. :DDDD _**  
><strong>_**  
>Star-Chan: Oh, before we do start, I got news. News that you won't like. I lost the lyrics I made up for England's song, so I have to start over. The sad thing is, I forgot all the things I wrote down. TT-TT Fuck it.<strong>

**England! Do the disclaimer!**

**England: She doesn't bloody own us. You're free to sue her though. :D**

**Star-Chan: Mean ;A; . . . LET'S START! **

**Edit: 6/8/12: OH GUESS WHAT? I HAD MY PROM YESTERDAY! IT WAS FUN! :)**

* * *

><p>'<em>Maybe it's just a coincidence . . . Maybe I'm overreacting . . .'<em>

Alexis stared at England, who was still arguing with Spain, and sighed.

'_Who am I kidding? There's no way he would feel the same . . .'_

"_Mon chaton?_" What is wrong?" France asked.

America quickly smiled, hiding the sadness she felt. "What do you mean Francey-pants?" I'm fine, a bit hungry but fine!" She grinned at him, unaware of the hands snaking around her waist.

"Oh, I was just worried for a minute. You are sure you are alright?" She was as oblivious as Antonio! He was almost there . . . Just a few more inches . . .

"I'm ok-" America then yelped and smacked France's hands away. The latter pouted, he didn't reach his goal.

France suddenly felt a peanut hit the back of his head. He looked behind him and saw England holding a peanut and glaring at him.

England gave him a warning look. Just because America wasn't talking to him doesn't mean the frog could molest her!

France glared back. He motioned for a flight attendant to come over. Arthur rolled his eyes as the French man flirted with her; she giggled and twirled her hair flirtatiously. "_Excusez-moi belle, _may I have one of those peanut bags? Thank you." He smirked at the English man before throwing a peanut at him. Once he did, he scooted a bit closer to Alexis, just to piss off England.

"Stupid, wine-loving pervert!" England threw a handful at him, most of them landing in Francis' hair.

"Black Sheep of Europe!" France smirked at that one, but that smirk faltered once he saw Arthur's smug grin turn feral.

"Oh, so that's how you want it? Bring it, frog!" England pounced on France, his movement made him accidentally knee Canada in the face.

"Ow . . . England could you please sit down, eh?" Canada was ignored again. He rubbed his sore cheek, wishing that he never encountered them at the Mall.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou looked up at him, eyes glinting with curiosity and confusion.

"I'm Canada! The one that feeds you and gives you shelt-"

Canada was interrupted by a can of soda landing on a certain Spaniard next to him, causing some of the soda that didn't land on Spain, to land on him.

"Tomato BASTARD ! Stop touching me!" Lovina glared at him from the seat in front of them.

"But Loviiiii~ You're so cute~! I couldn't resist!" Antonio whined.

Lovina blushed and glared at him at the same time. If you were there, you would probably think she was adorable!

"Shut up bastardo! I am not cute! I'm a ma-" Lovina then remembered she was now a girl and face palmed. "Never mind . . ."

"I'm going to the bathroom . . ." America said quietly, before standing up and going to the back. Everyone else was surprised she didn't scream or talk loudly, like she usually did.

England knew something was wrong, he just wished Alexis would tell him what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>(The OCs) . . . .<strong>

"You Idiots! Why would you choose to take your iPod instead of the MAP!" Eleni hissed.

Catalina's bird, Kawisoka, squawked and flapped his wings.

"Shut it! Stupid bird . . ." As soon as Eleni said that, the bird flung bird seed at her. "What the fuck?"

"Guys, we need to remain calm," Emily said, trying to keep Violet away from the wheel. She CAN NOT drive.

"Um, this is fun and all, but you guys do know we can call someone on our cellphones, right?" Helena suggested, looking at Camilla, who was playing with some glitter. "Camilla, will you sto-"

"MY GLITTER! MINE, MINE, MINE!" She moved away from the others. "It's okay my precious . . . you are safe . . ."

"Well, there ain't no signal here . . ." Sandy tried to move her phone to different sides of the car, but it didn't work.

"OOOH! LET ME TRY!" Violet started moving around like crazy, walking over some people in the process. What happened you ask? Let's just say Eleni was DEFINITELY NOT amused. At all.

"Let's just go _afuera _for a moment to check if we can get signal," With that said, Catalina stepped out of the car, Kawisoka following, and held her phone high.

"Damn it. Let me try." Eleni took her phone out and got on top of the car.

"Don't damage the car! It's a rental!" Emily warned.

"Oh, shut up." She scowled at her phone. "No signal here." She walked up to an oak tree and kicked at it for a second, as if she was checking something, then proceeded to climb the tree. She climbed pretty fast, and didn't seem scared in the slightest. Her brown hair was tied so it wouldn't bother her. The only thing that made her struggle, were the constant leaves hitting her face. "Stupid nature . . ." She mumbled.

"I've got bars! Fuck yeah!" Eleni cheered as she saw three little bars on the upper right corner of her phone screen.

"Um . . . what is that up there?" Sandy pointed to the sky, where she saw 6 black specs. They seemed to be coming closer . . .

"_Que es eso?" _Catalina muttered as she spotted the black specs, now closer than before, that Sandy was talking about.

"OH. MY. KETCHUP. IT'S A METEOR SHOWER!" Violet hid behind a rock and covered her head. "Eleni-chan, watch out!"

"Wonderful." Helena muttered. "Just what we needed to make this tripe better.

"Wait! I almost dialed 911, dammit!" Eleni squinted at her phone, the sun's rays were making it hard for her to see the buttons and the numbers on the screens. Unfortunately, she was so focused on the phone that she didn't see that one of the black specs was about to fall right on her.

"Eleni! Look up! A guy with a scarf is about to land on you!" Emily shouted to her friend.

"Kolkolkol. _Pryvet_. I will be falling on you now,_ da_?"

That was the last thing Eleni heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Canada stared at his sister as she made her way towards the bathroom. He narrowed his eyes at England and followed.<p>

As he got nearer to the bathroom, Matthew could hear sniffling and sobbing. He gently knocked on the bathroom door.

"Um . . . Al? You okay in there?" He asked (whispered). As the older brother, he was naturally protective of his younger brother. (Now sister.)

As soon as he said that, Alexis opened the door. She was smiling, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

She was about to respond, but Russia came and smiled creepily at her.

"Hello Amerika. Why are you so upset?"

One again she was interrupted. This time, it was the Italy twins and France.

"Stop touching me! Wine bastard . . . " Lovina slapped the pervy Frenchman's hands away.

"Sorella, why is Big Brother France sliding his hands down your back, ve~?" Italy cocked her head to the side innocently.

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Hey!" They all turned around and saw a guy smiling at them. He had a skydiving suit on. "Are you the other skydivers we're looking for?"

Before they could respond. They were shoved into changing rooms. The next thing they knew, they were in skydiving attire, about to jump out of the plane.

"I will go first, da?" Russia smiled before jumping and shouting something like"VOOOOOODDDKAAAA~!".

America sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. She grinned and hugged her brother, who protested with a squeak, before jumping.

"I'M THE HEROOOOO~!" She shouted as she went falling down. Her shout drowned out the (quiet) screams coming from Canada.

The Italy twins were next.

"VE! Sorella, I don't want to die! I haven't done lots of things! I sti-"

"Shut up idiota! Let's just get this over with!" Romana's voice was sheky though. She closed her eyes and jumped. Italy's frantic shrieks could be heard as they fell down.

"I haven't done lots of things in my life I wanted to do yet! Please someone help me! I always wanted to have a family or get a job or beat the record for the largest amount of pasta eaten! BUUUT now I won't get to do that because I'm going to fall to the ground and go SPLAT and I won't even get a chance to say goodbye to my friends or Doitsu and I won't even get a chance to meet Holy Roman Empire again like we said we wouuuuld! And it's all MY FAULT because I wanted to go to the bathroom but my Sorella warned me not to because she said that most airplane bathrooms are nasty and disgusting! Then I got scared and asked her to come with me! **AND NOW I'M GOING TO DIE**! VE!"

"SHUT UP** IDIOTA**!" (You should know who said that.)

"Big Brother France is coming, _mes amis_!" France braced himself, and gracefully fell out of the plane, even doing a back flip as he fell to the ground.

He started yelling when he realized the situation he was in.

* * *

><p>England who was on the plane, unaware of the situation his friends got themselves into heard a scream coming from a certain pervert.<p>

For some reason, it

* * *

><p>"Eleni! Are you okay . . .?" Emily hesitantly poked the girl that was under the tall man, who 'fell out of the sky.'<p>

"That fall didn't hurt at all," Said man smiled and got off of the girl, who was now groaning in pain.

"Help me! I'm under something heavy!" Helena feebly reached out a hand for help. She was under a girl with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The girl frowned at Helena.

"Hey! I'm not fat . . ." Alexis got up and walked over to help some invisible figure. She appeared to be talking to an unseen thing. Then that's when the girls noticed the floating bear.

"WOW! I ALWAYS WANTED TO LEARN LEVITATION!" Violet ran towards them and petted the bear, who licked her hand and cocked its head to the side adorably.

"Well, aren't ya the most cute thing I ever saw!" Sandy smiled at the bear. "Where the owner?"

"Huh? He's right here . . ." America pointed to the empty space in front of her.

"Who?" Kumajirou asked.

"Cana- I mean Mattie."

_I have to be more careful next time. I can't slip up like that. _Alexis thought.

"Ve . . . My head hurts." Italy woke up and rubbed her sore head.

Camilla came running, her curls bouncing and her green eyes glittering with amusement. Catalina followed, although more slowly. Kawisoka squawked, before going over to Francis and pecking him angrily.

"OW! What did I DO?" France weakly defended himself from the bird's wrath.

"Not fat . . ." Alexis mumbled, gripping her stomach.

Russia suddenly stood up, and hugged Camilla, she looked up at him in surprise, and when she did, she found him strangely familiar, as if she had seen him before . . .

He patted her head and grinned at her creepily. Completely oblivious, she hugged him back.

"What are you doing?" Helena asked her.

"What? I like hugging people."

"Yup, okay. It's totally safe to hug people you don't know. Why, wouldn't it be even better if that person was a rapist? Or a serial killer? And you didn't know?"

"Oh c'mon! Lighten up a bit!"

"Lighten up? Why don't we have a big play date while were at it?" Helena retorted.

"Ooh! I wanna have a play date!" Violet grinned at them.

"Guys stop fightin'!" Sandy glared at them, a rare sight since she was usually cheerful.

"Anyway, who are you bastards?" Eleni glared at them.

"We should be asking you that too," Romana growled, and glared at her back.

They glared at each other for a few minutes. The only sounds heard were Francis' shrieks from being attacked by Kawisoka, America mumbling something about not being fat, and Felicia saying something about pasta and Doitsu . . .

Then, to everyone else's surprise, they hugged one another. Mostly because it was one of the few times they saw their friends hug someone.

"Finally! Someone that finally understands what it's like to be around idiots!" Lovina smiled at her new friend (which she made in a few seconds, may I add.)

"Anyway, where you guys headin'?" Sandy asked, staring at the nations curiously.

"Well, we were on a plane to Vegas, but then we fell and . . . well, it's a long story . . ." Alexis explained.

"We can take you, if only we knew where to go . . ." Emily frowned.

"I know where to go! I know where everyplace is in the good ol' USA!" Alexis took a random person's hand (which was Sandy's) and led them to the car. "Let's go~"_ I have to talk to England the next time I see him . . . I have to know if he . . . _She stopped herself and smiled wider, continuing to walk.

Emily watched Helena and Camilla carefully, just in case they started fighting again, Violet was hopping happily behind, Felicia and Ivan followed. Eleni and Romana were having a lively conversation on their way to the car. Catalina finally managed to get the bird to stop attacking France and winked at the Frenchman before getting in the car. He just stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, before grinning and happily getting in the car also.

"Wait guys!" Canada just made it to the car, panting. "I have a map . . ."

He was ignored.

Again.

* * *

><p><strong>On the plane . . .<strong>

England woke up from his dozing (which was when the screaming stopped) and looked around, surprised that America and the others weren't back yet. Spain looked worried too, his beloved Italian wasn't around.

England headed to the back of the plane, towards the bathrooms. He didn't find then there so he asked the nearest person about their whereabouts.

"Have you seen a girl, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and . . . taller than me . . .?" England asked. "She was with a bunch of others."

"Oh yeah! They were the skydiving group!"

"What . . .? No, they weren't. They were plane passengers," England said slowly, his panic rose and his heart beat faster by the minute.

The man's yes widened with alarm. "They were . . .? Well . . . they already jumped off of the plane . . ."

_Stupid, bloody, fucking . . ._

Arthur stopped before he could think of any more profanities, and he sighed. No need for him to be raising his blood pressure.

England looked out a nearby window, and saw that they were about to land. He shakily got back to his seat, without thanking the man, (Thank him for what, sending his friends to their deaths?) and ran his fingers through his messy blond hair.

Well, shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: 612/12: I FINALLY UPDATED! Next chapter is the last chapter with the OCs. It could've been this chapter, but I REALLY wanted to post something. I hope you liked it!**

**England: Review, and don't forget to sue!**

**Star-Chan: Hey that rhymed :D AND HEY! DON'T TELL THEM THAT! **

*****Stardust98*****


	16. Chapter 16: FINALLY at the Hotel

**I'm baaack~ with more I'm a GIRL? The only thing I have to say is that after this story and my Warriors fandom story, I will be writing two more stories both Hetalia. One of them is called 'Shards' and the other one is going to be a Submit you OC highschool thing. 'Shards' is more serious while the second one is funnier. After that, I will be focusing on the Warriors fandom for a while, but I'll post one-shots now and then. Anyway, I am having another little contest~ Details and the prize are at the next chapter~ please vote on my poll.**

**Star-Chan: Spain *rape face* (you sexy dude) do the disclaimer~**

**Spain: Fusososo~ she doesn't own us! **

**Star-Chan: I wish I could own DAT ASS though . . . D:**

**Spain: Huh?**

**Lovina: Stay away from him bitch!**

**Spain: Aww Lovi~**

**Star-Chan: Okay, okay! Since I like Spamano, I will back off. (For now . . .) **

**Lovina: Read and enjoy the story you fuckers.**

**P.S: Thanks for the French corrections! (Thanks to Glass of H2O and Luigi1997 for your help~)**

* * *

><p>"They're <strong>missing<strong>?" Germany's blue eyes widened.

"For the umpteenth time, yes, they are missing," Arthur hissed. He was **not **in a good mood; everything just seemed to annoy the hell out of him. "It's even worse because that bloody frog and fucking creeper are with America, Lovina and Italy."

They were currently in the cab, and all of them were pissed, in a way. Except for Prussia. Well, he was pissed too, because Gilbird flew out of the plane window when he opened it.

"I can't believe America-kun and the others would get themselves in trouble like that . . ." Sakura muttered. Then she remembered all those other times they got into trouble, sometimes trouble much worse than this. "Never mind . . ."

Spain was currently mumbling to himself about 'losing his precious _tomate_' the others stared at him like he was crazy and Sakura stared at him with sympathy. "Lovi's gone . . . _Mi tomate_ is gone . . . Fusoso~"

Okay, this is getting creepy.

"Russia's gone too, aru . . ." China whispered.

Japan looked at her questioningly, and she widened her eyes at her before crossing her arms and looking away.

"You're crossing your arms just like Lovi used to do when she was mad at me . . . . She was so cute~" He curled up into a fetal position, resulting in the others having less space in the small cab.

"Anyway, why do are we in here, aru? I thought Opium ordered a bigger cab."

"Please stop calling me that . . ." England said, exasperated. "I did, but it never came . . ."

"Um, ha . . . About that . . ." Prussia rubbed the back of his head. "I actually sent the driver away because he called me unawesome.

"Um, that's not even a real word," England corrected.

"Bruder," Ludwig began, narrowing his eyes at his idiot of a brother. "I always thought you were stupid, but this is **beyond** your level of stupid." He looked at the albino, who got bored and was playing angry birds on his iPhone. He squealed happily whenever he won, but threw his iPhone at the back of the seat in front of him when he lost. When he did that, the iPhone bounced back and hit him on the face. (Someone should draw that!) "_Mein Gott. _This makes me question our education systems . . ."

"Ever since America became his, I mean, her own country, I was concerned about that too," England sighed. He felt so stressed. All he needed to do was relax . . . Everything would sort itself out.

He was about to fall asleep, when he was hurled to one side of the cab as it was making a sharp turn. The cab driver looked at them and smiled apologetically, his amber eyes shone with a bit of amusement though.

"Sorry 'about that. Were almost there," he assured them.

As England watched tiny rain droplets begin to fall, he sighed again. (He had been doing a lot of sighing lately.)

At least, he **hoped** things would sort themselves out.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

"No."

A few minutes of silence passed.

" . . . Are we there **now**?"

"No."

"Are we close to getting there?"

"Yes."

" . . . . Are we there yet . . .?"

"Violet, if you say that one more time I will fucking throw you out the car window," Eleni growled.

"YES! PLEASE! That would be so cool!" Violet shouted, grinning at the scowling girl.

Helena sighed. "When did I make such weird friends . . .?"

"Are we there yet?"

"**NO**!"

"Er, actually Eleni, _ya estamos aqui . . ."_ Catalina gestured to the hotel in front of them. This caused Eleni to glare at Catalina, Kawisoka squawked loudly, as if he was warning Eleni to back off.

"Wait? Where's Mattie?" Alexis asked.

"Who are you talking about?"

"He's right here you idiots!" They all looked at the floating white bear, who was looking quite pissed. "He's the one holding me."

"Oh! Well, I thought you had magic powers or somethin'!" Sandy poked the seemingly empty space around Kumajirou, surprised to actually feel sweater fabric.

"Thanks Kumachiko!" Canada breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait, who the fuck are you?" Kumajirou said, still looking irritated.

Canada sighed. "I'm Can-Matthew, your owner. What with the cursing, eh?"

"You're Canadian aren't you!" Camilla exclaimed. '_Haven't I seen him before . . .?' _She thought.

"Yup! He's my awesome bro~" Alexis hugged her brother tightly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the cab, Gilbert felt a tingle go down his spine, and he immediately perked up.<p>

"My senses of awesomeness are tingling."

"Your senses of awesomeness . . .?" Japan looked at him questioningly, her eyes drowsy.

"I sense that **someone** used my word."

"And what word would that be, aru?" China rubbed her eyes with her long sleeve, it had been a long drive.

"Awesome."

"Of course, aru."

* * *

><p>Helena parked the car near the hotel (it was hard to find a parking spot) and got out first. The others followed. Italy yawned and stretched, while her sister helped her out of the car. Matthew woke America up, and she thought it was a ghost before finally realizing it was her brother. Ivan had his eyes opened during the entire ride, and still had them wide open. (Creepy.) France tried to molest Eleni, but ended up with a bruised hand.<p>

They looked up at the dark sky and at the hotel. The hotel's bright lights accented to its beauty. The fountains in the front were beautiful, the water seemed to sparkle as it was shot up. The moon shone brightly, and the stars decorated the night sky. The hotel's beige outside walls seemed to make it shine much brighter.

They walked inside. Helena and her friends walked towards the receptionist, while Alexis and the others stayed seated in the comfortable white leather seats.

"We're gonna stay here and wait for our other friends that came with us. Thanks for the ride! See ya guys around!" America smiled brightly and waved at them. She hugged Sandy and murmured a goodbye in her ear.

Russia walked up to Camilla and tapped her head softly. "We'll meet again soon. I will make sure of that. After all, you are my apprentice now."

"I can't wait!" Camilla bounced to the elevator, her curls doing the same thing.

Eleni and Romana however, looked at each other sadly.

"I can't believe I have to say goodbye to the only sane person out of all of these people! Fuck." Eleni said.

Lovina sighed. "I know." Lovina saw Felicia, and she was tired. "I have to go, my sister needs me."

"Remember to add me on Facebook! You better, or I will give you hell!" Eleni said, as she walked to the elevator with her friends.

"I won't fucking forget!" Romana called to her. The elevator arrived and they stepped inside. The group was still waving to them as it closed.

* * *

><p>England felt a wave of relief when they finally arrived. He woke up the others, and they went ahead. He turned to the cab driver, who watched him with somewhat familiar amber eyes . . .<p>

"You gonna pay or what?" He asked.

"Er, yes, just a minute." The Englishman pulled out his wallet and gave the man a hundred dollar bill. Thank god he had some money he had exchanged from the last time he visited America. " . . . What is your name . . .?" This man seemed so familiar . . .

The man, or rather, boy, looked to be just in his teens. He grinned at him and his amber eyes twinkled, he took the money and drove off.

_'Well that was weird . . .'_

* * *

><p>"You know what, screw waiting for the others. Let's go to our room and order room service." Lovina hissed.<p>

"Alright. I'll talk to the receptionist." Francis headed to the girl behind the counter. He said something to her and she blushed, before responding shyly.

Lovina scowled. "That stupid wine bastard. He can't keep his hands to himself!" She headed over to him before pushing him out of her way, and she talked to the receptionist. She pointed to the elevator.

"Here are your key cards. Have a nice stay!" She smiled pleasantly at them. They looked out the hotel to see if their friends were there. There was no sight of the others, so they went into the elevator and arrived at the sixth floor.

"Here we are~!" America ran to a random room. "This is my room~" She chose a room with a great view of the city.

"Not if I can help it Amerika." Russia smiled at her.

"Um, Al, I think we should separate the room assigned to each person by gender." Matthew suggested timidly.

"Yeah, so that stupid French idiot doesn't try anything," Lovina growled as she lay her sister on the bed. Felicia fidgeted a bit, before having a content smile on her face when she was laid on the plush, soft bed.

France placed a hand on his heart. "It pains me you would think I would do such a thing."

"Good," Romana responded.

Romana took the white sheets and put them over her sister, when she noticed she was being stared at by the others. "What? I can't be nice to my sister?"

"Okay, so boys in the other room!" Alexis ushered the boys out the room and closed the door. She went to her bed and laid down, letting out a content sigh when she sank in soft bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, this one seemed so rushed. But I wanted to post this because next week I'm going to be very busy. See ya next time~<strong>

**Review~**

*****Stardust98*****


	17. Chapter 17: Awkward

**Thanks for helping make it to 300 REVIEWS! Here's the next chapter~ The gang will be reunited in this chapter. Though there will be drama, and not from America and England this time. Hehehehehe~ And now, to respond to my reviewers~**

**ScienceWolf: **_**Who was the cab driver? I feel like I should know who it is... grr...  
>Haha... this is incredibly amusing... I'm excited to see what happens when they get reunited. That will be incredibly entertaining.<strong>_

Heh, don't worry about the cab driver, he is insignificant. Or is he . . .?

**Wolf718: **_**Lol, okay, so far, this story is FREAKING HILARIOUS! XD so far, I think my favorite challenge they've run into was Bob the butcher-murderer-maniac person! I was freaking out when England and America didn't kiss that first time, and now I'm really hoping they'll get together soon! GAH, I like love this story, it's amazing! Please please pretty please update soon! :P**_

Hahahaha~ (Is high) Thanks you~ They might kiss . . . Or not. Just kidding. They are, but that will be soon . . .

**Luigi1977: Yush continue Plz! I have no clue who the guy in the cab could be xD**

I am :). Hehehehe~ . . . .

**The Fangirl With 1000 Names: Poor England! And who was that guy!**

Yes . . . poor, poor Iggy . . . He still has a lot more torture to go through so . . . HAHAHAHA~ You guys keep asking me about the guy.

**XXRedPokerGirlxX: I can't wait for karaoke. And is Alexis sad because England may think she's fat? Aww.**

Karaoke might be next chapter. Nope. That's not why. But you'll see soon :3

**Caset209: I FUCKING LOVE YOU! You always make my day when I read these. :3 Great job und keep writing!**

I know you love me XD I'm glad I make your day~ I will keep writing. I am determined to finish this!

**xXTheawesomenesshandsdownXx: OMG This is such an awesome fic! (yes I just used Prussia's word. What r u gonna do huh, Prussia?) Please continue! I give u virtual chocolate if you do! *nudge nudge* :3**

Thank you! YAY CHOCOLATE~! Nom nom!

**England: **Don't give her chocolate! She'll get hyper later!

No I won't! Don't listen to him, I won't.

**Prussia: *pissed* **You used my word? Why I outta-

Hey! No hurting the reviewer!

**Prussia: **But-

No buts mister. Hmph! Bad nation! Do the disclaimer!

**Prussia: **NO!

Hungary . . .

**Hungary: *frying pan in hand* **Do it.

**England: *snickers***

**Prussia: **Stardust doesn't own us. (Cuz I'm too awesome to be owned. :P)

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>England checked in and went into the elevator, where the others were waiting. Once he got into the room, he went into the first room he saw and plopped down in a random bed, exhausted.<p>

_I have to find them soon . . ._He thought, before yawning and wrapping his arms around something soft.

Even though it seemed like it was one of the worst days ever, he couldn't help but smile contentedly as he hugged the soft thing next to him a bit tighter.

* * *

><p>"Well, will you look at this? Kesesese~! West, come see!" Prussia called his younger brother, while cackling at the sight before him.<p>

"Prussia! It's 8 AM! What do you want?" Ludwig entered the room with a sleepy and irritated expression. Not only had Felicia crawled into his bed when he was sleeping, but he had to be woken up early. Normally, he woke up early, but he hardly had any sleep. "What the . . .?" He looked in front of him, blue eyes wide, before blushing and averting his eyes.

America was asleep, only wearing a short sleeve, large t-shirt that reached her knees. Her hair was a bit messy, and one of the t-shirt sleeves fell off her shoulder, exposing soft, tan skin. As Alexis slept, she looked, content and peaceful.

While his younger brother seemed embarrassed to be staring at her in nothing but that t-shirt, Gilbert seemed to be enjoying the view. And right then, Francis chose to come in the room. He smirked when he saw America, but grinned when he saw who she was sleeping next to.

"Ohonhon~! Looks like Angleterre got lucky~" He smiled and sighed happily. "They could've called me though. I would've loved to join~ Oh well, amour is always a happy sight."

"Oi, Eyebrows! Get up!" Prussia shook the Englishman.

Arthur groaned, letting go with one arm to rub his eyes. He opened them slowly and glared at the men in front of him.

"What do you want, wankers and frog?" England hissed, angry to be woken up so early.

"We want to know what happened last night," France said, still grinning.

"What are you talking about, frog?" Arthur asked, very confused.

_'Nothing had happened last night, what were they talking about?' _He thought.

Germany coughed and excused himself, then walked out the room, his blush fading.

Prussia smirked and gestured to the sleeping girl beside him. That was when Arthur heard the soft breathing, and he turned around **very **slowly, scared at what he would find.

He screamed, (In a very **manly **way, mind you!) when he saw America sleeping right next to him. The two perverts in the room just laughed. He didn't notice a certain invisible Canadian glaring at him.

America woke up, and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Her eyes widened when she saw Arthur sleeping next to her.

Bollocks.

* * *

><p>Germany closed the door behind him, and sighed when he entered his room. He looked at the sleeping Italian girl, exasperated, and walked to his bed to lay down.<p>

He closed his eyes and tried not to blush when said girl turned around and hugged him.

Then, the alarm clock decided to ring.

He growled and sat up. He didn't even have a chance to get a wink of sleep! Why? It had all started when Felicia went to the kitchen to get some snacks . . .

* * *

><p><em>He had just gotten onto his bed and closed his eyes, hoping to sleep without a disturbance in the world. Well, that was kind of impossible since Prussia was here, but he hoped to get some sleep while everything was quiet and tranquil. <em>

_That's when he heard it. A bunch of noise coming from the kitchen. He didn't mid it much at first, thinking that maybe Prussia was getting a midnight snack._

_But, as the sounds continued, he started to get a bit nervous. His brother doesn't usually take THAT long to get something . . ._

_When Ludwig decided he couldn't take it anymore, he got off his bed and crept quietly to the door. He opened it slightly and saw a dark figure raiding the refrigerator. It appeared to have a ponytail. It instantly reminded him of Italy, and he frowned. No matter how much she annoyed him sometimes, he missed her._

_He was snapped back into reality by another sound. He grabbed whatever was near him (Which was a lamp) , so he could use_ _it as a weapon._

_Whoever the intruder was, he/she wasn't going to escape without any bruises._

_Germany tried to blow a few strands of blond hair out of his face, but they just fell back down and he frowned in annoyance. He shrugged and continued on, determined to beat whoever dared to come in here into a pulp._

_He raised the lamp over the figure, who was still raiding the fridge, and was brought it down._

_"**VE!** Germany! Please don't kill meeeeeeeee! I was just hungry and I wanted to eat something, so I went ot the fridge to see if there was some pasta or something I could eat, and I tried to take the cheese out of the fridge so I could make myself a sandwich, but it was really hard to take it out because this huge pitcher of water was in the way and I couldn't lift it up because it was too heavy-,"_

_The German slowly put down the lamp on the table and looked at her with wide eyes. 'When did Italy get here?' He thought. _

_"And then I heard these noises from that room," She pointed to the room Germany had just gotten out from,"And I was freaked out so I tried to hurry and I made a lot of noise, so I tried to hurry faster since I knew that whatever was in that room would come after me if it heard the noises I was making. Then I saw you walking to the kitchen and I got scared because I thought it was a ghost. So, I tried to escape but then-,"_

_Ludwig sighed. If he didn't stop her now, Italy would just continue babbling._

_"It was too late. Are you mad at me Germany? Did I do something wrong? I swear I won't do anything bad! I won't have any more midnight snacks, I promise! **PLEASEDON'TKILLME**! I be-_

_"Quiet!" Felicia immediately quieted down and stared at him with scared wide brown eyes. Germany stared back. It was one of those rare times when the Italian opened her eyes. 'They're beautiful . . . Wait . . . WHAT?' He shook his "Italy . . . sorry for scaring you and snapping at you like that . . ."_

_She immediately cheered up and smiled at him. "It's okay Doitsu~ I know you didn't mean it!" Before he could say anything, she hugged him._

_Ludwig just stood there for a moment, bewildered at what just happened, when he feels heat on his cheeks and he knows he's blushing._

_But, he ignores the feeling and hugs her back._

_"Germany, ve~ . . ." She let's go, and Germany can't help but frown at the loss of warmth._

_"Ja, Italy . . . ?"_

_"I'm scared . . . Can I sleep with you . . .? Ve . . . I'm kinda scared . . ."_

_"Nein . . ." He sighed. "It wouldn't be right. Goodnight . . ." He headed back to his room, and lied on his bed. As he closed his eyes, he heard soft breathing next to him. He turned, and saw Felicia right there, sleeping._

_He chuckled to himself. What was he going to do with her?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aww . . . GerIta and UKUS . . . <em>**

**_Next chapter, there will be a bit of Spamano and RoChu . . . Japan needs more ideas for her doujins~_**

**Japan: Yes I do. But I do want some yaoi . . .**

**_Heh . . ._It's a short chapter, yes, but . . .**

**I'll update this week_ I promise_~ Please review~**

**England: Don't make promises you can't keep.**

**HEHEHEHEHE~ I CAN KEEP THIS PROMIZ!**

**England: Oh God . . . She's hyper!**

**America: RUUUUUN~**

**Canada: Please review . . . eh? England! You better stay away from my sis!**

**Protective much? TEE-HEE~**

**HAHAHA~**

*****STARDUST98******

**Rules for contest: You see how I'm a GIRL? Doesn't have a cover? Well, it NEEDS one~ PM me the link for the image that fits the story best! The winner will have the image as I'm a GIRL?'s cover and will get to choose a prize out of three choices.**

**Good luck~ HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA~ *HYPER***


	18. Chapter 18: Dawn

**Stardust:HAIII~ GUESS WHAT GUYS? I graduated~!**

**Stardust: *fists-pumps***

**America: Congrats, dude! Brofist?**

**Stardust: *Brofists America***

**Italy: YAY VE~! I made pasta~**

**Prussia: I have a gift for you!**

**Stardust:What is it?**

**Prussia: My awesomeness! **

**Stardust: . . . BEST GIFT EVER! :D**

**England: I made scones!  
>*Silence.*<strong>

**France: I made cake~**

**Stardust: Ooh yum~**

**England: *Emo corner***

**America: Aww Iggy . . . *hugs***

**England: *blush* S-stop hugging me . . .**

**Italy: Why are we celebrating again? **

**Germany:*facepalm* She doesn't own ANY of us. If she did . . . *shudder***

**Stardust: Here's some Spamano~**

**Spain: Lovi~ *glomps Lovina* **

**Romana: Get off me!**

**Enjoy~ TEEHEE~**

* * *

><p>Lovina woke up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. When she tried to move her neck, it hurt, and so did her back.<em><br>_

_'Fuck . . . Last night was terrible . . . I hardly got any sleep.'_

She got up, and went out the door and looked around to see if the others had gotten here.

_'There's no one here yet . . ._ _Spain . . .'_

She sighed. She missed him. No matter how much she denied it, the idiot made her laugh and smile, even on the worst days. He made her feel better. About herself. About everything.

He was one of the most precious things she had.

Her sister had always been better than her in some way, nicer, the more talented one, heck, their grandfather chose her over Lovina. And it didn't make her feel better that only she was called Italy. For fuck's sake, they were the same country!

He was the only one that made her feel unique and special.

She sat on a sofa near the window, watching the sun slowly go up. The sky was adorned with a variety or orange and yellows it seemed as if it had been as any other dawn. Nothing unusual or special.

She was unaware that she just voiced her thoughts aloud.

She was also unaware of the Spaniard listening from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>China yawned and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes squinted at the sun's rays coming from the window. The white curtains danced in the morning cool breeze. She yawned again, and turned, attempting to get away from the blinding light.<p>

When she did though, she regretted it immediately.

"Good morning, my little sunflower~" Russia smiled creepily at her, and Li thought about sprinting out the room door.

But when she tried to move, she felt something around her waist. She looked under the sheets and frowned.

Russia had her trapped in his iron grip.

"H-hi Russia, aru . . ." She blushed and smiled at him._ 'He does look kinda cute . . . No! What am I saying?'_

"Did anything bother you while you were asleep?" Ivan asked.

"Well, actually-"

"Because I will get rid of whatever caused you distress. I will get rid of it** immediately.**"

"No, I h-had a wonderful sleep!" She squeaked, not wanting any nations to get beat up.

"Very well," The Russian hugged her and fell asleep in a few seconds.

_'If he can fall asleep just like that . . . I wonder how much time it takes him to wake up to get rid of any nation 'disturbing' him . . .' _She was about to shudder, but then just smiled at his sleeping form.

_'He's not scary . . . Just misunderstood . . .'_

* * *

><p>Antonio looked at Romana sadly. He slowly walked over to her and hugged her tight. Normally she would've pushed him away and punched him, but she welcomed the embrace and hugged him back.<p>

They stood there in silence for a moment, looking at a beautiful view of the dawn sky.

Then Spain spoke.

"I love you," He murmured.

She didn't say anything, but hugged him tighter, letting him know she felt the same.

Lovina smiled.

They looked back at the dawn sky as it illuminated the whole room.

It seemed as if not other dawn was brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Stardust: D'AWW! <strong>

**France: *sighs contentedly* Ah, amour is amazing, non?**

**Stardust: You got that right! *glomps***

**France: Ohonhon~**

**Stardust: *backs away***

**Spain: Te amo Lovi~**

**Lovina: *blushes* **

**Spain: _Mi tomate~_**

**Lovina: Stupid Tomato Bastard . . .**

**Stardust: YOU TWO R SO CUTE~ Hehee! Two updates in a row~ Anyway, what will happen next? How will America react when she sees England in her bed? How will Canada react? Will we see some more fluff?**

**Here's a little sneak peek:**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Felicia stared at Ludwig sleeping, and brought her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes and sniffled.

_' . . .Why does everything have to be so complicated . . .? I love him but . . .' _She wiped her teary eyes and walked to the window. Italy pulled the white curtains to the side and stared at the vast blue sky above.

_'I made a promise.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Stardust: Here's a little hi-<strong>

**England: Are you going to bloody tell them the whole chapter?**

**Stardust: No, I was just going to give them a hint . . .**

**England: Don't.**

**Stardust: . . . Fine.**

**Japan: *reads script* Review. And I'll give you a hug. W-wait, what?**


	19. Chapter 19: Hockey Stick Of Doom

Stardust: THE SEXY ME IS BACK~!

. . . .

Stardust: Sorry about that . . .

America: Dude . . .

Romana: Stupid bitch.

Stardust: Hey! No cussing!

Romana: I don't fucking care.

Stardust: *Sighs* ALRIGHT! Let me respond to some lovely reviews now~

_**Chibibeanie: Ooo! I review! do I get a hug from Japan nao? (And the Spamano thing was freakin adorable)**_

Stardust: Yes, you do get a hug from Japan. I know right? Spamano FTW~

Japan: Er, please make it quick . . .

_**Narutolover6661: AAAAAWWWWW! This chapter was SO CUTE! I can't wait until the next chapter now! So you better get to writing dang it! And congratulations on graduating! *Gives Stardust a big hug* Sorry if I made you uncomfortable with that. I'm just a huggy person. :D C'mon over here for your hug Japan! *Chases Japan for a hug* See ya next chappie!**_

Stardust: Well, here is the chapter~! *hugs back*

England: Who on earth would want to hug you . . .

Romana: The tea bastard said something intelligent for once.

Stardust: Romana, you are very lucky to be one of my favorite nyotalia characters. Artie, you're just mad that you don't get a hug from Alexis.

America: ?

England: W-what? No!

Japan: *runs away from hugs*

_**ScienceWolf: Aww! The Spamano and RoChu was just so cute! I LOVE IT! *glomps Japan* Yay! I get a hug! :P promise... promise... what promise? I am very curious now... WHAT PROMISE? I want that hint really, really, really badly! Stupid England! Go mess around with America or France and let Stardust tell us the hint! Wait... did she promise Lovi something...? *curious***_

Japan: Please . . . get off me . . .

Stardust: MWAHAHAHAHAA~ Some of you know it, some of you don't. I love keeping my readers in suspense.

England: What! I'm not stupid! And I will never go mess around with the frog!

France: *mock hurt* You wound me so!

Stardust: (note that he didn't say he wouldn't mess around with America.)

England: . . .

_**Wol718: Aww! The spamano was adorable! You know, before I started reading this, I wasn't really into russiaxchina, and because of this story now I am. Woah, what promise Feli! *starts freaking out* GAH! please update soon, I seriously have to know what Feli meant! And I really need to see America's reaction (lolololol that should be funny)! :P**_

Stardust: Hehehe. Thanks. Actually, I'm not a big fan of RoChu, but I put it in because I don't mind it and my friend would kill me if I didn't. I like it, but I don't love it.

Ivan: Kolkolkolkol . . .

Italy: . . . .

America: Iggy, is that your hand on my ass . . .?

England: *le blush~* OH! S-sorry! Sorry!

Stardust: Pervert.

England: I'm not a-

_**I love this story! I'm so glad you updated it in a day! Although you said at the beginning, 'not very original' I think it is. After all, you are the only one that called Fem! America Alexis (that I've read)... Please continue! –Sunny**_

Stardust: I'm glad too~ And Iggy said I wouldn't do it! *glares at Artie* Oh thank you . . . *blush* I wanted to call her Amelia, I like that name too, but I wanted to stand out.

America: I like my name~

Stardust: 'Cuz I'm a genius.

_**Luigi1997: Yush! I can't wait for the next chapter. Every time I see a new update I fist pump the air and smile xD**_

Stardust: *blush* I'm glad I make people happy! I love making people smile and laugh~ Hehe.

England, France and Prussia: You don't make us smile and lau-

Stardust: NEXT REVIEW.

_**TheFangirlWithA1000Names: Hugs from Japan-san? Okay! IT'S TOO CUTE! AND A PROMISE TO WHO? HER SISTER/BROTHER? WHOOOOO!**_

Japan: *sweatdrop* Wait, no more huggi- *gets hug from reviewer* ;A;

Stardust: YOU WILL FIND OUT. Soon my reader. Ssssoooonnn~

Italy: *sad* . . . .

Stardust: Aww . . . Okay, I'll answer the other reviews at the end of the chapter~

_**(Disclaimer)**_ Romana: She doesn't fucking own none of us, okay?

Stardust: O.O Calm down . . .

**Enjoy~**

**VOTE ON THE POLL.**

* * *

><p>Antonio and Lovina were quietly watching T.V. on the white leather couch, the Italian girl snuggled against the Spaniard. Spain smiled and was about to wrap her arm around her, when she gave him a look that seemed to say 'Don't push it.' He sighed, but was happy anyways. After all, he had learned to cherish the moments when Lovi was nice to him. Because those moments were rare. Very Rare.<p>

It was quiet and nice in the living room, and the sunlight coming from the large glass windows brightened the room. The Spaniard sighed with content. All was good.

Well, until they heard a very girlish scream coming from one of the bedrooms.

And then an angry shout.

"Would you stop unawesomely screaming? You're hurting The Awesome Me's ears!" A person didn't have to be a genius to figure out that that was Prussia. (I'm talking about you Spain~)

It was then when Romana realized what she was doing. And who she was doing it with. (That's what she said.)

"Get off of me, _**idiota**_," She growled, pushing the Spaniard off of her. She blushed furiously as she walked to the room the scream came from. Antonio just sighed and followed.

* * *

><p>"Would you stop unawesomely screaming? You're hurting The Awesome Me's ears!" Prussia covered his ears as England screamed again.<p>

'_I didn't do anything . . . I didn't do anything . . .' _He thought, hoping that what he was telling himself was true.

"_Angleterre_, _mon cher_, calm down. Why are you so upset? I wouldn't be that upset if I slept with such a _une fille charmante _. _. ._" France smiled at America, whose eyes were still wide with surprise.

The Englishman glared at Francis before turning his attention towards the shocked American. "Uh, A-America? Hello?"

"Maybe she's scarred from looking at your hideous face," France chuckled. England lunged for him and started to strangle him. He saw the Frenchman smirk, and he stopped, tilting his head to the side in confusion. He was still furious though.

"What is it now you frog?"

"Oh, nothing . . . Just quite enjoying the view right in front of me. I didn't know you had such a fine body _Angleterre. _Oh wait, I do, ever since that time . . ." He sighed happily, reminiscing the time that he had dragged Arthur away against his will . . .

Arthur slowly looked down. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He was only wearing boxers.

He grabbed the white sheet from the bed and covered himself. (Or attempted to.)

Unfortunately, when he took the sheet, he uncovered the American that was now in a fetal position on the bed. She was only wearing a overly large T-shirt that reached mid-thigh.

"Awesome, dude." Gilbert gave England a thumbs-up and smirked.

England quickly jumped back on the bed, just as Lovina and Antonio came.

"I knew it . . . I knew that even the fucking tea bastard was a pervert . . ." She looked at the Spaniard, and saw him staring at Alexis. Jealousy tore at her stomach. "Hey, bastard!" She smacked him on the head. "What are you looking at?"

"Ow . . . Oh, I was looking at America's shirt. It's a nice shirt, don't you agree, _mi tomate_?" Spain said, oblivious as usual.

The Italian girl just scowled, and stormed out of the room.

"I-Iggy?" They all turned around, just to find that America had snapped out of her shocked state.

* * *

><p>Japan sighed. She was watching the entire thing happen from the door, as she scribbled furiously in a little notepad titled, <em>'Doujin Ideas'. <em>She even had the notepad separated into four sections._ 'Yaoi'_,_ 'Hetero'_, _'Yuri'_ and _'Special'_. I bet all of you want to know what is in the special category.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Too bad, you're not finding out anytime soon.

She jumped as she felt her phone vibrate. She had gotten a text. It was from Greece.

_Hey. What r u doing? I miss you. _

Sakura blushed at the last part. She immediately replied back. _'I miss you too . . .' _She thought.

_**Hello. I miss . . . you**_** too**.

_I rlly want to c u. I'm coming over there._

_**And I'll be waiting for you.**  
><em>

Her eyes widened as she pressed send. Where did that come from?

_I love you . . ._

_**I . . . love you . . .** **too.**_

She unfortunately didn't see her phone after that.

The screen said 'Unable to Send.'

* * *

><p>Felicia stared at Ludwig sleeping, and brought her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes and sniffled.<p>

_' . . .Why does everything have to be so complicated . . .? I love him but . . .' _She wiped her teary eyes and walked to the window. Italy pulled the white curtains to the side and stared at the vast blue sky above.

_'I made a promise.'_

She bit her lip.

_'Holy Rome is still in my thoughts . . . I can't forget about him . . .' _She looked at Germany's sleeping form again.

_'I'll tell him . . . One day . . .'_ The tears were falling. he couldn't fight it anymore._  
><em>

_'Germany . . . I can't love you.'_

* * *

><p>Canada was in a good mood.<p>

Was.

He had been very happy when he had been told that a part of this chapter was going to be in his point of view. But, he hasn't been told that the reason for this is that the authoress has forgotten about him until now.

The reason he was in a bad mood now?

How would you feel if your sister was in a room filled with perverts?

He angrily looked at the three men near the bed.

"I-Iggy?" They all turned around, just to find that America had snapped out of her shocked state. He just got madder. Slowly, he got his hockey stick glared. The other nations finally noticed him, surprised to see that the usually peaceful Canadian was surrounded by a purple aura.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

It didn't really help that Prussia was looking through Alexis' stuff. It really didn't.

"O-oh . . . Mathieu . . . We didn't know you were here!" France said nervously. Only he and America knew how protective Canada could get.

"Get. Out."

"B-but-"

Matthew charged.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake below.<strong>

**EDIT: 7/1/12: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA~**

**EDIT: 7/4/12: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY~ (Read my 4th of July one-shot~)**

**Sorry it was short. I have to go to the mall before everyone took the American t-shirts.**

* * *

><p>Matthew sighed as he mumbled another 'I'm sorry'. He was currently busy patching up Prussia and England. France had mysteriously dissapeared while he was busy hitting these two with his hockey stick.<p>

"Ugh, Birdie . . . Where did THAT come from?" Prussia groaned.

There he goes with that weird nickname.

"Sorry Prussia . . ."

The Prussian grinned. "It's alright, Birdie." His grin changed to a mischievous smirk. "You're just too adorable."

Matthew blushed.

Kumajirou glared, and proceeded to bite Gilbert's hand.

"Kumakichi!" Matthew screamed.

"OW! _Scheiße!_" Gilbert pried his hand away from he polar bears mouth. He gave a pained smile.

"You're still cute."

* * *

><p><strong>That was for all my readers that were requesting PruCan. <strong>

**Anyway, back to reviews~:**

_**Spainbow Dash: 1 couple down, a buch more to go ...  
>*table flip* DAMMIT, FELI. GERMANY IS/ HRE. HE JUST HAS AMNESIA. *rages*  
>Loved the RoChu!<strong>_

Stardust: That couple might have a bit of D-R-A-M-A coming up~

Italy: ?

Russia: ^J^

That's all! I wanted to respond to more reviews, but I don't have ze time.

America: Dude, one more?

Stardust: NEIN! (I say NEIN! instead of no.)

Toodles~

*****Stardust98*****


	20. Chapter 20: Feed Them To The Hounds

**Hahahah . . . I gave y'all some PruCan and I only ended up getting some requests for more. But, I can't fit the pairing into the story, mostly because I've already got enough to worry about. Sorry! I might keep giving more omakes of it.**

**BUT, you'll see it in my later stories. I promise.**

**SHOUT OUT TO **_**OneAwkwardChick **_**for reading and reviewing my one-shot, 'Light'! I really appreciate it~ You guys should check out her story 'Prussia's Secret.' It is HILARIOUS.**

**Another SHOUT OUT to MDWOLFGIRL, for reviewing my one-shot, 'Light'.**

**The contest is still going on~ This is the last chance~ I already got pics that were submitted in, but it won't hurt to keep my options open.**

**Prussia: Yes, yes it will. *smirk***

**Why you so mean to me? ;A;**

**ONE MORE THING: It's time for Spamano to have some D-R-A-M-A~ *wink, wink***

**Spain: Noooooo!**

**Romana: Spamano? WTF is that shit?**

**Canada: Um . . . Disclaimer . . . She doesn't ow-**

**America: Isn't anyone gonna do the disclaimer? I'll do it then. SHE DOESN'T OWN HETALIA! And Popsicles.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>China woke up, and yawned. She tried turning around, but found that she was trapped in a very tight bear hug. She immediately knew who it was.<p>

Of course, Ivan was sitting up watching her intently. His purple eyes had childish glint to them.

"Good morning my little sunflower~" He cooed.

" . . . Uh, good morning Russia, aru . . ." She still wasn't quite used to Russia's pet name for her.

Li sighed, and sat up with Ivan. He let go of her.

"Did anyone or anything bother you this time?" He slowly took out his pipe as he said this.

"N-no, I slept fine . . . again," She got up and out of the bed, squinting her eyes at the sunlight coming from the open window.

"Good . . ." After Russia said that, they stayed in an awkward silence for a few moments. China was panicked, thinking about something she could say to make it less awkward. One could almost feel the awkwardness. Or taste it. Like tasting the rainbow. TASTE THE RAINBOW. Nevermind.

"China . . ." She turned around and looked at him when he had said her name. When she turned. He blushed and hid his face in his scarf. "Are you . . . scared of me?" He basically whispered it.

"W-well . . ." She looked at him, seeing that his violet orbs were filled with a bit of sadness and hope. She sighed. "I'm going to be honest and say that I was scared of you at first, you stalking me and all that . . . And I just wanted you to go away," He looked down as she said this. "But," Li walked towards the bed and sat down again, making him look at her again. "After spending time with you for the past few weeks, I realized that you aren't scary after all, aru. People are just too busy judging you for them to see what a caring and sweet person you are." She blushed when she finished saying that, and looked away.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Awkward.

. . .

. . .

. . .

He smiled and put his hand on hers. "Thank you, da. For saying all those things."

China still didn't look at him, busy being all tsundere-ish.

"And for being my friend."

She looked at him after that, at first a bit surprised, before her face softened. Then, her eyes widened, and she looked away again.

"Y-you're welcome, a-aru. Um, Russia?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please go out of the room . . .?"

"Why?"

"I need to, uh, s-shower and c-change . . ."

He blushed and got up. "Oh, o-of course." He got out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"M-mattie? What the hell happened just now?" America asked, once she snapped out of her shocked state.<p>

"I'll tell you." She looked at him curiously. "After you tell me what's up."

"What do you m-mean?"

"America, you've been sad and depressed for the past few days. Something is up, and I want to know what it is. Is someone bothering you?" He said sternly. If anyone made his little brot- er, sister cry, they would find themselves beaten with a hockey stick, and half-dead in an alley._  
><em>

"No . . ."

"Does it have to do with anyone?"

" . . . Yes."

"Who?"

" . . ."

"Who is it?"

" . . ."

"Is it Prussia? Spain? Germany?" She shook her head. "Romana? Russia?" She shook her head again. "Um, France?" He had hoped he wouldn't have to attack his former caretaker, so Canada was relieved when she shook her head. "Er, Japan? Italy?" Dang, he was running out of options!

" . . . England . . ."

Of course! Why didn't he think of that hoser before! He had found him in Alexis' bed, after all . . .

"What did he do?"

" . . . He . . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~In Greece~<strong>_

Greece looked at his phone for the fifth time, waiting for Sakura's reply.

_'Maybe . . . maybe she doesn't like me . . .'_

He sighed and pet his cat, Larry. The adorable little cat looked up at his owner, tilting it's furry wittle head.

Before, he couldn't wait until the trip. Now, he just wants it over with.

* * *

><p>" . . . Italy?" Germany yawned and got out of bed. He looked to see that the Italian was gone. <em>'Weird . . .' <em>The Italian had never gotten up earlier than yawned again, and went to the kitchen. He saw Antonio and Lovina, the latter scooted farther away from the Spanish man, who just smiled at her.

"Buhyoo~ You look so cute,_ mi tomate_!" Spain squealed.

"Get the fuck off me, dammit!"

"Uh . . ." Romana immediately pushed Spain off of her, causing him to fall off the couch with a loud 'Ow!'.

"What the hell do you want you stupid potato eater?" She scowled at him, seeming calmer than normal. Just a bit though, don't get your hopes up people.

"Have you seen Italia?"

"Yes." She turned back to look at Antonio, who was giving her a pained grin.

" . . . Can you tell me where she is?"

"Yes."

" . . . Will you tell me where she is?"

She glared at him more intensely than normal. "Look, I don't know what you did to her, but my Sorella has been pretty quiet this morning. If I find out that you hurt her, I will fucking cut your insignificant balls off, and throw them into a fire, while making you watch them burn slowly. Then, I will feed the burnt pieces to the hounds. Come on tomato bastard."

"Yeah! Let's blow this Popsicle stand~!" Lovina looked at him as if he were stupid or something, which the Spanish man didn't pay any mind to, since she looked at him that way all the time. "Too soon?" He asked sheepishly. She just face-palmed and sighed.

" . . ." The German just stood there, bewildered, before looking at Romana, who was walking back to her room. _'I have to find Italy. I want to know why she's so sad . . .' _He sighed. _'I **have** to know.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAIRMODE ACTIVATE~<strong>_

**Question: ARE ANY OF YOU IN THE BRO ARMY?**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter, they will take a look around Las Vegas! Then-**

**England: Stop telling them everything, git!**

**B-but . . .**

**England: No.**

**America: Iggy is being an old fart.**

**He is. *grin***

**England: No I'm not! And don't call me that!**

**Please review. **

**Chibimerica: For the childwen.**

**D'AWW! So cute!**

**Spain: *huggles Chibimerica***

**England: Stop! Stop hugging him you pedophile!**

*****Stardust98*****


	21. Chapter 21: Las Vegas Pt1

**Heheheheh~ you guys are going to kill me when you read this chapter. Oh well. I had a good life.**

**America: . . .**

**Canada: *glares at England, hugs sister protectively* **

**England: What the hell?**

**Romana: *glares at Germany* *whispers* Feed. Them. To. The. Houndssss.**

**Italy: . . .**

**Germany: Italy . . .**

**Spain: *oblivious* Wow! It's so awkward~ *smiles***

**Oh geez. ._.**

**Romana: Idiot.**

**Russia: Stardust98 doesn't own Hetalia. If you sue, I will kill you. Very, very slowly, da? I like to see my victims in pain before they die.**

**Okay . . . o.o Enjoy guys! Then you could kill me.**

**WARNING: OOC Italy, France, Romana, America . . . Well, almost everyone is OOC. Greece is coming in next chaptah! FUCK YESH.**

**Romana: And you tell me not to cuss . . .**

**Wahh. It's so short . . . *emo corner.***

* * *

><p>France looked at Italy worriedly, who was now looking out from the balcony. Her eyes were dull and sad, and her mouth formed in a tight line. He knew she was trying not to cry.<p>

He walked towards her, and tapped her gently on her shoulder. The Italian girl turned, startled, and relaxed slightly when she saw who it was.

"France . . . What are you doing here . . .?" Francis flinched when he didn't hear the usual 'Big Brother' before his name. She looked tired. There were bags under her eyes. Her hair was messy and unkempt, tears were in her eyes.

She looked so different . . . Italy could've been easily mistaken as someone else.

"I should be asking you that." After that, they stood in silence, looking at a view of the beautiful fountains in front of the hotel. The water sparkled under the rays of the sun magnificently. There was a slight gentle breeze, a comforting one, as if the wind was aware of what was going on. The sky, a clear blue, adorned with the soft looking white clouds, seemed to make the sun shine brighter.

She looked so sad . . . and yet, the day was so beautiful, almost perfect.

He wanted to tell her the truth, but . . . he didn't know what was stopping him. There was just a nagging feeling in his stomach that if he did, there would be grave consequences.

But, he couldn't bear to see her in pain.

A sob snapped him out of his reverie.

"I promised him . . . I can't break that promise . . ." She murmured, still looking at the view. "He is probably waiting for me too! He's alive, I just know it . . ." She looked at him. "He has to be . . ."

He bit his lip. His heart told him to do it, to tell her the truth. But his mind went against it.

"Italy . . ."

* * *

><p>"What did he do?"<p>

". . . He . . ."

Alexis was interrupted by England opening the door slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry . . . Was I interrupting something?" He asked. "Sorry I didn't knock . . . Just wanted to remind you that we will be heading out to look around soon-" He paused as he noticed Canada glaring at him.

It was an awkward silence after that was said. Arthur noticed that America was trying very hard to avoid his gaze. She was looking out the window, and the Canadian gave her a glance that seemed to say _'We will talk about this later.'_

"I'm . . . going to get ready." Alexis didn't even look at him as she walked quickly out of the room. Canada glared at him even more, before walking out of the room more slowly.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ He thought.

* * *

><p>Romana frowned, looking at Spain, who was cuddled right next to her, sleeping.<p>

'_Does he . . . really care about me?' _

She had loved her grandfather very much, and she still did, but when she found out her younger sibling was favored by him, she was heartbroken.

She was so deep in thought, that she hadn't realized that Antonio had woken up.

"Lovi, what's wrong? _Que paso?" _He asked. His emerald orbs were glimmering with concern, and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. Normally, she would've punched him and told him to get off, but to his surprise, she just blushed and looked away. He got even more worried by this. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

" . . . Nothing is wrong, idiota. Just go back to sleep."

He smiled. "Now there's the Lovi I know and love~!"

"S-shut up!" She glared at him, but then blushed a few shades darker when she realized what he said.

The Spanish man gave her a smile, yawned, and went back to sleeping. She stared at the man.

"_. . .there's the Lovi I know and love~!"_

" _. . Lovi I know and love~!"_

" _. . . and __**love~**__!"_

**He loved her.**

She smiled and cuddled closer to him.

" . . . I love you too, idiot." Lovina murmured.

He might be an idiot, but he was **her** idiot.

The Spaniard, when he was sure she wasn't looking, grinned.

* * *

><p>"Everyone! It's time to go~" Prussia smirked. "It's time for the awesome me to make this city awesome! Not as awesome as me of course."<p>

Romana, who was nudged awake by Spain, rolled her eyes.

"Alright! Let's go~" The Prussian raced ahead.

"C'mon America . . ." Canada grabbed his sister's hand. Italy just walked out right after them, France right behind her. Germany looked a bit confused by this, before sighing and following the others. Japan and China went next, and Russia followed, staring at China creepily. England sighed before closing the door.

It seemed this vacation was getting worse and worse.

"Ow! Bloody fucking hell!" He yelped when he accidentally closed the door on his hand.

And worse.

* * *

><p>The elevator ride was quiet, and quite awkward. The only noise was Lovina telling Antonio to stop being so damn clingy, and the Spaniard gushing over how cute she was.<p>

"Stop trying to hug me, dammit!"

"Aww~ But you're so cute~ How can I not want to hug you~"

"Stop! I will castrate you so you won't have any children!"

"Noooo~ I'm sorry! _Perdon. _Children are so cute! So tiny . . . and adorable . . . and vulnerable . . . and defenceless . . . " He had a dreamy look on his face as he said this.

Lovina looked at him as if he were a pedophi- Oh wait, he was.

"How did I survive when I was a child . . .?" She wondered aloud.

"Well, it took A LOT of self-control on my part-"

"That's what she said!" Prussia snickered.

"Anyway, it took a lot of self-control, since you were so adorable~"

" . . ."

The elevator doors opened, and the older Italian girl proceeded to run out of the elevator. Spain noticed this, and ran after his beloved.

"Wait! Lovi! It's okay! You're old enough now!" He yelled after her.

" . . . Is he for real?" Canada asked.

He was ignored.

"Well, we better go after them . . ."

After a while of chasing, the group stumbled upon the greatest sight they have ever seen.

" . . . Wow . . ." Even Alexis, who had been quite this whole time, couldn't help but say in awe.

Above them, were beautifully hand crafted flowers. It gave the room colour and life. It definitely set the mood and tone of the hotel. How the hell had they not noticed this before?

"Look!" Ludwig pointed to another area of the huge lobby. It seemed to be some type of conservatory. "They went in there!" As they ran towards the conservatory, they passed magnificent stands of beautiful variety of real flowers, the wonderful scent invaded their nostrils. Even the floor was adorned with an array of intricate and beautifully complex designs. As was the ceiling. The hand crafted flowers above them, it seemed to be a chandelier, didn't seem to stop. It was just so darn huge. Now, the authoress will stop here before this ran reaches five pages.

"Holy Shit . . ." Prussia's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>UGGGHHH! Why are my chapters so short. :'( Next will be WAAAYYY longer. This story is almost drawing to a close, so I have lots of loose ends to tie up and stuff. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so proud of how many of you are in the bro army~ A question to you.<strong>

**What is your favourite character out of the ones PewDie created? (Example: Piggeh, Sammy Sue, Jennifer, Stephano, Lisa, The Bro, Save Kitty Cat . . .)**

**Save kitty cat~ Gotta love mah save kitty cat~**

* * *

><p><strong>England: I told you he was a pedophile! *takes Chibimerica from Spain* Everything is okay now . . .<strong>

**Chibimerica: ?**

**Spain: I'm not a pedophile! Is it wrong to think children are SUPER CUTE? :3**

**Stardust: I saw you hanging out with the Pedobear yesterday.**

**Spain: . . .**

**AN IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU ALL. **

**England: You don't have to yell!**

***ignores* Okay, so you have two choices. Either France tells Italy the truth, or not. Either way, something bad will happen. Vote in the poll~**

*****Stardust98*****


	22. Chapter 22: Cliffhanger FRENZY

**Not as long as I wanted it to be . . . Oh well. I'M BACK~ My vacation was great~ Here is a special update for you guys. Hope ya like it~ There is LOTS of drama llamas in this chapter. BEWARE OF THE DRAMA LLAMA STAMPEDE~!**

* * *

><p>"Holy Shit . . ." Prussia's eyes widened.<p>

It seemed to be some botanical conservatory. It was beautiful. A sea of many flowers lay before their very eyes. It was so beautiful and vast and diverse. It was all so wonderful and lovely, and it was FREE. There were many sculptures and . . . it was just magnificent.

It was awesome.

"Not as awesome as me."

Oh shut up, Prussia.

I bet you guys thought something bad was gonna happen, huh? Nope! It was just the sheer beauty of the hotel that amazed Prussia. Got you guys good didn't I? I was all like, LOLNOPE.

Anyway, back to describing. There were also various cool things. Like an array of flowers set up to look like a chick for some reason.

"Hey Gilbird! That one looks like you~! Kese- Ow!" Prussia glared at Germany, who had hit him on the shoulder.

"We need to focus and find Spain and Romana," He looked around, and sighed. The conservatory was HUGE! They would have to split up into groups to find them. "Alright, we need to split u-"

"That's a terrible idea, West!" Prussia put his thinking cap on, and after about 20 minutes of everyone lives that were wasted, he finally decided to say what the hell he was gonna say. "I know! We can split up! Ha, see West? Even I can come up with good ideas."

Germany grit his teeth and was about to retort back, but held it in as he realized that Prussia would never stop if he did. He just growled and rubbed his temples, counting to ten in his head. He still wasn't calm enough as he finished counting. "Okay, just . . . pick a partner . . ."

Russia immediately grabbed an indignant China's arm, while Japan said she needed to go somewhere, and hurried off. France paired up with Italy, making the German a little suspicious. He looked around for Prussia, to see that he disappeared and didn't have a partner. Unfortunately, he did not see Canada following the Prussian.

And guess who that left?

America and England.

England fidgeted uncomfortably and looked at America, to see that she was avoiding his gaze.

She seemed to be deep in thought; her blue eyes looked hesitant and pensive.

"America . . ."

"We better get to finding them!" America suddenly broke into a grin and sped ahead.

Arthur looked at the running girl, dumbfounded. _'How the bloody hell does she change moods that fast?' _This was all so confusing. That quiet fellow . . . Marcus or something . . . was mad at him, Germany and Italy weren't talking, America is acting strange, and France is acting unusually serious. This vacation was spiraling into chaos. He soon realized he was being left behind, and called after the girl. "America, wait!"

* * *

><p>Japan hurried towards the airport, unable to contain her excitement. <em>'Why am I so excited . . .?'<em> She thought. Still don't understand? Oh, you silly Americans. Well, you see guys, Greece was coming for a visit. Japan here, was confused to why she was excited. Do you get it now?

Anyway, the Japanese girl waited with anticipation and anxiety.

_'What if he doesn't feel the same . . .'_

She shook her head at that thought, even though worry shone in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Alexis walked on, slowing a bit so England could catch up. She bit her lip, and glanced at the Englishman, sighing in relief that when she did, he was looking elsewhere.<p>

_'Why does this have to be so complicated . . .'_

They slowly walked on in an awkward silence. If it continued on like this, Arthur would go mad. The air was tense and neither of them really realized where they were heading, or the fact that the more they walked the farther they got from the others . . .

America was brought back to reality by the sound of a man shouting something.

"Step right up! Come take a ride on the Ferris Wheel! It will give you a beautiful view of Las Vegas~"

She immediately thought about when she went with England to a Ferris Wheel. Back when she was . . . you know, a dude. The Englishman was always so scared of heights . . .

* * *

><p><em>England looked down, and his eyes widened. Oh my god . . . They were going HIGHER. <em>

_"America, tell them to stop the ride . . . NOW."_

_The American just laughed, his blue eyes shone with playfulness and laughter. He gave England a pat in the back, which somehow scared him even more. You see, England was looking out from the cart, and that pat on the back he had received had made him lean forward a bit, scaring the BLOODY HELL out of him. He needed to get out, fast, or he felt like he was going to be sick . . ._

_Arthur felt a wave of relief as he felt they were coming back down. He prepared to leave, but was surprised when the ride kept going._

_"Um, excuse me, but aren't we supposed to get off yet?" He shouted to the man who was controlling the machine. The man just shook his head._

_"Oh my god, America. Jesus, I'm gonna die . . . Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell . . . Tell them to STOP THE DAMN RIDE."_

_"Iggy, calm down bro. Nothing's gonna happen to ya! These doors are locked with a padlock. Want me to show ya?"_

_"Alfred, first of all, it's 'Nothing is going to happen to you'. Second of all- AAH! You IDIOT. Don't do that!" Arthur whimpered as Alfred gave the door a good shake. _

_"What? It's locked England! Nothing's gonna happen." England however, ignored him._

_"I'm going to fucking die! HELP! HELP!" His breathing became more rapid as he entered panic mode._

_"Whoa! Calm down!" America stood up and sat next to the Englishman, causing the cart they were in to move back and forth, thus causing England to breathe faster. "Here. You can hold my hand if ya want."_

_Arthur looked at him, surprised. The American just gave him a gentle, sympathetic smile and held his hand firmly. England relaxed a bit, and leaned into the American, which caused Alfred to tense, but he relaxed a bit after a short while._

_It was kinda nice. It was a beautiful moonlit night, and they had a wonderful view . . . That sounded cheesy, didn't it?_

_ England was still panicking a bit, but this time, it was for a different reason. _

_'OHMYGOD. We're **holdinghands**.' He thought. It was so amazing that it deserved to be underlined and in bold._

_"Feel better Iggy?" America asked softly._

_"A bit . . ."_

_After a while, England had dozed off, and the American looked at him and chuckled. _

_"Iggy . . . England . . ."_

_"Wha . . .?" England opened his eyes and saw a magnificent angel. "Wait, am I dead . . .?" Dammit all . . . He knew that ride was a death sentence from the moment he saw it . . ._

_"What . . . you . . . about?"_

_"What . . .?"_

_"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" The angel was real pretty, it had vivid blue eyes . . . and dirty blond hair . . . and sounded kinda familiar . . ._

_WAIT. A. BLOODY. SECOND._

_"Alfred?"_

_"Whew! I thought you went insane or something! And . . . did you just call me pretty?"_

_Damn. He really needed to stop voicing his thoughts aloud. _

_"No, it was just your imagination . . ."_

_"Alright . . . It's time to get off now."_

_Both men stepped out of the ride, and Arthur smiled. Just a bit. Don't get your hopes up people!_

_"Amer- Alfred," He turned and blushed. "Thanks . . ."  
><em>

_"No problem, that's just what heroes do!"_

* * *

><p>Alexis laughed at the memory, and shook her head. Even though the American would never admit it, that was one of the best days of her life. It was so much fun . . .<p>

"Hey, we're all waiting in line here! Just get in the cart. She felt herself be pushed into a Ferris Wheel cart. An indignant Englishman right behind her.

"Don't you dare shove me! Hey, careful where you're gripping! You're French? Please stop groping me!" He was pushed into the cart with Alexis, and the door was locked.

"Let me out! I don't want to die!" He begged.

America was just furious. Her eyes flashed. "Hey you, you better fuckin' let me outta here, or I will bitchslap ya!" The man who was running the machine just ignored her, his eyes were dull with boredom. "Hey! I'm talkin' to ya!" He ignored her some more. "Did you just- Oh HEEELLL NO. Oh no you didn't! You did NOT just ignore me!"

Alexis' eyes flashed at that moment and she slumped back in her chair unsure of what just happened.

* * *

><p>Japan smiled as she finally saw Greece come out of the airport.<p>

_'Just in time.' _She thought.

Sakura wanted to kiss him, tell him that she loved him . . .

_'Now is your chance!' _She took a deep breath and was about to say something. But instead, Heracles made the first move.

He hugged her, and gave her a small smile.

That was it.

But through his mask, she could sense that he was upset.

"What's wrong Heracles-san . . .?" She asked timidly.

"Nothing . . . Nothing at all," He didn't look at her as he said this. He continued walking and Sakura quietly followed, trying to hide how dissapointed and sad she really was.

* * *

><p>France and Italy walked together quietly towards the cafe France mentioned earlier. They sat outside, and when the waitress came, France ordered coffee for himself. He didn't think it was that bad. He looked at Felicia to see that she was staring off into space, she looked so tired . . . He ordered coffee for her too, hoping that it might perk her up a bit.<p>

"Italy . . . How have you been, mon ami?" He gave her a smile. She looked at him, her face expressionless.

"Fine." She answered curtly.

He was surprised by that response.

"Look Italy . . ."

The girl turned to him and took a small sip of her coffee.

* * *

><p>America looked down from all the Ferris Wheel, hearing the Englishman freak out about how high they were going. She looked at the view of the night sky, and the cold beauty of the moon. Many stars of different shapes and sizes adorned the sky, and the night was illuminated with the variety of lights coming from the city below. A gentle breeze caressed her face and her blonde locks.<p>

_' . . . What do I do . . .?'_ She thought.

Arthur, meanwhile, was busy hyperventilating on the other side of the Ferris Wheel cart. He cursed himself for choosing a thick wool vest to wear today. He was fricking scared. Yup, Iggy here is scared of heights. As they went higher, he panicked more and more. England lowered himself in his seat, and as he looked down, his eyes widened, and he thought he was going to barf right there. He gasped and lowered himself even further, to the point where he was almost crouching on the floor. He stared at the American girl across from his and sighed.

"Iggy . . ."

He looked up, mildly surprised she was talking to him. " . . . Yes?"

She sat next to him, and stared into his emerald orbs, her blue eyes glowing with confusion, and something else he was trying to identify. Alexis scooted closer and leaned in, their faces only centimeters apart. When he felt her breath on his face, the Englishman of course started panicking again, but this time, it was for two reasons. He looked closer, and his eyes became as wide as saucers when he realized what that strange glow in her eyes was.

Love.

* * *

><p>"Italy . . . I have to tell you something . . ." France murmured. He motioned for Italy to sit down on the chair.<p>

"What is it . . .?"

France winced. The girl looked so tired and sad, and he still wasn't sure he was going to tell her. Would she blame him for his death? Would she believe him? He had two choices. Each had a consequence.

"Italy . . ."

" . . ."

" . . . Holy Roman Empire . . ."

She gasped when she heard his name. " . . . Yes . . .?"

"Holy Roman Empire . . . Is dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun~ I feel like I left a million cliffhangers in this chappie. I hope you like it~ This story is almost over by the way. I'm probably doing a Truth Or Dare fic after this. Maybe.<strong>

**Italy: . . .**

**Review~**

*****Stardust98*****


	23. Chapter 23: HRE Is No More

**I wrote this with a fucking headache and a stuffy nose, so you BETTER like it! I made it as long as I possibly could, alright? I'm sick, give me a break.**

**America: Sorry guys. Stardust isn't in a good mood when she's sick.**

**You better believe it. Now, enjoy the story. ENJOY IT. ENJOY IT GOOD.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. I don't. Deal with it, okay? Okay?**

* * *

><p>"Toni!" Prussia shouted, looking for his Spanish friend. "Toni, Lovina! Where the hell did you guys go?"<p>

Canada quietly followed. He was very worried about America . . . He knew he shouldn't have left her alone with that bastard. He sighed and tried to focus on finding the Italian girl and the Spanish man.

"Where the fuck could they be?" Prussia wondered. His feet were starting to hurt, and that was not awesome. "We've been walking for HOURS."

"Actually, it's only been ten minutes . . ." Canada said quietly (As usual.).

"Well, it feels like days~ And I'm so tireeeeed~" The Germ- "I'm PRUSSIAN!" Er, I mean, Prussian whined.

"Bruder, we can rest AFTER we find Romana and Spain. Right now, we've got to find them. _'The faster I find those two, the faster I can go to find Italy and find out what's wrong . . .' _"Oh, Canada . . . When did you get here?"

"I-I've been here the whole time actually . . ." Canada sighed.

'_So it wasn't a floating bear, just Canada, whoever that is . . .,' _Germany thought. "Really? Because when I saw Prussia leave, he had no partner . . ." He said, confused.

"Birdie was here the whole time! Kesese~" Prussia smirked. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's find those two bitches quick."

"What do you think they could be doing?" Canada wondered.

"They could be . . ." Prussia whispered the rest in the Canadian's ear, what was said resulted in a blushing Canadian and a slightly curious German.

"Ew, that's dirty," Kumajirou gave Prussia a disgusted look. "You should really learn how to whisper, or talk lower. Like . . . this guy that's holding me here." Kumajirou looked up at his owner. "Who are you, again?"

"I'm your owner! I feed you and protect you!"

"Really? Because you didn't protect me when Russia sat on us. You could've let me go so I could've run away, and we both wouldn't have to suffer, but nooooo. You had to make me suffer too."

"I'm sorry . . . What type of ice cream do you want when we get home?"

"Hmm . . . Maple Ice cream. With extra syrup."

"Alright. I promise I'll buy it for you!" Canada smiled at his bear.

"Thanks!" The white polar bear licked Canada's hand, and leaned into the Canadian's touch when Matthew petted him.

"Er, alright . . . If you two are done with your moment . . . We have an Italian and a Spaniard to look for," The German trudged on . . .

But stopped near a bathroom.

He had heard something. It sounded like . . . panting . . .

Curious, he knocked on the bathroom door twice, and when he didn't get a response, opened the door.

Only to find an Italian girl and a Spanish man making out passionately right in front of him. Lovina sat on the edge of the sink, while Antonio was standing. Some of Lovina's shirt was unbuttoned and the (shirtless) Spaniard's hair was slightly disheveled.

DA FUCK?

That was the first thought the German had. Second was_: 'Wasn't she running from him before?'_

So Germany did what was appropriate, and just stood at the door, and stared.

"Hey Bruder, what's u- WOAH," Prussia stared for a moment too, and then smirked. Canada followed and was confused to what was going on, until he looked too and blushed. Kumajirou just shrugged, and continued to eat a random cookie.

"Niceee~," Prussia grinned. He panicked when he realized he spoke a bit too loud, and the two in front of the group stopped just as Romana was about to take off her shirt. Their eyes widened and Lovina hurriedly put her shirt back on. Spain however, just smiled at the trio. "No wait, don't stop!"

"Hola, amigos!" The Spanish man's emeralds still twinkled with a bit of lust, but happiness was beginning to shine in his eyes.

The Italian girl glared at them murderously.

"You saw nothing," She mouthed to them, and proceeded to stomp out of the room, her face tomato red.

"Wait, Lovi! It's okay, we can continue! I don't mind an audience!" Spain shouted after her.

"Listen to him!" Prussia ran after them. "It's the same thing, except people are staring at you!"

"Shut up, bastards!" She turned to them, and scowled.

And scowled even further when Prussia smirked. "What is it, you potato bastard?"

"Um, your shirt . . . isn't buttoned . . ." Canada pointed out awkwardly. Romana's eyes widened and she slapped Prussia across the face, and then proceeded to button her shirt.

* * *

><p>" . . ." England honestly didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if he should say anything.<p>

America just stared at him for a few moments. She was so confused . . . yet, she was sure of something.

She_ loved_ him.

"England . . . Do you . . .?"

Arthur already knew what she was about to say, and quickly silenced her. He didn't know what he was doing, and didn't notice that he leaned in closer. Alexis' eyes widened, and sparkled with happiness, confusion no longer present. There were no need for words. She already knew how he felt.

They were so close, so very close, that from far away, they looked like one person. It was like there were both the missing pieces of each other.

They stared into each others eyes, and brought their lips together slowly and shared one sensual kiss. They were no longer two, together they were one. One soul, one person . . .

America felt his passion and desire course through her, enjoying the feeling of his warm lips on hers.

They both pulled away slowly for air and America smiled at him, before sitting next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. England was content for a while . . .

Until the cart leaned sideways.

He yelped and started to panic, while Alexis just laughed and moved to the other side to balance it out. Arthur was still panicking of course. The American had the same flashback of before, and offered her hand.

"Here, you can hold my hand if ya want."

Arthur just stared at her hand, recalling the same memory. He smiled, and took her hand.

After a while, England wasn't really scared any more. (Or so he thought.) So, he moved to Alexis' side, and was still holding her hand of course. However, the cart leaned sideways again, and our beloved Englishman couldn't help but whimper (In a very manly way, mind you!). The girl just laughed loudly, and squeezed his hand a bit tighter for reassurance. Unfortunately, because of her strength, what was a bit tighter for her, ended being a death grip to Iggy.

"America . . . My h-hand . . ."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You're squeezing too hard . . ."

"Haha. Sorry," She smirked. "That's what she said~"

"Git."

* * *

><p>"Russia! Russia!" Oh this is just great. Ten minutes searching, and she already lost Ivan. "Aiyah! Where are you, aru?"<p>

After about forty minutes of walking, she ended up at a carnival, with a huge Ferris Wheel. The people on line seemed to be complaining about two people in front of them. They were pushed into a cart.

Li just shrugged and ignored it. She also ignored the loud screams of an Englishman panicking.

"Russia, aru! Rus-," Li stopped in front of a carnival game, what made her stop, was one of the prizes. It was a cute baby panda teddy bear, and she squealed at how adorable it was.

"Hello, little lady~! Would you like to try and see if you win? If you do, you win one of these amazing prizes~!" Something about the man didn't seem right, but the panda was just so cute, China had to have it. "All you have to do is knock down these bottles~! You will have three chances."

"Sure!" She paid the man and received three balls to throw. The balls felt a bit too heavy, but she paid no mind to it.

She aimed the first one. China of course was known to have good aim. When she was driving, that's just a whole other story.

"Hey! I'm not a bad driver!" She shouted to the authoress. Who was watching a horror Let's Play at the same time she was writing this, and is now scared shitless and keeps looking over her shoulder.

"Who're you talking to?" The man asked, raising a brow.

"No one . . ." Li tried to just focus on the game, and win the damn panda bear.

She threw the first ball, and it just fell to the ground. She was surprised. She threw the ball with all her might! The man gave her another ball to throw, and she was so confused that she missed the devious smirk he wore on his face.

_'I should've thought of this sooner! Scamming people is way easier than I thought. Mom will be so proud of me when I get home~!' _He thought gleefully. Yes, he lived with his mother. Problem? *insert troll face here*

He was, however, unaware of the Russian hiding behind him, muttering an ominous 'Kolkolkol' as the man voiced his thoughts out loud.

* * *

><p><em>Now, back with France and Italy.<em>

_ . . . ._

_ . . . ._

_ . . . ._

_Just kidding. I bet you got really excited~ Back with Japan and Greece . . ._

* * *

><p>Japan and Greece went back to the hotel, and Greece started acting like his normal self again. Heracles excused himself for a moment to check his phone. He had received a text.<p>

Now, let me warn you, the following spelling may cause things like amazement at stupidity, pure confuzzlement and eye twitches.

**_Hai Japan. Wanna hang owt? :P_**_(Hey Japan. Wanna hang out? :P)_

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, then growled when he saw the contact name. Of course, it HAD to be Turkey. He should've known, the atrocious spelling was a hint.

_What do YOU think you're doing, stupid-head?_

_**Feta breath? **  
><em>

It seemed as if that was the only thing he knew how to spell.

_Nope. I'm the one with the sexy cat ears._

_**Shat ap! **(Shut up!)_

_I did ask what you were doing._

_**Askin him tu hag owt.** **Wats et too ya? **(Asking him to hang out. What's it to ya?)_

_Like she'd ever hang out with you._

_**She'd? Japan is a gae. **(She'd? Japan is a guy. Yes, that is the word guy.)  
><em>

Oh crapsicles.

Right now, Greece was aware of two things.

Number one, he understood the crap texts he was getting.

Number two, he revealed Japan's genderchange.

_**Feta breath, yu hidin sumtin frum me? **(Feta breath, you hiding something from me?)_

_****_Heloo! R yu hidin sumtin frum me?_****__(Hello! Are you hiding something from me?)_

**_Furgit et. Ah'll tecks Japan. _**_(Forget it. I'll text Japan.)_

_No way.  
><em>

_**Shat ap Grease. **(Shut up Greece.)  
><em>

_You shut up, stupid-head. Why the hell do you text like that?__  
><em>

_**Dis is da modarn, kewl wey 2 tecks. **(This is the modern, cool way to text.)_

After that, the Turk stopped texting him. (Thank the bunnies!) But, he had to stop him from texting Japan.

* * *

><p>China was down to her last ball.<p>

Her arm hurt. BUT THE PANDA BEAR!

She threw the third one with the last bit of energy she had left, and the ball fell to the ground like the ones before.

"NOOOOO, ARU!" She got on her knees and dramatically yelled. Some dramatic sad opera music played in the background. While that was happening, Russia slowly came out of his hiding place, and faced his new soon-to-be-victim.

"Want to meet my pipe, da?"

"Wait, what are you doing here? And what do you mean meet your pi- AAAHHH!" Russia proceeded to grab the panda bear, and returned to China, who was still mourning for her loss.

"Sunflower?"

"Y-yes?" China sniffled.

"Look, I got a gift for you!" He smiled, and handed the panda to her.

" . . . H-how . . .?"

"Thanks to my pipe, da?"

China would've been freaked out, but she was so happy, she didn't care. "Xièxiè, Ivan!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now, let's find Lovina and Spain!" Li ran ahead, giggling and acting all girly.

Russia followed, blushing slightly. But, he was happy he had made her happy. She had a pretty smile.

Meanwhile, the man who had tried to scam China was slightly disoriented back at the stand. He took his phone out of his pocket, and called someone.

"Mom, I might come home late, tonight . . . Again."

* * *

><p>"<p>

"Italy . . ."

" . . ."

" . . . Holy Roman Empire . . ."

She gasped when she heard his name. " . . . Yes . . .?"

"Holy Roman Empire . . . Is dead."

The Italian girl froze, and looked at him for a few seconds, before her surprised look turned into an intense glare, full of venom.

"You're **lying**," She hissed.

"N-non! I'm not . . . Please believe me . . .!" He was shocked, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"**Liar**!" She has tears in her eyes as she stared at him, pure fury in her brown eyes. "Liar . . . You're a liar!"

"Italy . . ." France grabbed her arm, to try and calm her down. People were starting to stare, and a crowd was starting to form around him and the frantic girl.

"**Don't. Touch. Me**." She spit out every word, and tears began to fall from her eyes. "France . . . Why would you lie to me . . .? Why would you want to **hurt** me like this?"

"Non! Italy, listen to me! You have to accept it! He's **not** coming back!"

"Leave me alone! **He is coming back**," Her voice got quieter as she spoke, and more tears fell to the ground, "He promised me . . ." She turned and fled, from everyone, from everything. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get away. She tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming.

* * *

><p><em>'"No matter how many years go by, I'll love you more than anyone else in the world . . ." Holy Roman Empire said, with teary eyes.'<em>

* * *

><p>"Italy, wait! Je suis désolé!"<p>

_'I knew I should not have told her . . .'_

Felicia went into a small alley, crouched in the corner, and sobbed for the loss of her first love.

* * *

><p><em>'"I promise I'll wait for you . . .No matter how long it takes . . ."'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU ENJOY IT? 8D<strong>

**Jesus, this chapter is intense! O.O At first, it funny, then fluffy, then fluffy and a bit funny, then funny and then . . .**

**Just . . . wow.**

**France: . . .**

**Prussia: . . . **

**Prussia? Hello?**

**Prussia: . . .**

**Review~**

*****Stardust98*****


	24. Chapter 24: The Sorrow

**Um, I'm still sick, but not as sick as before. I love you guys~**

**Italy: . . . Yeah.**

**Prussia: . . .**

**Prussia, what's wrong?**

**Prussia: . . .**

**Alright then . . . Anyway, please check out my new story 'Accepted' (IT'S A GENDER!FLIP) and Lovina's Blog. Yes, I jumped on the bandwagon and made Lovina start a blog. (SHAMELESS ADVERTISING. -.-)**

**Lovina: Stupid, damn blog.**

**Anyway, I don't own Hetalia, and all that good stuff. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys~!" A very familiar voice shouted.<p>

Prussia, Germany, Canada, Romana and Spain all turned around to see England and America running after them. The girl seemed to be in a very cheerful mood, which was very different from the depressing one Alexis had just a few moments earlier. She was holding England hand, and ran ahead, while poor England tried to catch up with the hyper-active American from behind. Of course, when they were about to reach them the slippery white, fancy marble floor made them slip, and fall in the other five nations. Our temperamental Italian was in the middle of this pile, and she was not amused.

"Get the hell off of me, bastards!" Lovina's hand poked out of the bottom. As she tried to grab for something to pull herself out of the heap of nations, she accidentally touched something big, and squishy.

"Um, I just felt something touch my butt," Antonio tried to turn around to see who it was, and the Italian sighed with immense relief, when he couldn't, mostly because Prussia was trying to wiggle out. This only resulted in them getting into **very** awkward positions. Canada, for example.

"Uh . . . I-I don't feel v-very comfortable with my a-arm being in between Prussia's . . ." Canada stopped there. He was too embarrassed to say the next words. Unfortunately, Prussia clarified it for everyone.

"Birdie, I didn't know you wanted to feel my Awesome (Yes, with a capital a, cause it's just that Awesome.) five meters!" Prussia cackled.

"N-no! I just . . ."

"Now that you two bastards are done with your love fest, will you mind getting the fuck off before someone sees us?" Lovina, who was now apparently 'cuddling' with a certain Spaniard, snapped.

**And . . . there go the fangirls.**

Well, it was too late. Some male teens passed by and gave a thumbs up to all of the male nations. They smirked and wholf-whistled at the girls.

"Whoo-hoo! Orgy~! Good job, dudes! The girls are sexy too! I'd tap that!" Right when they said that, Lovina's face got tomato red, literally. But it wasn't out of embarrassment. Oh no, it was out of anger. She was furious. Her green gaze darkened considerably, and she was _growling_ and _snarling._ Antonio of course, still thought it was cute, but didn't say anything about it. He didn't want to die.

"What the hell did you bastards say . . .?" Her voice was smooth as honey, and kinda creepy.

The three teens though, were oblivious to her murderous intentions.

"Look, **sweet-heart**," Everyone flinched at that one. Ooh, they were so gonna die. Lovina's gaze darkened a bit more. "Let the guys talk, alright? You can go do your makeup or something."

Oh **SNAAAP**. He's screwed.

At that moment, Romana let out a feral snarl, got out of the pile (untangling the rest of the countries), and charged.

It was quite a sight to see.

She kicked the first one she reached in the crotch, and he fell down and curled up in pain. The second one tripped over his friend, whom received a **very** friendly kick to the stomach. The third one just looked at her, eyes widened, and ran (more like flew) from the angry Italian. Sure, Italians were cowardly, but Italian women are scary. Maybe women overall were just scary.

Romana turned to her friend again, panting, and then calmed down, fixing her hair and clothes. She suddenly had an ache in her stomach. Not the ache of when someone is sick, but that ache when you had that feeling something bad was happening. Or going to happen. But, whatever it was, it must've been something really bad, because the pain was increasing the more steps she took. And she was staring to get a head-ache.

"Let's go," She walked ahead, slightly wincing at the pain. Leaving the still stunned nations behind.

"That was cool," America remarked, and went to follow the Italian. Her bright blue eyes darkened when she spotted her wince. "Romana . . .? Dude? Are you-"

Lovina staggered for a bit while walking though, and fell on her knees, suddenly overcome by an immense pain all over her body. She gasped, and panted, trying to focus on not yelping or screaming. It was unbearable.

"Lovi!" Spain rushed forward first, and grabbed her hand, trying to help her up. But it seemed that the pain rose if she stood. "_Estas bien?_" The others rushed towards them too, their eyes gleaming with concern.

"I . . . don't know what's happening . . ." A wave of depression and sadness came, and almost overwhelmed the girl. She suddenly felt . . . broken. "Don't just . . . stand there, bastards . . . help me . . .!"

Germany and Spain helped her up, and the German was slightly surprised that she didn't hit him or insult him.

"Should we take her to a doctor?" England suggested.

"**No**," They all turned to America, surprised by her sharp response. "I think . . . I know what's going on." She sent Canada a glance, and the quiet nation quickly understood. "Lovina, what're you feeling right now?"

" . . . Pain. It feels like my chest . . . is going to burst," Lovina said, panting. America nodded, now even surer of what was happening.

"Alright. But, do you feel anything else?"

" . . . I feel . . . sad for some reason . . . No wait, I feel extremely . . . depressed."

"I know what's going on. It happens to me too . . ." America's eyes darkened with a new concern, not for Romana, but for someone else . . .

"And me . . ." Canada said quietly. He was pleasantly surprised when the others had heard him. England's eyes widened as he too realized what was happening.

"Well? What is it?! Tell us already!" Antonio's patience was already wearing out. He needed to know, **now**.

"Calm down, Spain, she's going to be fine," Arthur soothed.

"The same thing had happened to me when America, Alfred back then, had The Great Depression, The Civil War . . ." Canada continued. "It basically happens when she's in trouble."

"The same thing happens to me when he's in trouble. Not only during bad events in history, but also everyday life." Alexis still looked concerned. Romana was realizing what was happening, and gasped when pain jabbed at her stomach.

"You . . . don't mean . . ." America nodded at the Italian, whose eyes widened.

"Since were twins, we share that special connection. Just like you and Italy."

"So, that means . . ." Spain was still slightly confused.

**"Italy's in trouble. Something bad is going to happen."**

* * *

><p>"He's not dead . . . He's not . . ."<p>

Italy was staring at the alley walls, muttering to herself. She had stopped sobbing, since she had run out of energy to do so, and was extremely tired. Her dress was ripped and filthy, and her hands were full of bruises and cuts. Most of which came from her punching the alley walls earlier, out of sorrowful anger. But, even though she had tried to convince herself otherwise, she knew that France had said the truth.

He was really dead.

Tears started falling out of her eyes again, but Felicia wiped them off. Her heart felt as if it had turned to stone. Cold, hard stone. She felt as if her life had no purpose. Holy Rome was gone . . .

_**'And it's all your fault.**' _A voice in her head sneered at her.

_'No it's not. I couldn't stop him from going to war . . .' _She argued back.

_**'Yes you could have. You could have tried harder, or even went with him, to make sure that didn't happen. But you didn't try. You let him die. And now, you must suffer for your poor choice.'**_

_'No! That's not . . '_

_**'Stop trying to deny the facts. You never cared.'**_

_'I . . .'_

Was it true? Was it all her fault . . .?

**_'Yes. It was.'_**

It was . . .

It was all her fault.

* * *

><p>France walked along the streets of Las Vegas, wondering where Italy went. He had been looking for her for the past hour, and still had not found the Italian. He had asked around, and had lost count of exactly how many people he'd asked. None of them had seen her. As he walked, shoulder's slumped, and eyes darkened with regret, memories of the girl's reaction flashed in his mind.<p>

She looked devastated.

Francis sighed. He wouldn't blame her if she never did talk to her again, but, he was glad that he didn't tell her the full truth. The truth about how the Holy Roman Empire fell. The truth behind how that little blond boy with blue eyes died. He felt deep remorse over what had happened so may years ago.

Because, the reason that the Holy Roman Empire had fallen, was in front of her the entire time.

France had killed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow . . . More tension~<strong>

**Review! Sorry that it's short . . . This headache is killing me . . .**

*****Stardust98*****


	25. Chapter 25: The Tension Rises

**Four more chapters~! Anyway, I'm going to do he karaoke and the costume party as bonus extra thingies. Sorry it's short~! But the next chapter will be longer, because that is when all of THE DRAMA is coming. Be prepared.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Where is she?"<p>

"Damn it, we've . . . been searching for hours . . ."

"Last time I saw her, she went with France . . ." America suggested, looking around a corner. "You know, when we had to choose someone to look for Spain and Romana." The American's eyes darkened. "It's all my fault . . . If we never had went on this stupid vacation, we would be back at Iggy's house, trying to find the cure for the spell and none of this shit would've happened . . . I was ruining this vacation for all of us when I was depressed. I shouldn't have been so selfish . . . Now, Italy's out there with France and we have no idea what could happen to them . . ."

"America, look at me," England sighed. "None of this is your fault. Look, I have a feeling it would've happened anyway if we were back at my house . . ."

"It's our fault." Everyone looked at Antonio and Lovina. "If we hadn't run away, we would be at the hotel, relaxing and having fun, instead of this."

"It's no one's fault. Like I said, I have a feeling this was supposed to happen . . ."

The group was now outside, looking for Italy and Francis. All of them were deeply worried of what had happened to Romana, who was now leaning on Antonio's shoulder for support. They were getting very tired, but they refused to give up the search to find their friends. Anything could happen to them now, especially with night drawing near.

" . . . Didn't you guys find that **a bit weird** . . .? You know, when Italy went with France?" Germany inquired, his . Some of the nations nodded in agreement, now wondering what was going on. They had passed numerous stores and alleys, and had asked people if they had seen the Italian girl. No one had seen her yet, and slowly, the group was losing hope.

" . . . We need . .. to find **France** first," Lovina said between ragged breaths. Her body hadn't hurt as much before, but she still had frequent waves of pain in her head and chest. "They're probably still . . . together, so if we . . . find one of them . . . we can find both . . ."

"Prussia . . . you have been strangely quiet recently." Arthur looked at Gilbert, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hm? Oh, er, I was . . . uh . . . thinking about . . ." Prussia hesitated for a while, as if choosing his words carefully. " . . . **Stuff.**" He looked at the sky. The clouds were slowly disappearing, and the sky was now full of orange, pink and yellow hues. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon, but to the group of countries, it looked like it was going to set in minutes. Night was approaching, and they needed to find both of their friends fast.

* * *

><p>Italy walked slowly around the city, unaware of night approaching. She looked around for her friends worriedly, and sighed when, yet again, she had found another empty block.<p>

**_'All you fault, all your fault, all your fault . . .'_**

_'I know it's my fault!'_

_**_'All you fault, all your fault, all your fault . . .'_**_

"Leave me alone!" Felicia shouted to the voice in her head. It had nagged at her for hours . . . She had grown tired of the accusing tone, the constant reminder, the memories flashing in her head.

Italy had grown tired of everything.

_'If I could see him one last time . . . If only for even a few minutes, that's all I want . . . all I **need**.'_

The Italian girl sat down on a nearby bench and looked up at the sky. The moon always seemed so harsh and distant, and now it was her only friend in the cold night. The stars were beckoning her to join them . . . Promising comfort under their silver gaze. Italy felt like she could . . . reach one. She stood up and moved as if she was attempting to grab one. The stars sparkled brighter, as if saying, _'Join us . . . You won't be alone. You know what you have to do.'_

He was up there wasn't he? With all the stars . . . And if she went up there too, she would see him, wouldn't she? They would finally meet again . . .

They would finally be together again!

They were so close, yet so far away . . . How could she possibly join them?

And then it struck her.

Italy abruptly turned, and walked away from the bench, now determined. She knew what was to be done.

* * *

><p>Greece looked at the Japanese girl, who was gazing out the window worriedly. She bit her lip, worried about her friends. The sun was setting, and they still weren't back. Where were they?<p>

" . . . Your friends . . . they're still out there . . . aren't they?" Heracles asked.

She turned to him, surprise shining in her copper gaze. "Yes, yes they are."

" . . . You want to go look for them . . .?"

He looked at her with a drowsy, lopsided smile. It was gentle, and sympathetic, and she found herself smiling back at the man.

"Yes," She blushed under his gaze. "I would like that very much."

He offered his hand to her, and she took it, before the duo headed out the hotel room.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Wait<strong>! Guys!"

The group paused as Spain pointed across the street.

"I think I see _Francia_!"

The rest of the countries looked over to where the excited Spanish man was pointing towards, and Francis was indeed, there. He was sitting on a bench looking very . . . haunted.

"Is Feli there?" Lovina asked, worried about her sister. She frowned when she didn't see her, and hurried over to the Frenchman. France on the other hand, continued to look down to his feet, seemingly unaware of the Italian heading his way.

"Francis, _amigo_!"

The Frenchman still did not look up.

"France . . .?"

Canada approached his former caretaker, and sat down next to him.

"_Papa?"_

France slowly brought his head up, and a few countries gasped when they saw how exhausted the man looked. His blue eyes were slightly misty, he had bags under his eyes, and his hair looked unkempt.

" . . . _Oui?_" The man's voice was barely heard.

"France, where is Italy?!" Romana asked.

France did not respond, and stared in front of him.

"France, where is she? **Where is my sister?!**" Romana was panicking now, and she was shaking the man, determined to know where her sister was.

". . . I . . ."

The group looked at him expectantly.

" . . . I don't know."

They looked at him incredulously. He had been with her a couple of hours before!

"What do you mean you don't-"

"**Francis.**"

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. Prussia stepped forward, his crimson gaze serious and stern.

"Did you . . .?"

"Yes, Gilbert. I told her. I told her the truth."

"All of it?"

"No," The Prussian was relieved, until the Frenchman confirmed his fears. "I only told her what she **needed** to know."

"Why . . .? Italy **didn't** need to know! We have a bunch of problems right now, with a few male nations gender-bended, and you **had** to bring this up now?!" Gilbert shouted, startling the rest of the nations. Most of them hadn't seen the albino so stern and angry. "Why now? Why not after they had turned back to normal? Or why not before?!"

" . . . Prussia, I don't know. I just had this feeling . . . Italy needed to know now. The sooner she knows, the better. We already kept this secret long enough. Besides . . ." France stood up, and looked at his friend straight in the eye. "**I know what it is like to know that someone you love is dead.** It is better to know their fate than to keep waiting, and not being able to enjoy your life because of it. Life is precious, **you** of all people, should know that."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry it's short.<strong>

**I don't like this chapter. BUT, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER, because that is when the shitstorm is coming.**

**ALL THE DRAMA WILL BE IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS. BE PREPARED.**

**Hahaha~ Now I got you guys all excited. Teehee~!**

**Review please~!**


	26. Chapter 26: Falling

**Shit just got real.**

**Muahahahah~!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>As Italy walked, she gazed sadly at the other people, laughing, smiling . . . While she was miserable. She felt great envy course her veins. Those people were smiling, sharing joyous laughter . . . And yet, here she was, depressed, and conflicted. Her brows furrowed at the unfamiliar feeling.<p>

She stopped, unsure if this was the right decision. Her friends and family were here . . . They would miss her.

_**No. No they wouldn't. They don't need you. Do it. **_

_I . . . I don't know . . . My friends, I . . ._

_**You'll get to see**_** him**_** again. **_

_No, I-_

_**I knew you never cared about him. You never loved him enough. **_

_I _do_ love him. I've always . . ._

_**Then do it.**_

She hesitated for a brief moment, the voice in head kept on taunting her, daring her to refuse.

Felicia frowned, and slowly walked again, still unsure.

_**It will all be better . . .**_

The voice in her head no longer sounded cruel, it sounded oddly comforting . . . Felicia looked up at the dark sky, and closed her eyes gently.

'_I'm almost there . . .'_

She walked faster, now determined.

They would be together.

Finally.

* * *

><p>Night was finally upon them. Many stars adorned the dark sky; they shone as bright as polished diamonds. The moon shed it silver light on the group below, its cold beauty clear in dark night. The colorful array of lights of the city of Las Vegas gave the group some comfort. Many people could be heard laughing and conversing, it was just the usual nightlife in the city.<p>

They were tired; they had been walking for hours . . . And they still hadn't seen the Italian girl.

France hadn't spared a single glance to the rest of the nations as they walked. He would occasionally murmur things like '_What have I done . . .?'_ or _**'I'm a murderer, a monster . . .'**_

Germany was so confused . . . about everything. His brother was giving him weird looks, and France had made sure to stay away from him. What was going on? The German was sure that whatever Prussia was thinking had to do with Italy . . . and him.

He did not have much memories of his childhood, his brother just told him that he had found him under a pile of rubble, and had rescued him. That was it. Whenever the German asked about his past, Gilbert's whole demeanor changed. His bright and confident crimson orbs dulled, and his smile was no longer arrogant, but it seemed forced. Ludwig always knew his brother was hiding something from him . . . but whenever he had asked about it, Prussia would just grow quiet, and shut himself in his room, refusing to speak to anyone for a couple of hours. Sometimes, he would just try and change the subject, and Ludwig noticed how his voice became a tad too loud, or when his eyes would look somewhere else nervously.

It was something about his past.

He had always been curious about what had happened. Why was he found under a pile of rubble? What happened before that? What was Prussia hiding from him . . . ?

So many questions, yet never any answers . . .

Something tragic must have happened, if it was bad enough to make his over-confident brother upset. And he had a feeling that it had something to do with what France was upset about. But . . . what could it be?

He blinked as he heard France mutter something. Germany got closer, listening for any clues . . .

" . . . I killed him . . . Poor Italia, waiting for him for this long . . ."

As the Frenchman said that, one word popped up in the German's head.

_Promise._

* * *

><p>Greece and Japan searched worriedly for their friends, unaware of what exactly was going on with the others. They had been searching for about thirty minutes, and were a bit tired. Both of them had tried contacting them from their phones, but they would not respond . . .<p>

"Heracles-kun, we have to find them soon . . ." She bit her lip anxiously. "I have a bad feeling . . ."

Greece nodded slowly, and slightly increased his pace. He held the Japanese girl's hand, unaware of her very obvious blush as she did so, and looked at her reassuringly. She smiled at him, feeling a little better,

"**Someone stop her!"**

Japan didn't hear the rest, as her and Heracles rushed to where the screaming was.

' _. . . What had happened?' _She thought, as she ran faster than she had ever run.

* * *

><p>Felicia stared emotionlessly at the tall building in front of her. She was still unsure . . . but, she had to do this . . . for <em>him.<em>

She went in slowly. Her soft, light footsteps the only thing heard in the quiet building. Tears were in her eyes, as she went up the stairs, but she wiped them away, and smiled, trying to cheer herself up. Italy looked back to the door, knowing that if she did this, there was absolutely no way back.

As she went up floor by floor, she was surer of what she was doing. She could be free of the pain . . . of troubles . . . and could finally be happ-

_Wait._

. . . But . . . wasn't she already happy with what she had? Why throw that all away, just for one person? She couldn't stop thinking about all her friends, Romana, and . . .

_Germany . . . What about Germany?_

_**Forget him. You made a **_**promise**_**, remember?**_

_Yes . . . Yes, I did, but . . ._

_**But **_**what**_**?**_

_B-but . . ._

She blinked, and continued to make her way up.

* * *

><p>"Guys . . .? What's that over there?" America pointed to a very big crowd, staring at a figure on the building. The tired group looked up.<p>

". . . What're they looking at, eh?" Canada asked. Nobody heard him, of course.

"What're they looking at?" Kumajirou repeated his question, and stuck his tongue out at his owner, playfully. Canada just sighed, and petted him.

"I can't see well from here, aru."

"I get on America's shoulders, da? Then I could see," Russia looked at America, daring her to refuse, but the American was oblivious to the Russian's challenging glare.

"Like, no way dude. You're too fat to be carried." America waved at him dismissively, unaware of the purple aura forming around Ivan. China whispered something to him, and he slowly calmed down, but glared at the (stupid) American once more.

"Um, _no los quiero interrumpir, _but Lovi is getting worse." Antonio looked at the Italian leaning on his shoulder with deep concern in his bright green gaze.

"I'm alright . . ." The Spaniard was slightly surprised she didn't say 'bastard', but he kept quiet, not wanting to ruin the moment. For once.

Prussia looked at his brother guiltily, and growled, angry at himself. If only he had told him sooner, none of this would have happened. Maybe he should tell him now . . . He walked slowly towards his brother, and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Yes, _bruder_?" The German was still looking at the peculiar figure on the roof, and Prussia was relieved he wasn't looking at him. Because then he'd see what a nervous wreck he was right now.

"West . . . I . . ."

"What is it?" Now Ludwig turned to look at him, and Gilbert got even more nervous.

"I . . . uh . . . n-never mind . . ." He turned awkwardly, and walked back to where he was, whispering curses that were directed at himself.

'_Why do I always have to mess up everything . . .?'_

"Japan, dude!" America stopped her friend, who was panting. Both her and Greece seemed out of breath. "Where ya heading?"

" . . . Person . . . about to . . . jump . . . off . . ." Sakura said between gasps and pants.

**"Someone stop her!"**

"Wait . . . That person looks familiar . . ." Ludwig squinted, trying to get a better look. His sharp blue eyes widened in horror. "That's . . . that's . . ."

"Who? What the fuck is going on?" Romana stepped forward, and gasped as she recognized the figure as well.

"Italy!" Germany ran towards the building at impressive speed, the other nations stood shocked, before following as well. **"Italy's going to jump!"**

* * *

><p>Felicia stepped onto the thin ledge of the roof. She ignored the large, growing amount of people below, telling her to turn back.<p>

_I can't . . ._

_**Do it. You're so close . . . .Jump.**_

_. . ._

_**Do it NOW!**_

The Italian looked up at the stars, which seemed to be closer than before. She tried to grab one again, but they were too far away . . .

She resorted to closing her eyes, and feeling the wind caress her delicate face. Her auburn curls continuously brushed against her cheeks, and her dress gently flowed in the light night breeze. The moon's silver light shone on her, making her gown almost sparkle.

She felt so free . . .

One step was all I took. Then she would join the stars . . .

"Italy!" The girl whipped around, only to stare at Germany in shock.

"G-Germany?"

"Don't do this!"

"I . . . I have too."

His stern expression softened. And he offered his hand to her. "Yu don't have to do this. There are a lot of people who care about you. Don't . . ."

" . . . I-"

"I care about you. Don't . . . please."

Italy looked conflicted for a few moments. The German took a step towards the girl.

"Please . . ."

"N-No . . . I can't . . . I made a promise . . ."

_Promise._

Why did that word keep on showing up in his mind . . .?

"I'm sorry . . . Holy R-Ro- . . . Germany."

Ludwig froze as various images flashed in his mind. They appeared and disappeared too fast . . . But one stayed . . . It seemed to be a little maid and blonde boy . . . promising each other . . .

_Promise._

_Promise. _

_Promise. _

_**You promised.**_

He was confused. What did it all mean!? The maid in the picture looked like Italy . . .

_You promised__** Italy.**_

_**What did it mean!?**_

"Italy, please come with me. We can talk about this."

The Italian girl looked at him, sadness in her eyes. He looked so much like _him_ . . . Then, her eyes brightened a bit, and she began to slowly move forward. The group reached the roof at that moment, and looked at the girl with hopeful eyes.

"_Sorella_, come on." Lovina gently beckoned her sister over, and the crowd cheered below as the girl was slowly getting off the thin ledge.

Then, a shriek was heard.

Felicia shrieked as she lost her footing, and plummeted to the street below.

'_This is it, isn't it . . .? At least . . . I got to see Germany once more . . .'_

"Italia! **NO!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha! The next one is coming soon~ After a few days! I'm really busy with school so . . . And I'm taking ITALIAN~~~~<strong>

**Lovina: Much better than German.**

**Oh you~**

**Please review! Pwease~? It makes the next chapter come faster~! C'mon, let's get 600 review before this story is over, yes?**

**Review and you get a hug from Kumajirou!**

*****Stardust98*****


	27. Chapter 27: Saved

_**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM~!**_

**Hehehe~! You guys got so mad at me at the last chapter. It was funny to read actually.**

**SO HERE IT IS! THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! ****THE SECOND CHAPTER OF I'M A GIRL****. **

**Wow . . . I can't believe I'm almost done with this story . . . All that's left is the last chapter, the alternate endings and the extras . . . :O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**ENJOY~! HAHAHAHAHAHA~!**

***Ahem* Sorry . . .**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You promised<strong>__** Italy.**_

_What did it mean!?_

_"Italy, please come with me. We can talk about this."_

_The Italian girl looked at him, sadness in her eyes. He looked so much like __him__ . . . Then, her eyes brightened a bit, and she began to slowly move forward. The group reached the roof at that moment, and looked at the girl with hopeful eyes._

_"__Sorella__, come on." Lovina gently beckoned her sister over, and the crowd cheered below as the girl was slowly getting off the thin ledge._

_Then, a shriek was heard._

_Felicia shrieked as she lost her footing, and plummeted to the street below._

_'__This is it, isn't it . . .? At least . . . I got to see Germany once more . . .'_

_"Italia! __**NO!**__"_

Felicia closed her eyes, as she felt herself fall off the ledge. Little drops of rain had started to fall, and she felt the crystal drops fall gently on her face.

'_Here it goes . . . I'm coming Holy Rome . . .'_

* * *

><p>She stopped.<p>

Felicia opened her eyes, and frowned.

'_What . . .?'_

Then, she saw him.

There was Germany, holding her with one hand while grasping the ledge with the other. He grunted as he tried lifting himself and her up, but to no avail. The crowd below gasped, knowing that even though the girl was safe, this was not yet over. The Germans hands were slowly slipping off of the thin ledge, and the group of friends did not know what to do. One wrong move, and both Italy and Ludwig fall to their death. They needed to be very careful. It was starting to rain harder now, and the ledge could become slippery at any moment.

"I-Italy . . . Are you okay . . .?"

Ludwig sounded very tired, of course, he was holding himself and her with only one hand, and it could slip at any moment.

"What the fuck are you guys doing just standing there!? Help me pull them up!" Lovina grabbed the German's hand, ignoring the other's gasps as he almost slipped off, and pulled. She only ended up pulling herself towards the ledge, and yelped as she had almost fallen over.

America quickly went to help, and soon enough, Spain and Russia went to help out too. Slowly but surely, they were both being pulled up.

Until Germany grip on Romana's hand slipped and him and Italy both fell.

"**NO!"** Lovina yelled. She was being held back by Antonio, who didn't want her to suffer the same fate. She thrashed and struggled, desperately trying to get to the duo.

The crowd watched in silence, waiting for them to both come falling down.

Nothing happened.

"**W-We're okay . . . !"** They heard someone whisper, and realized it was Germany. All of them sighed in relief, and looked down, to see him and Italy safe. Germany was trying to pull them up on the larger ledge they had fallen on. Despite them being safe. The ledge below was too far down for them to be pulled up by hand. They would have to find something to pull them up.

"Here, quick!" Canada had found a power cord rolled up on the ground, and thankfully, it wasn't wired to anything. The group hurriedly passed it to each other, and finally to America, who was at the front with Antonio and Romana. Each person grabbed the rope and formed a line, one behind the other, ready to pull both nations up.

"Yo! Germany! Tie the rope around yourselves so we could pull you up!" America shouted.

The German nodded once, and proceeded to put the rope around Feli and himself. He then realized that the rope was too short to wrap around them both.

"Can you bring down more rope!?" He shouted, his voice barely heard through the howling wind.

"Do we have any more guys?" America looked behind Russia, who was at the end of the line, and frowned when he shook his head. "There's no more!"

'_Scheiße . . .'_

He sighed, and started to wrap the rope around Italy. The girl noticed this, and tilted her head, confused.

" . . . Aren't you coming, Germany . . .?"

"There isn't enough to hold both of us," He sighed again as he saw the girl frown. "But don't worry; I'll be up in a moment."

"**Promise** . . .?" The Italian looked a bit sad as she said this.

"_**I promise**_ . . ." The Italian held out her pinky, and the German smiled a bit before wrapping her pinky with his. Another flash appeared in his mind, and the same little boy was waving goodbye to the little maid . . . Ludwig shook his head to snap himself out of the image. He had to focus on getting Italy up there safely. The ledge they were on was larger than the last one, but it was still just as dangerous. "Alright, pull!"

"On the count of three," America nodded to the group. "One . . . two . . . **three**!" Alexis pulled with all her might, as did the group of nations. Italy was being slowly brought up, and the crowd below cheered. Police cars were now parked onto the street below, and the policemen watched wide-eyed as the nations pulled up the girl. They had turned off the loud sirens to make sure the group was concentrated. "**Pull!**" Alexis ordered, and the nations tightened their grip on the rope before pulling again.

Thunder was heard in the distance as the rain fell harder. Alexis and the others had difficulty being able to see when raindrops were constantly falling on their faces. "Pull!" She shouted again, and by this time, Italy was gripping the roof's ledge, and her older sister let go of the rope to help her up. When she landed on the roof with a soft thump. Every one gave relieved cheers.

"Don't forget about me!" Germany shouted from below.

"Sorry, dude!" America said sheepishly. Of course they hadn't forgotten about Ludwig. Well, maybe a little . . .

Germany reached for the rope that was lowering itself down, and as he did, he found himself having to lean back a bit to reach it.

'_Almost . . . there . . .'_

Just as he was about to reach it, he slipped, and fell off the ledge.

"Germany! **Germany, no!**" Italy ran forward and lowered the rope down faster. "Try to reach for the rope! Please!"

Germany's arms flailed, desperate to grab something, anything. When America felt a little tug on the cord, she smiled when she saw Germany, gripping the power cord with both hands. The rain was slowly coming to a stop, making it much easier.

"Alright guys! Pull again!"

The nations pulled once again and, slowly but surely, Ludwig was nearing the safety of the roof. The massive crowd below shouted encouragingly, as the German finally made it.

Italy immediately rushed to hug Germany, tears in her eyes. Ludwig hugged her back as the girl sobbed into his shoulder.

"That was . . . way too close . . ." Japan muttered.

"Whoo! Did you guys see that!? We were like, totally HEROES!" America fist-pumped. "That was amazing!" England poked her on the shoulder, and then motioned to Italy and Germany, and Alexis seemed to realize she was ruining the moment. "Sorry Iggy . . ."

"Yes, well–" America gave England a big hug, and the Englishman stuttered and blushed. "Let m-me go! L-Let me go t-this instant!"

"Hahahahahaaa~!"

"China! We should hug too, da?" Ivan hugged China, and the girl blushed, but she did not struggle to get out of his grasp.

Felicia had let go of Germany and wiped her tears with her hand. Ludwig stood up, and took her hand, before helping her get up as well.

" . . . I'm just glad you're alright Holy Ro–," Italy's eyes widened a little at her mistake, and Prussia winced. "I mean . . . G-Germany . . ." Before he could question her about it though, the girl ran off talk to her older sister. The rain was only coming down in tiny drops now, and it would stop soon. The sky was lighter, and the moon was sinking, which meant that day was approaching.

Gilbert sighed. This might be the ideal moment to tell them . . .

"Hey . . . Lud . . ."

"Ja, Gilbert?" The Germans startling blue eyes held a bit of leftover fear in them from the duo's ordeal. Gilbert gave a shaky sigh, and called Italy's name. The girl had stopped talking to her sister, who was pretty angry and screaming about how worried she had been, and looked at him, confused. He motioned for her to come over, and she did, albeit a bit slowly, since she was still uncomfortable to be around Ludwig because of the mistake she almost made before.

"I want to talk to you two. I want to tell you something that I should have told you long ago . . ." He paused for a moment to look at them, and the two had puzzled but curious looks on their faces. "Italy, I have to tell you something first."

"What is it?"

"He never broke his promise."

The girl looked at him, confused, until her brown eyes widened with realization and sadness. Tears were filling her eyes rapidly, and she suppressed a sob.

" . . . What . . . what do you mean?"

"Holy Rome never broke his promise."

* * *

><p><strong>****You just lost the game.<strong>

**TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOL.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA ~! MORE CLIFFHANGERZ. OH YEAH! **

**I feel so evil . . .**

**Alright, next chapter is the last chapter.**

**NOW, FOR THE SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! **

_**Which ending do you guys want first? The one where they turn back to guys or where they stay as girls? Vote in the poll!**_

**You all want to kill me now don't you? WELL TOO BAD! HAHA~ :D**

**I'm insane . . .**

*****Stardust98*****


	28. Chapter 28: Happily Reunited

**Thank You guys for helping me reach 600 reviews~! ****IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. **

**Your reviews are so amusing~ I cracked up while reading them. ANYWAY, HERE IT IS.**

**THE LAST CHAPTER OF I'M A GIRL.**** (Then there are the endings and extras.)**

**Since it is the last chapter, I decided to answer to some of your reviews (These were randomly selected). I love you all so much~ TT-TT You are all so awesome~!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>TheNyanStar: DARN YOU, STARDUST! I LOST THE GAME! Oh, and DO NOT END THIS! I am threatening you on the Austrian who is in Hudson Bay providing background music's life!<em>**

MWAHAHAHAHAAA! I'M AM EEEVIL! And don't worry, I am going to end this story, but there will BE MORE GENDERBENDING stories coming out soon. My other story, _'Accepted'_ is a Genderbending story~! Don't kill me!

**_Amateur Soul Reaper: I don't want to kill you because of the cliffhanger. I can wait. I want to kill you 'cause you made me lose the game! Thanks a lot!  
>Haha, yush! I knew it! I had a great big feeling that you would make Germany Holy Rome<em>****.**

Don't kiiillll meh! Yeah, I wanted to make you guys think I wasn't then come out and be like 'YEAH BITCHES I SUPPORT DAT THEORY HAHA!' :D

. . . Sorry about that.

**_Say Saeri: Man, your notes at the end amuse me so XD_**

You read those notes . . . !? TT-TT I didn't think anyone read them! Thanks~! I'm glad they do!

**_America96: GAH! I hate you...making me lose the game..._**

MWAHAHAHAAA! EEEVIL! :D

**_The Fangirl with A 1000 Names: WHY DO YOU KEEP TROLLING US! STOP YOU ARE SO MEAAANNNNN! WHAT HAPPPEEEENNNSS! WHYYYYY?!_**

CUZ I CAAAN! I know. :) Your reviews always amuse me. :D

**_Alexia Esco: D: YOU TROLL! DX  
>Please upload the next chapter soon.<em>**

HAHAHAHA! :D

Here it is! By the way, I love your avatar :D FEM! ROMANO FOR THE WIN!1!11!

**_Stine chan USA: NOOOOOOO! CLIFFY! *sob*  
>the one and only evil and insane Stardust :)<em>**

YESH! CLIFFYYY!

Damn right~! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy guys~!<strong>

**EDIT: 9/26/12: ****THIS STORY HAS REACHED 600 REVIEWS~! ****I . . . No words can express how happy I am . . . :'D**

**DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH RESEARCH I DID FOR THIS!? ****And it was all for you awesome people~ **

**Disclaimer: This insane authoress will never own Hetalia. MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T. She will mess it up.**

* * *

><p><em>"Ja, Gilbert?" The Germans startling blue eyes held a bit of leftover fear in them from the duo's ordeal. Gilbert gave a shaky sigh, and called Italy's name. The girl had stopped talking to her sister, who was pretty angry and screaming about how worried she had been, and looked at him, confused. He motioned for her to come over, and she did, albeit a bit slowly, since she was still uncomfortable to be around Ludwig because of the mistake she almost made before.<em>

_"I want to talk to you two. I want to tell you something that I should have told you long ago . . ." He paused for a moment to look at them, and the two had puzzled but curious looks on their faces. "Italy, I have to tell you something first."_

_"What is it?"_

_"He never broke his promise."_

_The girl looked at him, confused, until her brown eyes widened with realization and sadness. Tears were filling her eyes rapidly, and she suppressed a sob._

_" . . . What . . . what do you mean?"_

_"Holy Rome never broke his promise."_

* * *

><p>Ludwig's brows furrowed as another flash appeared in his mind. He was suddenly overcome with a terrible headache, and put his hand on his forehead.<p>

_'What's going on . . .?'_

"_Bruder_ . . . I never told you about your childhood . . ." Prussia paused, as if he was struggling to say the next few words. ". . . Because I was afraid."

"Afraid of what? What do you mean?"

" . . . When he left . . . I was with him as we headed into war . . ." Gilbert began, giving a shaky sigh.

_'Here I go . . .' _The Prussian thought.

"He wouldn't stop talking about a little maid he had met while he was with Austria. He told me everything, how much he had loved her, and how he couldn't wait until all of this was over, so he could come back to 'her'. . ."

Italy listened carefully, trying to hold the tears in.

_'He . . . loved me?'_

"E-Everything was alright at first . . ." Gilbert's crimson orbs got darker as he went on. "But soon he got sick . . . I tried to help, I tried, but . . . he just got sicker . . . He had a weak constitution, and there was a lack of unity among the states . . . I really tried."

"_Bruder_, I don't understand. Tell me what's going on," Germany was beyond confused, and his headache was getting worse as the Prussian continued with his story.

" . . . I promised I would be there for him . . . I promised I would always protect him . . ."

"Prussia . . ."

"All those years of war . . . I watched him get weaker . . . and weaker . . . And I couldn't do anything."

" . . ." The Italian girl was quiet; she just looked at Gilbert with sad eyes.

"Then . . . Near the end of the war . . . At the Battle of Austerlitz . . ." France visibly flinched at the reminder of said battle. "I-I had to watch . . . As my little _bruder_ was being killed . . . By my best friend . . ." He spared a glance at Francis, who looked at him, regret shone in his blue eyes. Everyone was quiet now, listening to the Prussian's tale. Some people had started tearing.

The moon was slowly disappearing into the horizon now, and the dark night sky was getting lighter. Night was almost over, and the stars were disappearing also, one by one, their silver light, gone.

" . . . I tried to save him, but I was too late . . . He had been slain."

Italy looked at him for a few moments. Her face was blank, void of any emotion. Expressionless. She knew that Holy Rome was dead, but it hurt so much to hear it again . . .

"I didn't believe it at first. I spent hours. Hours searching for his body . . . Searching for any sign that he might have been alive . . . And then I found something." He paused, taking a deep breath.

"It's okay, _Bruder._ Take your time." Even though the German man was very confused at what his brother was talking about, could clearly see that Prussia was trying his best.

"I . . . I found his cape. His black cape, all ripped and filthy, on the ground. Stained . . . with his blood."

"I promised . . . I promised to always be there for him. And I . . . failed."

"Prussia . . . You shouldn't . . . b-blame yourself. It wasn't y-your fault," Italy murmured.

Italy's mouth opened in a silent wail, and her sister moved to comfort her.

"B-But . . . But then . . . that was not the only thing I found," Prussia continued, his eyes were not as dull as they were before. "Next to the cape, there was something moving . . . I moved to where it was, and was blown away by what I had found . . ."

"A little boy, with bloody and matted blonde hair, and skin riddled with bruises and cuts . . . His eyes were closed, but when I picked him up, there were a startling light blue."

_'Wait . . .' _Italy looked at Germany slowly, complete shock in her eyes. _'Could it be . . .?'_

"His head was bleeding . . . so I took him with me, and patched him up. When I did . . . he didn't seem to remember anything. I didn't know why I took him in as my little _bruder, _I just felt like I should . . ." Prussia then moved next to Germany and looked at him. Ludwig looked at his brother, and he saw a mix of emotions there. Sadness, regret, anger . . . and . . . fondness? "Then, one day . . . One day, he saw the broom Holy Rome had. The one that the little maid had given him. He took it in his hands, a bit hesitant, and started . . . sweeping. He had a distant look in his eyes . . ."

Germany's eyes widened.

_'W-what . . .?'_

"Just like Holy Rome."

"After that, I knew it was him. It was my brother. I raised him, just like I would have raised Holy Roman Empire. We went through everything together, I had promised to stand by his side, and I didn't want to break that promise. He always kept that broom near, like it comforted him or something."

"W-Wait . . . Are you talking about . . .?"

"Italy . . . here he is. He kept his promise."

Ludwig stood still as thousands of memories came back to him, various things flashing in his mind, and he remembered.

**He remembered!**

"Italy . . . I-I . . ."

Italy looked at him, hopeful that he would remeber something . . . anything.

"I came back."

He pulled her into an embrace, and she brought her lips up to his. The kiss was not deep and passionate, but sweet and light. The Italian girl felt warm sparks throughout her body, and cherished the feeling of protection and warmth the German gave her. She gingerly put her hands on his chest, and he hugged her tighter, when they had stopped to take a breath, the other nations smiled at the sweet scene before them.

The sun was visible at the horizon, a bright yellow ball of fire slowly rising into the sky. The sky itself was shining, it was not blue, but a passionate array of fiery orange, red, and yellow hues. It was simply breathtaking.

As the German realized what he did, he blushed and apologized. Italy simply giggled, and said she didn't mind.

"Er . . . Italy . . ."

"Ve~ Si?"

"Remeber those candies you said you'd have when I came back . . . ?"

* * *

><p>England smiled warmly at the scene in front of him, and delicately put his arm on Alexis' shoulder. He put his other hand in his pocket, and sighed with relief. Finally, no more worries, no more trouble–<p>

_'Wait a bloody second . . .'_

He had felt something in his pocket. Arthur proceeded to take the folded piece of paper out, and unfold it, dumbfounded at its contents. By this time, America had turned to him, wondering why England looked like he wanted to slap himself.

"This . . .! This is . . .!"

"This is what?" The American looked at the paper in his hand, her eyes widened. "Where did you get that!?"

"I found it in my pocket . . ."

". . . So you had it in your pocket the whole time . . .?" America asked slowly.

" . . .Yes . . .?" England flinched at America's stare.

"You know Iggy, you're lucky you're cute." She gave him a light kiss on his reddened cheek, and gestured to the others, oblivious to the man's stuttering. "Better tell the others . . ." She snatched the paper from him, and ran to the nations, an angry Brit behind. "Guys! Sorry to interrupt, but Iggy found the cure!"

"The cure for what?" Romana asked. She elbowed a cooing Spaniard in the stomach, ignoring his pained groans.

"The cure for the spell! We can turn back!"

At this, the gender-bended countries did not cheer, but looked down, their eyes full of hesitance. They didn't know whether they wanted to turn back, or to stay as they were. Both choices seemed tempting.

"Well, aru . . .?" China crossed her arms.

"We want to . . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>****Stardust98's Head-canon: The reason that Germany is a neat freak, is because of the broom that Chibitalia gave him when he was HRE.<strong>_

**Aww . . . That was . . . **

**Prussia: Awesome. **

**Thank you all for supporting me throughout the whole story. I love you all~! You're all awesome people! Guess what!? Since you guys are so awesome . . .**

_**I'M GOING TO DO A SEQUEL!**_

**Italy: Yay~! Isn't that great Germany?**

**Germany: Ja, I guess.**

**Romana: Oh hell no.**

***Stardust pulls a rope, making billions of confetti, balloons and streamers fall to the ground.***

**So yup. I also decided to do both endings. The one where they stay as girls is first, so stay tuned~ I'm also planning to do the costume party by Halloween. Fusoso~!**

*****Stardust98*** **


	29. Chapter 29: Ending 1

**Haaiiiii gaaaiiiiz~!**

**Romana: What the fuck was that?**

**I dunno. Anyway, here is the first ending, where they decided to stay as girls! Hope you like! ****Also, SHOUT OUT to yourhero74 for being the 600****th**** (and 601) reviewer!**

**Vote on my poll!**

**This chapter contains a little (a lot of) humor because I'm hyper today. And I ate NODDL3SZ. :3**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><em>"Guys! Sorry to interrupt, but Iggy found the cure!"<em>

_"The cure for what?" Romana asked. She elbowed a cooing Spaniard in the stomach, ignoring his pained groans._

_"The cure for the spell! We can turn back!"_

_At this, the gender-bended countries did not cheer, but looked down, their eyes full of hesitance. They didn't know whether they wanted to turn back, or to stay as they were. Both choices seemed tempting._

_"Well, aru . . .?" China crossed her arms._

_"We want to . . ."_

* * *

><p>"Wait. Let's go back to the hotel first," Spain suggested. "Then they can think about turning back on our way there."<p>

"_Bastardo_, did you just say something intelligent?" Romana asked, surprise shining in her hazel orbs.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Never mind, tomato bastard."

The group walked there in complete silence, no one uttering a single word. The girls were still thinking about this decision. They had no idea whether they should stay as they are, or turn back. They were advantages and disadvantages to both choices . . .

Well, shit.

When they had gotten back, Alexis was helping England clear out the living room, albeit a bit reluctantly. Germany looked at Italy's face, but it was void of emotion. Same for all the other gender bended nations. He sighed and returned to pushing the large couch to the side.

"Well . . . here goes . . ." England had begun to chant something, and a glowing star shape appeared. It had many intricate and complex symbols, and it was all surrounded by a large circle. He began placing things on the circle, and began chanting something else. The symbols all turned a bright, blinding green. It was kinda like those neon glow sticks you see at parties. You know, the ones people wave around? They're so cool.

Anyway, as he kept chanting, the symbols glowed brighter (than they already were) and a few countries had begun to ask themselves if this was really necessary.

"Er, is this truly necessary?" Germany asked.

"Of course it is. I'm the wizard here, remember?" The Englishman snapped back, albeit a little rapidly.

Alexis giggled. "Heh . . . wizard . . ."

"Very well . . ." Germany sighed.

On the outside, England did look pretty pissed off, but on the inside, he was actually relieved. Why, you ask? Because, he had thought the German had caught him. Why, you ask? Because, in truth, the spell to turn them back was pretty lame, but he wanted to make it all cool and special, so they thought he was cool and special. That's why the symbols were glowing. Why, you ask? They actually don't in the spell, he just wanted them to. Why you as-

I'm going to stop.

* * *

><p>Back to the story. After 300,000,000,000 hours of England chanting, he finally ushered all the gender bent countries near the circle. They moved slowly, still a bit unsure about their decision.<p>

Alright, make sure you are all inside the circle, or the spell won't work," He got his wand out from his pocket, and was about to cast the spell when he was interrupted.

"Wait!"

"I. . . I think I w-want to stay as I am," Everyone turned to Lovina, and the Italian girl immediately blushed with embarrassment, and defiantly turned away. "N-Not because I-I want to! I mean . . ." She sighed. "We're already used to being in these bodies . . . W-Wouldn't it be even more confusing i-if we turned back . . .?"

"She's right," China agreed. "It would only confuse us even more if we turned back, aru."

"I'm kinda okay with staying as a girl . . ." Japan timidly whispered, blushing slightly when everyone turned to her.

"Ve, me too!" Italy chirped, smiling at Germany. Ludwig's eyes widened and he blushed, then looked away. The Italian girl giggled.

"America, what about you?" The German asked, still blushing slightly as he tried to regain his composure.

"Well . . ." Alexis sighed. "I . . . I think I'll stay as a girl too . . ."

"Then it's settled."

"Bloody hell! So we set this up for nothing!?"

"Pretty much . . ."

Arthur sighed and shrugged. "Let's just get all of this cleaned up now . . ." He grumbled.

"Hey guys . . . I have an idea!" America grinned, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Uh-oh.

"What is it?" Antonio asked.

"Well, were in America aren't we? The land of the free, home of the brave, awesomest country eve-"

England rolled his eyes. "Your point?"

"Wait, I'm getting there! Jeez, no patience . . . Anyway, we should go sightseeing! Ya know, look at all my landmarks and stuff!"

"How? It's not like we can walk all over the U.S . . ." France mumbled.

"We could . . ." She bit her lip in thought, then clapped her hands when an idea came to her mind, startling a certain Englishman. "We could go on . . . a road trip!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, I know. I just wanted to post something . . . So ya, in the sequel, they will be going on a road trip all over the U.S! Hope you liked this chapter! And just for being so damn awesome, I have a surprise for you guys COMING RIGHT NEXT!**

* * *

><p>The group had agreed to the American's idea, and finished cleaning only a few moments later. Prussia plopped down on the couch, exhausted (Even though he barely did any work at all) and felt something poking his butt. He pulled out something that looked like a wand (GET YO HEAD OUTTA THE GUTTER) and waved it around, thinking it was cool.<p>

"Hey, what's this?" He asked.

"Don't touch that!" Arthur snapped, and cursed when the circle started to flash a bright white light. "Bloody fuck . . ."

"W-Wait, what's happening? England!?"

"I swear I didn't do this!" The Englishman said, sending a glare at the Prussian, who stared, wide-eyed, at the scene in front of him.

What happened next was so fast, so sudden, that nobody could've stopped it.

The next thing they knew, one of the flashes of light was shot.

Right at Canada.

"Maple!" The Canadian could do nothing, and he disappeared in the light, which seemed to be surrounding his body.

"Mattie!" Alexis screamed, unable to help her brother. For the light was blinding (Read as: eye-raping) her eyes.

After a while, the light died down, and Canada fell to the floor with a soft thump. Alexis rushed to her brother, panicked.

When America reached the fallen country, her eyes were as wide as saucers.

Canada was a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

*****Stardust98*****


	30. Chapter 30: Ending 2

**TOLD YER I WOULD BE BACK~! 8D**

**Thanks for all your nice, comforting words guys. Thankfully, nothing happened, except the water almost flooded near my house. But we're fine now. **

**Here's a DOUBLE-UPDATE for all you guys. Don't get used to it though. :3**

**Yup, this chapter and the chapter before have a similar beginning. I didn't know how to start this one, okay? Okay. So, there are two requests in here. One of them was a request for more USUK (MortisBane) and a special surprise. :3 (Apennine-Culture)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><em> "Guys! Sorry to interrupt, but Iggy found the cure!"<em>

_"The cure for what?" Romana asked. She elbowed a cooing Spaniard in the stomach, ignoring his pained groans._

_"The cure for the spell! We can turn back!"_

_At this, the gender-bended countries did not cheer, but looked down, their eyes full of hesitance. They didn't know whether they wanted to turn back, or to stay as they were. Both choices seemed tempting._

_"Well, aru . . .?" China crossed her arms._

_"We want to . . ."_

"Soon, all of you girls will be back to having to aim when you pee-"

"Shut up, Prussia," England groaned.

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

The group walked there in complete silence, no one uttering a single word. The girls were still thinking about this decision. They had no idea whether they should stay as they are, or turn back. They were advantages and disadvantages to both choices . . .

Well, shit.

* * *

><p>"You know, when we turn back, we won't have to deal with the hormones anymore . . ." America tried to make the gender-bended countries look on the bright side, but most of them still looked indecisive.<p>

"Alright, now are you ready?" England had come out of his room, wearing a wizard's costume. Alexis squealed over how cool it was, and Arthur smirked, adjusting his cloak.

"Is that really necessary, Opium, aru?" China asked.

"Who is the wizard here?"

"You are . . ."

"Alright then."

He started to move the couch, and felt his face heating up when it barely moved an inch. He saw Spain trying not to laugh, and glared at him, reluctantly asking the Spaniard to help. Germany offered to help also, and the trio managed to move the couch to the opposite side of the room, making the living room much more spacious. The Englishman ordered for someone to close the curtains, and he was feeling all cool now because he was bossing everyone around. Anyway, at his time, the room was dark, and America, not a huge fan of the dark, started to get scared.

"So, have any of you made your decisions?"He asked, whilst studying the cure.

_'A tuft of lion fur, eagle's feathers, dragon's claw . . .'_

"I wanna turn back."

Everyone looked at Alexis, who was still shaking a bit (Whatever, yo) and the girl straightened up now that everyone looked at her expectantly. Speech time, bitches! Turn on the speech music.

* * *

><p>"I mean, we all know it's going to be harder being a female nation. Dealing with perverts (Not that we didn't have to deal with them when we were guys. *Cough France Cough*), hormones . . . and who doesn't miss having a dick?" Okay, that part ruined the speech atmosphere. There was some cool classical music playing in the damn background and everything! "I mean, I miss my Florida."<p>

"Even though most of the things the burger bitch said are idiotic, I agree," Lovina said.

"Yeah! Besides guys, all boobs do is get in the way, right?"

"_Si!"_ Italy chirped.

"Yes, aru!" China agreed as she thought of Korea and his groping.

England could not help but flush at how blunt the American girl was in her 'speech'.

"Like, yeah, dudettes!" Alexis was getting more pumped by the second. "Let's do this!" She ran to the middle of the pentagram. "Well, come on!" The Italies followed, Italy running while Lovina followed a bit more slowly. China went next, and Japan went behind.

"Are you all sure?" Arthur asked.

"HELL YEAH!" America fist-pumped. "I'm going to go back to being an awesome dude!"

"Alright." Then, England started to wave his wand around, a green smoke coming out from the pentagram. The male countries were waiting, and saw nothing.

Prussia's red eyes scanned the room, looking to see if anything was moving. "Artie, nothing's happening . . ."

"You don't see it?" When everyone else shook their heads he sighed. "Well then. You'll see it later, I assure you." He began chanting some spell thingy, his cloak blowing in some invisible, non-existent wind. Then, a very, very bright white light filled the room, violating some people's eyes.

* * *

><p>The light faded, and the eye-violated countries stood up, knocked down earlier by the sheer force of power.<p>

"Damn . . . My eyes . . ." Prussia rubbed at them, trying to desperately see.

England only blinked, bewildered at the sight of all the male nations on the floor. ". . . What are you doing . . .?" He asked, as Germany, Spain, Russia and France got up.

"I kill you later, da? My eyes hurt," Russia looked at England threateningly, getting closer to him by the second. "Pipe meet you, you meet pipe."

"THE HERO IS HERE!" A manly voice shouted. Everyone turned around to see a now male America and the other gender-bents turned back to guys. The spell had worked, after all!

"Hey, I read that!" England shouted, breaking the fourth-wall.

Whatever.

Anyway, America stood in a heroic pose, and Romano was promptly glomped by Antonio, the fiery southern Italian pushing him away half-heartedly.

"Lovi~!"

"Get off, bastard!

Italy tackled Germany to the ground, and Russia went to China, hugging him. England sighed, relieved that Russia had been distracted. He glared at America for standing there like an idiot and not helping him. Alexis er, Alfred, however, only grinned at him.

"Miss me, Iggs?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Then, his eyes widened as he realized he had his manly voice back. "I'm back! HELL TO THE FUCK, YES." Then, he smirked at Arthur as he remembered something. "Only one way to find out!" He peeked in his pants to see if Florida was there, and jumped for joy. "PENIS, MY AWESOME HEROIC PENIS. I MISSED YOU! WE WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER!" He grinned at Arthur. "And I know just who to start with~" He grabbed a furiously blushing English dude, and carried him to one of the bedrooms.

The End. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Not too sure about this chapter, but I really wanted to post something. Hope you liked~<strong>

*****Stardust98*****


	31. Chapter 31: Halloween Special Pt1

**So, I couldn't really publish the costume party special on Halloween because of Hurricane Sandy. But, here it is anyway! This is two parts. :3 Hope you like~**

**Excuse me for my lack of creativity for some costumes. Oh, and I had to think hard for some of the costumes for specific characters. I chose some of them for a specific reason. *Cough Like Spain's _datass_ Cough***

**Spain: Eh?**

**Nothing . . . Nothing at all . . . I think you'll like his costume Lovina~**

**Romana: Oh crap . . . Not the-**

**YESH! :D**

**England: My costume is amazing~! **

**Indeed. *nosebleeds***

**America: I'm going to be . . . Wonder Woman!**

**France: **_**Oui! **_

**England: NO.**

**America: . . . Fine . . . My costume will still be awesome.**

**Prussia: Not as awesome as mine! Or me.**

**Russia: Disclaimer, Stardust doesn't own Hetalia. Sue her, and I take away all your cheese, da? If you don't review, I take away all your cheese too. ^J^**

**O-Onto the story . . . **

**P.S.: This takes place a month before the road trip, which begins in December.**

* * *

><p>"Feli! Are you ready, yet?" Lovina called from the couch in their living room. "The party is in ten fucking minutes!" She went back to eating the pizza she had made a few minutes earlier. With extra tomatoes of course.<p>

Felicia ran down the stairs, almost tripping and falling on her face. She caught herself just in time. "Ve, _Sorella_, you should come too!" The smaller Italian grinned at her sister. "It would be fun!" She adjusted her kitty ears and slipped her tiny paws on.

"No, I'm not going."

"Big Brother Spain is going to be there~!"

"H-He is?" Feli smirked as her sister blushed a dark red. "I d-don't care. Not going."

"Fine . . . But can you please at least try on the costume I made for you?" Italy came up to her, and looked at her adorably, her eyes wide and her mouth in a pout. "Please, _Sorella?_"

" . . . Ugh, whatever . . . But I'm still not going," Romana got up reluctantly, and her sister squealed, dragging her to their room.

Yup, they still shared a bed. (GET .YO HEAD. OUTTA. THE. GUTTER.)

"Here it is!" Felicia pulled out a hanger from her closet, and there it was, Lovina's . . . **bull costume**!?

Right when she saw it, the fiery Italian glared at the costume. "Nooooo fucking way. No, no, no!"

"What . . .?" Italy's eyes got teary. "You . . . You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that . . . just-"

"Waaah! Sorella doesn't like it! She doesn't-"

"Dammit, fine! I'll try the fucking goddamn costume on! Just shut up, Veneziana."

Veneziana immediately brightened up, and ushered her sister into the bathroom to change. When the door closed, she smirked evilly and got her phone out.

"Ciao, it's Italy, ve~"

"_Hola, Ita-chan!"_

"Big Brother Spain, I just wanted to ask, what are you going to the party as, ve?"

"_I'm going as a matador~ Olé!"_

Italy giggled. "Purrrfect," She smiled, adjusting her kitty ears again. (You get the joke? Heh. Corny as hell . . .)

"_Eh?"_

"Nothing! _A presto!_" She hung up excitedly, just as her sister came out, blushing furiously in the costume. "Aww, Lovi, you look cute~"

"N-No I fucking don't!" The costume was composed of brown boots, bull horns, a brown one-shoulder shirt, and a brown mini skirt. All topped off with a little gold bell around her neck that jingled whenever she moved. And _**ohmygod**__ it was so __**revealing**__._ "I'm going to take this off now . . ."

"Can I take a picture of you first? The camera is in the car," She put on her best puppy look. "Come with me, please?"

The older Italian narrowed her eyes at the odd request, but shrugged. ". . . Whatever."

The two walked towards the car, a beautiful, bright red _Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione _(Google it, it's FUCKING BEAUTIFUL)_. _That's right bitches. One of the best Italian cars out there. Then again, everything that is made in Italy rocks, right?

Italy opened the door, reaching in the seat. "I can't reach it, _Sorella. _Can you get it for me?"

"Okay, step aside," Romana tried to find it, but the camera wasn't anywhere to be found. "Hey, it's not fucking in her-" She was promptly shoved by Feli into the car, and the younger Italian leaped into the driver's seat, started the car, and drove off towards the party.

"Off to the party!" Felicia chirped, while Lovina threatened to kill her. Well, if she didn't die because of Feli's driving first.

* * *

><p>"This looks, awesome on me, doesn't it?" Prussia asked, putting on his black hoodie, complete with sewn on devil horns. "Not only was it cheap, I look sexy too~" He grabbed his black trident, completing the 'awesome' outfit.<p>

Ludwig rolled his eyes at his stupid brother. "_Mein Gott_ . . ." He mumbled, putting a hand on his forehead. Germany blushed furiously as he remembered what Italy begged him to dress as. (Not like that ya pervs.) He put on his doggy ears, watching as the flopped down. Gilbert was desperately trying not to laugh, and Germany glared at him.

"Kesese~ S-Sorry, it's not f-funny! Kesesese~! Not funny a-at all! Kesese~" The Prussia held his stomach, that was now hurting from laughing too much. "I mean, I-I'm not surprised t-that Italy told you to w-wear THAT, but I didn't t-think you'd a-actually wear it! Kesese~!" At that moment, he reminded Ludwig how annoying his older brother's laugh was. "You must r-really love her to d-do this~!" Gilbert wiped a tear, still chuckling.

"Shut up, _Bruder_," Ludwig grumbled as he slipped a furry dog paw on. When the albino saw THIS, he fucking lost it.

"**_MEIN GOTT_**! PAWS? You're wearing fucking **PAWS**? Don't tell me you're going to wear a furry suit too! Kesesesese~!"

"Shut up!"

_'I'm doing this for Italy . . .' _The German country reminded himself, ignoring his brother's loud laugh's as they got in their car. _'It's all for Italy . . .' _He managed to calm himself down, and managed to ignore his brother for the rest of the way to America's house.

* * *

><p>"Russia, aru, s-stop staring at m-me like that!" China tried to cover the panda ears she had on. "It's freaking me out!"<p>

"Sorry, but you look so cute~" He smiled, his violet orbs twinkling with mirth.

Japan came out in her school girl costume. "I agree, China-san, it looks good on you."

"Of course **you** would say that! You were the one that picked it out!"

"True."

Russia went and put on his polar bear ears. After he did so, he hugged China tightly. "So cute."

"Are you . . . guys ready yet . . .?" Sakura yelped and blushed when she had felt arms wrapping around her waist, and relaxed a bit once she saw it was only Greece. She was still blushing, though.

"Yeah, whatever . . . aru . . ."

* * *

><p>"Heh. Maddie~" Alexis called to her brother, now sister, grinning when the Canadian girl shot her a look of annoyance.<p>

"Please . . . don't call me that," Madeline. That name only reminded her of her predicament.

The American ignored the girl. "Mads, we need to hurry up and finish decorating~! People are already on their way here, and as an awesome host, my duty (Heh, duty) is to have everything perfect and ready!"

" . . . Fine," The girl looked at the bear in her lap. "Kumarie," She winced at the new name for her now female bear, "I have to go help Al with the decorations . . ." The polar bear reluctantly got off her owner's lap.

"Whatever. Just make sure to save me some candy," The polar bear murmured, settling herself into the couch for a nap.

"I will," Madeline started to put the food bowls over the very large table, (She still wasn't sure if that table would be able to hold all of the food) and grimaced at the large quantity of junk food. Well, this WAS America. "Um, Al-"

"Now, all I have to do is finish setting up the surprise, and put on my costume, then we're done!" She turned to her sister, excitement shone in her cerulean orbs. "What about you Maddie, what're you dressing up as?"

Oh maple, she knew she had forgotten something!

"Um . . . I-It's a s-surprise . . ."

"Aw, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"I c-can't . . ."

"Okay . . . I can't wait to see what your costume is like!" And so, America ran off to put on her costume, a cowgirl. France had gotten it for her, and while it did look revealing, it also looked cool. Besides, she wasn't going to put on those short-short France had gotten her, those were WAY too short. Capris work just fine too. She squealed excitedly, and slipped her costume on as fast as she could. Alexis put on her hat, got a hand gun (A fake one, the real one was in her pants pocket, '(cuz you never know when you might need one, dudes) and put on her brown boots. "Perfect. Reminds me of the good ol' days . . ." Alexis whispered to herself, her Southern accent thick. She always had a Southern accent when she got nostalgic. (Weird, huh?)

"Maple . . . What am I going to do?" Madeline turned around as soon as she was done putting the food on the table (So much food!) and saw America trying to get Kumarie into a bumblebee costume while not trying to get bit.

"C'mon Kuma, you'll look good in it!"

"No! Get away from me! I'll bite your finger off!" Kumarie growled.

"Ow! That hurt!"

* * *

><p>"Just one more thing and . . . done!" England smirked at his cool costume. "Heh, this reminds me of the days when I kicked that Spanish bastard's ass . . ."<p>

That's right bitches.

England was a fucking pirate.

Cliché, but who cares? It's hot.

He posed in front of the mirror, the costume boosting his ego. Then, he heard the doorbell ring, and he glared at it in annoyance. Who dared to disturb him while he was being egotistical?

He opened the door and closed it again.

It was France.

The doorbell rang again, and knowing how stubborn Francis was, he sighed and opened the door, immediately blinded by what he saw. He covered both of his eyes with his hand, and gagged in disgust.

"What the hell, frog! Put on some damn clothes!" Well, at least a rose was covering his vital regions. Wasn't much, but hey, it was something.

"What? You don't like?"

"NO. NO, I DO NOT AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD PUT SOME CLOTHES ON."

"Okay, then I won't put clothes on."

Dammit.

"This isn't for you anyway, _Angleterre, _this is for all the _belle mademoiselles."_

"Let's just . . . go . . . damn pervert . . ."

"You sound so much like _petite _Lovina right now, you know that?" With that said, England kept a far distance from the French nation as they made their way to the party at Alexis' house.

All the Englishman knew that this party was certainly going to be 'interesting'.

He also couldn't wait to see America in her costume.

. . .

Pretend you NEVER read that.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so disappointed in this chapter *sob* <strong>

**Anyway . . . I need help on Greece's and Canada's costumes! Please review any suggestions! It would be GREATLY appreciated.**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****

**EDIT: I edited the French in this chapter. Thank you to Luigi1997 for helping out~!**

**P.S.: Even though I'm very busy, I get bored very easily. (Hard to believe, right?) So, if you have a fanfiction YOU would like me to read and review, PM me, and I will. I can give you constructive criticism if you need it. **


	32. Chapter 32: Halloween Special Pt2

**ERMAHGERD I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T-**

**England: Bloody hell! Stop shouting!**

**Sorry . . . So, uh, the Halloween Party is going to be cut into three parts now . . . Because I wanted to get something posted, and this chapter was too long, and-**

**Germany: Calm down . . . You're starting to sound like Italy.**

**Italy: Ve?**

**So, er, yeah . . . Anyways, while I was gone, I've been working and posting new one-shots and stuff . . . Like _'Secrets' _for example. (Which you should check out!) Hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

**GUESS WHAT? MY BIRTHDAY'S ON THE 20th! *Squeals* I can't wait!**

**P.S.: This takes place in the morning after the party, so hangovers and people finding themselves in weird places galore!**

* * *

><p>Alexis groaned, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. As she sat up, she was immediately hit with a pounding headache, and hissed at the pain. America put a hand on her forehead, and slightly hazy cerulean orbs scanned the surroundings. She found herself in a messy bed, and was confused, not remembering anything that had happened at the Halloween party last night. She groaned again, as she felt another wave of pain. She hissed at the sunlight that came in from the broken window-<p>

Wait.

**Broken window?**

Alexis' eyes widened and she stood up to inspect the damaged window, sighing as she realized she was going to have to pay for this. As if her economy wasn't bad enough already . . . Looking down, careful not to hurt herself on the broken glass, she saw France, a **naked** France (The rose was still on though, thank the marshmallows . . .) lying face down on her lawn chair. His hair was messy, and he had a content and silly expression on his face. Kinda like he was high on something. Who knows, maybe he was. America could hear his snoring all the way from the second floor, in her bedroom.

Something beside the Frenchman caught her eye. **A llama**, dressed in a leather jacket and hooves painted neon pink and orange, was lying on its side, and Alexis couldn't really tell if it was dead or not. She looked closer, and when the creature's ear twitched, she sighed with relief, not wanting to have been responsible for killing an animal. Her backyard was **completely** messed up, and she sighed again.

After that, the girl headed downstairs, and found that it was all a mess too. There were Haribo gummy bears on the chandelier, couch pillows, plastic cups and plates, and streamers were scattered everywhere. She ignored the enormous mess and went into the kitchen and quickly made herself some coffee. Who cared if it was instant coffee? All she wanted right now was for her **stupid goddamn** hangover to go away.

_'I knew I shouldn't have challenged Prussia to that drinking contest . . .' _She thought, muttering curses as the pounding in her head increased.

"I wonder where the others are . . ." She whispered, blowing her mug of coffee gently before taking a small sip.

* * *

><p>Prussia woke up, and yawned, his eyes narrowing at the amount of sunlight in the room he was in. Covering his eyes so he could open them fully, he soon realized he was in the bathroom. As he yawned, the full blast of his hangover hit him, but he only winced a bit, already used to the familiar feeling. (What? It wasn't like he drank all the time! Pfft! No way!) He smirked as he remembered his victory in the drinking match he had with America.<p>

Yawning again, he stretched his arms and attempted to stand up, but found that he could not. Soon, he came to the realization that he was currently stuck in the bathroom sink. He tried to get up again, but the effort and the pain of his hangover exhausted him quickly. Gilbert looked around, ruby eyes looking everywhere for something he could use to help him get out of the damn sink. Having found none, he hissed in frustration, and placed his palm on his throat, which really hurt for some reason.

_'Oh yeah . . . I drunk Russia's vodka . . . Kesese- Wait, is that **Birdie**?'_

He turned around as much as he could, and, surely enough, Canada was sleeping, laying against the bottom of the sink. He bit his lip, thinking about whether he should wake her up or not. When the Canadian girl let out a soft yawn and moved slightly, Gilbert could not bring himself to wake her up. Besides, her expression was peaceful and he had to admit, she did look adorable.

Prussia continued to stare at Madeline, his face softening at the cute look on the girl's face. Well, he was staring at her until he felt something bite his hand.

"**Ow!** What the fuck?"

He peered down, and found himself facing a pissed looking Kumarie sitting next to her owner protectively. She growled at him, and he withdrew his hand when the polar bear tried to bite him a second time. The bear sent him one more glare, before crawling on Canada's lap and sitting there, her back facing him.

"I won't let a douche like you touch . . . uh, what's-her-name."

"She's Canada, your damn owner! And I'm not a douche, I'm awesome. There is a difference. What would you know anyway? You're just a bear."

"Yeah right, says the guy who **barfed** all over the library," Kumarie smirked when his eyes grew wide.

". . . W-Well, it d-doesn't matter anyway! America probably doesn't give a **shit** about t-those books!"

"Stop trying to make yourself feel better. Well, I'm taking a nap now," She curled into a ball and closed her eyes.

"W-Wait! I need help getting out!"

Kumarie opened one eye, and it shone with amusement. "I thought you said I was just a bear?"

"**No**, wait, I'm sorry!"

Sadly, the bear was already asleep. Gil's eyes got wider, and he looked up at the sky (Read: Bathroom ceiling) and looked all sad like they did in those movies.

While he was looking up, however, he didn't notice Kumarie smirk smugly before falling asleep. She couldn't **wait** until they found out . . .

He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. What he saw made him scream in a manly (girly) way, and he almost fainted.

'Cuz his hair, his beautiful pure snow colored hair, was now a neon green, yellow and blue **monstrosity.**

Why did life like to screw him over?

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what the<strong> fuck<strong> . . ." Lovina's olive eyes opened slowly, and she found herself in a dimly lit room. She gazed at the unfamiliar dark red walls, and realized that she was laying in a bed. "Where the hell am I . . .? What the fuck happened?" She cursed loudly as her hangover became apparent. Seriously guys, it felt like Belarus' knives were being repeatedly stabbed into her brain. "Ow . . . **Holy shit** . . ." Gently massaging her aching temples, she remembered that she was at America's house, for a Halloween party, and Romana grit her teeth when she remembered how Felicia had tricked her.

"I'm going to . . . get her later," She sighed, and despite really wanting to take some aspirin for this god forsaken headache, she was reluctant to leave the soft, warm, plush, incredibly comfortable bed. Romana didn't feel like getting up, but she didn't feel like dealing with this headache either.

She nearly jumped when she felt something move beside her, and turned slightly to see a rather large lump next to her in bed, covered by sheets. The girl gulped, because anyone could be under there. What if it was . . . France? Or worse . . . Russia!? Now she had to find out. Slowly but surely, she lifted the soft beige sheets off, and instead of finding a French pervert or an insane Russian, she found herself laying in bed next to a sleeping, shirtless, now smiling idiotically, **Spaniard**.

Well, then.

Her mouth formed a big 'O', and she started to blush.

"**Chigi**! What the **hell**!? What is this _**stronzo** _doing here!?"

She quickly moved to get off of the bed, but found his arms around her waist. Carefully getting out of his hold, she scrambled to get off of the bed, only to get tangled in the sheets and fall on the carpet floor. Her head started to ache again, and she grit her teeth, holding in the pain.

"Hmm . . . Lovi . . ." He snuggled into the bed more, that stupid smile still on his face.

After Lovina had managed to get herself out of the tangle of sheets, she stared at the Spanish man on the bed, breathing heavily. (It was hard getting those sheets off of her, dammit!) When she realized she was staring, she blushed deeper and stormed out of the room, now on a quest to find aspirin, calm her rapidly beating heart, and get rid of the butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Er, hello, guys?" Felicia went downstairs, looking for the rest of the countries. Germany followed making sure the Italian girl did not fall down the steps. She had not drank any alcohol last night, but she had drunk a lot of soda and ate a lot of junk food, which resulted in the wildest sugar rush he'd ever seen. Italy's sugar rush had ended, but it made the girl really exhausted, and she was more of a klutz than she was when she was hyper. He caught her when she had almost tripped herself for the fifth time, and she smiled at him gratefully, her eyes a bit dull from tiredness, but still retaining their usual twinkle of happiness. "Helllooooo~? Anyone hereee~?" She looked around the living room and frowned a bit when she saw no one there. <strong>"Hellllooooooo~!?"<strong>

"_Dannazione! _Feli, please don't yell . . ." She turned and saw Lovina, China, Sakura and America sitting at the small kitchen table (That was currently leaning on the wall for support due to one of the table legs being broken) her head resting on the wood surface.

"Oh, _buona mattina_, _sorella_? _Come stai_?" She chirped cheerfully. Ludwig sighed behind her when Romana glared at him, before returning her irritated stare at her sister.

"What do you think, Feli? I feel like fucking **shit**," She groaned again. "What do you want? It better be good, because I . . . m-my morning is going terrible s-so far, dammit."

Italy did not seem to notice her elder sister's stuttering and gestured for the two to go to the living room. "Follow me, ve!" She headed to America's laptop, that, despite the room looking like a twister ran through it, somehow remained undamaged.

"Alright Italy, tell us what's up," America took another sip, and felt her hangover calm just a bit.

"Well, I woke up on the couch, and I tried to get up, but Germany was on top on me-"

"**You** son of a bitch!" Romana glared at him, and shook her fist, her headache making her more irritable than usual. "What the** hell** did you do to my _sorella_ you potato basta-"

"Ugh . . ." Germany put a hand on his forehead, and sighed. "For god's sake, I didn't do anything!"

"Well you- Ow, shit . . ." The fiery Italian put a hand on her forehead and sat down on the couch. "You are so freaking lucky that my head fucking hurts, you jerk."

"Ve . . . Anyway, I woke Germany up and after a while, he got off of me, and he was **really** red! I asked him if he was okay and he said yes. And then, I saw America's laptop on, and I couldn't help looking, but then my arm was kinda itchy and then I scratched it and rubbed my eyes because I was still a bit sleepy and I was craving some pasta because I was hungry, and then I remembered I ate **America's food** and I gagged and threw up in that pot over there and then-"

"Oi, get to the damn point already!" Lovina growled, while America looked at said pot Felicia threw up in despairingly. She had spent a lot of money on that . . . Italy gave her an apologetic glance before continuing.

"Huh? . . . Oh _si_! So after a couple of moments, I looked at what was in the laptop and I saw that it was on YouTube. There was a video on the screen, and it was paused. I didn't really want to look because it might have been something private, ve, but I couldn't help it! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" She hid being Ludwig, whimpering. Lovina snorted and America shot her an encouraging glance. Germany patted her head awkwardly, unfortunately not being an expert at comforting people.

"Italy, dude, I won't kill ya, just tell me what ya saw, kay?" Felicia nodded and went to the computer. The title of the video was 'Disaster Party' and Alexis' brows raised with curiosity. She played the video, and as soon as she saw the first person, her eyes widened in horror.

They were all in the video, and someone had recorded what had happened in the party.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Who the <strong>fuck<strong> did this!?" The Italian girl growled, her olive eyes glinted venomously as she looked over the nations currently seated in the living room. Prussia groaned loudly, his ass still hurt from being stuck in the sink, goddammit! Canada sent him a small, sympathetic smile, and he grinned weakly.

"_Sorella_, c-calm down . . ."

"L-Lovina-chan . . . Your b-blood pressure . . . !"

"No! Do you have any idea what this will do to the reputation I have in the damn mafia!? They were shocked (and acted like perverts) when they found out I was a _ragazza, _and now they're going to find out that what their boss did, **drunk, at a fucking party**!"

"So, ve? They've seen you drunk before." Spain looked at Romana questioningly, but she ignored him.

"Do you know what they said when they saw me, that I couldn't be a fucking leader, because I was a **girl**! It took me so freaking long to get some respect back, and now-" Antonio sat the angry Italian next to him, murmuring softly in her ear. Lovina did calm down a bit, but still looked pissed.

"Okay . . . So, I think we should at least watch the video. Maybe it's not so bad, and besides, I wanna know what the hell I did last night, dunno about you guys," America shrugged.

"That's true, aru," China agreed thoughtfully, but she looked nervous. Russia patted her on the back softly and smiled at her, and she calmed down slightly.

"So . . . are we going to . . . watch it?" Heracles asked.

"I suppose we should . . ." Germany said.

"We should, only to find out what happened," Many heads turned to look at Canada, but only saw a floating bear there.

"I didn't know bears could float . . ." Arthur, still in his pirate costume, said with wide green eyes.

"Canada's there!" Lovi and Gilbert shouted at the same time. Prussia was confused as to why the Southern Italian saw the quiet Canadian girl, and was further confused when Madeline smiled gratefully at Lovi, and the Italian nodded back.

America chuckled. "Kumajirou was talking guys. And he- I mean, she's right," She stood up and pressed play. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm so sorry! I just wanted to get something posted! I really liked writing this chapter. Constructive Crit. is greatly appreciated!<strong>

*****Stardust98*****


	33. Chapter 33: Halloween Special Pt3

**So . . . I wanted to post this on my birthday . . . but I got a bit distracted . . .**

**America: By what, dude?**

**Uh . . . Instagram. And Twitter. CURSE YOU SOCIAL NETWORKING SITES!**

**America: I know how you feel. There getting popular over at my place, and I can't stop thinking about those.**

**aNyWaY . . .**

**Everyone: Happy Late Birthday!**

**Thank you! On to this chapter for you wonderful people! Even though it was kinda hard to type because of the paper cut I just got. Dammit . . . And I kinda broke my right hand . . . :(**

**Italicized text is the video.**

**Normal text is when they are watching it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Or any brands and stuff. Don't sue, I'm broke. D:**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING AND BLACK FRIDAY! :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello guys! Welcome to the party! The snack table's over there!" America greeted the Italies, a wide grin on her face. Felicia smiled when she saw Alexis' cool cowboy costume. She looked around, and was amazed at the awesome party in front of her; America had done a really good job!<em>

"_I'm going to go over there . . ." Lovina pointed to the couch, her eye twitching slightly as the bell around her neck chimed at every move she made. As soon as she sat down, Spain immediately sat down next to her, and he cooed at how cute she was and how their costumes matched. The Italian tried to get out of the Spaniard's tight grasp, all while glaring at her innocent little sister as she realized she planned the whole thing._

_That's right folks, Antonio was a matador! And we all know how those pants fit . . . (*cough DATASS cough*)_

"_Vee~! Is Luddy here yet?"_

"_Not yet, but he just called and said that he was on his way! You can hang out with me though!" Feli followed Alexis to the snack table, and paled at the large array of snacks . . . All junk food._

_Well, it wouldn't hurt to try one, right . . .? She hesitantly and slowly picked up a cheese ball from the plate of full of different kinds off chips. Italy was shocked to find out that it actually wasn't that bad! America grinned._

"_So, what do ya think?"_

"_It's amazing, ve!"_

_The doorbell rung, and the American girl went to get it. Sakura, Russia, China and Heracles all came in, and their costumes were awesome too. China was an adorable panda bear, and Russia was a cute polar bear. Greece was a Greek god . . . he kinda looked like that Zeus guy Feli saw when she visited Athens last year . . . Sakura was a Japanese school girl. The Italian girl looked behind them, but didn't see anyone else there._

_Where was Germany? (And . . . Prussia.)_

_America saw her worried look. "It's okay, dude! They'll be here."_

"_I hope so . . ."_

* * *

><p>"We were late because this one," Germany glared at Prussia. "Wanted to go get something from a store. It was actually the alcohol he used to-!"<p>

"Shh . . . West, don't tell 'em!"

"Tell us what?" Russia smiled creepily, and Gilbert went to hide behind his brother.

"It doesn't matter anyway. They'll see it in the video, hopefully," Ludwig sighed.

Prussia's eyes got comically wide and he gulped loudly.

Well, shit.

* * *

><p>"<em>You stupid, frog! We're going to be late!" England hissed. <em>

"_Be patient, rosbif. I have to make a few calls."_

"_To who?"_

"_None of your business."_

" _. . . It better not be to those stupid, idiotic friends of yours. Something bad always happens when you three are together. You better not do anything to America or her party, or I will personally-"_

"_So protective of America, are we? Ohonhon!"_

"_Shut up!"_

* * *

><p>England looked at Alexis, who was watching the video, and her cheeks were colored a light pink. He looked away and blushed, and couldn't help but agree with Romana. He was going to kill whoever recorded this . . .<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>IGGY! You're here!" When the Englishman appeared at the door, Alexis tackled him. Arthur flushed at how cute America looked in her costume.<em>

_"America, I-I can't breathe . . ." Alexis immediately got off of him and apologized for almost choking him to death while he was in a pirate costume. He accepted her apology immediately, although he was stuttering a lot. "So America . . . How are you faring?" Arthur asked. She looked at him questioningly, and her eyes darkened in understanding when she realized what he was talking about. _

_**(1) **"I've been okay . . . Hurricane Sandy was kinda bad, but I'm the hero, and heroes don't give up!"She grinned. England still wondered how she could always be so optimistic about things. "I'm going to get better soon, dude. No biggie." Arthur knew that she was lying, the event shook her more than she was telling, but didn't question her anymore. _

_"Iggy I-_

_"The Awesomesssst Person in t-the Uni~verse is . . . uh, heeerrrreee!"Prussia suddenly entered, looking very drunk, and Germany followed behind, confused as to how his brother had managed to get beer. Felicia tackle hugged him, and grinned once she saw that he was indeed _

_"Franny! Toni!" France was immediately at his friends side, while Antonio promised Romana he would be right back and she totally didn't care, dammit! The three all whispered to each other, before heading towards and entering one of the guest rooms in the house. _

_"Something bad is going to happen . . ." Japan voiced everyone's thoughts._

* * *

><p>"What the hell where you guys planning?" America's eyes narrowed at the trio. Specifically France and Gil, since Spain almost never did anything to intentionally hurt someone.<p>

"N-Nothing!" Prussia stammered. "We were just, er . . . t-talking!"

"Sure you were," Blue eyes went back to looking at the video.

It had paused for a bit, and then the lens was covered with . . . a roundish looking object, before the video got a bit blurry, and there appeared three hazy shapes. The blur subsided, and there, on the screen, were the Bad Touch Trio.

With five huge bottles of beer.

* * *

><p><em>"Kesese~This is going to be awesome, almost as awesome as me!"<em>

_"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Spain asked, concern shining in his green eyes. Prussia rolled his eyes before popping open a beer bottle and taking a huge drink. _

_"Of course! This party needs a bit (a lot) more alcohol," With that said, Gilbert snuck out of the room, headed to the open ginger ale soda bottle, and poured the rest of the beer into it. He looked around to see if anyone had seen him, and gave his friends the thumbs up._

"So you were the one that did that!" Amelia glared at her video game buddy. Prussia whimpered under all the threatening stares.

"Wait . . ." Lovina looked pensive. "So . . . potato bastard # 2 drank from the bottle before he poured it in, right?"

"Yeah . . ." Madeline looked at her confusedly. "But what has that got to do with anythi-"

"_Gesu Cristo . . ._" The Italian's girl's eyes widened in horror. "I have **potato bastard fucking germs**!" Germany face palmed, and sighed, willing himself to calm down. "I . . . I have to get rid of it! Hurry! Someone call a professional housekeeper or some shit! I want my mouth fucking **bleached**." Before she could say another word, Antonio sat her down, made her face him gently, and kissed, yup, fucking kissed her deeply. The Spanish man turned back towards the laptop, grinning, while Lovina had shock written all over her face. She was speechless, and so was the rest of the group.

"Let's go back to the video, _si_?"And with that, he pressed play.

* * *

><p><em>"Guysss! T-Try some of the so~~da! It's aweeeesome!" Gilbert called. "German beer is the . . . b-best!"<em>

_America sighed. "Gil, are you drunk, bro?"_

_"Of course not. I would never shoooow u-up drunk t yo~ur party~! Only a-an ass would do that."_

_"Exactly."_

_Felicia went to get some of the soda, but Ludwig took it away. She pouted, and his stern stare faltered a bit at her cute pout, but he had to remain strong. "Feli, you've had a lot of candy already, and we all know what happens when you get hyper."_

_"But-"_

_"Feli."_

_"Fine." As soon as Germany turned around, Feli snuck a chocolate bar, and munched on it, giggling. Well, Germany didn't say she couldn't eat candy~!_

* * *

><p>"So that's how you had gotten hyper . . ." Germany shook his head.<p>

"Hehe . . . veee~!"

"Oh _Gott _. . ."

"Oh, and _grazie_."

"Hm? For what?"

"For taking the soda away! I would've got drunk, and would've gotten the nasty hangover almost everyone else is having! But, I don't!"

". . . Shut up, Feli." America groaned.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, burger bitch,"America turned around and saw Romana, a cup of soda in her left hand. Her olive eyes were slightly hazy, although she couldn't figure out why. "What is in this? It tastes kind of . . . okay." Actually, it tasted really good, but no way in hell she would admit that. <em>

_"It's just regular Coke."_

_". . . It doesn't taste like regular Coke to me . . ." Okay, so she had drunk Coke before. So what? "It tastes way better."_

* * *

><p>"I think you just indirectly complimented German beer!" Prussia said, snickering. Germany looked like he was trying really not to smile.<p>

"Fuck no!" She scowled, snapping out of the shock she had experienced earlier. "Just watch the damn video."

* * *

><p><em>Russia smiled as he offered China a cup of soda. She gratefully accepted it, despite not an avid drinker of the stuff, and sighed with relief as it quenched her strong thirst. Once again, Ivan cooed at her little bear ears. She mumbled an 'Aiyah!' and pushed him away a bit, embarrassed. <em>

_Sakura tried not to giggle as she saw England with two soda bottles in his hand. Although she should have been worried, it was quite the funny scene. The Englishman drunkenly smiled at everyone, and told France that he was sorry and he was definitely not a frog. Greece wrapped hi arms around her slender waist, making her blush profusely. But for once, she didn't mind the lack of personal space. In fact, she relaxed into his chest._

* * *

><p>"Oh,<em> Angleterre<em>~?" France smirked smugly, his eyes glowing with satisfaction and eviiiiil.

". . . Shut the bloody hell up,"Arthur muttered as his head pounded with pain.

The video got dark for a minute, before showing a blurry white-ish figure, who appeared to be in one of America's guest rooms. As the blurry image cleared, Prussia's eyes widened and his nose started to bleed.

"Holy fucking pancakes . . ."

It was Madeline. You know, that invisible shape that floats around? The small whispering you keep hearing? Yup, Canadia- er, I mean, Canada.

She was in an adorable makeshift angel costume. With white skinny jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and furry white boots, the Canadian adjusted her halo and sparkly angel wings before inhaling and exhaling nervously, and exiting the room.

* * *

><p><em>"Holy shit . . ."Gilbert stared, wide-eyed, at the girl in who had come out of America's room. "Birdie?"<em>

_Said person squeaked loudly, startled by his voice, and relaxed once she realized it was only the loud, arrogant German- er, Prussian. Canada waved to him and smiled weakly, still a bit nervous._

_"Y-you look," Gilbert seemed to think about his next words before saying; "Sexy."_

_It took the Canadian only a few moments to process what he just said, and blushed deeply when she did. "Gil . . . are you drunk or something?" He couldn't have been saying it to her, no way._

_"Nooooo~! W-why would I beee~?" He giggled girlishly, and Canada sighed as she realized that yes, Gilbert was indeed drunk. She started to walk away slightly, when the albino stopped her. "Wait. Would you . . . like to hang out for a bit?" She looked into his eyes ad saw that he was being sincere, and nodded. The two walked off towards the kitchen, Gil 'casually' putting an arm around her shoulders._

* * *

><p>"So, Gil,<em> mon ami<em> . . ." Prussia gulped. Francis was giving him a dark glare, and he looked to Madeline for help, but she was busy trying to get Kumarie to realize who she was.

"_Ja_ . . .?"

"You spent time with _petite_ Madeline," His blue eyes were dark with suspicion and faint anger.

"_Ja_, b-but nothing happened! I swear!"

"How would you remember if you were** drunk**?"

". . ."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey guyyys~!" America shouted happily, poking her head from the bathroom doorway. "Entertainment's heree~!" She walked forward with SWAG, while weird noises came from behind her (NOT THOSE WEIRD NOISES).<em>

_It was a llama._

_A freaking llama._

_"LET THE PARTY, OFFICIAMALLY BEGGIIIIN!" Yup, she said 'officiamally'. Just 'cuz it made that sentence that much more epic and wonderful and awesome and cool and-_

_Ahem, anyway, the alcohol was already making most of the nations incredibly tipsy, some more than others . . ._

_"Antonio! Amore mio!" Lovi smiled at the Spaniard and hugged him, before giggling. Yup, I know what you're thinking. 'Is she possesed?' Nope, just terribly, terribly drunk with some beer from the country she hates. The Spaniard was cherishing this moment of course. "Ti amo!" A kiss. On the cheek. (Trolled~!) "Ti amo!" Another kiss._

* * *

><p>"Lovi-"<p>

"Don't. Say. A. Fucking. Word."

* * *

><p><em>Some, getting very hyper from chocolate and other diabetes causing junk foods . . .<em>

_"This nail polish would look so good on you, Mrs. Llama~~! Ahehehe, vee!" Feli giggled madly as she painted the llama's hooves with some nail polish she stole from America's room. _

_"Feli!" The Italian turned around to see a smiling Germany. Despite being hyper, she frowned. Although the German did look adorable smiling, it was quite the unusual sight. "F-Feeeli . . . I want to," He paused to give a small hiccup. "Do something."_

_NOT IN THAT WAY._

_Pervs._

_"What is it Doitsu, ve? Can we climb trees? Can we bungee jump? Can we make a time machine? Can we throw the TV out the window? Can we have a tea party with Mr. Llama? Can we, can we, can we?"_

_"Ja, but later~! I want to give you a ride," He paused, as if he was trying to remember what he was going to say. "On myyyy . . . b-back."_

_"Ve~~! Okay, but can you go really, really fast?"_

_"I'm going to go as fast as you want me to."_

_"YAY!"_

* * *

><p>"I can't possibly be the only one who was thinking . . . other things while watching that," France commented. Germany blushed deeply and buried his face into a random couch pillow, while Italy was busy trying to help her sister adjust a bandage on her own forehead.<p>

"Of course you have to think like THAT. Frog," Arthur glared at him, while taking off his pirate jacket. He didn't want to admit that his mind was in the gutter too, now that Francis mentioned it.

"Ah, I actually thought like that too . . ." Everyone turned to the owner of the voice and were all surprised to see Canada's gaze lowered to her feet. "I-I couldn't h-help it!" She squeaked.

"Awww! _Petite_ Canada is learning the ways of the French!" France gave her a gentle pat on the back, causing Kuma to growl a bit. He didn't hear it though, and continued on. "I knew you had it in you- **YEOW!**" He withdrew his now nipped hand away, and looked at Kumarie with fear.

* * *

><p><em>"But Iggy-<em>"

_"**No**."_

_"Please?"_

_"America, I already said no-"_

_"Pwetty pwease?"_

_"I don't . . . Fine. But don't expect me to cheer you up when you lose," America fist-pumped, whispering a silent 'Yessss.' Arthur rolled his eyes, but smiled at how childish she was being._

_"I'll totally beat you at Mario Kart," She stuck her tongue out at him, and he scowled._

_"Like bloody hell you will," He retorted, his competitive side showing. He made a move to get the blue Wii remote, but Alexis snatched it before he could, and he glared and picked up Madeline's, which was a pink one. Well, pink was a nice . . . manly color too, right?_

_Suuure, pink was just about as manly as Poland._

_"Bring it on, dude. I've been playing this for 5 weeks!" America grinned. "I'm a total pro."_

**_Meanwhile . . . with Antonio and Lovina . . ._**

_The duo were sitting on high chairs and chatting at the kitchen island. The Italian girl was drinking the soda cups on the table, while the Spaniard looked at her concernedly, worry clear in his green eyes. He brushed his curly hair out of his face, and adjusted the girl's bull horns as they were about to fall, missing the mysterious yet adorable curl that always seemed to defy gravity._

_"Roma, I really think you should stop drinking . . ." The Spaniard sighed as the Italian downed another cup of spiked soda. "Something about that soda is making you act weird, and I don't like it."  
><em>

_"B-But, I thought you liked it when I'm n-nice . . ." Surprisingly, she looked on the verge of tears. Spain's eyes widened. He had only seen Roma drunk once, and that was back when he was a guy. But it was never this bad . . . Okay, maybe it was._

_"I-I do! It's just, uh, you normally don't act like this . . . And I'm worried for you-" Antonio felt a new weight on his chest and looked at Lovina, whose head was indeed lying on his chest, and he could hear her soft snoring as her body rose steadily. Yup, she was knocked out._

_Sighing again, then grinning, he picked her up, and carried her bridal style up the stairs, careful not to wake her, 'cuz a) If you woke Lovina up, you would most likely be dead a couple minutes afterwards, and b) She looked adorable while she slept. Taking slow, and careful steps up the stairs, he tried his best to ignore the loud, and obnoxious party music. And it didn't help that the bell tied around her neck made chiming sounds each time he moved._

_"Toni! Where~ ya goin' brah?" _

_Oh Dios Mio. It had to be Prussia. He turned his head to his friend, who had a shoulder around an uncomfortable looking Canada._

_"Prussia, I'm kinda busy . . ." He gestured to the sleeping girl to make him understand._

_"Oh, I see," He winked. "H-Have funnn~~"_

_"No! It's not like-" It was too late, Prussia had already walked off, cackling his infamous laugh. " . . . that."_

_Okay, back to the task at hand. He continued to go up the stairs, the party music fading as he went up higher. Finally, he reached the second floor of America's house, and went into the first vacant guest room. Setting down the girl gently on the bed (and almost shitting his pants, stupid damn loud bell . . .) , Spain turned to go back to the party downstairs, but a wave of tiredness drove him to the bed. He smiled softy at the feeling of the plush sheets and shortly fell into deep sleep, unconsciously putting his arms around Lovina's waist._

* * *

><p>"So that's how I ended up with the tomato bastard . . ." Lovina mumbled. not realizing that her sister had heard her.<p>

"Ve~ In bed~!"

"Shut the hell up Feli, or I'll fucking** rip** this bandage off!"

"I'm s-sorry, ve!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile, with Russia and China . . . <em>**

_"Russia, aru, I'm don't think drinking that much vodka is very healthy . . ." China's eyes widened as Ivan finished a third bottle of vodka, and he looked unaffected. Well, what did you expect? This** is** Russia . . ._

_"It's okay, sunflower," She blushed at the nickname._

* * *

><p>"Wow, didn't know the commie bastard could be that sweet," America mumbled, a bit surprised at how nice and gentle he was with China in the video.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The girl was still a bit worried, and was about to say something else when a yawn escaped her. Russia looked over at her, his violet eyes soft. <em>

_"Are you tired, sunflower?" He asked._

_"No, I'm okay aru . . ." Another yawn. _

_"No, you're tired. Do you want to go to sleep?"_

_China looked around at the rest of the people in the party. Romana and Antonio had gone upstairs, Ludwig was still running around the room (stumbling ever so slightly at moments) with Feli on his back, America and England (who were unknowingly scooting closer to each other) were focused on a vicious and intense game of Mario Kart on the Wii, Sakura and Greece were chatting while keeping an eye on Italy and Germany, just in case they fell, and Madeline was laughing at some joke Prussia told her. The Canadian no longer looked uncomfortable, and looked like she was having a great time._

_"Yeah, I think I'll head to bed . . ." She stumbled as she got up though, and Ivan caught her just in time. Her face got beet red as China realized she was leaning on the Russian's chest._

_"I'll help you upstairs, da?" He smiled at her._

_"No, it's okay-" She gave a loud yelp as Ivan lifted her on his back, and headed up the stairs. "You should have warned me!"_

_**"**Sorry, sunflower."_

_"It's okay . . ." Hesitantly, China put her head on his back, cherishing the warmth it radiated. "And thank you."_

_"Anything for you."_

_**Meanwhile with Italy and Ludwig . . .**_

_"Faster Germany~!" Feli squealed, but it came out tired. She was almost out of breath, even if she wasn't the one doing the dirty work. She held on to her kitty ears, not wanting them to fall off._

_"J-Ja . . ." Germany was getting tired as well, even if he was having fun._

_GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER._

_"MORE BEER!" The German, still drunk, got distracted by the bottles of extra German beer Prussia left on the table. He made hand grabby motions towards it, unaware that he was still moving forward._

_The Italian, however, noticed that they were about to run into a giant, expesive looking cupboard._

* * *

><p>Öh, hell NO. They aren't going to-"<p>

"Er, America," The girl turned her panicked gaze towards Arthur, and he pointed to the destroyed cupboard on the floor at the other side of the living room.

"FUUUUUU-"

"Er, sorry . . ." Germany muttered.

* * *

><p><em>"GERMAANNYYYY!" Italy shouted.<em>

_"Was- AAHH!" It was too late, Germany crashed into the cupboard, and landed on the ground. "Ow . . ." He sighed in relief when he realized that it was still standing. "Oh, thank Gott . . ." But then, saw that his jacket was caught on it, and started to panic._

_"Italy!" Sakura rushed to help them, and Greece was right behind._

_Unfortunately, the German's jacket brought the whole thing down onto him and Italy. Felicia had tried to grab onto anything to help them out, and accidentally grabbed Sakura's skirt, causing her to fall and get knocked out by the impact on the hard wood floor. Heracles went to help, but was sadly distracted by the sight of America and England going up the stairs and passionately making out at the same time. Mrs. Llama appeared out of nowhere, and kicked his leg with her hooves, making him also fall to the ground._

_He fell asleep, too lazy to get up. _

_The llama accidentally ran into France and together, the both fell out the window, the llama's shrill shrieks drowning out the Frenchman's wails._

* * *

><p>With that, the video finally ended, and when they looked at the views it had, they saw it had about 1,000,594 views. They all stood there, shocked, at what happened at the party. Well, until America stood up, put on a jacket, grabbed her car keys and headed to the front door.<p>

"I'll be right back. Gonna bring the llama I 'borrowed' back to the zoo . . ." She grumbled, reluctant to do so.

"Hey America . . ." Prussia called her back, and her eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"What?"

"Is that a hickey on your neck?"

* * *

><p>As Alexis blushed, and strangled a cackling Prussia, while England, ashamed, put his face in his hands, nobody noticed Kumarie smirking evilly.<p>

_'Best night ever! Good thing I recorded it!'_

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOO, WHAT DID Y'ALL THINK!?<strong>

**America: . . .**

**England: . . .**

**R&R! 3 CHAPTERS LEFT!**

*****Stardust98*****

**P.S: Next chapter; THAT time of the month. If you know what I mean, and you're uncomfortable with that topic, it is not necessary to read the next chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34: THAT Time of the Month Pt1

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been feeling lazy lately . . .** **Good news! I've already got the first chapters of I'm a GIRL?2 written~! And they will be published on the 15th of December. (Yes, there will be a Christmas special.) So, I've concluded that I'm a GIRL? Will have 37 chapters, just 'cuz I had to put this one into two chappies. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia, dammit! D:**

* * *

><p>"Ugh . . ." America lay in her bed, and put a hand on her stomach, groaning at the pain. She turned once again, and opened her eyes tiredly. Dammit, she hadn't got a wink of sleep ever since the night after the Halloween party. All of the other countries had gone home, and now she was alone in her house . . . Well, Tony was here too. I bet you're wondering where he was during the party. Well, er, let's just say he was NOT drug dealing in outer space, okay? "Ahh . . . What the hell . . .?" The girl groaned once again, pulling the warm sheets over her.<p>

She hated winter. The cold temperatures always made her feel uncomfortable and gloomy. She shivered as her foot, which was freezing cold, touched her leg, and wrapped the sheet around her tighter. Another cramp made her moan in pain again.

"What . . . the hell . . . is happening to me . . .?" She hissed. So far, being a girl was totally easy. Sure, boobs got in the way a lot, but other than that, it was a piece of cake. Now . . . she wasn't so sure.

Alexis stood up, blue eyes dull and tired looking. She didn't understand what was going on. Lately, he girl had been getting strong and painful cramps and headaches, and even weirder, she had been having the weirdest cravings for food. Like, just yesterday, she had wanted a Cesar salad. When she told her alien friend that, he immediately knew something was wrong. America hated salads, and never EVER ate veggies (except for the veggies in her burgers) so it was very strange.

Walking slowly to the bathroom, the American discovered that the pain increased as she walked. All she wanted to do was lie in bed . . . and not get up. But there was a lot of paperwork to be done today, and she had already slacked off enough. Her boss was getting pissed, and threatened to take away her video game system if she didn't do her work.

Looking in the large, tall body mirror, she squinted, trying to clear her hazy vision. As her vision got a bit clearer, she saw something dark on her batman sleeping pajama pants. Rubbing her eyes, she turned around and yawned.

"I must've spilled hot chocolate on myself again . . . Haha- Owwww . . ." She groaned. What was with all these cramps? She turned around to check herself on the mirror once more, and her eyes widened in horror at what she saw.

There was a large blood stain on her pants.

Alexis looked at her sheets and bed, and saw stains there as well.

So, being the amazing hero and stuff, she did the best possible thing anyone could possibly do in these kind of situations.

She let out a high-pitched, bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

><p>Running to the phone on the kitchen, she was about to dial Madeline's phone number, when she realized she had forgotten it. Growling with frustration, she dialed the next number she thought of.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Er, hola America . . . Why are you calling?" _

The girl winced when she'd realized she had accidentally called Spain. What the fuck? She had meant to call Artie. She was about to say goodbye, and hang up, when she heard cursing and screaming in the background.

"_I'll be right there, Lovi!" __The Spaniard sighed. "Lo siento America, Lovina esta muy enferma. __She's very sick . . . And I don't know why . . ." _

"Wait . . . What do you mean by sick?"

"_Bueno, she's been having lots of stomachaches lately . . . and headaches too, and she's also crankier than usual . . . It's weird, because she asked me to go fetch her fried chicken earlier, and she NEVER eats anything fried. Nunca."_

"It's happening to me too!" She pulled the phone away from her ear as she heard a rather loud curse. Damn, Lovina was pissed! Poor Antonio . . .

"_**Spagna, you stronzo, hurry the hell up!" **__She yelled._

"_Coming, amor!"_

"You must really love her . . . a lot."

"_I do . . . Well, what about me and Roma meet at your place, and we can figure this out together."_

"I'll invite Artie, too," She blurted out without thinking. It wasn't like she wanted to see him . . . Heh . . . Anyway, she knew Arthur and Spain didn't like each other, so she immediately regretted it. "Sorry . . . It's just that, he might know something so . . ."

"_No, esta bien. It's fine. As long as mi tomatita gets better, it's all okay."_

"_**Antonio!"**_

"_Ya voy, querida! I better go . . . __Hasta luego America!"_

"See ya dude!" She hung up, hearing the Italian girl scream one more time, and dialed England next. Surely, the smart English country would know what to do.

"Artieee?" She said into the phone.

Now, while all this was happening, Arthur had been trying to relax and drink some tea in peace. He had planned to just sit in his living room, get a hot cup of tea, and read one of his favorite books, _'The Hobbit'_. He jumped and yelped in surprise when he had heard his phone ring. Sighing, he got up and walked to get it, and blushed when he realized it was America. The memories of the Halloween party were still fresh in his mind, and even though he and the American girl were in a relationship, it still made him get all flustered and shy.

"_Yes . . .? What is it, America?"_

"Iggy~! Since we're together now," She had no idea what effect those words had on him, "You can call me Al, dude!"

"_Alright . . . What is it . . . Al . . .?" _

"I'll tell you when you come to my place."

"_Why can't you just tell me on the phone? And when did I say I was going to your place, Amer- Al?"_

"'Cuz it's really, really private stuff, and I think I'm not the only one . . ." Hey, if Lovina and she were going through this, maybe some of the other gender-bent countries are too. "Please,** please** come oveeerr~! Pwetty pwease?"

"_Alright, fine! I'll be there by noon."_

"Thankies, Art! Love ya, du-Oww . . ." She clutched her stomach and bit her lip, accidentally dropping the phone. Arthur flinched at the loud sound of the phone falling, and immediately became worried. What the (bloody) hell was going on!?

"_Ameri- Al! Are you alright? What is happening?"_

No response.

So, England, extremely worried for his (girl) friend, immediately went off to get a plane ticket to the United States.

* * *

><p>"<strong>AIYAH<strong>! Why does my stomach hurt so **much,** aru . . .!?" China clutched her stomach while opening her kitchen cabinets. Looking for herbs she could use for a stomach ache remedy. Another cramp, and she let go of the cabinet door, hissing in pain. Russia looked at her worriedly. The Chinese girl had denied the help he had offered her, despite the numerous times he tried to.

"Sunflower, maybe you should go lie down, da?" Ivan suggested, helping China up, as she gripped her stomach again.

"No, it's okay. I . . . I just have to f-find the ingredients for the remedy . . . T-Then I will be okay."

"But-"

"Russia, aru, it's fine. Really."

Just then, the girl's phone rang. She reached into her pocket, Ivan tensed as she slightly stumbled, but China regained her posture quickly.

"Hello, aru?"

"_China, come to America's house for a quick meeting. I'm guessing you are having powerful cramps?" _England said through the phone. There was a lot of background noise (screaming and cursing) so China almost didn't hear him.

"A-Alright. Should I bring Japan too?"

"_Yes, be here as soon as possible." _And with that, England hung up, China turned to Russia, and started to walk towards the front door slowly.

"Come on. We have to go and get Japan."

"Why?"

"There's some meeting at America's place. I don't really know what it's about, aru, but it might have to do something with why my stomach **hurts** so much . . ."

* * *

><p>In America's house, England had finally arrived, to find Alexis laying on her couch, Madeline beside her. It turned out that the Canadian girl had been staying at America's house the whole time, and Alexis hadn't noticed.<p>

"I-Iggy!? 'S that you . . .?" She asked, without lifting her head. Canada looked at him worriedly, while Arthur sighed in relief that the older of the two seemed alright.

"Yes, it is me," He walked over to them and sat next to America. As soon as he did, Canada said she had to go do something, and gently placed America's hand in his hand. The Englishman couldn't help but stutter and blush, while the American weakly smiled at him. "So, er, America, tell me what happened, starting with when you woke up."

"'Mkay. So I woke up today, heroically of course," The Brit rolled his eyes, "When I started feeling sharp pains in my head and stomach and stuff. I didn't know what was going on, so I got up and went to the bathroom, ya know, 'cuz I've been slackin' off with my work, until I saw **IT**."

"What? What did you see?"

"There was . . . it . . ."

"America, tell me."

"There was a b-blood stain," England knew that Alexis hated the sight of blood. It made her uncomfortable and dizzy. His eyes showed concern as soon as she had said those words. "On my super heroic batman pajama pants . . ." Wait what? On her . . . pants? He looked at her confusedly. Why would there be a blood stain on her pants? **Unless . . .**

**Oh shit.**

He should have seen this coming before.

Everyone knew that with each choice, comes a consequence. Of course, even if America and the other gender bents had been girls for some time now, they probably were not prepared for THIS.

" . . . And it was all over my sheets . . ."

Tuning her out, he thought about the others. Surely not all of them would be going through the same thing? That would be** ridiculous**, and suspiciously coincidental. If his suspicions were correct, some of them **were **going through it. If Lovina was going through it too, then . . .

Oh good Lord.

Even though he hated him, Arthur suddenly felt very bad for Antonio.

* * *

><p>Said Spaniard was now coming back from KFC. He sighed as he stepped into his home, and went up the majestic dark wood stairs, to his little tomato.<p>

Romana laid in her messy bed, a half-gone cup of warm water on the nightstand, and thick sheets enveloping her small figure. She massaged her temples, desperately wanting to get rid of the headache that was pissing her off to no end. She knew that she should not take out her anger on Spain, but couldn't help it. Lovina didn't know why, but she suddenly had a craving for fried chicken. It was very strange, since normally, she would throw up even at the sight of the dumb fried food, but now, she craved the taste of it. She had been craving all kinds of things lately, and it only worried Antonio more.

She heard the phone ring, and heavy footsteps walking towards it.

"Er, hola America . . . Why are you calling?"

She snorted loudly, and shifted slightly to the side. What could the burger bitch possibly want?

"Ah, fuck . . ." The Italian groaned loudly, as she felt another jolt of pain in her stomach.

"I'll be right there, Lovi!" The Spaniard sighed. "Lo siento America, Lovina esta muy enferma. She's very sick . . . And I don't know why . . ."

He paused for a moment, and the girl rolled onto her back.

"Bueno, she's been having lots of stomachaches lately . . . and headaches too, and she's also crankier than usual . . . It's weird, because she asked me to go fetch her fried chicken earlier, and she NEVER eats anything fried. Nunca."

Well, what if she damn felt like it? She could eat whatever she fucking pleases, _capisce_?

"Shit . . ." Ugh, this was way worse than the hangover she had after America's party.

Her stomach growled. Screw it, she was hungry.

**"Spagna, you stronzo, hurry the hell up!" **She yelled.

"Coming,_ amor_!"

Her stomach growled again. What was taking the bastard so long?

"I do . . . Well, what about me and Roma meet at your place, and we can figure this out together."

Wait what? They were going to that burger bitch's place? She didn't feel like fucking getting up, dammit! What the hell does he mean by 'I do' anyway?

"No, _esta bien_. It's fine. As long as _mi tomatita_ gets better, it's all okay."

By the sound of his voice, it seemed like he was sacrificing something for her sake. She blushed. Stupid idiot, always making her feel all weird and stuff . . . She blushed even darker at the nickname he had given her recently, and made a mental note to berate him about it later, even though she knew she probably was going to forget.

Fuck, she wanted her damn fried chicken.

**"Antonio!"**

_"Ya voy, querid_a! I better go . . . _Hasta luego_ America!" She sighed as she heard his heavy steps hurriedly going up the stairs, and he burst in the room, quickly giving her the KFC bag. She opened it hurriedly, and felt she was being stared at. Lovina looked up, only to find Antonio's face centimeters away from hers.

"**ACK**! What do you want, bastardo!?" She backed up a bit, only for him to come a bit closer. Damn him.

"Are you feeling better, Lovi? Why are you so red?"

Like hell she was going to tell him why.

"None of your business," She mumbled, taking a small bite of the fried chicken. He watched her, and she stopped eating to glare at him. "You don't have to stay here, you know."

"_Yo sé_, _pero_ I want to make sure that _mi tomatita_ gets better," He grinned, and caressed her cheek softly.

She almost leaned into the touch, but scooted away a bit. Flushing darkly, she went back to eating her 'meal'.

**"_I-Idiota . . ._"**

* * *

><p>"Yes, be here as soon as possible."<p>

Arthur hung up, and counted off all of the nations in his head. Okay, America told him she had called Spain, and it was likely that the (stupid, idiotic) Spaniard would bring Lovina. Which would mean that Felicia and Germany would come as well. Prussia would probably come with his brother, and the frog would too. China was bringing Japan, and Greece and Russia would come also. It seemed he got all the countries . . .

Oh wait, he had almost forgotten about Canada . . . Good thing he- er, she was here already.

He looked at Madeline, who was quietly washing the dishes. It seemed that the Canadian still wasn't used to being a girl, and England was secretly relieved that she didn't seem to be going through it as well.

What was IT, you ask?

Well, after lots of careful thinking, England had come to the conclusion that some of the gender bended countries were on their period.

Yup, you heard right.

The only reason Arthur was so flustered about it was because . . . well, it was awkward! He didn't really know much about it, but all he knew was that when the other guys got here, they would have to go to the pharmacy to pick up certain . . . things.

WAIT.

Wait a darn second.

He rushed to the phone, quickly dialed a number, and smiled when the person picked up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Er, it's England."

"England?" The voice sounded surprised. "How did you know my number? We don't really talk to each other much."

He ignored the question. "I need your help with something . . ."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Well . . . It would be better if you would see for y-yourself . . ."

"Alright. Where are you?"

"At America's house," He jumped slightly as Alexis let out a loud groan. "Please be here as soon as possible, it's er, really important . . ."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

><p><strong>Can any of you guess who the voice is? If any of you can guess who, I'll write a one-shot for you! Nothing rated M, it can be any genre, and I can only do one of the pairings in this story (Spamano, GerIta, UKUSUK, RoChu . . . can't really do GiriPan . . .)<strong>

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


	35. Chapter 35: THAT Time of the Month Pt2

**HELLO AGAIN GAIZ! **

**Iggy-kun: Hello- HEY! MY NAME IS ENGLAND, NOT IGG-**

**America: Love yew Iggs! :3**

**Iggy-kun: :/**

**I was kinda feeling all bashful and shy while writing this chapter . . . I think it's because of what I learned in Living Environment class . . . I swear, that was the most disturbing and detailed video I've ever watched.**

**So, the winner of the contest, is, TheAwesomePrussiaIsMe! Most of you guys guessed it, it WAS HUNGARY. But, so many of you guessed it that I had to choose the one who had guessed it first! D: BLAME ME. I MAKE TERRIBLE CONTEST THINGIES.**

**HOP U LEIK!1!one!1!**

**VOTE ON THE POLL! **

**And check out Chapter 1 of I'm a GIRL? 2, which will be up after tomorrow~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"So, what do you need help with?" Hungary asked, sipping the cup of fresh tea England had made.<p>

"Well, some of the girls have . . . a little problem . . ." England reddened, as he was uncomfortable with the subject. America was currently sleeping on the couch, but she was constantly wriggling and turning with discomfort. He sighed, and drank some of his tea, liking the feeling of relaxation the warm liquid gave him.

The Hungarian girl raised her eyebrow. "Which is . . .?"

"Well, ah . . . the girls . . ."

"C'mon, say it."

"It's that time of the month . . ." His voice was no more than a whisper, and Arthur was sure his face was very red right now.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?' _He thought. _'I'm acting like a bloody **child**! Besides . . . t-this is completely natural . . .'_

"Pfft!" Elizaveta burst out laughing. "**That** was what you were so flustered about!?" She cackled. Arthur sputtered indignantly, but didn't know what to say. "Why didn't ya just say so earlier? Of course I'll help!" Suddenly, a gleam of concern flashed in her emerald eyes. "Wait, Feli is okay right?" She asked worriedly.

Of course she would be worried. She did help raise the little air-headed Italian.

"Yes, she doesn't seem to be going through it . . . Though Romana is . . ." The gleam in her eyes was less evident after he had said that, but she still looked concerned. "America too . . ." He looked over at the sleeping girl on the couch, and frowned when she turned in her sleep, groaning in pain. "China, also, I think."

"Alright, is everybody here yet?"

"No, not yet, Romana is on her way with . . . **Spain**," He almost growled at the name. Almost. "And Russia's bringing China and Japan, which means Greece will probably come too . . ."

"What about me, eh?" Madeline whispered. England, surprised, turned toward the girl, who was seated at the end of the couch, looking over her sister, probably the entire time.

"Wait . . . who are you?" Hungary asked, confused.

"I-I'm Canada . . ."

"But . . . that can't be, I thought Canada was male . . ."

"Er, actually . . ."

"How could you** not** have any pancake batter?" Kumarie hissed at Arthur.

"I have some scones that you could-"

"Hell **NO**. Geez, what did I ever do to you? Why would you want to do that to me?"

Elizaveta snickered, but was silenced by England's glare.

"Well, looks like you are Canadia-"

"Um, i-it's Canada . . ."

"Yeah, that's what I said. Anyway, I'd recognize that bear anywhere," She smiled softly at the bear, and petted her gently. Kumarie didn't growl, just closed her eyes and leaned into the contact.

"Now," Elizaveta stepped over to Alexis, who was still squirming. "First things first," Turning to England, she ripped a piece of paper out of a random notebook (Bloody hell! I paid a lot for that diar- er, journal!), and quickly scribbled five or six things on it, giving it to England, she grinned. "You're going to have to run a few . . . **errands** for me."

"What-" The bell rang, and Madeline went to get it.

"H-Hello?" She timidly waved.

Spain looked around the house, carrying a struggling Lovina bridal style. However, her struggling seemed to be done half-heartedly.

"Hola? Is anyone there?" Green eyes searched. "Well, it look-"

Then the door opened, and Antonio smiled to greet the person, but frowned when no one was there. "Uh, Lovi . . . This is just like that Paranormal Activity movie we watched last night . . . You know, when you hugged me and you were crying-"

"Shut up, bastard! Canada is right there, you**_ idiota_**!" Lovina snarled, obviously not in a good mood at all.

"Oh! . . . Wait, _quien es _Canada . . . ?"

"Ugh, _bastardo_ . . ." She hit him on the arm, but fortunately for Antonio, it didn't hurt as much as usual because Lovi didn't have a lot of energy at the moment. She felt weak and tired, and just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

Hungary sighed. "Come in."

"Finally! **_Mio Dio_ **. . ." Romana immediately headed to one of the kitchen chairs and sat down, sighing with relief.

"Okay, so, you two," Spain and England looked at each other worriedly, "Will go to the pharmacy and buy what's on this list, okay?" She gave England a folded piece of paper, and the Englishman looked at it curiously, "Me and . . . uh . . ."

"It's C-Canada . . ."

"Yeah, me and Canadia," Madeline sighed. "Will stay here and take care of the girls, call me on my phone if you have any questions. Now, go!" She pushed both of them out the door and shut it, ignoring Spain's complaints of 'not giving his tomato a goodbye kiss' and England's about 'being stuck with the idiot'. "Okay, let's get started. Er . . . Canadia, dear, will you bring me some warm water and a rag oh, and some tomatoes please. I have a feeling this **isn't** going to be easy . . ."

* * *

><p>"Shut up! At least me and Amelia are dating. You and Romana have yet to on more than one damn date!" A red-faced Englishman snarled. It had all went good at first, until someone brought up something from the past, and thus, the fight had started. Spain was trying to keep his calm, after all, he had just taken anger management recently. The people there were quite confused as to why the cheerful Spaniard was there to begin with, but they soon found out when some drunk guy tried flirting with Lovina. Said guy was still in the hospital.<p>

"Have you gotten laid yet?"

"W-What?"

"I thought so. I would appreciate it if you would shut the **hell** up," The Spaniard grit his teeth, trying not to let his anger take control. "And do **not** bring Lovi into this."

_'Calmate, Antonio, let's just get this over with . . .'_

"You **bloody** bastard . . ."

They walked to the pharmacy in complete silence, not even daring to look at each other. There was distance between them as they walked together. As they entered the cursed store, England's nerves spiked up, while Spain remained the oblivious idiot he was. Now having calmed down from the fight, he looked around the large store, green eyes wide.

"Okay, l-let's see . . ." Arthur unfolded the paper, and read the content slowly. His face reddened immediately, and he stuttered. "W-What the bloody hell!?" He gave it to Spain, trying to control his blush. "How the hell does she expect us to waltz into the damn store and **buy** . . . that!" Spain looked at the list, and once he did, his tanned cheeks turned a light pink color, and he gulped loudly.

_Things to get at the Pharmacy_

_-Aspirin._

No, that wasn't the thing that had gotten the usually oblivious Spaniard to blush. But the next thing . . . well . . .

_-Pads (About 3 or 4 packs)._

This was going to be a nightmare . . .

Both of them walked over to the aisle where . . . you know . . . Antonio had suggested that they get assistance from one of the staff to help them, since they were **guys** and didn't know about this shit and _what the hell was Hungary thinking by sending them out to do this, _but England waved him off, exclaiming that he knew what he was doing, and that he didn't need help. The Spaniard just shrugged, and went off to get help.

"Okay, now, let's see . . ." He looked at the array of brands, types and all that good stuff. Well then, this was going to be fucking** interesting**. And the fact that a bunch of people were giving him weird looks didn't help his growing blush at all . . .

* * *

><p>"Look, Lovina-"<p>

"Fuck. No." The Italian was grumpier than ever, due to the pains from the cramps she was currently experiencing. They were definitely not as strong as before, but still . . .

Elizaveta sighed. "Feli, will you please go check on China over there?" The rest of the group had managed to get here, and Hungary had concluded that the only ones going through their . . . little visit from Aunt Sally, were America, Romana and China. Although China had said that she had gotten hers one or two days ago, and it wasn't as bad as yesterday . . . That must mean that it would be gone by today. America had gotten hers yesterday, and it would be over sooner than Romana's, hers had begun today in the morning. Poor Spain . . .

"Look, I'm not going to let you do . . . that, okay?" Lovina blushed. "It would be weird . . ."

"Then would you rather have to deal with this for two or three more days?"

"No . . ."

"Alright then," Elizaveta brought a basin of warm water, dipped a rag in it, and then proceeded to squeeze most of the water out of it before gently placing it on Lovina's stomach, while the girl was laying in one of England's guest bedrooms upstairs. The girl sighed contentedly, liking the feeling of the warm cloth on her aching stomach. "You stay right there, I'll come back to dip it in the water again."

She went downstairs to check on America, who was laying on the couch, Japan watching her worriedly. As she did so, Canada came back, saying that China seemed to be alright.

"See of there's any tea in the kitchen. If there is, make some tea and bring it to her, please. It will lessen the pain." Madeline nodded, and walked off to the kitchen. Turning back to America, the Hungarian girl sighed, and started to walk off to get another warm rag.

_'Where are those two **idiots** . . .?'_

* * *

><p>"Yes, I need to get them for my . . . er, girlfriend," Spain winced. Hey, what Romana didn't know wouldn't hurt her . . . right? 'Cuz he would feel very guilty even at the mere thought of hurting his little tomato! Not that he'd ever, ever do that, of course.<p>

"Oh, alright, come with me," The sales assistant, a young woman, led that Spaniard towards the aisle where the Englishman currently was, and stifled his laughter at the sight in front of him. The Englishman was blushing deeply while examining a variety of . . . well, pads. Many people were giving him strange glances, and when Antonio saw a woman give him a sharp glance, he couldn't help it anymore and let out a loud chuckle. Once he was done with his laugh fest, the Spaniard walked over to England, ignoring the weird look the sales assistant gave him.

"My f . . . f-friend here . . ." Spain began, "Also needs help . . ."

"Thank you,** Antonio**," England hissed.

"Why, _de nada, **Arturo**_," The Spanish man growled back in his native tongue. The sales assistant looked at them both worriedly, sensing the strong tension between these two 'friends'.

"O-Okay . . . So, I'll start by explaining to you the different types . . ." And then the young woman went into a **very detailed** explanation of each type and what it exactly does. They must've looked like idiots, just standing there. Antonio's green eyes got comically wide, as if they were about to pop out of his head, and Arthur was blushing and looking at the woman in disbelief.

What **fun**.

* * *

><p>As Madeline entered the kitchen, she spotted Prussia and France having a conversation about some bar while sitting near the kitchen counter. Gilbert's ruby red eyes looked her way, and she watched as his pale lips morphed into a smile. He whispered something in Francis' ear.<p>

Mind you, Gil here was terrible at whispering so the quiet Canadian did hear what he said, that, and she was used to eavesdropping on people's conversations (A habit she must stop).

"Hey, Franny, I think I see up Eliza's skirt a bit . . ." He whispered loudly.

"Really? I don't see anything . . ."

"Why don't you get a closer look, hm?"

The Frenchman smirked, and walked to the living room, waving goodbye to his friend. Canada walked over to the stove and turned it on. Grabbing a pot from one of the cabinets, she shuffled back to the sink and filled it up. Madeline placed the pot over the lit stove fire, and stood next to it, patiently waiting for the water to reach its boiling point.

"Hey, Birdie!" There goes that nickname of his again . . . Prussia grinned, and walked to stand next to the Canadian. The girl squeaked in surprise, and she smiled at him shyly (Adorably, in Gil's opinion).

"H-Hello, Gilbert . . ."

"How have you been? Long time no see, _ja_? Kesese~!"

"Y-Yes . . . I guess it has . . . And I-I've been alright, could be better . . ."

"What do you mean?"

"W-Well," The girl sighed, "I'm not exactly . . . used to being a . . . g-girl yet, so . . . I'm still a bit uncomfortable with it . . ." Gilbert looked at her and almost panicked when he saw tears in her eyes.

Oh shit.

He wasn't really good at . . . comforting people. He just usually made it worse.

"I don't even know why I'm crying now . . ." She sighed again. "I'm so . . . pathetic."

She yelped when the Prussia suddenly held her tinier hands in his, and looked her straight in the eye. "Birdie," he began, still staring at her intently. "You are not pathetic! Sure, you may be too quiet and people don't notice you," The girl flinched at this, and Gil noticed, so he hastily went on, "But, you're cute, nice, and the only person that is as awesome as me~!" He flashed her a bright grin, and she couldn't help but smile.

"T-Thank you . . ."

"No problem, birdie! Just turn that frown upside down,_ liebling_!" He suddenly put his hand over his mouth, his face morphing into a horrified expression. Canada tilted her head to the side, confused by Gilbert's sudden change in behavior.

"Gilbert? What's wron-"

"I have to go now, bye birdie!" He left before she could even respond, and dashed out of the kitchen.

Madeline just looked at where he just was, shocked, until she heard the faint sound of the water boiling. Turning off the stove, she poured some hot water into a mug, and opened a cabinet, taking out a box of tea bags. If England were here right now, he would probably be all mad at the 'abomination Americans call tea'. Shrugging, she put a tea bag into the warm water, and put the mug on a tiny plate. Canada brought it to China, who accepted it gratefully However, the girl was distracted by her own thoughts to say 'your welcome'.

Why had Prussia run away like that?

And what exactly did liebling mean?

* * *

><p>"W-We're back!" Spain and England burst through the door, plastic bags in hand.<p>

"Finally," Hungary glared at the two, "What took you both so long!?"

"Hey! We have gone through so much shit today, so . . . much . . . **shit** . . ." Both men shuddered. "Never. Again."

Hungary giggled, earning herself a glare from Arthur and a slightly annoyed glance from Antonio. "Well, at least you got what I needed," She grinned. "Now, just help me bring all the girl upstairs."

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRY! I didn't know how the hell to end it! Hope you liked~! R&amp;R!<strong>

**So, I'm going to post I'm a GIRL?2's first chapter after tomorrow. Then, for New Year's, I'm going to post the Kareoke extras. Okay? Okay.**

**VOTE ON THE POLL!**

*****Stardust98*****


	36. Chapter 36: Kareoke Pt1

**So, here is the karaoke. As promised~! :D The songs will mostly consist of humorous ones, but if you want to see a certain pairing sing some sort of romantic duet or something, request it in a review and I'll see if I'll be able to put it in or not.**

**This is probably going to be 2 or 3 chapters and then **_**'I'm a GIRL?'**_** will officially be complete. *Kind of sad* ;A; But I'm going to save the final A/N for the last chapter.**

**And I'm not going to put ALL of the song lyrics in here. **

**Before I start, I DO NOT own ANY of these lyrics/songs. Or Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"Here we are guys! Isn't it awesome!" America grinned opening the doors to the large club and letting her friends in.<p>

"Not as awesome as me, but kinda awesome . . ." It was obviously more than 'kinda awesome' since Prussia was grinning like the idiot that he is. His red eyes were glued to the bar, which had a large array of exotic and cool drinks. Rums, vodkas, wines, different brands of beer, and _ooh, is that German beer? _

"Iggy, Maddie and I are gonna check something with the DJ over there," Alexis took Arthur's hand, and his face immediately turned a deep shade of red. "You dudes enjoy yourselves~!"

"Franny, Toni c'mon!" Gilbert smirked and headed to the bar, ordering a mug of beer. France followed him, and Antonio, after persuading Lovina to come (Not because she wanted to, she had to keep an eye on him, dammit!), and Feli followed her sister, claiming that 'Lovi and her needed to spend more time together, ve~! '. Germany sighed, and went after her. The rest of the group shrugged, and all headed to the bar, taking a seat and looking to the stage, where there was a guy singing _'Hit Me Baby One More Time'_. He was singing pretty badly, and Sakura grimaced as her ears practically felt like they were being shredded.

"_My loneliness is killing meeeeeee~  
>I must confesssssss I still believeeee~<br>When I'm not with you I loooose my mind~  
>Giveeee me a sign~<br>Hit me baby one more timeeee~"_

"Alright, that was Mark singing '_Hit Me Baby One More Time'_ by Britney Spears! What do y'all think?"

Immediately, many 'Boos' were heard, and the guy pouted, before stepping off the stage.

"So, next up, we got a few special guests. You all know her, she's been here before, give it up for, Alexis!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, while the countries were confused. How come everyone knew who she was?

"Hey everyone! I bet you're wondering where Alfred is. Well for those of you who don't know . . . I'm his, uh, little sister, and he moved away to . . . Japan, yup," Arthur rolled his eyes at her excuse. He had always known America to be a terrible liar. "Anyways, tonight is a special night, 'cuz I brought some good friends with me! They're going to be singing randomly picked songs, and we've already put their names in a hat!" Some of the countries looked horrified, while some looked very excited. Alexis carefully pulled a name out of the hat, and she grinned wolfishly. "Lovina Vargas! Come on up!"

What.

WHAT.

Fuck no.

Lovina crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "What do I have to fucking sing?" A few people's eyes widened at her cursing, but who the hell cares. She didn't.

"You have to sing . . . _'Milkshake'_ by _Kelis_!" She burst out laughing, and the audience looked at Romana expectantly.

She knew that song, and it was fucking disgusting. Why did they have to choose THAT perverted song?

"It's okay, Lovi," Spain smiled at her sympathetically. "Just have fun!"

* * *

><p>She blushed and stomped to the stage. "Have fun my ass." She mumbled. Snatching the mike from a grinning American, she began to sing, wanting to get this over with. She was actually a good singer. Her voice was soft, yet powerful.<p>

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
>And they're like,<br>It's better than yours,  
>D-Damn right, it's better than yours,<br>I can teach you,  
>But I have to c-charge."<em>

She blushed at the suggestive lyrics, and continued singing. Why, out of all people, did it have to be her? And why THIS song!? She did stutter now and then, but the other countries knew it was because she was embarrassed. Nevertheless, everyone seemed to be enjoying it.

"_La la-la la la,  
>W-warm it up.<br>Lala-lalala,  
>The b-boys are waiting~ . . . ."<em>

Spain felt himself grip his beer mug a bit tighter. The lyrics . . . were so . . .

_'It's just a song . . . Toni calm down, it's just a song . . .'_

He chanted this to himself over and over, and slowly but surely felt his grip on the mug loosening. The song was coming to an end anyway, and Romana was inching closer and closer to the stage exit. Nobody appeared to notice, but he did. He laughed, getting some confused stares sent his way.

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
><em>_And they're like . . .  
><em>_It's b-better than yours,  
><em>_Damn right it's better than y-yours,  
><em>_I c-can teach you,  
><em>_But I have t-to charge~. . ."_

* * *

><p>Everyone stood up and clapped, while the girl angrily threw the mike at America, and stomped off the stage, muttering many profanities.<p>

"Well, that was Lovina everyone~! What do y'all think?"

She looked up at a large screen which was above the lit stage. A large and colorful 8 out of 10 appeared, and she grinned.

"Eight outta ten? Not too bad~! Great job!" Romana just glared at her, and turned away, ignoring the audience's claps and compliments. "Next up, we have . . . Ivan!" The Russian man smiled, and headed to the stage, she grinned happily and Arthur wondered how the hell he had gotten into this mess. He was starting to feel uncomfortable under all the stares people from the audience gave him. "You'll have to sing . . . _'I'll Be Watching You' _by_ Sting! _Hahaha~, it's kinda weird . .. that song kinda fits . . ."

"I'm ready, comrade."

" . . . Yeah, whatever, dude."

* * *

><p>He began to sing, and his voice was low and soft, but there was an eerie tone to it . . . It was almost haunting.<p>

_"Every breath you take . . ._  
><em>And every move you make . . .<em>_  
><em>_Every bond you break,  
><em>_Every step you take,  
><em>_Ill be watching you . . ."_

Most of the audience members were a bit creeped out, but some only thought of it as a little joke, and clapped along with the beat. They were unaware of an ominous purple aura growing around a certain Russian.

_"Every move you make,_  
><em>Every vow you break . . .<em>  
><em>Every smile you fake,<em>  
><em>Every claim you stake . . .<em>  
><em>Ill be watching you."<em>

But then something in his eyes changed. It changed from scary possessiveness, to loneliness and sorrow.

**[1]**_ "Since you've gone, I've been lost without a trace,_  
><em>I dream at night, I can only see your face,<em>  
><em>I look around but its you I can't replace,<em>  
><em>I feel so cold and I long for your embrace,<em>  
><em>I keep crying baby, baby please . . ."<em>

* * *

><p>The people of the audience looked at him with sympathy and the countries knew what Ivan was singing about. Despite the Russian being scary sometimes, he had gone through a lot in the past. As the song ended, his usual smile was back on his face and his voice lowered to a whisper. Everyone stood up and clapped once again. And he bowed, still smiling, before stepping off the stage. Once he got there, Chun-Yan gave him a hug, to comfort him.<p>

"Aww, well, what did you guys think?" A 9.5 out of 10 flashed on the screen, and the crowd cheered. "Awesome!"

"Hey, that MY word!" Prussia shouted angrily.

Alexis ignored him, and continued on with the kareoke. "We have to more acts before moving on to the next session~! Next up, we have . . ." Pulling out a name from the hat, she unfolded it and read the name out loud. "Me and . . . Francis!? What!? But I thought we weren't supposed to do duets yet!" She yelled to the DJ, who just shrugged and motioned for her to continue.

"Fine . . . Come on, Fran!" Francis eagerly stepped on the stage, blowing a few kisses to the crowd. Dreamy sighs could be heard throughout the large audience, and England rolled his eyes, before narrowing them towards the frog. "What song do we have to sing . . .?"

"Ooh, I hope I get to sing a solo soon~! Ohonhon~"

"Belt up, frog."

"Black Sheep of Europe."

"Bloody dirty, filthy, wanker!"

"Stop talking about yourself, _Angleterre_~! You mustn't talk about yourself like that!"

"You-"

"Alright, stop!" America got in between the two, baseball bat in hand. "Okay . . . let['s just get this over with . . . By the way Iggy, Fran totaaaally dissed ya." Before the Englishman could retort, she gestured for the DJ to start up the music. Her blue eyes widened as she recognized the song. "Oh HELL naw! Whyyyy?"

"Karma's a bitch!" A voice cackled from the crowd. Alexis craned her neck to see who it was, but couldn't figure it out.

Lovina snickered as America looked to see who it was, but didn't see her.

* * *

><p>"Okay . . . We'll be singing . . .<em> 'B-Barbie Girl'<em> . . . by _Aqua._"

_France: "Hi Barbie._  
><em>America: Hi Ken!<em>  
><em>France: Do you wanna go for a ride~? <em>(*wink*)  
><em>America: . . . S-Sure Ken . . .<em>  
><em>France: Jump In..."<em>

_America: "I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world,  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere _("Ohonhon~")_  
>Imagination, life is your creation~"<em>

"I'm a blond bimbo girl

(America grimaced at this)_, in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly <em>(Arthur was blushing darker each second, and his mind couldn't help but be in the gutter. Unfortunately, our favorite Frenchman wasn't too far behind)._  
>You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink, <em>(She hated pink)._  
>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky . . . <em>("Of course I will, _ma cherie_~" "Belt up!")_  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours."<br>_

OH GOD SHE JUST WANTED THIS TOENDALREADY! Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. Now she knew how Lovina must have felt up here . . . ("Damn right.") England just glared at France, his eyes full of venom. America frowned. Why was Iggy so mad? Ah well, the song was almost ending anyways.

_America: "I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
><em>_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
><em>_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
><em>_Imagination, life is your creation~"_

Only a few more lyrics . . .

_France: "Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
><em>America: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<em>  
><em>France: Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>America: (uu-oooh-u)<em>  
><em>France: Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>America: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<em>  
><em>France: Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>America: (uu-oooh-u)."<em>

_America: _(*sarcastic*) _Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
>France: Well Barbie, we're just getting started<br>America: Oh, I lo . . . l . . . lov-"_

* * *

><p>"Screw this shit!" America shooed France off the stage, and took back the mike from the microphone stand, and was about to take one last name from the hat until-<p>

"Love you, Barbie~ Ohonhon~!" France teased. She blushed while Arthur was practically seething.

_'Ah, it is so much fun to play around with cher Arthur . . .'_

"So, what did y'all think about . . . t-that . . .?"

A 7 out of 10 flashed on the screen and America sighed.

"W-Well! Now that THAT'S FINALLY over, we can continue to our last performance for this kareoke session~!" She pulled the last name out of a hat, and smiled. "It's Gil!" The Prussian smirked, and went up the stage, stumbling a little. "Gil, you're gonna sing . . . _'Sexy Back'_ by _Justin Timberlake_~! HIT IT!" He strutted to the front of the stage, and smirked towards the audience. Grabbing the mike from America, he began singing.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm briiiinging sexy b-baack~<br>Them ooother boys . . . don't know h-how to . . .a . . act~.  
>I think y-yoou're special, what's behiiiind your back~?<br>So turn around and I'll pick up the sllllack._

_Take 'em to the BRIGDE~."_

As he sang, it became noticeable that the Prussian was slightly drunk. His words were a bit slurred, and some couldn't be understood at all.

_"Come here girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>VIP  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on meeee!  
>Go a-aheaaad, be gone with it<br>Let me see what you're torquing with  
>G-Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips  
>Go ahead, be g-gone with it~<br>You make me smile  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child~  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it~" <em>

* * *

><p>The song wasn't even finished, and Prussia collapsed on the stage. The crowd gasped, and Ludwig dragged his brother backstage by the legs.<p>

"Well . . . Uh, what did you guys think?"

A big 10 flashed on the screen, and America was surprised. Turns out that Prussia acting like a drunken idiot entertained them more than the singing itself.

"Well, we'll see you dudes later for the next kareoke session!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! And remember that you can request in a review, and hopefully, I can put it in!<strong>

**[1]: Russia is talking about the time his sisters and the Baltics left him all alone.**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


	37. Chapter 37: Kareoke Pt2

"We are back with the second karaoke session! So let's begin right away!" America grinned, and took a slip of paper from the hat. "Me again? Alright, fine. At least it's not a duet. Looks like I have to sing . . . _'Superluv'_ by _Shane Dawson_ . . . Sure!" She put the mike in the mike stand thingy and did an awesome heroic pose. Alexis definitely looked pumped and ready for this song, a complete contrast as to the mood she was in after the duet with Francis.

"Alrighty! Let's go!" (_**MortisBane**_, this for you~!)

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm running out of time,<br>I hope that I can save you somehow . . .  
>If I, If I had superpowers,<br>I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine~"_

She spun around, and the tempo of the beat changed. It seemed like she had added her own rock flair to it, and it sounded cool.

"_Have no fear; your hero is hereee~  
>My super sense is telling me that danger is near.<br>I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back,  
>A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack!"<em>

She sent England a glance, and he blushed when he realized that the song was meant for him. As he listened to the lyrics of the song, he rolled his eyes (still blushing.) How fitting.

"_Ooooooooh, if you're in danger ,  
>Ooooooooh, I'm here to save you,<br>Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of,  
>Oh, Oh, Ooh, Give you my super luv~<em>

She smiled and continued on with the song, her voice getting higher as she went. People started to clap along to the song. Her voice lowered as the song came to an end, and people clapped softly to the beat.

"_And all you really need,  
>Has been right in front of you this whole time.<br>And I, I didn't need no superpowers!  
>I saved the world and now you are mine~<br>Now you're mine~!"_

* * *

><p>She finished off with an epic heroic pose, and the crowd cheered its approval.<p>

"Alright!" She was panting slightly, a bit tired from singing the lengthy song. "How'd you guys like that, huh?" Everyone looked up at the big screen, and a 10 flashed above. The cheery American fist-pumped the air, and laughed (heroically, duh!). "Thanks, dudes! Okay, who's next?" She once again picked out a name from a hat and read it aloud. "Feli! You're up, yo!"

"Vee~! Yay!" The hyper girl practically bounced towards the stage, and people 'Awed' at her enthusiasm. "What am I singing?"

"_Last Friday Night_, by _Katy Perry_! And folks, looks like it's a REMIX!"

"Ooh, cool!" (_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s**_, this is for you!)

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey yo Katy…<br>Let's hit em with the remix baby,  
>Let's go…"<em>

Everyone looked at Feli with sympathy, expecting the Italian to stumble over the fast rap words. But surprisingly, she sang it rather well, and Ludwig blushed at some of the suggestive lyrics, Feli just smiled at him, thinking he looked cute and ve, is Luddy sick?

_"It's a Friday night now here we go!_  
><em>I ain't no stripper but I work the pole~<em>  
><em>Bartender can you pour some more,<em>  
><em>And I'm so tipsy coming out my clothes,<em>  
><em>Fly high, high, high!<em>  
><em>And I can't see so I can't drive,<em>  
><em>I party till I'm out my mind,<em>  
><em>I kiss on him but he don't mind,<em>  
><em>Then I wake up in the morn~<em>  
><em>I got a guy in my bed like hello good morn~<em>  
><em>Don't remember how I got him home.<em>  
><em>But Friday night it was nice and long!"<em>

"Ohonhon~ There are a lot of other things that are nice and long, eh, Germany?" France wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the now stuttering and blushing German, who gave up and sent him a fierce glare.

"_Last Friday night!  
>Yeah, we danced on table tops,<br>And we took too many shots,  
>Think we kissed but I forgot . . ."<em>

"_Last Friday night,  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards!<br>And got kicked out of the bar, _(Kesese! Just like me, Franny and Toni would!)_  
>So we hit the boulevard~"<em>

Italy looked like she was having lots of fun onstage, although she literally had no idea what the suggestive lyrics meant . . . Scratch that, she didn't even know there WERE suggestive lyrics in the song at ALL.

"_Last Friday night,  
>We went streaking in the park,<br>Skinny dipping in the dark~  
>Then had a <em>_ménage__ a __trois__~!"_

Germany's eyebrows furrowed. What the heck did the last three words in that verse mean? He knew that they must've been French and judging by the way France was laughing like a creeper, it definitely was NOT good.

"Ohonhon~! I want to get in on that too!" He shouted, playfully, and Germany sent him a threatening stare, which caused the Frenchman to scoot away from him, and smile nervously.

"_Trying to connect the dots,  
>Don't know what to tell my boss,<br>Think the city towed my car,  
>Chandelier is on the floor~<br>With my favorite party dress,  
>Warrants out for my arrest!<br>Think I need a ginger ale . . .  
>That was such an epic fail . . ."<em>

_"Pictures of last night~_  
><em>Ended up online~<em>  
><em>I'm screwed . . .<em>  
><em>Oh well.<em>  
><em>It's a blacked out blur~<em>  
><em>But I'm pretty sure it ruled~!<em>  
><em>Damn."<em>

The nations were a bit surprised to hear Italy say that word. It wasn't really a curse, but still. Romana felt many stares being directed towards her, and, with her slightly tipsy from the wine she was drinking, she flipped them all off, not giving a single fuck.

"_T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<em>

Let's do this shit like every weekend~

Again, now the nations were even more surprised (Well, this IS the remix . . .) , and despite being flipped off earlier, some dared to look at Lovina, who used an array of colorful words and phrases . . . Let's just say that she used a bunch of blues and browns. Yup. I did say it was colorful, dudes.

_T.G.I.F._  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>

_Now pour my drink till there ain't nothing left~!_

_T.G.I.F._  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F."<em>

Germany sighed in relief as the song came to an end, although his cheeks were still dusted a light pink.

"_This Friday night,  
>Do it all again~!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Nope, never again . . ." Germany mumbled, as Felicia curtsied politely and bounced back to her seat next to the German, who gave her a shy peck on her forehead, causing the Italian to let out a happy <em>'<em>Vee~! Doitsu is so sweet~!'.

"Alright! What did you guys think?" On the screen above, a large 9 flashed, and Italy grinned happily. "Cool! That was awesome! Alright, next up is . . . Antonio, Spanish dude! C'mon up!"

"_Hola_ everyone!" He greeted the crowd cheerfully once he was on stage. "What am I singing, America?"

"You're singing . . . uh, '_Mamacita_' by _Family Force Five_. Things are about to get a little hot in here, guys!" She laughed. ( This is for you _**TheAmericanNinja**_!)

* * *

><p>"<em>If you can read my lips,<br>If you got junk in the trunk, _("What? What the f-fuck?")_  
>C'mon get, get low~<br>Everybody, it's time to party!"_

Spain's accent made the song sound very hot. Because c'mon, when a Spanish guy speaks Spanish, it's sexy. Romana put her face in her hands and flushed a dark crimson. Because, what the hell was this bastard doing?

_"Hey mamacita, my little chica!_  
><em>You got me loco singing aye aye aye,<em>  
><em>Hey señorita, nothing could be sweeter~<em>  
><em>We cross the border you and I aye aye~"<em>

She blushed, but the lyrics weren't the thing that was making her blush.

It was the fact that the tomato bastard himself was pointing at her as he sang, causing the crowd to turn to her and 'Aw' at the romantic gesture. And, despite being the tiniest bit (Not) tipsy, Lovi still acted like her_ tsundere_ self.

_"Hot salsa chick," _

The Spaniard smirked as he sand that particular line.

_"Excuse me miss, aye aye aye~_  
><em>Gimme gimme amor, por favor,<em>  
><em>Everybody, it's time to party~!"<em>

Okay, she definitely did not want to go up there and kiss him senseless, that was ridiculously stupid. Psh, what gave you that idiotic idea?

_"She's drivin' me loco~_  
><em>Aye aye aye,<em>  
><em>Just make it shake,<em>  
><em>Just make it shake,<em>  
><em>Just make it shake,<em>  
><em>Aye aye aye~"<em>

The song was coming to an end, and Lovina was still blushing, and why the hell did Sakura have a fucking camera?

_"Hey mamacita, my little tomatita~!  
>You got me loco singing aye aye aye~" <em>

Her eyes widened as the Spaniard changed the lyrics at the end, from _chica_ to . . . _tomatita_.

* * *

><p>And Lovina couldn't help to smile a tiny bit as Toni came back to the bar, even giving him a bashful hug.<p>

"Aw, wasn't that sweet! We're seeing a lot of couples tonight~! Well, let's see what Spanish dude's score is." On the screen, flashed a big 10 and Spain grinned happily. "Awesomeness!" Ignoring the protest from Gil, she pulled out one more name, the last one for tonight. "Okay, our last one for this session is . . . Greece, dude!" The Greek woke up from his nap, and stared dazedly at America, before heading to the stage. "You're gonna sing, _'Turning Japanese'_ by _The Vapors_."

"Okay . . . I'll sing . . ."

The countries expected the Greek to fall asleep before he finished the song.

* * *

><p><em>"I've got your picture of me and you~<em>  
><em>You wrote "I love you" I wrote "me too".<em>  
><em>I sit there staring and there's nothing else to do . .. .<em>  
><em>Oh it's in color, your hair is black,<em>  
><em>Your eyes are a bright brown, and soft as clouds . . .<em>  
><em>I often kiss you when there's no one else around~"<em>

Japan gasped as she knew that he was describing her in the song, the cute, romantic song. She blushed, and shyly hid her face from the inquiring stares of the crowd.

_"I've got your picture, I've got your picture . . ._  
><em>I'd like a million of you all round my cell.<em>  
><em>I want a doctor to take your picture,<em>  
><em>So I can look at you from inside as well~<em>  
><em>You've got me turning up and turning down . . . <em>  
><em>And turning in and turning 'round~" <em>

_"I'm turning Japanese . . ._  
><em>I think I'm turning Japanese!<em>  
><em>I really think so . . .<em>  
><em>Turning Japanese.<em>  
><em>I think I'm turning Japanese.<em>  
><em>I really think so.<em>  
><em>I'm turning Japanese~<em>  
><em>I think I'm turning Japanese . . .<em>  
><em>I really think so,<em>  
><em>Turning Japanese,<em>  
><em>I think I'm turning Japanese,<em>  
><em>I really think so~" <em>

He smiled sleepily at her, which caused her to accidentally let out a light hearted chuckle. She covered her mouth with her large kimono sleeve immediately after that, looking at the stage with shy brown eyes.

_"No sex, no drugs, no wine, no women,_  
><em>No fun, no sin, no you, no wonder it's dark, <em>  
><em>Everyone around me is a total stranger.<em>  
><em>Everyone avoids me like a cyclone ranger.<em>  
><em>That's why I'm turning Japanese.<em>  
><em>I think I'm turning Japanese. <em>  
><em>I really think so.<em>  
><em>Turning Japanese~<em>  
><em>I think I'm turning Japanese~<em>  
><em>I really think so.<em>  
><em>I'm turning Japanese . . .<em>  
><em>I think I'm turning Japanese . . .<em>  
><em>I really think so . . .<em>  
><em>Turning Japanese,<em>  
><em>I think I'm turning Japanese,<em>  
><em>I really think so~!"<em>

* * *

><p>She couldn't stop herself from smiling, so she decided to take her kimono off of her mouth, and screw it, let the crowd see her smiling.<p>

"Thank y'all for joining us tonight in another session of kareoke! See ya soon!"

* * *

><p><strong>To those of you whose requests I did not write, I will write them in the next chappie if I can.<strong>

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


	38. Chapter 38: Kareoke Pt3

**Hi, hi, hi! Got a new chapter for you guys! Here's some USUK, Spamano, and France being awesome! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

******BTW, parts of the lyrics were changed for reasons. ;D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"We're back again, dudes! You thought the second session was awesome? Well, stay tuned because this time, things are gonna get <em>Fergielicious<em>!" America grinned. "Okay, so basically, almost all of the songs in this session are going to be by _Fergie_, just 'cuz." **(Thank you Nyxious Noir for your suggestions!) **"First up is . . . Me . . .? I'm singing _'London Bridge'_. Well, this ought to be good . . ." Alexis smirked and looked at Arthur, knowing the song very well. The Bad Touch Trio offered to do the vocals at the beginning, and they stood at the back of the stage. Arthur frowned and rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were a light pink.

* * *

><p>BTT: "<em>Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.<br>Are you ready for this?  
>Oh, shit!"<em>

_America: "Oh!  
><em> _It's me  
>America.<br>The pimp, _("W-What the bloody-")_  
>Paulo!"<em>

_Prussia: "USA, what's up baby?! _*wink*_  
>Come on!"<em>

America was feeling the beat of the song, so she decided to go all out. Besides, seeing Arthur all flustered was awesome. (Not as awesome as me, kesese~!) She strut to the very front of the stage, and smirked at the crowd.

_America: "When I come to the clubs, step aside (BTT: Oh, shit)  
>Part the seas, don't be having me in the line (BTT: Oh, shit)<br>V.I.P 'cause you know I gotta shine~ (BTT: Oh, shit)  
>I'm United fuckin' States!<br>And me love you long time . . . (BTT: Oh shit)."_

As she sang the last line, Alexis grinned at The Englishman, and the crowd laughed amusedly at his reaction.

Madeline's eyes widened. She had never expected her younger sister to be this . . . sultry. Maybe she wasn't as innocent and oblivious as she had thought before . . . She glanced at England, and saw that he was trying to hide (His surely red) face, though no matter how hard he tried, the spotlight on stage from hiding his growing blush. She couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the sight.

_America: "All my girls get down on the floor (BTT: Oh, shit)  
>Back to back drop it down real low (BTT: Oh, shit)<br>I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (BTT: Oh, shit)  
>'Cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (BTT: Oh shit)."<em>

Everyone swayed slightly to the beat, and America seemed to be really enjoying herself, flipping her hair and strutting around the stage.

_America: "How come every time you come around  
>My London, London Bridge want to go down<br>Like London, London, London wanna go down  
>Like London, London, London we going down like . . ."<em>

The large crowd seemed to be enjoying the song as well, and Francis, deciding to be a douchebag, winked at England, and gestured to America, licking his lips. He laughed at the Brit's outraged expression, and as he laughed, Arthur scowled when he realized that France was kidding. Damned frog . . . Thank God the song was ending soon . . .

_America: "All my girls get down on the floor (BTT: Oh, shit)  
>Back to back drop it down real low (BTT: Oh, shit)<br>I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (BTT: Oh, shit)  
>'Cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go!" (BTT: Oh, shit)<em>

* * *

><p>America smiled brightly as the song ended, and everyone cheered loudly. Panting slightly, she headed back to England, giving him a light peck on the cheek before looking up at the screen for her score. The Bad Touch Trio headed back to the bar.<p>

"Alright, let's see what I got!" A large 10 flashed on the large screen. "Wow, heh, thanks everyone!" England just glared and crossed his arms over his chest, still quite flustered. "Okay, next up is . . . Francis, dude come up!" The Frenchman stood up and walked to the stage, excited for his first solo of the night. He blew kisses to the crowd as he walked, and dreamy sighs could be heard throughout the large group of people. "You're singing _'GLAMOROUS'_! Hmm . . . Gilbert, dude! You can do the first rapping part!" The Prussian nodded, and quickly ran up to the stage, high-fiving his friend. "Okay, start!"

* * *

><p><em>Prussia: "If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home! <em>("Tch, look who's talking . . .")_  
>You say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home!"<em>

France dramatically put a hand to clutch some of his golden locks, and, with the hand that was holding the mike, blew another kiss to the crowd, combined with a flirty wink.

_France: "G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah . . . __G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S~_

_We flying the first class  
>Up in the sky.<br>Poppin' champagne~  
>Livin' the life,<br>In the fast lane.  
>And I won't change . . .<br>By the Glamorous, oh the flossy, flossy~  
>Ohonhon~!"<em>

"_Wear them gold and diamonds rings~  
>All them things don't mean a thing,<br>Chaperons and limousines,  
>Shopping for expensive things.<br>I be on the movie screens,  
>Magazines and romance scenes,<br>I am clean, I am pristine,  
>I the king! I'm no machine,<br>I still (don't) go to Taco Bell, _("Dude, Taco Bell is good!")_  
>Drive through, nasty as hell,<br>I don't care, I'm still real!  
>No matter how many records I sell,<br>After photo shoots or after some conquests (Ohonhon~)  
>I like to go cool out with mes amis!<br>Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang~  
>And now I'm in..."<em>

_Prussia: "I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams, _("You wish you were, bastards.")_  
>You deserve nothing but all the finer things!<br>Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us_, ("You got that right, East.")_  
>I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us <em>("Hahaha! That was one of the funniest things I've heard . . .")_  
>Plus I gotta keep enough money,<br>To support your clothing fetish.  
>Lifestyles so rich and famous,<br>Robin Leach will get jealous, _("Who the hell is Robin Leach?")_  
>Half a million for the stones,<br>Taking trips from here to Rome!  
>So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home!<br>_

_France: "G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S~"_

* * *

><p>"Dang, Franny! That was great!" A 9 flashed on the screen, and the Frenchman bowed (Why, dramatically of course!), and bounced back to the bar, where Spain cheerfully gave him a light pat on the back. "Haha~! That song really fit! Alright, so next up is not a Fergie song, but it was REALLY popular back in the 90's! Damn, that made me sound old . . . Anyway, it's <em>'La Macarena'!<em> Hahaha! I can't wait to see who's gonna dance AND sing this~" She pulled out two names from a hat, and laughed loudly when she read them. "Antonio and Lovina, you're up~!"

Spain went up to the stage eagerly, while dragging Romana behind. The Italian was so horrified and shocked, that she didn't try to struggle as she was brought upstage.

"Yay! I love _esta canción_!" Antonio cheered, while Lovi was still in horrified shock. "Lovi, are you okay . . .?"

At this, the Southern half of Italy finally snapped out it, and scowled. "I am NOT doing this!"

"Come on Lovi, it'll be fun!"

A chorus of 'Come on' came from the audience, and the girl rolled her olive orbs.

"Fine, just so you all can shut up . . ." She muttered.

(I'll put translations for this song!)

* * *

><p><em>Romana: "When I dance they call me Macarena, <em>  
><em>And the boys they say que soy b-buena . . . <em>(That I'm g-good . . .)_"_

She blushed, knowing what that meant.

_Romana: "They all want me, they can't have me! (No fucking way.)_  
><em>So they all come and dance beside me . . .<em>  
><em>Move with me, chat with me.<em>  
><em>And if I could I'd take you home with me (Not)."<em>

They both swayed their hips to the music, and Lovina blushed, moving her hips shyly. Spain sent her an encouraging grin, to which she just glared at.

_Spain: "Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena~ _(Give your body the happiness of Macarena!)  
><em>Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena~ <em>(Because your body is for giving it happiness and good things)  
><em>Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena! <em>(Give your body the happiness of Macarena!)  
><em>Heeeeey, Macarena!<em>  
><em>AAAhAA!"<em>

This is so fucking embarrassing . . . Romana scowled as she continued to dance to the music, and heard some wolf whistling. She swore that as soon as she was finished with this stupid song, she would punch whoever dared to whistle like that in the throat. Unbeknownst to her, Antonio was having similar thoughts, although a bit more violent.

_Romana: "Lovina tiene un novio que se llama,_ (Lovina has a boyfriend named,)  
><em>Que se llama de apellido C-Carriedo, <em>(His last name is Carriedo.)  
><em>Que en el club se puso borracho <em>(In the club he got drunk,)  
><em>Con sus dos amigos pervertidos!" <em>(With his two perverted friends!)

What the fuck did she just sing? Did she just say that . . . he was her boyfriend? Oh God . . . This just kept getting freaking better and better.

_Romana: "Come find me, my name is Lovina,_  
><em>Always at the party con las chicas que estan buenas. <em>( . . . with the fine girls.)  
><em>Come join me, dance with me,<em>  
><em>And all you fellas chat along with me.(Nope.)"<em>

_Spain: "Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena~ _(Give your body the happiness of Macarena!)  
><em>Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena~ <em>(Because your body is for giving it happiness and good things)  
><em>Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena! <em>(Give your body the happiness of Macarena!)  
><em>Heeeeey, Macarena!<em>  
><em>AAAhAA!"<em>

Romana was exhausted and embarrassed by the time the song ended, she proceeded to hide her face in the Spaniard's chest, and Antonio smiled sheepishly, before leading her offstage. The audience_ 'Awwed'_, which earned poor Toni a punch on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>"That was hilarious!" Cue glare from a certain Italian. "Let's see the score," A 10 flashed on the screen. "Haha, didn't expect that! Well, that concludes this kareoke session! See you next time!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the rushed ending! No more requests please! I already have all the requests I need.<strong>

**Hope you liked!**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


	39. Chapter 39: Kareoke Pt4

**HERRO! This is the second last chapter! Be prepared for long author's note at the end of the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or songs used. AT ALL. ;A;**

**WARNING: I THINK I WAS HIGH WHEN I WROTE HALF THIS CHAPTER. (Iprobablywas,anyway)**

* * *

><p>"This is the fourth session of kareoke~! Unfortunately, there's one more session and we're done," Cue the 'Aww' from the audience. "But, let's have fun while we can! This session is going to be an rap battle-ish sort of thing. There's no rapping-"<p>

"You mean there isn't any rapping."

"But two people are gonna basically insult each other! You, the audience, will vote, right now!"

The large crowd of people were handed little remotes. Each button had a nation's name written under it. After some arguing, and deciding, the votes were finally in! America smiled, and looked up at the large screen on top of the stage.

"The top votes are . . . Gilbert," The 'awesome' guy himself smirked, his ruby red orbs gleaming with excitement. "And the other person who won the most votes is . . . Lovina!" The Italian girl looked up in utter shock, totally not expecting to be picked. Gilbert gulped, now a little nervous. Lovina had a way . . . with words. She used some very . . . interesting and creative ones for insults. "But don't worry, 'cuz were actually picking randomly!" Prussia sighed in relief, and Romana shrugged, (NOT) leaning against Antonio. "Okay, so . . . the first person is . . . me?" America gawked as she picked out her name. "Haha! I'm totally gonna crush whoever is against me!" The burning flames of determination were evident in her clear blue eyes. "Second dude is . . . Maddie!? What!?"

The spotlight shone on the shy Canadian, whom no one really noticed until now. The audience squealed (Yes, even the dudes) at her adorable appearance, and Gil frowned. America, on the other hand, was ready to flip tables. She couldn't go against her sister!

"Wait, what? I can't go against Maddie! I don't want to hurt her feelings, yo!" She shouted. "Mads, I-"

"I'll do it."

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought- WUT!?"

"I said, I'll do it. I'm not made of glass, Alfr- er, Alexis, I can do this."

" . . . Ya sure?"

"Oui."

"Okay, if you say so, sis."

"Hey! That reminds me. If Alfred's gone now, what happened to Matthew?" A random person from the crowd said. Many people murmured in agreement, and turned their full attention to Alexis and Madeline, waiting for their answer.

"Well, you see, Matthew's with Alfr-"

"Matthew might come back. I don't know when and if he will, but he might," The Canadian girl murmured quietly. Someone at the front of the audience had caught what she said and passed it on to the rest of the people. Most of them seem satisfied with the response, so Alexis, after shooting her sibling an odd look, decided to continue. "Uh, okay, so . . . I guess we're gonna start now . . .?"

"I-I can go first . . ." America handed the microphone to Canada, and the girl walked up to the front of the stage.

"Go Madeline! Make your Papa proud~!" France said from the bar, while holding a struggling Kumarie in his arms. "You can beat her!"

"Hey, frog! Amer- I mean, Alexis is going to win, and I'm going to rub it in your froggy face!"

"Bring it on, _rosbif_!"

"I will, you perverted cheese monkey!"

"Alright, Black sheep of Europe!"

"Oh, you did not just- Before talking to me, you should return your wig to the 99 cent store!"

"That's it, you-"

"Hey, hey! Guys, this isn't one of those trashy reality TV shows I have, okay? If it was though, maybe it would make a lot of cash . . . Enough to pay China back some of that money . . ." Alexis mumbled thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, where's my money, aru?"

" . . . What money, dudette?" America sweat dropped.

"You just said-"

"I swear if all of you fugly bastards don't shut the fuck up, I will beat you into a pulp with a mallet and force-feed the potato bastard your fucking remains!" Everyone immediately shut up, not sure if the girl would actually go through with her . . . rather creative threat.

"Why me?" Germany asked amid the silence.

"I don't like you."

The German just sighed, and Feli hugged him comfortingly, assuring him that 'Vee, Lovi didn't mean it!'.

"Okay . . ." Canada inhaled, and exhaled slowly, beginning the first song. She mouthed a quick 'Sorry' to her younger sister, and finally began.

* * *

><p><em>Canada: "Don't wanna be an American idiot!"<em>

"Oh no, not this song . . ." America eyes widened in slight surprise.

_Don't want a nation under the new media,  
><em>And can you hear the sound of hysteria?<em>_

Canada winced at a particular word in the next line.

_The subliminal mind fuck America!"_

It was very, very strange hearing Maddie curse, almost as strange as hearing Italy curse. Alexis never thought she would hear her sister cuss again (After the time that Canada (DID NOT) made her cry.), and it was shocking.

_Canada: "Welcome to a new kind of tension,_  
><em>All across the alien nation.<em>  
><em>Where everything isn't meant to be okay~<em>  
><em>Television dreams of tomorrow,<em>  
><em>We're not the ones who're meant to follow,<em>  
><em>For that's enough to argue!"<em>

Alexis narrowed her eyes. Well then. She could lash back too!

Without warning, the American girl started her own song.

_America: "Don't want to be a Canadian idiot!  
>Don't want to be some beer swillin' hockey nut.<br>And do I look like some frostbitten hosehead?  
>I never learned my alphabet from A to Zed."<em>

Madeline frowned at her sister, before continuing to sing.

_Canada:"I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
>Now everybody do the propaganda.<br>And sing along to the age of paranoia!"_

America speed-walked to the front of the stage and sand with all her might, her competitive nature showing.

_America: "They all live on donuts and moose meat,  
>And they leave the house without packin' heat.<br>Never even bring their guns to the mall,  
>And you know what else is too funny?<br>Their stupid monopoly money!  
>Can't take 'em seriously at all~!"<em>

_America: "Well maple syrup and snow's what they export,  
>They treat curling just like it's a real sport.<br>They think their silly accent is so cute,  
>Can't understand a thing they're talking <strong>aboot<strong>!"_

Madeline's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the Canadian stereotype in the last line. She walked calmly to stand next to her sister, and also continued singing, her soft voice not really matching the rock music, but it was pleasing to hear nonetheless.

_Canada:"Welcome to a new kind of tension,  
>All across the alien nation.<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay~  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow,  
>For that's enough to argue!<em>

_Canada: "Don't want to be an American idiot!_  
><em>One nation controlled by the media.<em>  
><em>Information age of hysteria.<em>  
><em>It's calling out to idiot America!"<em>

America countered back quickly;

_America: "Sure they got their national health care,  
>Cheaper meds, low crime rates and clean air,<br>Then again well they got Celine Dion,  
>Eat their weight in Kraft macaroni!<br>And dream of driving a Zamboni,  
>All over Saskatchewan~"<br>_

_America: "Don't want to be a Canadian idiot!  
>Won't figure out the temperature in Celsius!<br>See the map they're hovering right over us,  
>Tell you the truth it makes me kinda nervous . . ."<em>

_America: "Always hear the same kind of story,_  
><em>Break their nose and they'll just say sorry.<em>  
><em>Tell me what kind of freaks are that polite!?<em>  
><em>It's gotta mean they're all up to something . . .<em>  
><em>So quick before they see it coming,<em>  
><em>Time for a preemptive strike!"<em>

Canada, realizing that she only had a few lines left, tried something different . . . The beat immediately changed, and when another familiar one came on, America gasped.

_Canada: "Check it out now.  
>I love those fat Americans.<br>You know they so obnoxious.  
>They always eating burgers!<br>They always holding shotguns."_

Alexis was about to retort when all of a sudden, the stage curtains opened . . .

To reveal South Korea.

* * *

><p><em>"Oppa Gangnam Style . . ." <em>**((Lyrics will be in Korean, translated to English.))**

The beat once again changed, and the crowd cheered when they realized what song it was.

_"Gangnam Style!"_

_South Korea: "A girl who is warm and humanle during the day,_  
><em>A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee,<em>  
><em>A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes,<em>  
><em>A girl with that kind of twist."<em>

The crowd cooed at how adorably hyper Im Yong Soo was, and he beamed, making the crowd cheer louder.

_South Korea: "I'm a guy,_  
><em>A guy who is as warm as you during the day,<em>  
><em>A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down,<em>  
><em>A guy whose heart bursts when night comes,<em>  
><em>That kind of guy!"<em>

_South Korea: "Beautiful, lovable,_  
><em>Yes you, hey, yes you, hey!<em>  
><em>Beautiful, lovable,<em>  
><em>Yes you, hey, yes you, hey!<em>  
><em>Now let's go until the end!"<em>

The large audience waited in anticipation of the next part. Here it comes . . .

_South Korea: "Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style!_  
><em>Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style!<em>  
><em>Oppa is Gangnam style!"<em>

South Korea started to do the actual dance itself, and he was doing it pretty well. Some people attempted to do it, and most failed, while others cheered at Im Yong Soo to keep going with the epic song_._

_South Korea: "Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style~_  
><em>Eh- Sexy Lady oh, oh, oh, oh!"<em>

America shrugged and screw it, she tried to do it too, and she did not just trip over her own feet. Nope. That was just your imagination. Canada laughed and helped her sister up, and Alexis grinned and started laughing too.

_South Korea: "Oppan Gangnam Style ,  
><em>Gangnam Style, <em>  
><em>Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style~<em>  
><em>Gangnam Style, <em>  
><em>Op, op, op, op, oppan Gangnam Style!<em>_

_Eh~ Sexy lady! _  
><em>Op, op, op, op, oppan Gangnam Style~<em>  
><em>Eh~ Sexy lady! <em>  
><em>Op, op, op, op, <em>  
><em>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh!"<em>

* * *

><p>When the song was finished, the crowd was wild with excitement and joy. America looked up to see who had won the battle from earlier, and 'Im Yong Soo'flashed in large white letters on the screen. The sisters both laughed, and took a bow next to the cute Korean dude.<p>

"Congrats, dude!" America patted him in the back.

"Thanks, da-ze~! I have to go now!" He then suddenly disappeared in a large cloud of white smoke, and the crowd gasped, amazed.

"Well, that was . . . random. Next time, is the last kareoke session, and most likely the craziest one! See ya!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this wasn't the best chapter, but I tried.<strong>

**Ugh, sorry about the lack of updates recently. School has been tough on me. I hope you liked the chapter~! I was going to put the Korean lyrics up, but then I was liek; Fuck it, and put the English ones instead. Ah well.**

**Please R&R!**

** URSTALKER: Y R U STALKING MEH? ;A;**

** Guest (About the Skittles comment) Are you saying what I think you're saying? :¦ E-Er, um . . .**

*****EDIT: no (Guest): Thank you for being honest at least. And no, I don't think your review is a flame, I just think that you could've been more specific with what you were saying. I appreciate all kinds of critique, and I would really love to know what you mean by the 'pairing every character' thing so I could look into it. And yes, I agree, now that I look at the chapter, it does have too many tildes . . . I think it's okay now. You have a nice day too, and thanks again for being completely honest with me. **

*****Stardust98*****


	40. Chapter 40: FINAL Kareoke Pt5

**Long-ass author's note at the bottom.**

**Yandere! Spain: "Disclaimer: Stardust doesn't own Hetalia or any of the songs used in this chapter. I you sue her, you get to meet Jorge~"**

**Who's Jorge?**

**Yandere! Spain: *takes out HUGE axe* "This is Jorge~ His favorite color is red! He likes to make new friends~!**

**O.O E-Enjoy . . .**

* * *

><p>"Dudes, we all know good things can't last forever. So, this is the last kareoke sesh," America said.<p>

The audience had mixed reactions at what the American girl said. Most of them were sad;

"Aww . . ."

"It's ending already!?"

While some of them completely ignored that this was ending;

"Who the hell says 'sesh' anymore . . .?"

"Anyway, since this is the last one, the performances are gonna be super cool!" She smiled. "By that, I mean that the singers are gonna be dressing up, and there's going to be a background and everything! It's going to be totally cool! And we're gonna have a surprise at the end~!"

That was when everyone had noticed that there were maroon curtains covering half of the stage, and as the crowd grew quiet, they could hear soft murmurs and the occasional sound of people working backstage.

"First up is-"

"Ow!" Someone yelped loudly from behind the curtain. "Watch it, you stupid bastard! I told you to help me zip the fucking thing up, not try to fucking slice my back!" When they heard that, everyone knew who it was immediately.

"Uh, first up is . . . Lovi, bu y'all already knew that . . . and she's singing _'I'm On A Boat'_ by _Lonely Island,_ with Gil, Francis and Toni!"

After America said that, the curtains opened up, to reveal Romana, Prussia, Spain and France in a sailor type getup. The plain, beige wall now had a very large picture of a white yacht.

"This is stupid," Lovina deadpanned. She hadn't even heard the damn song before, and she hoped it wasn't some stupid, idiotic, pointless song with stupid lyrics.

"Haha! You're so funny, Italian dudette! Okay, you guys can start . . . NOW!"

* * *

><p><em>Romana: (Shortayyyy) Aww shit!<em>  
><em>Get your towels ready it's about to go down! (shorty, yeah)<em>  
><em>Everybody in the place hit the fuckin' deck, (shorty, yeah)<em>  
><em>But stay on your motherfuckin' toes,<em>  
><em>We runnin' this, let's go!<em>

Lovina smirked. She was liking this song already. Though she didn't know why tomato idiot 1, perverted idiot 2, and Potato idiot 3 had to sing with her.

_BTT: We're on a boat (We're on a boat)_  
><em>We're on a boat (We're on a boat)<em>  
><em>Everybody look at us cause we're sailin' on a boat (sailin' on a boat)<em>  
><em>We're on a boat (We're on a boat)<em>  
><em>We're on a boat<em>  
><em>Romana: Take a good hard look at the motherfuckin boat (boat, yeah)<em>

This song was amazing.

_Romana: I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at me,  
>Prussia:Straight flowin' on a boat on the deep blue sea,<br>France: Bustin' five knots, wind whippin' out my coat,  
>Romana: You can't stop me motherfucker cause I'm on a boat!<em>

_Romana: Take a picture, trick (trick) I'm on a boat, bitch! (bitch)  
>France: We drinking Santana champ, cause it's so crisp (crisp)<br>Spain: I got my swim trunks, and my flippie-floppies~  
>Prussia: I'm flippin' burgers, you at Kinko's straight flippin' copies!<em>

_Romana: I'm ridin' on a dolphin, doin' flips and shit!  
>The dolphin's splashin', gettin' e'rybody all wet,<br>But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets,  
>I'm on a boat motherfucker, don't you ever forget!<em>

_I'm on a boat and, it's goin' fast and,  
>I got a nautical themed pashimina afghan<br>Prussia: I'm the king of the world, on a boat like Leo~  
>If you're on the shore, then you're sho' not me-oh!<br>Romana: {Get the fuck up, this boat is REAL!}_

"Ve~ I think I know why _sorella_ likes this song now . . ." Felicia's eyes were wide at how many curses were in the song.

"Why, aru?" China asked and then aru'ed.

"It has a lot of her favorite words in it, vee."

Germany face-palmed at Italy's response.

Of course.

_Romana: Fuck land, I'm on a boat, motherfucker! (motherfucker)_  
><em>Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherfucker! (motherfucker)<em>  
><em>I'm on the deck with my boys, motherfucker! (yeah)<em> ("These _bastardos_ are not my fucking boys.")  
><em>This boat engine make noise, motherfucker!<em>

_Romana: Hey Grandpa Rome, if you could see me now, (see me now)_  
><em>France: Arms spread wide on the starboard bow! (starboard bow)<em>  
><em>Spain: Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow! (moon somehow)<em>  
><em>Prussia:Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible.<em>

_[T-Pain]_  
><em>Prussia: Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat!<em>  
><em>Spain: It's a big blue watery road~ (yeah)<em>  
><em>France: Poseidon~! Look at me, oh! (all hands on deck)<em>  
><em>Prussia: Never thought I'd see the day<em>  
><em>Romana: When a big boat comin' my way<em>  
><em>Prussia: Believe me when I say, I fucked a mermaid! <em>

_[Chorus]_

_[T-Pain]_  
><em>Spain: Whoahhh~!<em>  
><em>Prussia: Sha-sha-shorty, shorty,<em>  
><em>France: Yeah yeah yeahhh!<em>

_Romana: I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at me,  
>Straight flowin on a boat on the deep blue sea,<br>Bustin five knots, wind whippin out my coat,  
>You can't stop me motherfucker cause I'm on a boat!<em>

* * *

><p>Lovina ended the song by slamming the mike on the ground. The BTT gave each other high-fives, and the crowd went wild.<p>

"That was a fucking good song," The Italian girl said, panting.

*"Uh, technically, the 'boat' on the background isn't a boat . . . It's a yacht."

Romana felt so confident and energized right now . . .

. . . So she decided to be a bitch.

"Cool story, bro. Repeat it again at the part where no one gave a fu-"

"OKAY! Next song!" Alexis interrupted before anything bad could happen. She gestured for them to go backstage, and all four nations did to get changed. "Uh, we have . . . Italy, and me, singing_ 'Lazy Sunday'_ another song by the _Lonely Island_!"

"I'm so excited Luddy~" Italy chirped as she bounced to the back of the stage. America went into the back too, and gave the mike to England, who just coughed nervously.

"Er, well . . . While those two are backstage . . . Let's look at the score for Lovina, Gilbert, Antonio, and the frog's performance, shall we?" Everyone automatically looked up at the screen, and saw a 9.99 on it. They were all confused; did that mean someone didn't like the performance the BTT and Lovina did? Who would dare to do such a thing!?

"It's because it was a yacht, not a boat," Said the extremely brave (or really suicidal) person Lovina was about to burn to pieces earlier. Everyone glared at that one person, who yelped in fear.

"A yacht is a recreational **boat**!" Spain chirped. "And I didn't look it up on Google on my iPhone just now~" But everyone knew he was lying, because his iPhone was clearly visible with its bright green turtle case.

"You asshat . . ." Romana muttered the insult towards the random person in the

"Er, aren't Feli-chan and America-chan coming out now?" Japan asked, bright brown eyes on the stage.

"We're here!"

The curtains open once again, and the background this time, is many different types of American junk food. All of the nations pale at the thought of how much calories, cholesterol, and sugar was all on that background. It was like a heart attack waiting to happen.

"Ve~ Let's start!"

* * *

><p><em>*Everything that is in italics and parentheses is what Italy is singing.*<em>

_America: Lazy Sunday, wake up in the late afternoon_  
><em>Call Alexis just to see how she's doin (America: Hello?)<em>  
><em>What up, Feli? (Yo Alexis, what's crackin?)<em>  
><em>You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? (NARNIA!) Man it's happenin'!<em>  
><em>(But first my hunger pangs are stickin' like duct tape!)<em>  
><em>Let's hit up Magnolia and mack on some cupcakes~!<em>  
><em>(No doubt that bakery's got all the bomb frostings.)<em>  
><em>I love those cupcakes like McAdams loves Gossling! <em>

_(Italy: TWO!) America: No six! (No twelve!) BAKERS DOZEN!_  
><em>I told you that I'm crazy for these cupcakes, cousin!<em>  
><em>(Yo where's the movie playin'?) Upper Westside, dude!<em>  
><em>(Well let's hit up Yahoo Maps to find the dopest route!)<em>  
><em>I prefer MapQuest. (That's a good one too . . .)<em>  
><em>Google Maps is the best! (TRUE THAT!) DOUBLE TRUE! <em>

England groaned at that statement, remembering the last time America attempted to use Google Maps when he was around.

_68th to Broadway (Step on it sucker!)_  
><em>What'cha wanna do Feli? (SNACK ATTACK MOTHERFUCKER!)<em>

Germany still wasn't used at all to Italy cursing, even if it was in the lyrics . . . It was very weird, and he thought he saw the girl falter a bit as she cussed.

_America: Hit The Chronic (Italy: what?) cles of Narnia!_  
><em>Yes The Chronic (what?) cles of Narnia!<em>  
><em>We love The Chronic (what?) cles of Narnia!<em>  
><em>Pass The Chronic (what?) cles of Narnia~!<em>

_America: Yo stop at the deli, the theater's overpriced!_  
><em>(Italy: You got the backpack?) Gonna pack it up nice,<em>  
><em>(Don't want security to get suspicious!)<em>  
><em>Mr. Pibb and Red Vines equals crazy delicious!<em>  
><em>(Yo reach in my pocket, pull out some dough,)<em>  
><em> Girl acted like she'd never seen a ten befo'!<em>  
><em>IT'S ALL ABOUT THE HAMILTONS BABY!<em>  
><em>Throw the snacks in the bag~ (and I'm a ghost like Swayze.)<em>

_(Italy: Roll up to the theater~) Ticket buyin', what we're handlin'_  
><em>(You can call us Aaron Burr!) from the way we're droppin' Hamiltons.<em>  
><em>(Now parked in our seats, movie trivia's the illest!)<em>  
><em>What "Friends" alum starred in films with Bruce Willis?<em>  
><em>(We answered so fast it was scary!)<em>  
><em>Everyone stared in awe when we screamed MATTHEW PERRY!<em>  
><em>Now quiet in the theater or it's gonna get tragic, <em>  
><em>(We're about to get taken to a dream world of magic!)<em>

* * *

><p>The girls were panting when the song was over, and once again, the crowd cheered, and they both bowed happily. Felicia bounced back to her seat, waving at the crowd and smiling, while Alexis took the mike back from England, and looked up at the screen.<p>

"A 10? Wow, thanks! Next is last one, um . . . It's-"

"_Bruder_, I don'want to do this!"

"Calm down, West! It'll be fun!"

Italy looked at the sea next to her, and was surprised to see that Germany was gone. Prussia appeared to be gone too, and they were probably backstage doing who knows what.

"But she'll see me!"

"Psh, your _frau_ will think you're fucking sexy. Now just put it on."

"Uh," America's eyes shone with confusion, not knowing what the hell was going on. The crowd was in an uproar, asking questions like what the hell was going on, and I payed for a soda but I never got one. Yup, stuff like that. "Well, er, as I was sayin' before, next song is going to be performed by-"

"Fine! I'll put the _verdammt_ thing on!" Germany's voice was heard from backstage. America's eyes flashed, and she looked about ready to slap someone.

"That's the spirit! Now, if only Roddy were here . . . Eh, who cares, it'll probably be better without the piano humper anyway. Besides, we shoudln't interrupt him and his piano 'playing'. Whatever playing that may be."

"Gilbert, stop, you're getting images in my head!"

"Kesese~ Whatever."

The American just about had it. Despite England's attempt at restraining her, she stormed to the middle of the curtains, about to curse someone out, when suddenly . . .

_Prussia: Welcome to ze Party!_

"Huh? What the hell-"

_Prussia: I am sure you have your rubber boots polished und thine hair is perfect. It feels good to dance._

_Germany: Ja._

Suddenly, the curtain opened, to reveal a smirking Prussian, and a very embarrassed looking Ludwig. Lovina couldn't help but laugh, and snap pictures of this on her iPhone to use as blackmail later. They were both dressed in rather . . . sparkly, or **SPAERKLY **(The cool way to spell it.) clothing. Germany's teal rubber boots had little pink rhinestones on them, and he wore an eye-raping light green shirt with an equally eye-raping orange pants. Prussia wore a yellow shirt, you know, the highlighter yellow. The one that makes your eyes feel like they're being ripped off if you look at it for too long. Yup, that one. Anyway, he had red pants and purple boots. Both of them had yellow, red and black headbands. It looked like the 80's gone wrong, basically.

Disco lights, a variety of bright colors, that only made their clothes even more unflattering to the naked (Hehe~) eye, were switched on, and now shone on various different spots on stage.

_Prussia: I like German Sparkle Party! _  
><em>Germany: Sparkle Party Sparkle Party . . .<em>

__Prussia: I like German Sparkle Party! _  
><em>Germany: Sparkle Party Sparkle Party . . .<em>_

_Germany: Very G-German Sparkle Party . . ._  
><em>Prussia: Sparkle Party Sparkle Party!<em>

The tall blond looked absolutely mortified upstage. A certain Italian girl took advantage of this, taking pictures and cackling insanely, another Italian girl thought Ludwig looked adorable in those make-people-want-to-gouge-their-eyes colors, and all the others just stared at the stage blankly, looking like they were brainwashed, unsure how to react to grown mean wearing bright-ass colors. Like, it was so bright that they could be one of those glow in the dark safety things that the kids put on so they don't get lost on Halloween. Yes, that BRIGHT. America and Arthur had to step down from the stage to preserve their eyesight.

I should probably stop exaggerating now.

Russia, meanwhile, was just smiling, but his violet eyes were blank, just like all the other people in the room. It looked weird though, because even though he was smiling that normal smile of his, he still managed to have that . . . emotionless expression all the other people there had. I don't know how, don't ask me.

_Germany: German, German Sparkle Party . . ._  
><em>Prussia: Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party!<em>

_Germany: Do you like to Party, Party . . . ? _  
><em>Prussia: Yes I like to Party, Party!<em>

_Germany: Do you like to D-Dancy, Dance . . . ? _  
><em>Prussia: Yes I wore my party pants! <em>

_Prussia: I like German Sparkle Party~!_  
><em>Germany: Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party . . .<em>

Weirdly enough, some people actually began to snap out of their hypnotized state and dance . . .

_Prussia: Very Hard core German Sparkle Party! _  
><em>Germany: Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party . . .<em>

_Germany: German, German Sparkle Party . . . _  
><em>Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party . . .<em>

_Prussia: Hard Core Sparkle Party! _  
><em>Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party!<em>

_Germany: Yes, I wore my rubber boots, _  
><em>Prussia: Yes, I wore my rubber boots, <em>  
><em>Rubber boots to dancy dance, <em>  
><em>Germany: Rubber boots and party pants!<br>__Prussia: Kesesese~!_

_Prussia: Party pants, party pants!  
>Germany: Sparkle party, sparkle party . . .<em>

And then there was multi-colored glitter falling from the ceiling.

"Kesesese~" Prussia laughed that cute, weird laugh of his.

Everyone was basically dancing their asses off on the dance floor, and the countries were still just staring, shocked.

_Prussia: Feels good to dance, _  
><em>Feels good to dance <em>  
><em>very nice to dance, <em>  
><em>Hard-core dance! <em>  
><em>Hard-core dance!<em>  
><em>Hard-core dance!<em>

And with that, the performance ended, with a flourish of fireworks and everything, yo. It was like, so cool.

So. Cool.

"Um, I don't . . . What . . .?" America babbled.

"That was, er, interesting . . ." England muttered.

Romana laughed loudly. "That was fucking hilarious! Potato bastard, you better stay away from _mia sorella_ if you don't want the rest of the world to see this!"

"What did I just see, aru . . ." China aru'ed once again.

"It was very nice, da? I liked the colors."

"Luddy was so cute, vee~"

"Okay . . . Well, then . . . I guess this means this session is over."

The crowd aww'ed sadly.

"Don't worry, we might see y'all again sometime! Maybe . . ." Alexis smiled. "I'm-"

Suddenly, due to the raw power of hardcore dancing, rubber boots, party pants, and SPAERKLY partying, the stages headlights crashed to the floor, and the audience winced at the sharp crash of glass.

"Aww, dude . . . Now we gotta pay for it . . ." The American girl whined.

"_Sorella_, we are we going?"

"Shhh, Feli. We have to go now before we get fucking sued or something."

"But, Luddy-"

"Just follow me. Tomato bastard!"

"Coming, Lovi~"

"Let's go Japan. We don't want to get sued either, aru," A while after the Vargas sisters and Spain left, China, Russia, Japan and Greece followed suit. America looked at them, frowning, torn between staying with the crowd and leaving. She then shrugged, and ran to the door, dragging England behind her.

"Well, the hero's out! See ya guys~"

"Alexis, don't drag me like that!"

"But Artie~"

"DON'T CALL ME ARTIE!"

Germany glanced at his brother, whose bottom of the PARTY PANTS was stuck somewhere on the headlights thingy. Ludwig was also torn between staying with his brother, or leaving and going home to a waiting Feli and his dogs, and to take a nice shower and change. When the angry manager showed up, it only made him surer that his decision was the right one. So he left.

_'That's karma bruder,' _He thought.

Prussia saw the angry manager too, and panicked, trying to get his PARTY PANTS unstuck. As the manager came near, he panicked, and freaking bolted out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? It was going to be longer, but I lost the list of songs I was going to be using for this chapter. Before we begin the LOOOONG author's note, let me tell you about something. <strong>

**There's this awesome new RP site that you guys should join! It's called, HetaRorupurei and the link is on my profile! Come join, and send me a message if you wanna RP!**

* * *

><p><strong>FINAL AN:**

**This is bittersweet. :'D**

**I want to thank you all for ALL the support you have shown me throughout this story. I thought it wasn't going to be popular AT ALL, becasue yaoi was such a big thing in the fandom. I wrote this story because I wanted to give something to Hetalia's hetero lovers, give them a chance to be able to enjoy the popular pairings like Spamano, UKUS/USUK, GerIta, and etc. Thank you so much for all your reviews, favorites, and alerts, and all of your understanding when I had my surgery, and other life stuff that prevented me from updating sometimes. You guys rock for that.**

**Can you believe it has been a year ever since I first started? It feels like it was just yesterday that I published this . . . :')**

**Ever since I have published this story, I have seen MANY Nyotalia stories be written, and that makes me happy. Even though I am a firm believer of 'Love is Love', Hetero lovers or people who are just uncomfortable with yaoi or yuri should be given something to read. This was a rather nice experience for me, since I got to practice writing all these wonderful characters. My writing style has also improved, and I got to meet a lot of awesome, new people.**

**So again, thank you so much for being SO, SO, SO supportive. I love you all! :D And I hope you will show me as much support in the sequel, 'I'm a GIRL? 2: Road Trip!' **

**If you have read this, put cherry giraffes in your review. You get an awesome cookie.**

**I have many, many plans for upcoming stories, and you will have to wait and see. Let's just say . . . we might be seeing a sexy Spanish pirate and a beautiful, feisty Italian girl getting together. Maybe. ;)**

**THANK YOU! :DDDDD**

*****Stardust98*****


End file.
